Everything is Better the Second Time Around
by CeleryLapel
Summary: If Annie Edison had a child before she entered Greendale and how this situation might have shaped her and Jeff's relationship. Technically AU but will incorporate many of the events from the show. Some liberties will be taken.
1. Prologue

Inspiration taken from NataliaWho2214's as-yet-unfinished "The New Life of Annie Edison" on AO3. I thought the idea for the story was intriguing and wanted to expand upon it. Consider this a tribute, and a big thank you to NataliaWho2214 who graciously gave her blessings for my take on this plot.

I always thought Annie getting pregnant in high school made more sense than wanting to go to rehab as a reason for her mom to disown her. So I wanted to explore that a bit more.

My first ff, am open to feedback. I plan to update regularly and will try to incorporate comments as I can so as to improve my writing.

Also posted to AO3 under same pseud.

Disclaimer: Community and its original characters are the creation of Dan Harmon.

 **Prologue**

Annie Edison was an organized, efficient, capable young woman. Not only had she worked hard to earn straight A's throughout her schooling, but she also did so while balancing debate club, cheerleading, mu alpha theta, national honors society, French honors society, competitive baton twirling, piano lessons, and her tense home life.

She was able to do it All even though her parents fought constantly and with her dad leaving Annie, her mother and her younger brother when Annie was 12 and never coming back. She did it All even when she was shunned by the popular girls. She did it All when she held in her unrequited feelings for the cool guy, quarterback of the football team, stupid Troy Barnes.

She kept it all together, her mother's unrelenting pressure and own unhappiness channeled through her daughter's accomplishments and pursuits.

She did it All, eventually learning to rely on Adderall to keep her productivity up, her focus sharp, and her need for sleep almost non-existent. When the Adderall wasn't enough to help calm her crashes with her down mood during the withdrawals, she became even more targeted in her pursuit of mood and energy lifting substances to get her through it All.

Annie Edison survived it All but not without the scars. She survived her downward spiral into stimulants (how ironic), her very public breakdown witnessed by the cool jackass Troy Barnes, and her subsequent hospitalization.

She survived being told by a nervous-sounding young attending physician in front of her irate mother that she had tested positive on a routine pregnancy test done upon her arrival at the hospital. She survived her mother's disproval of her desire for an inpatient drug rehabilitation program. She survived her mother's shock and dismay at her wanting to keep the baby.

And she survived her mother's huge sigh before telling Annie how disappointed she was in her, turning to leave the room and never coming back.

Annie survived going to rehab, getting clean, and earning her GED. Upon leaving rehab, she survived moving in with her sponsor Nancy. She survived her pregnancy, the birth of her daughter, and deciding to keep and raise her daughter on her own. She then survived moving into her own apartment even if it wasn't in the best neighborhood.

Surviving it All, Annie Edison knew she could do This. She could go to her first day at Greendale Community College. She could drop her 8-week off daughter at the Greendale Community College Daycare, located on campus. She could do This.

It was thus with a terrifying, electrifying and hypomanic energy that Annie Edison became community college student, single mother, and Spanish Study Group member. Day One.

So she joined the Spanish Study Group mostly because of that stupid Troy Barnes. Despite being an independent, education-minded single mother (and woman), Annie Edison still harbored her unrequited crush.

She liked to tell herself that a study group would also be a good way to meet more people, especially as she heard that kid Abed invite a bunch of other students to join, including one woman who Annie overheard mentioning was also a single mother with _two_ children.

Stupid Troy Barnes was just a bonus, really. Annie thought that was at least one advantage of attending community college – students where not necessarily the bright and shiny 18 year olds one finds on a typical college or university campus. There was diversity. There were people who had faced difficult life circumstances.

Mostly Annie Edison was looking for some way to not only connect with other students but also dare she admit, find a way to feel equal to (maybe superior?) to such students. She hesitated to admit this to herself, but it had always been a challenge for her to trust that others could value her for her own self and not for her achievements, which of course made it difficult for her to actually form bona fide friendships.

While she knew she was no longer Annie Edison, up and coming valedictorian and general over-achiever high school student, she wondered if she could be valedictorian with actual real friends, as a community college student.

And failing that maybe she could transfer after 2 years to a decent university. In the meantime, Greendale Community College was there with it's (literally) unconditional acceptance and full-tuition scholarship for single mother Annie Edison. And maybe there was some potential in joining a study group.

It was a Start.


	2. Study Group (September 2009)

So the first meeting of the Spanish Study Group was eventful.

Not only had Annie immediately harbored doubts regarding their study group "certified tutor", but she also felt she would make a much better leader if only the group could see how smart she was. But then Annie quickly realized after challenging Jeff that she might be going about this whole thing the wrong way, knowing that people don't necessarily like a know-it-all and she really wanted to fit in. And maybe impress stupid Troy Barnes. So she quickly backed down. And then her worst fears began to realize when the group members began turning on each other. She's still not quite sure how that happened.

Eventually, they all allowed themselves to be charmed by the cool Jeff Winger. Annie couldn't help but feel a blush creep into her face as Jeff complimented her "drive." Annie had a moment where she felt very seen and valued which is not something she was used to. The Winger Speech temporarily worked its magic on Annie and the group.

Of course there was Britta calling Jeff out and their self-appointed leader leaving in a huff as it darkened outside. The group attempted to study on their own for a little while but then Annie quickly realized she needed to pick up Sophie from the Greendale Community College Daycare (luckily located near the library), so she scooted out.

Upon returning to the library with her baby in tow in her carrier, Annie noticed the study group members were congregated outside on the steps chatting with Jeff.

Annie came up to them, lugging the carrier.

She interjected, "Hey guys, so what's going on here? Sorry I had to duck out for a few minutes, but I'm back. Are we going to still study?"

Annie caught a worried look from Shirley as she rapidly became aware of the delicate situation unfolding on the library steps. She caught on quickly to the nuances of the situation, participating actively in the non-verbal communication between Shirley and Britta.

Once all was settled and the group (led by Britta) sensitively invited Jeff to come back to finish studying with them, Shirley seemed to all of a sudden realize that Annie was standing there with her baby.

Shirley exclaimed, "Oh my… a baby!" She eyed the pink onesie and matching bow on the baby's head. "Oh, Annie, is she yours?"

The group members quickly turned their heads and stared at Annie who suddenly felt very exposed and decidedly _not_ like she was fitting in.

Annie tilted her head slightly down and bit her lip. She slowly pulled her head up and looked at their faces. "Um, yeah, Shirley, this is my daughter, Sophie. I just had to go pick her up from the campus daycare center before they closed…"

Jeff's eyes widened as he turned to rise from the steps. He stared from Annie to the baby and back to Annie. He affected a sardonic voice. "Yikes, I didn't see that one coming. Annie Edison, you are full of surprises."

Annie blushed and looked down.

Troy stared at her, his mouth falling open slightly. "Annie Adderall has a baby? You know, I always wondered why you didn't come back to school and graduate with us. I heard a rumor…" he said as he appeared to have a realization.

Annie's eyes grew wide.

Britta interjected, "Knock it off, Troy! Can't you see you're embarrassing her?"

She turned to face Annie. "Annie, I think it's cool you have a baby. She looks super cute with that little…bow-y thing on her head." Britta awkwardly patted the bow on Sophie's head, looking at her as if she were an alien creature.

Shirley chimed in. "Yes, isn't she just precious?" Smiling, she bent down and placed a couple of her fingers under Sophie's chin, gently rubbing the skin. Sophie drooled a bit, but Shirley didn't seem to mind. "I have two babies of my own, but of course they aren't babies anymore. I miss them when they were this small. She's just lovely, Annie."

Annie smiled weakly. "Thanks, Shirley. She's pretty little still and I'm trying to get the hang of this whole parenting-thing."

Abed had been intensely staring at the baby. He narrowed his eyes, "Hmm… I'm not sure what genre we're in now. Doesn't quite fit She's Having a Baby, as it seems as if the baby is already here. And we haven't yet learned the back story of the baby's origins.."

Everyone stopped and stared at Abed. Annie turned red and gasped "Eek!"

Jeff cast a swift look at Annie and then whipped his head back to Abed. "What the _hell_ , Abed? What movie? And aren't you being a bit rude?"

Abed looked nonplussed and blinked a couple times. "I didn't mean to be rude. It's just that this was an unforeseen plot development and I am not sure how to process the information."

Pierce, appearing like he was finally feeling a part of the conversation, added "I'd like to know the answer to that last part. Is Miss Judy Garland here a Mrs. Garland or …"

Jeff interrupted, making a cutting hand gesture, "Enough!"

Pierce stopped immediately.

Annie mumbled, "Um, thanks. You know you all don't have to keep staring at me….we can go back inside and study or we can all go home. I'd vote for the study part.."

Troy exclaimed, "You mean we can study with the baby? That's so cool!"

Annie chuckled with some relief, feeling a bit more comfortable. "To clarify: you can't _study_ my baby. And she probably won't be _studying_ with us. More like napping. But it should be fine for a little while."

Shirley smiled. "Oh, that's nice. Yes, she looks like such a pretty angel."

The group members began to wander back toward the library entrance.

Slowing back a bit and grabbing Annie's backpack as it was falling off her shoulder, Jeff leaned over and whispered to her, "I like how you said she _probably_ won't be studying with us. Is your kid as ambitious as you are, Edison?"

Annie smiled again, feeling a bit more at ease and glad to have the heat off of her. "Maybe."

Jeff remarked, "Oh, I don't doubt it."

Annie smiled again. "Oh, and thanks, Jeff for that back there…with Abed and Pierce. I appreciate it."

Jeff grimaced. "Yeah, well, some people don't know when to keep their mouths shut. Don't mention it."

Jeff held the door for her as they walked back into the library.

The study group had the rest of their first official meeting. While they did crack their books open, that task was quickly abandoned as Shirley began cooing over Sophie and group members began asking each other questions and sharing more of themselves.

Britta attempted to remain in solidarity with Annie regarding Troy and Pierce's rude comments ("But I'd still like to know if she's a Miss Dorothy….") but was clearly uncomfortable around babies, as she waved awkwardly to the child across the table.

Troy to his credit came around pretty quickly from asking intrusive questions to just making silly faces at Sophie. Although Annie tried to explain numerous times that Sophie wasn't yet capable of social smiling ("not until about age 3 months, so we're still about 4 weeks out from that") Troy persisted in his antics, looking a bit crushed when he didn't receive his sought out response. In general, he seemed in awe that Annie had a baby, almost like she was some cool new toy.

Jeff was observing all the group members in a detached way as he intermittently lobbied sarcastic quips at various members. He watched with some curiosity and befuddlement as Sophie began fussing and Annie reached over to the carrier and began unbuckling her.

Jeff stood up halfway and reached over to the carrier. "Here, let me hold that steady for you. Is that ok?"

Annie smiled. "Thanks, Jeff. I got her now. Thanks."

"No problem."

Annie cradled Sophie in her arms and began to settle her down.

Jeff watched Annie smile down at the baby. He had to admit Sophie was pretty cute, for a very young baby. What had Annie said again? Eight weeks? Yikes. That was way too young for Annie to be back at school, but Jeff figured Annie was the determined sort and didn't want to miss her first semester of college.

Jeff noticed that while the baby was mostly sleeping during their meeting, she would open her eyes occasionally for several minutes and stare at Troy as he made various wiggly motions across the table. She would also intermittently look up at Annie. Jeff was struck by how huge the kid's eyes were, and blue, just like her mother's. He had the feeling that he was watching a bona fide Disney princess holding her Disney baby.

Abed sat and eerily watched the antics of the group members and occasionally eyed the baby with suspicion almost as if he wasn't sure if the baby belonged in their universe or not. And he was eyeing Jeff.

Finally, Jeff had enough. "Yes, Abed?"

"Hmmm.."

"Yes? You keep staring at me, looking over there at Annie, and then staring at me again."

"I'm trying to figure out your take on our situation here. Are you ok as our leader and leading man with a baby being here? Does this make sense in our universe or in our genre?"

"Abed! It's not about me being ok or not ok with Annie's baby being here. She _is_ here and so far I must say she hasn't been nearly as disruptive as your creepy stares. She's mostly nodding off in between staring in bafflement at Troy's increasingly bizarre and pathetic attention getting attempts. Personally, I'm identifying most with her in this moment. And if I start drooling I might just have to go home."

After their first study session was over, Shirley was kind enough to help Annie take Sophie out to Annie's car.

Shirley, putting Sophie into the carseat in the back, "Well, that was an eventful evening. Let's just get this little one all secure in here."

Annie watched Shirley adjust the straps on Sophie's carseat. "Thanks, Shirley, I really appreciate your helping me lug everything out here. Between the zip pack with the pumped milk, the diaper bag, my school bag, and Sophie herself, it would have been a bit of a struggle for me tonight…"

Annie watched as Shirley snapped the clasps on the carseat with ease. Shirley exclaimed, "Oh, there we go… that's nice!"

"Wow, you really know how to strap a baby in a carseat. You did that so quickly!"

Shirley turned to Annie with a smile. "Well, as I mentioned earlier, I do have two children of my own. Now Elijah and Jordan aren't babies anymore, but a mother never forgets. I'm happy to help, Annie."

Annie smiled with closed lips to Shirley. "Thanks, Shirley. I'm really glad we're in the same study group. It's nice to have another mom around. Maybe we could talk about baby stuff some more? I mean, I'm new to this, and I sometimes have so many questions."

"Why, of course, sweetie. Please feel free to ask me anything. It's really great to have another mom around for me too."

They women gave each other a quick hug. "Good night, Shirley, see you tomorrow."

"Good night Ann-iee. And good night, precious little babe-ee."

To say Jeff was shocked by Annie having a baby was an understatement. He really had not seen that one coming.

Jeff prided himself on being able to assess people's strengths and weaknesses quickly, which generally involved figuring out their general back story within minutes. When he had initially glanced around the study group table, Jeff sized up his classmates, and he was only now realizing he seriously miscalculated in his impressions of Annie.

He first thought that she was a fresh-from-high school, straight-laced goody-goody and probably an excellent student. He was counting on getting her out of the way fairly quickly so that he could move on to his mission to sleep with Britta. He had figured it would be fairly easy to either distract her like he did the other group members or failing that disgust her in some way so that she would quit the group.

But he now realized that only portions of his initial assumptions were likely to be accurate. He was pretty sure in hearing Annie speak that he was right about the intelligence piece, and from their conversations around the study table this evening he now knew she had been close to becoming valedictorian of her class.

Troy's statement of "Annie Adderall" had raised Jeff's suspicions but then he had easily assimilated that information into the initial picture he was painting of Annie Edison. A picture where Adderall would fit just nicely being the prescription drug of choice for over-achievers. But then the info about some breakdown (or was it an OD? He still wasn't sure) was added, and hmm.. But then Britta had turned on him and he forgot about it.

And then on the library steps, damn. The baby. Jeff wasn't alone in not noticing Annie was holding the baby carrier until they were almost ready to go back inside. His brain tried to rapidly assimilate this information and wasn't able to do so. It was rare for Jeff Winger to admit he was wrong in assumptions, but he had to in this case.

From Abed and Pierce's intrusive questions coupled with Annie's nonverbals and "eek!" on the steps, Jeff was certain she was an unwed, teen mom. Likely the baby's father was some douchey high school boyfriend who split on her. She probably lived with her parents (right?..wait, not sure about that one…).

And then later on in the study room she had mentioned to Troy something about getting her GED after going to rehab. What? Rehab for Adderall. So her addiction must have been pretty intense if she couldn't finish high school. And of course he supposed she must have gotten pregnant in high school and needed to drop out? And after he had chastised Abed and Pierce for probing about the kid, no one had asked Annie anymore questions about where she came from. So then of course Jeff didn't have any additional information.

Jeff suddenly stopped himself. Why was he thinking about Annie and that baby so much? Why did it matter? Well, Jeff figured he never liked to be wrong about his assumptions, and he needed to find out more about Annie Edison so that he could know her kryptonite. Plus she was a member of this new group of his, and as reluctant as he was to admit it, they had all accepted him after finding out his secret, and that was kind of endearing.

Oh, and the other reason he might be so obsessed with figuring out Annie Edison? The one that if he allowed himself to consider might throw him off track with his plan of graduating as quickly as possible while maybe sleeping with the blonde … The reason nagging at him which if considered might trip up his plan which could not in any way afford to accommodate any other nonsense?

No, no, no, Jeff told himself. So she was a teen single mom.

She didn't remind him of anyone. Nope.


	3. Annie

**Annie**

Summary: Annie reflects

Annie found herself rapidly adjusting to her life at Greendale. During first couple weeks of school she'd had to work out all of the logistics of balancing caring for her daughter, attending to her schoolwork, and beginning her part-time work on weekends and two weekday afternoons at the coffee shop near her sponsor Nancy's apartment. She felt guilty relying on Nancy to watch Sophie while Annie worked her job. Annie couldn't afford to pay Nancy, but Nancy seemed to understand that this was the best that Annie could do in the circumstances as she attempted to obtain some post-rehab stability.

Nancy had been instrumental in helping Annie to adjust to life after rehab and served as a mentor and much-needed friend. They had met in NA. Although Nancy was in her late 20s, the dishwater blonde felt like a sister to Annie in many ways. Annie was eager to share with Nancy her thoughts on beginning her college career and particularly on the study group.

"And so, yeah, after all of the drama in the beginning of the group, I think we're falling into a rhythm. We have several regular study times during the week, and so far everyone has been really nice. "

Nancy hedged. "That's great, Annie. I must say after what you told me about that Jeff guy and him lying to start the group, I'm surprised you seem to get along with him. I know you don't do well with others when they lie."

Annie sighed. " I know. It's just that at least he didn't keep up the pretense for very long, and once it all fell apart, you should have seen his face. I'm not the only one feeling a bit sorry for him. I know what it's like to not fit in…I've told you what it was like for me in high school. So I guess I understand a bit where he might be coming from. And also what it's like to do something stupid in order to try to win the graces of someone you like. We're all human."

Nancy's expression softened. "That's really big of you, Annie. I think that's why I like sponsoring you so much; you're not jaded even after everything you've been through. Sometimes I need a reminder of that for me too."

"Hey, you've made it so far, Nancy, you're really inspiring. I know you weren't in a good place when you were my age. But to see that you've made it. I mean you have your own place, a job, and now a boyfriend who adores you. And you're still clean. And you're awesome with my baby. I don't know what I would do without you." Annie teared up slightly.

Nancy felt tears in her eyes as well. "Aww, thanks Annie. I'm still sorry about asking you to move out a few weeks ago. You know I'd love to have the two of you here, but Ryan and I don't have a lot of room…"

"It's totally ok. I know I couldn't live with you guys forever, and you have your own relationship to work on. I know since you work night shifts that you guys don't get to see much of each other. It's ok, really, you've done so much to help us."

"Yeah, well, someone did that for me once too. We all deserve a second chance, Annie. And one day you'll help someone too."

"Well, I'm lucky to have such an awesome sponsor."

"Don't mention it. And you know, I'm aware this is a stressful time for you Annie in returning to school and being on your own with a newborn. We need to stick together. You have to let me know when you need help. We need to make sure you stay clean."

Annie brightened and changed her tone to become even more upbeat. "Thanks, I'm confident I will but having you say that and having you here really helps."

The two women hugged.

Annie cradled her daughter in her arms as the baby cried. She honestly had no idea what was wrong at the moment. She had tried feeding her, tried just comfort nursing her, the pacifier, changing her, and burping. Nothing seemed to soothe the baby. It had been a long day at Greendale. Annie was exhausted from going to class, studying, then attempting homework after initially putting Sophie down for bed that evening. And now it was 3:00 am and Annie felt helpless. She didn't tolerate feeling helpless very well.

Annie had mixed emotions about dropping Sophie off at campus daycare. While the caregivers there seemed very nice and the place looked (surprisingly) clean and up to code, part of Annie's heart wrenched every time she left her baby. And then part of her felt an immense sense of relief and freedom as she journeyed to either the study group or class.

If Annie were being honest with herself, she was at times overwhelmed and scared, not trusting that she could handle this All. But then Annie quickly swept her insecurities and doubts away and resumed taking care of it All.

Given all the stresses involved, Annie was delighted that she had found her study group. While their first meeting had been rocky, Annie discovered that she looked forward to their subsequent meetings. She liked the routine as well as the sense of social support. While they were all still new to each other and feeling each other out, Annie sensed that these quirky people viewed her favorably, and that was a nice feeling for her to have especially at this time in her life.

After the initial awkwardness, they had even accepted Sophie. Although they usually met in the mornings, the group welcomed Sophie during their early evening meetings. Annie was relieved, as she didn't have any other childcare options open to her immediately after daycare closed.

Annie was also pleasantly surprised at how friendly she was getting with that nice Troy Barnes. While she had initially been flustered by his comments regarding her drug addiction and some "rumors" he had heard, she was glad that he had stopped those lines of comments and seemed quite taken with her baby.

Annie was aware that if it hadn't been for Britta and Jeff, that questioning could have gone down a dangerous road, a road Annie didn't want to revisit while attempting to form good first impressions and obtain a new start. She figured her new friends would ask her sooner or later about her background. While her plan was to remain as vague as possible in any case, she didn't relish fielding those inquiries until absolutely necessary.

Annie didn't quite know what to make of Britta, but she liked her. Britta had defended her and was verbally supportive of her as a single mother. Annie stressed _verbally_ to herself, as she was a little disappointed that Britta seemed so uncomfortable around Sophie. But Annie assumed that was more because Sophie was a real live squirmy baby rather than Britta having an issue with Sophie being born out of wedlock. And Annie figured that was as good as she was going to get right now with Britta, which was fine. She was hoping they could become better friends as they got to know each other.

That Abed kid was weird, but he had invited everyone to join the group, so that was nice. Annie quickly realized that Abed was socially challenged and didn't mean to add to awkward situations. And he certainly wasn't judgmental. Abed was odd, unemotional, and often carried himself like a robot reciting scripted lines. He probably was reciting scripts, honestly. He was obsessed with movies.

That older guy Pierce was strange, but he always smiled at Annie and Sophie. Annie was a bit put off by his numerous obtuse comments in the group. Many of his statements consisted of misogynistic and racists undertones (and overtones). It was a bit much. But then one day he had asked Annie if she needed any help with Sophie and while Annie didn't trust his clumsy nature with handing over her baby in her carrier, she was touched by the gesture and handed him her diaper bag. Which he proceeded to immediately drop. So there was that.

Shirley was immediately helpful and supportive. Annie was gleeful that she found another single mother to talk with. But she also realized as she got to know her that Shirley had some issues that were at times difficult to be around. She learned that Shirley was divorced yet considered herself to still be married to her husband, despite him cheating on her with a stripper and leaving her. It was a bit frustrating to sit with Shirley's denial, and the religiosity of Shirley certainly irked Annie. But Annie was somewhat relieved and a bit bewildered by Shirley's lack of inquiry regarding Sophie's father. Annie was certain Shirley would ask more or perhaps be judgmental, but so far she hadn't been.

What Shirley had been doing was taking an active interest in Sophie and encouraging Annie to come to church with her. Again, Annie would take what she could get.

"But just come and try it, sweetie. Churches are a great place to build a sense of community, Ann-iee, and don't you think little Soph-ee deserves to have the best start in life?"

Annie sighed. "I appreciate your concern, Shirley, but I do think Sophie and I are building a sense of community. I mean, we have the study group, including you…"

Shirley urgently interjected, "But something more formal might be nice, dear. Plus maybe reconnecting with the Lord would be a nice way to get back on track. I mean, I just know one of these days I'll get Andre to come back to church with me and the boys and then the Lord will help us to heal our family."

Annie smiled weakly. "Again, Shirley, I really appreciate your concern but I feel that I am getting back on track and well maybe back on track isn't the right word but more on a new track, a better one. Plus, I won't be getting back with the Lord at your church. Since I'm Jewish."

So that admission didn't go over so well. For a second Annie regretted she hadn't brushed up on her CPR. But eventually Shirley began breathing again, so crisis averted.

And then there was Jeff Winger.

Annie was a bit put off by Jeff's constant chasing of Britta. She thought, Britta, really? Sure, Britta was beautiful, smart, and witty and she understood why Jeff would be attracted to her, but it was painfully obvious that Britta was just not interested in Jeff in that way or at the very least was stubborn enough not to allow anything to happen there given Jeff's initial deceptiveness. Annie supposed Jeff was like most guys in liking a challenge.

And Annie noticed that Jeff and Professor Duncan were friends and apparently had been for some time. She observed they would often go off together in between classes, to God knows where, but they always returned a bit giddy. She strongly suspected there was a flask on campus, most likely in Professor Duncan's office. Annie found assisting Professor Duncan with social psychology experiments to be fun and she found him to be chatty and generally supportive. And perhaps frequently drunk.

Hmm…Annie paused in her reflections. She was associating with quite the cast of characters at Greendale. Maybe they were all a bunch of misfits. That thought made her feel better and less alone.

And coming back to that Jeff Winger.

Jeff Winger was a bit of a puzzle, to be honest. While Annie was initially wary of him, she quickly warmed to him after he demonstrated some vulnerability on the library steps and especially after he had adeptly assisted her in avoiding Abed and Pierce's questions.

Jeff's sensitivity surrounding the Sophie situation was interesting. Annie didn't know what to make of it, but she noticed that Jeff would often go a little bit out of his way to help her with Sophie, such as helping her lift various bags, picking up Sophie's carrier or just watching Sophie while she was in her carrier for a few minutes while Annie ran off to use the bathroom. Sure, all of these gestures were not really a big deal but it surprised Annie that someone like Jeff Winger would even care.

In general, she found Jeff to be a bit lazy, sarcastic, and controlling, all qualities which rubbed up against Annie's sensibilities at various times. But at the same time, Annie was finding Jeff to be a bit endearing. She often felt both drawn to him and repulsed by him in the same hour.

Annie found Jeff to be dashing in his way. Sure he was a very physically attractive man. And tall. Man was that guy tall. But he also knew how to handle himself with assuredness and grace. Annie had always been attracted to confident men and was perhaps hoping some of it would rub off on her. Could one just become confident?

And then he started the "Milady" greetings, to which she found herself blushing furiously and answering in an equally corny way. Annie found herself becoming Charmed.

But by now Annie knew not to let herself become too Charmed.

Being Charmed by Troy was a different matter. He had been someone in her pre-rehab life, and somehow Annie felt comforted by his presence in this phase of her life. She couldn't say why, but it felt safe to crush on him a bit.

As the weeks went on, however, Annie found herself increasingly struck by how immature Troy was. While she had noticed this in high school it never really bothered her until now. She supposed that despite Nancy's comments, part of Annie was a bit jaded after everything she had been through although she tried not to be. It was difficult for her to relate to the supposedly carefree nature of the ridiculous Troy Barnes of the world.

So that ridiculous Troy Barnes was now hanging out with that Abed kid more and more. They appeared to be getting close, often running off immediately after study group to engage in some mischief often involving pranks on others or some sort of elaborate imaginative pretend play. Annie had never had the luxury of indulging in such pursuits even in her childhood.

Hmm…perhaps ridiculous Troy Barnes, as wonderful as he could be to have as a friend and playmate to her infant daughter was not a good candidate for a boyfriend. She sighed, mourning her supposedly former "carefree" days that were not all that carefree.

Not that Annie held any delusions that she would have a boyfriend. Having given birth in the middle of the summer, she was a bit busy at the moment. But she still was a teenage girl (woman) who harbored crushes easily. And she believed in the possibility of romance. Being honest with herself, she knew no guy would want to date her when she had a baby and honestly she didn't have time to date. But like any girl (woman) her age, she had needs and she was lonely…

Maybe one day she'd have a boyfriend, one who didn't mind she had a kid. But she figured that was probably a long way off and that was ok.

But then again, Annie had never been lucky in love, and she didn't anticipate that would change. Her first boyfriend had been gay, high school Troy Barnes barely registered her existence, and then there was _him_. At age 18, Annie Edison was already a bit disappointed in boys.

Annie was painfully aware that her father didn't know about Sophie's existence. He of course had heard about her drug addiction. Annie's mom made sure she told her that. Annie hadn't seen her father since she was 12 but he would send her money on her birthday, near Hanukkah, and occasionally at other times. She figured it was probably when he was feeling guilty. Annie would always write him a proper thank you note to which she never received a reply. And that was that. She knew little of her father's life these days, only knowing that he lived in Virginia. She didn't even know if he had remarried or not or if he had any more kids. It was strange yet normal at the same time for Annie.

So it was certainly not a surprise that Annie didn't feel the need to tell him about the baby. Part of her had always harbored some small hope that she would see her father again and they would start over. Maybe he wouldn't want to do that if he thought Annie just needed him for financial reasons as an unwed mother.

That her mother had the nerve to tell Annie's father that she had overdosed was beyond infuriating. Since when did they communicate anyway? Annie figured her mother did this to get back at Annie for entering rehab. She had always felt threatened by Annie's continued correspondence (even if only one-sided) with her father.

When Annie had stopped by her house in order to pick up her things after the initial 30 days in her rehab program, she and her mom had a tense discussion.

At first Annie's mom was unnervingly polite. "Well, certainly you can take anything you like, dear. But you know you don't have to go back there don't you? Look, I'm sorry I walked out on you like that in the hospital, but honey, you have to understand that I was pretty upset. Shocked really."

Annie softened a little. "Mom, I know. I know it must have been a surprise regarding my overdose and then the pregnancy test stuff…"

Annie's mother interrupted, "You mean 'adverse drug reaction, don't you dear? Really, I heard that now that you're physically through your program that you are ok, right? That drug reaction is now behind you."

Annie sighed. Of course it was too good to be true. "Mom, I don't know how many times I can tell you that it was not an 'adverse drug reaction.' I OD'd. I took too much, and the really scary thing is I didn't care. You saw my note…"

"Anna Elizabeth! Enough! Look, we don't need to speak of it. You got help, you were hospitalized. But you are ok and for that I am eternally grateful. I love you, honey."

Annie took a deep breath. "Well, okay, I know. But I don't think you really understand what happened and what I'm afraid will happen again.."

Mrs. Edison interjected gently but firmly, "No, look, you don't need to worry about that dear. I've given it a lot of though and done some research work myself while you've been away. I have a plan I'd like to share with you…something that I think will work if you're open to it. Care to listen?"

"Um, ok."

"First, I know I was a bit shocked in the hospital with that whole test-result thing. And I know you said a lot of things back there about foolishly wanting to keep it, but honey, looking at you now you look so healthy, rested. I know you did the right thing. You took care of it right?"

Annie felt sick. She knew she couldn't tell her mother the truth. She felt on the spot and decided to go with it. "Um…yeah, of course."

Mrs. Edison let out a long breath. "Good. I'm very proud of you honey. Now let me share my plan with you. I talked with Dr. Wellson, you remember him, right? He's a good friend of your aunt Sherri and he says he is willing to write you the scripts this time."

Annie's stomach dropped. "Whaat?! What do you mean? What scripts?"

"For the Adderall, dear."

Annie's eyes widened in horror. "But mom, you don't understand at all do you? I can't take Adderall ever again, I became addicted to it. It's very dangerous for me. And you know what else it got me hooked on. I mean, the Adderall was bad enough with me forging the scripts but then the co.."

Mrs Edison frantically interrupted, "Annie! We don't need to talk about that part. See, this is why I talked to Dr. Wellson. I explained the situation as best I could and he assured me that he would provide you with the proper supervision and dosage so that you would be just fine. And here's the best part, honey. He says that he would be happy to write a note for your school attesting to the fact that you had an adverse drug reaction and that you could now safely re-enroll. He's also willing to attest to this so that college admission committees take this into consideration should your school wish to hold you back in some way or you need to take a (gulp) lower grade. Don't you see, honey, you can still go to Yale!"

Annie was stunned. "Wow. You do not get it at all. There is no way I will agree to that plan."

Mrs. Edison's expression hardened. She snarkily questioned, "So you have a better plan?"

"Yes, I'm going back to rehab for the next 30 days."

"Why go back? You said you completed the 30 days."

Annie sighed again with resignation. "That was for the physical withdrawal. Now I need to work on the psychological part. And 30 days is just the start. I will need to then go to outpatient programming including Narcotics Anonymous."

"And what about high school?"

"I'm starting the process to obtain my GED."

Mrs. Edison's face turned red. "Get out. You're welcome to come back once you've regained your senses."

Annie gathered her things, putting various belongings into boxes and loading them into the car she had borrowed. She stopped by her 13-year-old brother Anthony's room on her way out.

Annie knocked on the door and opened it. She saw Anthony sitting in front of a television screen, head hunched over the controls for his video game. "Anthony, I'm so sorry, but I suppose you've heard about what's been going on. Did you get my letters?"

Anthony grumbled for second. He didn't look up as he continued to play his game. "Yeah, I got 'em. You're a mess, Annie."

Annie pursed her lips and smiled weakly. "Yeah, I know. That's why I'm going back to rehab. I have another 30 days to do. I'm clean now, but I need to do some other work there and then I get out. I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet, but I don't think I can come back here. I'd like it if we could keep in touch. You know, I'm your big sister and I know how difficult it is to live with mom. So I want you to know that you can count on me if you need anything."

Anthony spat out his next words. "I don't need you Annie. Mom says you're a slut."

Well Screw her.


	4. Of Babies and Babes

**Chapter 4: Of Babies and Babes**

NOTE: A big thank you to bethanyactually at AO3 for the beta. I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you for helping me keep everyone in character and for strengthening this chapter.

Summary: Jeff ponders his new life at Greendale.

Jeff was adjusting to his new life at Greendale. It seemed surreal to him that his life had undergone such a radical change in the last several months since his faked credentials were discovered and the Colorado State Bar Association suspended his license. Jeff knew he had screwed up, and as humiliating as the experience had been, part of him was relishing the fact that he was top dog at Greendale Community College. At Greendale, Jeff could be the kind of guy he'd always wished he were in high school and during his attempt at college. He could be the cool, suave, confident guy. The guy whom other guys admired. The guy who didn't need to be eager in order to pass his classes. The guy who got the prettiest girls.

Britta Perry was one of the prettiest girls. Jeff found her even more attractive the more she rebuffed him. It was getting to the point that he was becoming obsessed and feeling a bit helpless. And Jeff didn't tolerate feeling helpless very well. So he did what he always did. He increased his flirting but began to throw in more sarcasm and wit. And then with Britta's continued rejection, the sniping started. The flirting had become goddamn sniping.

Jeff, upon seeing Britta's hair drenched after coming back from an incident at the Greendale swimming pool, "Got caught up in a rain cloud this morning?"

"Bite me."

Jeff smirked. "Oh, I'll bite if you want me to. Just tell me where."

Britta rolled her eyes. "You know, I was feeling pretty upset about my hair being sopping wet, not because of any concern about my appearance, mind you, but more because I am cold. And it's fall. And then you mock me for my lack of meeting the feminine ideal with perfect shiny hair…"

"God Britta, stop! That is not what I was trying to do! I was trying to be playful and …er… engaging."

"How is it possible for you to attempt to turn every situation into a sexual moment?"

"Well, I certainly wouldn't describe _this_ as a sexual moment." Jeff looked down at his pants. "Well… at least not anymore."

"Pig."

So Jeff was having a bit of fun there. Hey, he figured at least if Britta was going to continually reject him he might as well have a laugh. And he was discovering that the orbit around Britta Perry was feeling very comfortable. Hilariously comfortable. And definitely very safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff also found it unnervingly comfortable to hang out with Ian Duncan a bit more. Sure, they had known each other for several years now and would socialize here and there, but now they'd run into each other pretty much every day. Given that Jeff didn't have many social options at Greendale, he had magnanimously let Ian's stunt with the 'test answers' go. Jeff realized that his talks with Ian, like his talks with Britta, consisted of a lot of snark. Oh, and booze. There was definitely more booze with Ian. Which is probably what made it tolerable. Jeff was good at combining snark and booze.

Ian Duncan was a bit of a mess. And drunk. Jeff was slightly worried about the drunk part. Jeff liked his booze as much as the next guy and was used to spending many alcohol-infused evenings with clients and coworkers, but even he had his limits. And the calories. One had to watch it in order to keep up with an amazing physique. But Jeff supposed Ian was allowed. After all his life had gone down the tubes a few years ago after his unwanted divorce, losing his job at a real university, and then the almost DUI.

Greendale seemed to be a place that did accept anyone.

Ian had invited Jeff out to a bar near campus one evening after classes let out.

"And why, pray tell, would I want to spend any more time with you or be anywhere near this campus when I don't have to?" Jeff asked with a frown.

"You know, Winger, everyone needs to unwind. I just happen to know of a little place near here that will do just the trick. A place with many _friendly_ ladies…" Ian said wiggling his eyebrows.

Jeff rolled his eyes and said slowly, "Yee-ah. Might as well."

"You'll thank me later, Winger. And don't roll your eyes at me. You know I'm the only friend you have left since your fancy lawyer pals ditched you."

So they meandered over to the Dirty Cowgirl. The booze had been flowing for a little while…

"So I says to him, I says, who do you think you are dealing with? I'm a doctor, a psychologist, dammit. I am not going to…wait, where I was I?"

Jeff rolled his eyes and sighed. "Hey not that you're not _amazing_ to hang out with, Ian, but I'm starting to wonder what you did in your free time before I enrolled at Greendale."

Ian slurred, "Jeff, my boy, contrary to what you just implied, I do have other friends. Friends who happen to be busy at the moment which is why I am here with you."

"Yeah…name one."

"Buzz Hickey. He's a friend."

"Who the hell is Buzz Hickey? You just made that name up. No one could possibly be named that."

"I'll have you know that Buzz Hickey is in fact a real person. He teaches Criminology at Greendale. His office is down the hall from mine…Room 267."

"Oh, you mean that dark hallway to the left of your office?" (Ian nods) "No one goes down there, Ian. It's well known among the students that it is haunted."

"Jeff, now look who's getting swept up in Greendale. I might have a tear in my eye. You really do belong with us."

Jeff turned pale. "Oh, God. I know. Buzz Hickey is a ghost."

And they went on about ghosts for a bit. Jeff almost wished Abed and Troy were here. They'd probably enjoy the conversation.

"You're one to talk, Winger. I may have a relationship with a ghost but at least he's real."

" I'm sorry…whaaat?"

"You don't have real relationships, Jeff. In fact I'm guessing that I'm the closest you have to a significant other at the moment."

Jeff replied sarcastically, "While that may, and I say _may_ be true, I do have real relationships. I was in one. You know. Once."

"Oh, here we go. Madeline again. Jeff, it's been how many years now, what, like ten?"

" Six. And she was real."

"You need a new real woman, Jeff. And hopefully one this time that doesn't last just six months."

"Hey six months is nothing to sneeze at. It felt like a hundred years."

Jeff and Ian burst into drunken giggles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So then my experiment got all fucked up, Jeff. Royally fucked. And it's all your fault."

"How the hell do you figure, Ian? I wasn't even anywhere near your head game experiment."

Ian slurred, "Two of the members of your study group fucked it all up, Jeff. That Annie girl with the nice rack recruited that weirdo to be a subject. Your weirdo Abed screwed up all my data."

Jeff chuckled, "Yeah he probably would. You should have checked with me first."

"I was relying on Big Boob's judgment. And you led me to believe that she was smart. Which is why I think she must have been screwing with me, Jeff. Recruiting that weirdo."

"Ian, trust me, there is no way Annie was intentionally trying to mess up your experiment. It's just that most of us came up with excuses when she asked us. She must have been desperate. There's no way she'd probably admit that of course. But she couldn't come back to you empty-handed."

Ian's tone changed and he became slightly more sober-sounding. "That Annie Edison is very similar to you, though. No wonder you two get along."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"High strung, perfectionistic, oddly controlling, meticulously groomed, preoccupied with her image…"

"I am _not_ high strung or perfectionistic! How could I be if I never finished college?"

"That's exactly what pathological perfectionists do, Jeff. They never allow themselves to complete anything so they can't possibly truly face failure. That, or they construct their lives in such a way so that there is always an excuse as to why they failed. Like dropping out of college and faking a bachelor's degree for instance…"

"Hey, I had another reason for dropping out. I didn't have the money to continue, and my mom and I were always strapped for cash, you know that."

"Bullocks, Jeff. You and I both know Dorie would have done anything for you and helped you in any way possible to succeed in college if you hadn't lied to her about getting a scholarship and finishing."

Jeff sighed. "I didn't want to worry her. She worked hard enough for me as it is. And I will never get used to you referring to my mother by her first name."

Ian smiled. "Hey, I am Dorie Winger's number one fan. "

"That's because she likes to take in strays and feed them."

"No complaints here, my friend. Speaking of, we should discuss Christmas plans…" Ian said patting his belly.

Jeff held up his glass. "Cheers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXF

Not all of Jeff's life was as simple as hanging out with Ian and harassing Britta. Sure, Jeff had found some consolation in being the big guy on campus, but he was not without internal conflict. Ian bringing up Annie the other night had unnerved Jeff. Really, Ian saw them as similar? Okay, maybe they both did put forth a lot of effort into being meticulously groomed, but controlling? Perfectionistic? Jeff scoffed. He was sooo not.

Annie, on the other hand, well… she appeared to have some control issues and was obsessed with getting straight As. While these were somewhat annoying tendencies, they were actually excellent qualities to have in a study group member. Well, leader, actually. Jeff didn't like to admit it, but it was usually Annie who ended up leading the study sessions. She was the only one of them who actually knew _how_ to study.

But annoying qualities aside, Jeff did have a soft spot for Annie. While she sometimes frightened him with her intensity, he knew she was dealing with a lot. She could also be very caring and supportive of other group members, which Jeff at times liked to play upon by guilting her into giving him her notes. Okay, so he's a terrible person. What else is new?

And he liked to help the kid out sometimes. Although, he supposed he shouldn't think of her as a kid, since she _had_ a kid. Maybe he should think of her as the youngest study group member? No, wait, that would be Sophie.

It had not escaped Jeff's notice that he was feeling a bit protective of Annie and her kid. He knew from his lawyering days that the world was a nasty place, and often unkind to young unwed mothers. He honestly couldn't figure out how Annie balanced everything. He still wasn't even sure how she was getting by financially, with whom she lived, or what the heck exactly happened to land her where she was.

She was clearly too good for a place like Greendale. But Jeff didn't want to pry. He had a feeling Annie would not handle being interrogated very well.

Jeff was aware of Annie's crush on Troy. It was pretty obvious, the way she blushed and giggled whenever Troy spoke. Jeff had noticed, though, that the giggles were starting to sound affected, and that her smile often didn't meet her eyes. It was almost like she didn't know how to act around Troy, not that Troy seemed to notice. He didn't seem to notice Annie much at all, which Jeff found to be distinctly odd.

How could anyone not notice Annie Edison? The girl was seriously cute. Her smile, when genuine, almost literally lit up the goddamn room. And those goddamn enormous blue eyes? Yikes. Jeff could understand if Troy didn't reciprocate Annie's crush, given that she had a baby and likely Troy wasn't the type of guy to want to take that on, but to not even look at her? Sure, Troy would look at Sophie and play around with her a bit, and he would glance at Annie and converse with her, but Jeff didn't see any indication that Troy saw Annie as a pretty girl. Annie seemed to be noticing that too, and subsequently despairing. Hence the fake giggles.

Jeff had also noticed that Troy appeared to be hanging out with Abed more and more. In fact, while they were both study group members, the duo seemed to exist in their own universe. Abed, while reasonably civil, didn't really seem capable of remotely normal social interaction, which made it even odder that Troy seemed to be so attached to him.

And Pierce was horrible. Jeff couldn't understand why Annie seemed to make an effort to talk with him occasionally before or after group. Jeff had thought he overheard Pierce saying something to Annie about her living arrangements, which made Annie turn red and rebuff further conversation. Pierce then appeared to be trying to offer Annie his checkbook. Annie had swatted it away and almost yelled at him. She'd looked embarrassed and had stormed off. That was a weird day.

Jeff was relieved that the women of the group had appeared to warm to Annie, although Britta's attempts to bond with Annie were amusing. Britta would often inquire about Sophie and then not know how to finish that conversation. And Annie would try to talk to Britta about something else, but then it got awkward for some reason Jeff still couldn't quite figure out.

At least Shirley and Annie seemed to be getting along despite some quasi-judgmental statements he overheard Shirley making to Annie, statements that were laced with pity. He noticed Annie grimacing and then turning on that megawatt smile in the next instant.

Jeff wondered how much energy it took for Annie to turn on that smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff and Shirley had fallen into the habit of taking turns helping lug Annie's crap out to her car after study group. Jeff was performing this duty one evening when he found himself thinking that he still had no clue how Annie managed it in the mornings. Hmm…maybe he should ask her about that sometime? Nah…why create more work for himself. It would be practically like volunteering for something. And Jeff Winger was not into volunteer work. This? This was just a natural extension of study group. Really, how could he walk away when this hobbit-sized creature was lugging a baby hobbit and like five bags?

Annie walked by his side, carrying Sophie in her infant carrier. When they reached the car, Annie opened it up and placed Sophie in the back.

"You've never asked"

"Asked what?"

"About Sophie's father."

"What about him? It's really none of my business, Annie…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a late Tuesday afternoon when the group had ended their study session early in order to work on independent projects for their other classes. Yes, they had other classes besides Spanish and the collective decision was that they all needed time to work on other things for the rest of the evening. So the group dispersed. Annie, Sophie, and Jeff were alone in the study room.

Jeff noticed that Annie hadn't made any efforts to gather her belongings. She picked up Sophie and looked warily at Jeff.

"Um…Jeff, are you staying?"

"Well, I was planning on just working here for a little while. I need to meet up with Pierce later anyway to finish our Spanish dialogue assignment for Thursday but he insisted he needed to take care of a situation first. And by situation I'm fairly certain that means hit on that new red-headed librarian. So I'm going to wait it out. I figure it won't be too long."

"Oh, okay…."

Jeff sighed. "Annie, what's wrong?"

Annie looked down, paused, and then raised her head to stare fiercely at him. "Well, I just wanted you to be aware that I need to feed Sophie right now so I'm going to do that. Like, as in right here, Jeff. I can't wait until I get her home."

Jeff's face dawned in realization. "Oh, um….Yeah, of course, Annie. Did you want me to leave? I can leave…"

"Oh, no, Jeff. That's okay. I have a nursing cover, and I'll just go over to the couches over there."

Jeff was suddenly irritated. "Wait. Why did you announce that to me then, if you've got this all planned out? You were acting like you were going to whip your boob out right in front of me."

Annie turned red and resumed her intensity. "Hey, not that there would be anything wrong if I did do what you just said I might do…I do need to feed my baby, Jeff, and there's nothing gross about breastfeeding!"

"Hey, why does every woman today think I mean something a certain way when I don't? Annie, I just meant, why get all weird with me about it if it's no big deal?"

Annie replied defiantly, "Well, I just didn't know if you would think it was a big deal, Mr. Cool Guy on Campus. So I just wanted to give you fair warning."

Jeff sighed and pinched the area between his eyes. "Okay, I'm not getting into this. I just want it to go on the record that, contrary to what you and many others may think, I am not a douche."

Annie softened. "I'm sorry, Jeff. That's not what I meant."

"Well it sounded like it, Annie."

"Well, I'm sorry, Jeff. Look, I'm just going to go over there where it's a bit more comfortable and feed her now."

"Yeah, okay. And I am going to stay here and wait for Pierce. You know the perve will likely come back in here in a few minutes having struck out. And if anyone is going to have comments on you breast-feeding, Annie, it will be that perve. Not me."

Annie smiled slightly. "Yeah, okay, Jeff. I get it. "

Annie fed Sophie while Jeff attempted to study. In reality, he found himself playing Bejeweled on his phone. But at least it was looking like he was doing something important. That has to count for something when it came to studying, right?

Shockingly, Pierce didn't come back. Jeff was starting to wonder if he should call the paramedics or high-five the bastard later. Probably the former.

Eventually Annie came back to the table. She had Sophie over her shoulder and was patting her gently on the back.

Jeff smirked. "Oh, are we decent now? I guess I can tolerate your presence once again."

Annie looked intently at Jeff, her expression softening. "Jeeeeff. Look, I said I was sorry. I'll try not to make anymore assumptions. I'm very sorry if I hurt your feelings."

Jeff scoffed. "Hurt my feelings? Annie, that's not what I meant."

Annie replied gently, "Isn't it, Jeff?"

"No. I just like to think I've been fairly decent about helping you with all your crap. And to have you assume I'd wanted you to hide away with the kid just so I felt comfortable…"

"Yeah, that doesn't sound at all like I hurt your feelings, Jeff."

Jeff sighed. "Never mind. Look, Annie, we're friends, right? I mean, unlikely as it may be, we are both stuck here at Greendale. For some reason or other. It's got to be a big karmic joke."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, Annie, you and I …. We're a different breed. We don't belong here. We are both driven. We have both been remarkably successful in our respective lives. And then we ended up here. We have to stick together. It's the only way we will survive hanging out with the rest of these weirdos."

Annie sighed. "Jeff, I don't see it that way. Those weirdos are our friends. And personally, while I may have agreed with your statements when I started here at Greendale, I'm beginning to see that maybe I do deserve to be here. I would hardly call myself remarkably successful. I screwed up, Jeff, just as you screwed up. It's karma all right. But we probably both deserve it."

"Whatever." Jeff resumed staring intently at his phone.

Annie sighed as she held Sophie facing outward in her arms and began pacing about the room.

"See, sweetie? This is the study-room bulletin board. This is where important announcements are posted. "

Jeff rolled his eyes and resumed looking at his phone.

Annie wandered over to Jeff.

"And see this creature? This is Frankenstein. But don't be scared, Sophie. While he may have a large forehead and be freakishly tall, he is a softy at heart. He has feelings."

"Stop it, Annie."

Annie batted her eyelashes. "What? I don't know what you mean."

Jeff repressed an urge to smile. Damn her with those eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the whole feelings incident had passed, Jeff found that Annie was helpful in getting him to outline his dialogue assignment. Since it was apparent by now that Pierce was probably dead, Jeff figured this was a good use of his time.

Jeff noticed that Annie was starting to squirm a bit. She eyed the door and then shifted her gaze back to the baby in her arms.

Jeff sighed. "Hey, I can take her if you want…"

Annie frowned. "Oh, uh… I just need to run to the restroom for a minute."

"Okay, I'll take her."

"Really? You're sure?"

"Of course, Annie. I wouldn't have offered otherwise."

"Oh, I mean you've never held her."

Jeff frowned. "I guess not. Well, I'm offering right now. Hand the baby over, Annie."

"It's okay, I can just put her back in her carrier for a few minutes…"

"Annie! That's ridiculous. Let me take her. I promise I'll give her back."

Annie chuckled. "That's not what I was worried about, Jeff. It's more about … uh… are you sure you know how to hold a baby? I can show you, look…"

"Annie, I'm sure it's not that difficult. I've seen you do it."

Annie giggled nervously. "I'm sorry, Jeff. Um… okay. Here you go. There you go, sweetie. Let Frankenstein hold you for just a minute. Don't be too scared…."

"Thanks for that. Just one quick question." Jeff hesitated, looking slightly panicked. "How are her neck muscles?"

"She can hold her head up a bit on her own now. Just hold her like this. She likes to either look at your face or if she gets squirmy just walk her around the room and let her look around. You don't have to be super careful."

Jeff placed a kiss on top of Sophie's head. "How can I possibly not be careful with your baby, Annie?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff held Sophie longer than he had originally anticipated, but he didn't mind. She didn't weigh very much. Jeff walked her around a bit while Annie was gone. When she returned, Annie was yawning widely, and didn't seem that eager to take the baby back. Jeff noticed Annie had circles under her eyes.

"Are you okay? I know women hate to hear this, but you look really tired."

Annie stuck her tongue out at him. "Yes, well, your astute powers of observation are correct. I'm exhausted. Oh, God, it's only a little bit after 5."

"Maybe you should take a nap."

"Yeah, that would be great, Jeff. But how does that work?" She sighed. "I should go home."

"Annie…not to pry, but do you have anyone to watch Sophie when you get home so that you can get some rest?"

"No. And I can't rest anyway, Jeff, I have homework I need to do."

"You can do that some other time, Annie. No one is going to die if you take a nap. You might even…gasp…have to turn something in late. Which probably isn't even the case, as I know for a fact you do everything at least 3 days in advance."

Annie snapped her head up and glared. "Well I kind of have to, Jeff. I mean I won't have time tomorrow afternoon to get much homework done, as I have to go to work."

"Work? Where do you work?"

"At a coffee shop over on 3rd & Maple. My friend Nancy watches Sophie for the afternoon before she goes on night shift. And I can't get my homework done in between the morning classes like you guys can because I have to run over to the campus daycare, feed Sophie, and then watch some of the kids for awhile."

"Wait…why do you have to do that, Annie?"

Annie sighed. "Because then they give me a break on the daycare fees, Jeff. It's expensive. And even though I don't have Sophie in there full-time, it's still pricey. So anyway, after all that, then I have to actually be a mother to Sophie in the evenings. As you can see, I can't just ignore her and work on my homework very easily. I mean, she eventually goes to sleep and I can put her down in her crib, but by then I need to make dinner and then I'm incredibly tired myself. So yes, that's why I do everything in advance. I can't count on the fact I won't pass out some evening before I finish my work. I'm not just being neurotic, Jeff."

"Annie, that's not what I meant. I'm sorry."

"Talk about making assumptions, Jeff."

Jeff sighed. "Okay, maybe we're both guilty of that today. Look, I didn't realize all of what you had to do, Annie. Here, let me just help this one time, okay? You really look like you're about to pass out and I don't think you should be driving home right now. Just lie down on the couch over there and take a nap. Just for a few minutes. I owe you one after you helped me with my dialogue assignment. I've got the baby."

"Oh God, I'm so tired."

"Annie."

"Okay. Thanks, Jeff," she said. "I could use a few minutes….Wake me up in fifteen minutes, okay?"

Jeff smiled. "Of course, Annie."

 _Yikes. Poor kid._

XXXXXXXXX

Shirley found Jeff holding the baby, having found a pacifier for her as Annie slept on the couch. He was attempting to play on his phone but Sophie kept swatting at it and ruining his score. He had to admit it was slightly annoying. Sophie had started to squirm more, and Jeff looked on in horror as he realized she was likely about to start screaming.

Shirley whispered, "Quick, Jeffrey, let's get this little one out of here before she wakes up Annie."

"Good idea…"

"I've got the bag…go!" Shirley exclaimed in a whisper. "I'll write her a quick note that you'll be right back."

"Thanks, Shirley" Jeff said as he quickly scooted out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

The wailing began pretty quickly afterward. Jeff was relieved that Shirley had followed him down the hall. She motioned him to join her an empty classroom nearby.

Shirley eyed the baby in Jeff's arms. "Okay, let's see here….What seems to be the trouble?"

"How would I know, Shirley? Annie fed her already so I don't think she's hungry. Actually, I'm pretty sure she's just mad at me for ignoring her while I was on my phone."

"Jeffrey! I don't think that's what that sound is about. Here, give her to me."

Jeff handed the baby to Shirley who started to fuss over her.

Shirley felt Sophie's bottom. "Jeffrey, I think I know what's wrong here. She needs to be changed."

Jeff looked at Shirley in horror. "Uh, yeah, you've got that, right?"

Shirley stared at him. "Yes, of course, Jeffrey. I wouldn't put an innocent baby through having her diaper changed by someone who clearly doesn't know what he's doing. I'll just take her to the restroom and change her. Be back in a few minutes."

Jeff sighed in relief. Yes, Shirley had this. Thank God she was there. Not that he would have ended up dealing with this anyway…it was just that Sophie's screaming would have woken up Annie and he really thought she needed to rest right now. Jeff looked at the ceiling and raised his fist in the air. Shirley rocked.

Shirley returned with a non-wailing and now smiling Sophie in tow. Jeff was wandering around the hallway near the women's room.

"Here you go, Jeffrey. She's good as new."

"Why are you handing her back to me?"

Shirley frowned. "Because you were holding her, Jeff. And given that I assume Annie entrusted her precious angel with you, then my assumption is that she will be expecting you to still have her little one when she wakes up."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Shirley."

"You're welcome, Jeffrey."

Jeff squinted. "Thanks. You really helped me out here. I really didn't want Annie to wake up just yet."

Shirley softened. "Yes, well, of course. Why don't I go find Annie a blanket to help her get all cozied in and between you and me we can watch Sophie until Annie wakes up?"

"Really, Shirley? Thanks."

"I'll meet you back in the study room, Jeffrey." Shirley shuffled off toward the home economics room to look for a blanket.

Jeff began to make his way back down the hall, finding that Sophie was showing particular interest in her surroundings. Jeff found himself narrating the walk.

"And this is the empty trophy case. It's empty because Greendale is not a place for winners, Sophie."

He moved on.

"And we don't go down that hallway over there because it's haunted." Jeff caught a glimpse of a man with a trimmed white beard as he poked his head out of a doorway. The man scowled and then went back inside the room. Jeff shivered and carried on down the main hallway.

Britta came scurrying by, stopping suddenly as she eyed Jeff with the baby. She had a strange expression on her face, a gleam in her eye.

Britta exclaimed, "Hey."

"Hey."

"Oh, my God, Winger. How did this happen? Did you lose a bet?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "I'll have you know, Britta, I'm doing this because I am a decent human being."

Britta snorted. "Well, okay…"

"I am. At least, right in this moment, I am."

"I just never thought I'd see the day. Jeff Winger holding a baby."

"Why does everyone assume I'm a baby-hating," he lowered his voice to a whisper, _douche_?"

"It's okay, Jeff. Geesh. I was just surprised."

"Here, hold her for a sec."

"What? Why!?"

"Come on, Britta, I need to get something out of this bag and I don't wanna drop her."

"Um… I can grab whatever you need, Jeff."

"No, it'll take too long to explain, just take her."

"Uh, okay…"

"All right, here you go…Just please, please make sure you hold her carefully, Britta. Don't mess up her head."

"Wait…what do you mean?"

"You know, if you don't support her head right, you can break her neck. In fact, one wrong move…"

Britta's eyes grew wide. "What? Seriously? Argh… take her back, Jeff. Take her back!"

"God, Britta, I was just kidding."

"Wait, you're not getting anything from the bag.."

Jeff grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Jeff!"

Jeff smirked. "Sorry, I wanted to see what would happen."

"You are an -"Britta broke off, then continued in a whisper, " _ass._ "

"Hey, I just thought this might help you get over your baby phobia."

"I do not have baby phobia."

"Oh really, Britta? You know, Annie's noticed. She hasn't said anything, but the disappointment on her face is evident whenever you weasel out of getting near Sophie. You're _distancing_ , Britta."

"Oh come on, like you're one to talk! Your sarcasm doesn't really lend itself to intimacy…"

"At least I don't do it with this kid, here. You know Annie's having a rough time. We have to help her out."

"Why the fixation on _me_? Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I have to love babies, Jeff. As a feminist…"

"Britta, this may surprise you, but I am a feminist."

"Pig."

"Hey, okay, I'll relieve you from this traumatic experience. Toss her over here."

"Are you broody, Jeff? Is that what this is all about? Is your biological clock ticking?"

"That's not where this is coming from, Britta." He let out a sigh. "We need to help Annie. The poor girl's asleep right now on the study room couch. Shirley went to check on her. I suspect she hasn't been getting a lot of sleep at night. And I don't think she really has much help with this kid."

Britta softened. "Yeah, Jeff, you're right. I've been a bit of jerk. "

"Yeah, well… it's okay. Here, I'll take her back."

"No, Jeff, I got her. I can hold her for a little bit. She is pretty adorable."

Shirley came around the corner with the blanket. "I found one…oh!" Shirley took a moment to look at Britta and Jeff and the baby, almost looking like a little family, and smiled. "Ohh…that's nice!"

XXXXXXXX

Annie eventually woke up and saw Shirley's note. She wandered down the hallway and found her friends with Sophie.

"You guys! I'm sorry I was asleep so long. Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"Honey, no need to worry. I remember what it was like when my boys were little. You really needed some rest."

Annie glared at Jeff. "I almost panicked when I saw you and Sophie were gone."

Jeff sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry, Annie, but she was about to have an epic meltdown and I didn't want you to wake up. Turns out she needed to be changed and luckily Shirley came to the rescue."

Annie looked at Shirley, "Aww, thanks Shirley, really."

"Sweetie, it's no problem. She's nice and dry now."

Annie turned back to the others. "Thank you, guys. Really. This means a lot to me. I did need a nap. I feel so much better now."

Britta said softly. "No problem, Annie. Here, I can hand her back now…"

"Awww…thanks, Britta. I think she likes you."

Britta blushed.

"You know, Annie. You should really bring Sophie to all of our study sessions. She's not so bad."

Annie looked at Britta skeptically. "Really? I mean, I don't want her to be too disruptive."

Britta smiled. "Come on, Annie. We already have Pierce. Trust me, your daughter is much better behaved. "

XXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later Jeff was again helping Annie gather up all her things to carry back to her car. Shirley and Britta had departed, going to work on their respective projects.

Annie appeared slightly nervous as she fidgeted with her belongings. "Gosh, I'm a little bit embarrassed about earlier, Jeff. I can't believe you guys stayed around longer than you needed to in order to take care of Sophie. I know it was probably a pain…"

"You know, Annie, let me - let _us_ help you with Sophie. You don't need to feel bad about it."

Annie sighed. "I know, Jeff. But I also know none of you guys really thought you'd be having to take care of a baby when you formed this study group. So, yes, I appreciate it and I swear I won't rely too much on your assistance." Jeff noticed Annie's subsequent smile did not reach her eyes.

"Wait, Annie. What do you mean over-rely on us? Seriously, it's ok. Just ask us if you need anything and I'm sure between the six … well, let's say five of us in the group, we can do something. And never hesitate to ask _me_."

Annie softened. "Thanks, Jeff."

Jeff took a good look at her. "You still don't believe me. What the _hell_ , Annie?"

Annie rolled her eyes. "Jeff, I don't mean this personally, I really think you mean it."

"Well, I do mean it, even if you don't believe me."

"Jeff, it's just that I've learned that everyone I depend on leaves at some point, so I can't get too dependent on them. They leave, or can't follow through due to their own issues. And that's okay. I'm adaptable, and I can take care of myself and Sophie."

"Annie… that's not okay."

Annie smiled wearily. "I've accepted that it's me and Sophie against the world, Jeff. It's not always easy, but I'm hopeful things will get better for me, and for Sophie. She'll have a better life than I did. I'm doing this for her. And while I am very appreciative of your help, I don't want to abuse your generosity. Sophie is my responsibility. I _chose_ to be her mother."

Jeff sighed. "Annie, I wish you would rely on us a bit more. I know this sounds clichéd, but you don't have to do everything yourself."

Annie looked up sharply. "Look who's talking. You don't trust anyone!"

"That's not true. I trust my mom. She did the best she could for us, even though her life didn't go the way she planned. I've never wanted to let anyone down like my dad let us down."

"See, you know how easy it is for people to disappoint us. We're all human, Jeff, and that's what people do."

"Friends don't, not if they can help it, Annie. And if there's anything Greendale is actually teaching me, it's that I need to reevaluate my friendships. I think I'm beginning to know what real friends are. And I consider you one of them."

Annie's lip began to quiver. She looked away. "Okay, same here. Maybe I haven't quite figured out the friendship thing either. I haven't really ever had many friends. Be patient with me."

"Of course, my dear hobbit."

"Hobbit? I thought I was 'Milady'."

"You are a hobbit. You're hobbit-sized. It's freaky, actually."

"And you're Frankenstein."

Jeff smirked. "So I've been told. At least there was the bride of Frankenstein. How much action do hobbits get?"

Annie swatted Jeff across his chest. "Gross, Jeff. You are gross."

Jeff grinned at Annie's disgusted reaction, noticing that she couldn't stop the smile creeping across her face. He decided right then and there that he'd try to make sad Annie Edison genuinely smile more often - merely an act of kindness to the kid, of course. The fact that her smile made him feel a warm glow in his chest was pure coincidence.


	5. Of Kisses and Sex Shops

**Chapter 5: Of Kisses and Sex Shops**

Summary: Jeff and Annie engage in shenanigans.

After the initial disastrous Spanish partner assignments, Senor Chang re-assigned the pairings for the remainder of the semester, appearing to do so with sadistic glee.

Chang announced the last pairing with a low growl. "Senor Winger and Senorita Edison, you are hereby 'Chang-llenged' to wow the socks off all of us. Good luck Senorita Edison. That's what you get for questioning me."

Annie looked down, opening her mouth slightly.

Jeff noticed her crestfallen expression. "Hey, I'm not that bad."

"I know. Ha ha ah." Annie's voice trailed off.

"Hey!"

Annie suddenly turned to him and smiled brightly. "It's okay, Jeff, we got this. We will be A-MA-ZING."

Jeff felt a little bit sad. He couldn't say why.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They worked well together, if working well together meant Annie did an excellent job of giving Jeff her notes. And Jeff did an excellent job of accepting them. He was almost starting to feel bad about that.

The burning sensation in his stomach wouldn't stop. "You know, Annie…. I really hate to say this, and if you tell anyone I will deny it to the very end, but I could probably be doing more here with our projects. You don't have to do all the work."

Annie swatted a hand in the air. "Oh, Jeff! You're so silly. I really don't mind. And this way we are guaranteed an _A_. And really, I owe you for being so supportive this semester and for being, well, non-judgmental. I really appreciate it."

"Wait…who has been judgmental? And of what?"

"Never mind. I just want you to know I appreciate you, Jeff."

"Ditto. Annie, you kick ass."

"I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie and Jeff not only navigated Spanish class assignments together but also the social sphere of Greendale. Jeff tried to talk some sense into Annie regarding her crush on Troy and her attempt at sabotaging him with the football team. Of course Jeff couldn't win that one, as she had those goddamn Disney eyes. And when they welled with tears he realized he was kind of a goner, damn it, and she knew it.

And then the Dean and his Human Being. As hideous as that creature was, Jeff was relieved to see the finished product, as he had feared earlier in the day the Dean was going to grab Sophie.

The Dean had swiveled into the study room. "Well, hello to my favorite study group. Hello Jeffrey. Wait… Look who's here! Why it's Little Miss Edison, otherwise known as Baby Greendale." He paused. "I have an idea… You know, I've been looking for a new mascot…"

The group members exchanged frantic looks.

Annie piped up, "Uh, Dean Pelton, while my daughter is really flattered I'm sure, perhaps we should go with someone more versatile? I mean she wouldn't be available for many guest appearances. She sleeps a lot and is otherwise often cranky."

The Dean smiled, placing his fingers lightly on his chest. "Oh, Annie, of course! How silly of me. Yes, you're right." He gently patted Sophie's head and sashayed out of the room.

Jeff approached Annie after the study session. "Yikes, the Dean is sure crazy sometimes. God, what was he thinking? Quick work on your part. I think you got your point across."

"Thanks Jeff, but Dean Pelton is actually not that bad. He's really sweet."

Jeff stared at her in incredulity. "Wait… What do you mean _sweet_? That's really not the first word I would use to describe that weirdo."

Annie looked up sharply. "Jeff, I'd like it if you could please refrain from talking about Dean Pelton that way in front of me. And ideally away from me."

Jeff didn't know where that came from. Why would Annie be such a fan of the Dean? The guy was a joke and certainly not up to Annie Edison's standards of excellence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Halloween came and went. Annie threw her party, Jeff tried to bail and score with Slater, and then the whole thing just got crazy. Annie was beginning to realize that everything at Greendale had the tendency to kind of go off the rails. But she didn't mind. This time she had a nice dance with a nice guy. And everyone thought her party was cool.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And then Annie heard Jeff was homeless. That was surprising. Sure, he'd probably make a sexy hobo, but still.

Annie tentatively approached him in the cafeteria. "Jeff, you know I heard about your situation…" 

"Enough, Annie! I've had it with Shirley and Britta nagging me about it. I don't need your pity too."

"Jeff! I don't pity you. I'm trying to help you. Remember what you said about friends needing to rely on other friends for help?"

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess I did say that. Effectively lawyered, Annie. Pray tell me, how are you proposing to help me?"

"Well besides being someone you can talk to, I freely offer my couch. You don't need to live in your car, Jeff."

"Anniee…"

"I'm serious, Jeff. I know you'll be back on your feet soon, but please let me help you. Someone helped me by giving me a couch to crash on for a few months not that long ago, and I want to pay it forward as they say."

He sighed again. "Thank you. I really appreciate it, I do. But I was actually just talking to Abed, and he's graciously offered me one of the bunk beds in his dorm room." 

Annie brightened. "Oh, well that's great, Jeff! I'm really glad you have someplace to stay. And like I said, I know you'll figure this all out soon. Please let me know if I can help in any way." She turned around and walked away with a light step.

Jeff was touched by Annie's offer and relieved he didn't have to take her up on it. It would have felt weird to let the kid help him out. He was left with a thought. He frowned.

 _So Annie, you were homeless?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite the annoying theatrics and his attempted procurement of Sophie as the new Greendale mascot, Annie had a soft spot for Dean Pelton. When she first met with the Dean regarding her potential enrollment at Greendale, he had been surprisingly supportive and understanding about her situation. She didn't need to tell him much in order for him to jump at the opportunity to ease her transition. She confided to him that she had dropped out of high school one semester shy of graduating as valedictorian, she was a single mother to a newborn, and she was attempting to find a place to live. Finances were tight and she wanted to discuss her options for enrolling part time, perhaps one class at a time until she could figure something out.

Dean Pelton had looked at her, eyes shining. "Miss Edison, we would love to have you at Greendale. Why, your high school transcripts are impressive! I mean, you were on debate. Our debate team is _terrible_. We could really use someone like you. Just think what having you here could do for our school's reputation!"

Annie smiled hesitantly. "Thank you. It's not that I'm not interested in coming to Greendale, Dean Pelton. I fully intend to take a class this upcoming semester. It's just that…"

The Dean interjected, "I know, Miss Edison. You've explained things pretty well and I can fill in the gaps. I'll have to talk to some people, but I'm pretty sure once I've explained who you are that they will agree with me. We can likely offer you a full tuition scholarship to Greendale."

Annie stared at the Dean in disbelief.

He continued, "Now, of course that would mean that you would have to enroll full-time, at least a minimum credit load, but we could offer you some arrangement for subsidized campus day care. We have a lot of babies and young children at Greendale. Your child would be well looked after."

Annie brightened. "Really? Oh, wow. Thank you. I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"You're very welcome. Now of course, there would be some conditions. One is that you would be expected to join our debate team. And help out in the daycare in between classes."

Annie nodded. "Yes, of course. I understand."

"Good." He lowered his voice to a whisper, "There will be a few other conditions we can discuss later…"

"But, Dean Pelton, while I understand that me being here makes Greendale look good, I'm still flabbergasted that your offer is this generous. I mean, why help me?"

"Well, Annie, may I call you Annie?" She nodded.

He continued, "Annie, some of us know what it's like to try hard, but never meet your parents' expectations. Nothing hurts more than finally revealing yourself and being told by those who should love you unconditionally that you are a disappointment. Greendale gives all of us a second chance."

Annie's and the Dean's eyes brimmed with tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And then the Debate happened. Well, four things happened.

The first was Jeff's realization that he was even more protective of Annie Edison than he thought. And Annie realized that she could count on Jeff Winger to not only defend her honor but to do it in a way that was kinda sexy.

The second was Jeff's realization that not only was Annie Edison really pretty, but she was goddamn gorgeous. And Annie realized that she could turn a cute guy into a quivering mess at the mere semi-flashing of her ahem, assets.

The third was that Annie and Jeff kicked ass as debate partners and handily won, publically humiliating City College's team and that jerk Simmons. And that was a bit of a rush for both of them.

And the fourth was that Jeff discovered he seriously liked kissing Annie Edison. And Annie realized she didn't mind doing whatever necessary to win. Even if it was strategic and ahem, joyless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

How did he manage to end up being roped into this debate? Besides the parking spot, that is? Oh, right it was that asshole Simmons and his taunting of Annie after the first round.

"Little Annie Adderall was an outcast in high school." Simmons sang off-key as he wheeled about in his chair.

"Shut it, Simmons."

"Little Annie Adderall. She loves her teachers in night school."

"That's it. Dude. We are going to debate the living crap out of you."

He wanted to punch him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His left side of his head was very much enjoying the attention from Annie's cleavage. God. The cleavage. Of course he had noticed her rack before, who hadn't? Well, not Troy. But it was obvious that Annie was packing some serious curves underneath her demure cardigans. He supposed some of that was likely due to feeding a baby, but he wondered what they were like under normal circumstances. Probably not flat. _No no no._ He needed to get out of there.

Screw it. He can get a new phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So there was kissing. Yes, he was a great kisser. She figured he would be. While the act itself was a spontaneous and desperate attempt at salvaging the debate, she had to admit she chose this particular method in part because she hadn't stopped wanting to kiss him since he told off Simmons. He deserved a reward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Kiss was hot. Seriously hot. Jeff fell into it with shock and awe but quickly pulled Annie into an embrace, letting Simmons fall to the floor. He could still taste her….all bubble gummy and pepper minty. And where did she learn to do that with her tongue? And then she pushed him away with such nonchalance. Not fair.

So Jeff went home and dreamed of the Kiss. He awoke in a pool of sweat, chastising himself for his dirty thoughts. She was _eighteen_. Or was she nineteen? When was her birthday? Yes, nineteen would be better. _No!_ But wait, she _had_ a kid therefore she couldn't _be_ a kid, right? _No!_ She was too young and had been through so much crap already and was busy trying to raise a kid. She certainly didn't need him creeping on her. He's a lecherous old man. God, he's Pierce.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Annie was proud of the Kiss.

Greendale Team Edison-Winger: WON.

City College Team Simmons-Eneki: ZERO.

Hot damn.

And she proved to herself that she had guts. Serious guts in seriously kissing Jeff Winger. By the stunned look on his face, she knew she shocked him. Well good. Now maybe he'd stop treating her like she was fragile. She didn't need his pity. She was amazing.

And of course Annie knew Jeff wasn't a real romantic prospect. She didn't really want a boyfriend anyway. She had enough to deal with. And he was kinda old. Sure, she liked older guys, but he was really more of a big brother. Well, a really sexy big brother. _No!_ He was a friend. A friend who was still crushing on their mutual friend Britta while trying to bang his statistics professor. Yeah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So they both attempted to forget about it. And to ignore that change that was happening between them. Sure, things were still friendly and at times sarcastic or silly but there was now something else in the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"For the thousandth time, Abed, Annie and I are friends. That kiss didn't mean anything."

"Sure, Jeff. Even I don't believe that one."

"Abed, she kissed _me._ And again, it was just to win the debate."

"Jeff, it was obvious to the audience that you enjoyed the kiss and even took it further. I was talking to Pierce and he pointed out your tongue went three quarters of the way down her throat."

"Oh my God, Abed. Get away from me. And stop talking to Pierce."

"You can't ignore the unresolved sexual tension forever, Jeff. The audience will expect a payoff. It's the least you can give them for their emotional investment in your characters."

Jeff made the cutting gesture with his hand. "Enough Abed. I'm going to my geography class."

With that Jeff walked away. Abed stared after him with a blank look on his a face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Spanish partners, Annie and Jeff were spending more time together. Which didn't make their newfound _UST_ as Abed put it any less awkward. As they needed to get work done and Annie was at work some afternoons off campus, they decided they probably needed to meet up at another location rather than Greendale. Annie's apartment was the obvious choice, as she could put Sophie down as needed and she had all of Sophie's things there. If the baby started fussing they didn't have to worry about disrupting others in a public space.

Despite the convenience of meeting at her apartment, Jeff noticed Annie seemed reluctant to have him over.

He sighed. "Annie, it makes sense. Let's just meet at your place when you get off work, okay?"

"Yeah, I guess that'll work. I'll pick Sophie up from Nancy's and meet you there."

"Great, what's your address?"

"Jeff, look, please don't freak out…"

"Why would I freak out, Annie? Where could you possibly live that would freak me out?"

She hesitated. "1219 West Annapolis Street, Apartment Four"

"Okay…" Jeff looked up and searched his brain. "That address sounds really familiar. Annapolis Street…." Realization dawned on Jeff's face. "Wait, did you say 1219?!" His eyes grew wide.

Annie nodded and pursed her lips. "Yes, Jeff. See, now you get it." 

Jeff's voice cracked. "As in _Dildopolis_?"

"Yes."

"Whaat?! You can't be serious, Annie. You do not live in Dildopolis!"

Annie sighed. "Jeff, I don't live _in_ Dildopolis. My apartment is in the same building right above the store."

Jeff 's pulse quickened. "Oh my God, Annie. That's a terrible neighborhood. Like as in really, really shitty. And Dildopolis…" 

"Yes, Jeff, I know… It's a sex shop. Don't gasp at me! I'm fully aware of what they sell there. I have to walk through the store in order to get to the back stairway. And obviously, I've had sex."

"Annie!"

"What, Jeff? It's what I could afford, okay. I lived with my sponsor for several months. She let me have her couch. And then I couldn't stay there anymore. I had to make a pragmatic decision. And Dildopolis fit my criteria."

Jeff eyed her skeptically. "Oh really?"

"Yes! While small, it's a one bedroom, Jeff. A one bedroom. I needed that if I was going to have my baby with me. That way I can put her down and close the door while I stay up with the light on in the main room. Do you know how difficult it is to find a one bedroom in my price range? And it's on a bus line. My car is a piece of crap and if it breaks down I'll still need to get around. I have to plan for contingencies, Jeff."

Jeff sighed. "Annie, look, I get it. I do. But that's a pretty seedy area. I mean, I don't even think it's safe. The idea of you there by yourself and with a baby, I mean Christ."

"Jeff, while I appreciate your concern, we're fine. Mr. Dildopolis has been actually very kind to us. He allows me to park in a well-lit area and watches from the door when I arrive. I think he likes the fact that I paid him a month in advance rent."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the only reason, Annie. Wait…there is actually a Mr. Dildopolis?"

"Yes, Jeff, he's Greek."

Jeff squinted his eyes, a pained expression on his face. "Whatever. What is it with people making up names lately? No one with these names can possibly exist."

"I'm sorry Jeff, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Never mind. Wait… How did you afford one month advance rent?"

Annie sighed. "Not that it's any of your business, Jeff, but I have some savings from my Bat Mitzvah money and original college fund. It's not a lot, but it's helping me make ends meet right now. And like I said by giving him a little more money upfront, I think I've worked my way into Mr. Dildopolis' graces."

"I doubt that's the only thing you've worked your way into there."

"Jeff, stop it! He's been very respectful."

"Oookay."

"Yeah, Jeff, let's just gloss over the fact that you are intimately familiar with the address of Dildopolis."

Well, she had him there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So Jeff went to Annie's apartment one evening. He parked his Lexus - _oh, God, his Lexus is in this creepy parking lot_ \- and approached the entrance. A slightly heavyset older Greek man was looking at him intently as he walked from the car to the door. The man's eyes followed him as Jeff continued to the back of the store.

"Sir, you can't go back there."

"Oh, it's okay. I'm just going to one of the apartments upstairs."

"Which apartment?"

"Apartment four. Annie Edison."

The man smiled broadly. "Oh, hello sir. May I introduce myself, Kirios Dildopolis." He extended his hand.

"Oh, yes, pleased to meet you, Mr. Dildopolis. I'm Jeff Winger, a friend of Annie's." Jeff shook the man's hand.

Mr. Dildopolis stared at him intently. He looked him up and down and frowned. "I know exactly who you are. And I must say, it's about time. I've been trying to keep an eye on her. Most of the other girls have their guy come by more often, you know. I know she hasn't been here long, but I figured I would have seen you before tonight."

Jeff's mouth fell open slightly. He didn't like where this conversation was going.

The man continued, "You know, you and me, we can work out an arrangement. I noticed you have that beautiful Lexus out there. How about I make sure it's in a safe place so that when you visit you don't worry about it? There's a spot available in the back. Thanos stays back there mostly, stocking supplies as they come off the truck. He will make sure your car is safe."

Jeff took a long pause, sighed, and bit his lip. Looking up at the ceiling he said, "Fair enough. How much?"

Mr. Dildopolis smirked. "Well, I happen to be fond of Annie and that baby of hers. How about…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeff knocked on Annie's door.

"Hey, Jeff. You found it." Annie's eyes were gleaming as she peered into the hallway.

"Shut up. Yes, okay. I admit I've been here before but I'm certainly not a regular. The last time I was here was like two years ago."

"Get in here."

Annie opened the door fully and stepped back to allow Jeff space to enter the apartment.

He quickly scanned the room. There was a small worn couch with a mismatched upholstered chair in the main room and a modest sized television set. He eyed a low coffee table placed in front of the couch. There were papers and index cards in neat piles on the table. A pack 'n play was placed off to the side of the table and a baby blanket was spread nearby on the floor.

Jeff turned his head to the right, noticing the living room connected to a tiny open kitchen consisting of an apartment-sized stove, refrigerator, and sink. There was a small amount of counter space and a few cabinets. A kitchen table with two chairs occupied the space between the kitchen and living room. There were a couple pacifiers sitting out on a cloth on the table, appearing to be air-drying.

The walls looked stained and dingy. He glanced down. The floors were worn wood but he noticed a fairly new but likely inexpensive rug under the pack 'n play.

While the place was clearly a hellhole, it was tastefully and femininely decorated. He spotted a small framed picture of a newborn Sophie on the end table. Light lavender curtains adorned the windows. How very Annie.

"Hmmm…Very nice, Annie."

"Thanks, Jeff."

"Where's the munchkin?"

Annie smiled. "You mean my baby hobbit? She's in the bedroom. She fell asleep in the car on the way home and I thought I'd let her rest a little while so that maybe we can get some work done. I might regret that later since it'll likely upset her sleep schedule, but…"

"Annie, please, do whatever you need to right now. It's okay. I'm going to get my things out."

Annie eyed Jeff skeptically. "Really?"

Jeff sighed. "Well, hopefully this won't take too long. I left my Lexus outside in the back, and although Mr. Dildopolis and Thanos assure me it is safe, I'm a little bit unnerved by the idea of leaving it out there unprotected."

Annie's eyes widened in wonder. "Wait…you met Mr. Dildopolis and Thanos? And they let you park in the back?"

Jeff let out a long breath. "Yes, Annie. We actually had quite the chat, which is why I'm a few minutes late. I'm not sure mind you, but I'm fairly certain they think I'm your pimp."

Annie burst out laughing.

She eyed him up and down. "Well, Jeff, don't take this the wrong way, but you look like you could _totally_ be my pimp."

"What the hell, Annie?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They eventually settled down to the task at hand. Sophie was up and drooling away, staring at the various index cards with dialogue on them. She swiped at the cards, putting one in her mouth.

"That's really gross. Well, we've lost that one."

"Jeff, she can't help herself, she likes to put everything in her mouth."

"I've noticed. It's still really gross, Annie."

"Well tell her that, not me. See? You don't have the guts."

"Yeah, well, okay."

Annie smiled softly and took hold of the next card.

"You're a really good mom."

"I know."

"Annie…."

"Yes, Jeff?"

"Look, I know it's none of my business, but now that I see where you guys live and suspect that there is some illicit activity going on in this building, I don't like it. At all. You need to get out of here. You're better than this place."

Annie frowned while looking at a card. "Thanks, Jeff. I'll just move to the east side of town, okay? Like where you probably lived when you had your fancy condo. In fact, how about I just buy your old condo? There, problem solved."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Annie, I didn't mean it like that. Look, I gather things have not been easy and your finances are tight, but eventually your savings are going to run out, right? You'll need more and in the mean time you need a less seedy place to live."

"Your point being?"

He hesitated. "Have you looked into getting child support from Sophie's father? I know the law in Colorado, Annie. No matter what your relationship is, he has a responsibility to pay you child support on a monthly basis."

Annie looked up at Jeff. Her eyes appeared glassy. She turned away.

He continued, "I want to be clear I'm not trying to butt in, Annie. I just feel as a lawyer, I need to let you know your rights here. I've offered similar advice to Shirley with her situation."

"What are you advising, Jeff?"

"I know it's none of my business, Annie, but I still have friends in family law. Let me make a call."


	6. Revelations

**Chapter 6: Revelations**

Summary: Annie and Jeff decide to tell the truth.

NOTE: So I realize this chapter might be a bit depressing. Sorry. This just got real. Hope you will stick with me, dear readers. I promise there will be more levity coming up, and of course there will be romance. But they have to earn it, and we're not there yet. Don't worry, I am a romantic at heart.

*** Trigger Warnings for this chapter: drug use, implied/referenced suicide. ***

Jeff and Mark sat in a coffee shop near Hamish, Hamish, & Hamlin.

"Wow, Tango, it's so good to see you…. It's been awhile."

"Thanks, Cash. Sorry. I've been busy." Jeff smiled politely at Mark.

While the two of them had worked together closely at the firm, Jeff was aware this was the first time they were meeting since Jeff's suspension. It was awkward to be sitting here with a guy whom Jeff actually liked and respected. And there was no booze. Keep on the mission, Winger.

Mark appeared at ease. "Well, it's great to see you."

"Thanks, you too. It's been tough to be away from all the action. But it's all working out. I'm hoping I can still do some consulting work for the firm. I've been talking to Ted about a few options."

Mark leaned forward. "That's great, Tango. Listen, it was good to hear from you the other week. Of course I just wish it were under different circumstances. This case you sent me is a bit of a mess."

Jeff raised his brows. He suspected as much. While Annie had grudgingly accepted his offer of putting her in touch with Mark, Jeff didn't know much else of what had been going on. He was merely aware that Annie and Mark met. Unsurprisingly, Annie had been pretty close-lipped after that, merely sharing with Jeff that she was figuring it out and would let him know later how things turned out.

Jeff initially respected her privacy in the matter but he wanted to make sure that Annie was in good hands. Not that he doubted Mark who was by far one of the best attorneys at the firm and in general not a bad guy, but still…

"Yeah, well, I figured you might be up for the challenge since you have a sub specialty in family law. And as I'm sure you've noticed, Annie needs some help here. I think she's in way over her head."

"Yes, I can certainly see that. I must say she's remarkably mature for her age. And at the same time, I agree with you that she strikes me as naïve. I mean I've been trying to get her to listen to reason. I think we should push the bastard, scare him a little. But she's too caught up in protecting him. Despite the guy being such an asshole."

Jeff nodded and affected a calm nonchalant tone. "Right, protecting him."

"I mean, that shouldn't surprise you, right? That's why she hasn't done anything up until now. But you and me, we know the laws, Jeff. Just because the case satisfies age of consent in Colorado… Well, in this case he could be looking at some jail time."

Jeff's stomach dropped. Play it cool, Winger. Act like this isn't news, or Mark will realize he's breaking attorney-client privilege.

"But do you really think he'd do jail time? I mean, given the circumstances…" Jeff intentionally trailed off.

"Well, I know it's not likely given their prior relationship, but it's still a possibility. I'd bet he'd walk but it might jeopardize his future employment plans. And it would definitely be embarrassing for him. So, given all that, I'm hoping your friend takes my advice. We approach this non-formally before making a more legal arrangement. My bet is he'll cave and want to make it all go away."

The idea of wanting to make Annie and her baby go away was not sitting well with Jeff. What kind of a jerk was this guy?

Jeff nodded. "That's why I sent her to you, Mark. I think you're approaching this the right way."

"Well, she has to do something here. If not one day she'll likely have to apply for public assistance, and you and I know that the state of Colorado won't let her do that unless the father is broke. And if he's not broke, which this guy definitely is not, the state will go after him. She doesn't really have any other option here."

Jeff nodded again. "Definitely. Thanks, Mark, I'll work on her if it'll help. I really appreciate you doing this without a retainer."

Mark placed his fingertips together and leaned on the table. "Well, I do plan on collecting a fee from the guy once this is all over."

"Of course, Mark. But seriously, thank you. I wanted to make sure she was in good hands and I trust you."

Mark's eyes shifted. "Not a problem. You know of course I'm going to play the rest very carefully."

Jeff frowned. What was he talking about?

Mark sat back and waved one hand in the air. "Don't worry… I will not in any way endanger your friend there with anything. Again, we'll just jostle the bastard. But I might gently imply to him that I'll bring the other stuff up to the authorities."

Jeff stared at him.

Mark continued, "But don't worry, I won't actually do it. I mean then Annie would be implicated. I'll only play that card if I have to, and I promise you it will only be a threat. I think that part scares her, but please reassure her I'm on her side and don't want to get her in trouble for her part in it."

Jeff nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah, Mark. Again, I trust you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff had been searching for Annie for hours after his meeting with Mark. Much to his frustration, she wasn't responding to his texts. Which was very un-Annie. She also missed study group that morning. He knew she wasn't usually on campus at this time of day, so he swung by the coffee shop where she mentioned she worked. She wasn't there.

Jeff was chastising himself. Why did he have to get involved with this mess? Winger, this is why you don't ask questions. You could have lived in a nice space of denial regarding this situation. And it appeared Annie had been getting by somehow, so why did he have to stir this up?

Jeff took a deep breath and finally went to Dildopolis. He parked the Lexus in the back, handed Thanos an envelope, and ascended the stairs two steps at a time to the second floor.

He knocked. Jeff heard a rustling sound inside. After a minute a woman slightly taller than Annie with dark blonde hair opened the door.

She eyed him skeptically. "Yes?"

"I'm looking for Annie. Jeff Winger."

The woman's eyes flashed recognition. "Oh, nice to meet you. You go to school with her right? She's mentioned you. I'm Nancy."

"Oh, you're Nancy. Great to finally meet you. I've heard good things. Look… I've been all over the place trying to find Annie and she isn't responding to my texts. Is she home?"

Nancy appeared hesitant. "No, she's not at the moment. I can tell her you stopped by."

"Nancy, you probably know as well as I do that Annie always responds to texts, well unless she's in class or at work, which I've confirmed she is not. I really need to speak to her." He took a deep breath. "Where is she? Is everything okay?"

Nancy bit her lip. She sighed. "Look, she's fine. She just needed to go somewhere, so I'm here with Sophie." Nancy glanced back into the apartment. Jeff caught a glimpse of Sophie lying down wiggling in the pack 'n play.

Nancy turned back to face him. "She'll be back a little while. Again, I'll tell her you were here. I'm sure she'll call you later."

Jeff sighed. "Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me something?"

Nancy threw her hands up in the air. "Of course I'm not telling you something! What Annie does is her own business. You don't need to know where she is or what she is doing at all times. And from what I've heard, you've been messing around in her business."

Jeff opened his mouth to speak. And then he shut it.

Nancy continued, "Please, please, just back off for a little while. I mean I'm sure you mean well, but that girl has gone through a lot and while she is incredibly strong and resilient, she's still on shaky ground recovery-wise. So again, please, back off."

Jeff stared at Nancy. "Wow. Okay. I don't know what she said to you, but please know that I am in no way trying to jeopardize her recovery. I'm guessing she told you about my advice concerning finances…"

Nancy sighed. "Yes, she did. She met a couple times with that lawyer friend of yours. And while I do think in the long run it will be the best thing for her…thank you for suggesting it, really…right now she's a mess. It just stirred up a bunch of stuff for her."

Jeff nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't realize…"

"Yeah, well, it's okay. She knows you meant well. I just wanted you to know that it's a bit more complicated than that for her. Just so you know. Cause I don't think she's going to be that forthcoming with you. She's not forthcoming with many people. But I figure you need to know so that you can try to be a little more sensitive."

Jeff nodded again. "So other than being more sensitive, is there anything else you'd advise I do or not do?"

Nancy looked down for a second. She shook her head. "Hmmmm…. Not at the moment." She looked up. "I guess…. don't press her? Whatever you've got going on right now, for instance, it can wait, right? Or maybe it doesn't need to be addressed at all? I don't know… All I ask is that you think about it and re-assess its urgency."

Jeff gulped. He was an ass. "Yeah, of course. Well, it was nice to meet you, Nancy. Maybe we can see each other again under more pleasant circumstances."

Nancy sighed. "Yeah, that would be nice. Have a good one, Jeff."

"You too."

Jeff turned to leave as Nancy shut the door. He started to walk back the way he came when he spotted Annie coming up the steps.

"Annie?"

She looked up. "Oh, hi, Jeff. What are you doing here?"

Jeff took a good look at her. She appeared dazed and 'off' somehow. She hadn't seemed that surprised to see him. But in general she didn't appear to be very reactive. Certainly she did not carry herself with the same intensity she usually did, with the same affected brightness. She looked weary. He spotted some redness around the rims of her eyes. Dammit. She had been crying.

Jeff affected a nonchalant manner. "No big deal. I just tried to reach you and you didn't respond, so I swung by. Hey, I met Nancy, and she seems great. She told me you were out so I just figured I'd catch you later."

Annie smiled slightly. She uttered with notable lack of enthusiasm, "Oh, you met Nancy. Yay! Worlds colliding. How about that?"

"Annie…"

"I'm not upset, Jeff. I am glad the two of you met. Hey, do you want to come in for a little while?"

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "Really? No, that's okay, Annie. You seem pretty busy, so we can catch up later."

She affected a teasing tone. "Jeeeff. Don't think I don't know why you're here."

"What? I don't know what you mean."

Annie smiled. "You want my notes. The quiz is tomorrow. And since you're convinced I've been avoiding you, you started to panic. But it's okay, Jeff. I'm alive. I just went to an NA meeting. Ta da. I'm back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff ended up accepting Annie's offer to stay. While Nancy seemed surprised when Annie and Jeff walked into the apartment together, she didn't say anything. She pulled Annie into the bedroom for a few minutes. When they re-emerged, the women hugged and Nancy left, cheerfully bidding adieu to Jeff.

Annie was walking around her apartment, holding Sophie. "Let's see here…notes, notes, notes. Frankenstein needs his notes, sweetie. And we must give them to him or he might eat us. Why yes, here they are. Nancy must have moved my backpack. Here you go, Jeff."

"Thanks. I really appreciate this, Annie."

"It's not a problem."

Jeff affected a tight smile. "Well thanks though."

"Hey, you don't have to go. I was going to make something for dinner. Nothing fancy mind you, and probably not anything you'd be caught dead eating in your stylish lawyer days, but you're welcome to join me." She smiled brightly.

Jeff was caught off guard. Annie had been acting really weird since he spotted her on the steps. Going from dazed to sullen to neutral to chipper. It made his head spin.

He was getting the sense though that she didn't want to be alone. God, what had he gotten himself into?

"Yeah, Annie. That would be great. And I don't mind about the lack of fancy dinner part." He exaggerated a grimace in hopes of achieving some levity. "I've been making some adjustments myself in that area."

Annie chucked. And smiled genuinely. _Yes!_ Jeff thought.

"Well, great, Jeff. Here, take my baby hobbit then while I get stuff ready." She handed Sophie over to Jeff. "I know you don't usually do carbs, but you'll have to put up with a pasta dish. But I'll also make a salad so you'll be good there."

"Thanks, Annie. Pasta is fine. I'll survive a few carbs now and then."

Annie smiled again. "Of course you will, mister. Otherwise you won't reap the benefits of my amazing Spanish study skills when we review for the quiz after we eat."

"Annie…"

Annie sighed. "Jeff, did you seriously think I'd leave my Spanish buddy in the lurch? I'm sorry I missed study group today. I'm well aware you guys likely did not have an effective study session without me."

Jeff grinned. Annie's justifiable pride in her superior studying skills was always something to behold.

Annie turned away and began boiling a pot of water on her small stove. She continued speaking with her back toward him. "But I had some things to take care of, Jeff. Most notably meeting with that friend of yours again. He was really helpful, actually."

"I'm glad to hear that, Annie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So Jeff ate carbs. It was okay, he told himself. He's doing this for the Spanish tutoring. And to get out of Greendale. And maybe for Annie. It was okay. God, how many crunches would he have to do tomorrow? How long of a run? He did some mental calculations. Damn.

They studied for a little while after dinner, taking a break so Annie could feed Sophie. Jeff amused them both by flipping through channels on the television.

"Your selection with over-the-air antenna is anemic, Annie."

"Yeah, well, I can't afford cable. And from what I've heard lately, you probably can't either. Weren't you homeless up until a couple weeks ago?"

"I'll have you know I got out of that predicament. My condo is the process of being sold, and I can now access some funds. My new place, while not up to my usual standards, is looking not too shabby if I do say so myself."

"As you just did."

"Shut it, Annie."

She smirked. "Seriously, can you afford cable?"

"Well, not this month, but like I said I'll have more funds freed up after the sale, and while I'll have some cash to spare for cable, I plan to sock most of it away to help fund my sentence at Greendale."

"Sentence, Jeff?"

"When the shoe fits."

They watched a local station silently for a while. Annie finished feeding Sophie and was burping her.

She glanced over at Jeff. "Hey, speaking of finances, like I mentioned earlier, I'm really glad I met with your friend Mark. He reviewed my options. I needed to do some thinking, but then we met again this morning, and well, I think I trust him. I'm going to go with his advice on this whole situation."

Jeff kept his eyes on the television. "That's great, Annie. I'm glad he was helpful to you."

Annie patted Sophie's back some more and got up to wander to the back of the apartment. She emerged several minutes later with a contented looking Sophie and sat back on the couch.

She eyed him. "Jeff, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean? Nothing."

"Really? You've been acting a little weird all evening. You're handling me with kid gloves. Like you're afraid I'm going to break or something."

Jeff was irritated. "Come on, Annie, that's not true."

Annie replied sharply. "It is. And I'd like you to please stop it. I'm not a child, Jeff."

Jeff turned to face her. He replied candidly. "Okay, Annie fine. I'll be a bit more direct, shall I?"

"Oh, please do."

"I stopped by earlier because I couldn't get a hold of you. You weren't answering texts, and then I tried calling and nothing. And I knew your weren't in class. And then I stopped by that coffee shop where you mentioned you worked, and you weren't there."

"Sounds like you were worried about me."

"Worried? Why would I be worried, Annie? I talked with Mark earlier, and while of course he didn't give me any details, he alluded to the fact that your situation was messy and he was hoping you'd take his advice. Which now I know you are considering. Which is great. But I was concerned, Annie. And when I couldn't reach you and you weren't here, well…"

"Calm down, Jeff. I'm fine."

"Yeah, I know. And I am calm."

"Sure."

"Whatever. I met your friend Nancy, and she told me to back off. She mentioned you were having a bad day or something. So I've been backing off, Annie. "

"Jeff, like I said, I'm fine. And Nancy doesn't get to speak for me. I'm actually really glad you stopped by. I didn't want to be alone right now." She sighed. "Yes, you could say I've had a bad day. Well, a bad several days actually, since I first met with Mark. But I've done some soul-searching as they say, I talked to Nancy about it, and then I went to an NA meeting, and I'm better, Jeff. Really."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well, okay then. Good."

Jeff turned his attention back to the television.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Sophie went down for the evening, Annie and Jeff reviewed some more Spanish materials. While Jeff wasn't the best student, he was realizing that they were likely over-studying at this point. He should probably be getting home. But again he sensed Annie didn't want to be alone. Dammit.

"So, we're probably done studying, right? I mean I can't absorb any more of this, Annie."

"Oh, right, yes …you probably have some place to be, right? I mean the cool Jeff Winger always on the go!" She remarked cheerfully.

He rolled his eyes. "No, actually, I don't have any swanky bashes to attend tonight."

Annie smiled and squinted her eyes. "I was just teasing. But, yes, you're right we are probably done for tonight. Let the chips fall where they may tomorrow for the quiz."

"Thanks, Annie. This has been really helpful. I owe you one. I owe you two, actually. Dinner was great. You're a good cook."

"It was nothing, Jeff. I wanted to thank you for helping me out. Mark's been really nice."

He hesitated before speaking. "Okay, this is the zillionth time you've mentioned Mark tonight. At the risk of being accused of butting in, do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know." She looked up at him. "Maybe?"

"Sure, let's hear it."

"Jeff, I know you probably have some place you need to be…"

"Annie, I've already told you that I don't. One day I hope you will believe me when I say things. I'm aware I'm known for being deceptive but I don't lie to _you_."

"Yeah, Jeff, I know. I'm sorry."

"Well, okay then. Spill it."

"Hey!"

"What? I've beaten around the bush enough tonight, haven't I? I've decided to go back to my usual lawyering ways. It's much less exhausting. Annie, if you want to talk about it, I am all ears. If you don't, that's completely okay as well. If you don't want me to treat you as if you're made of glass, then this is how it's going to be. It's up to you."

Annie began laughing. "God, Jeff! You're ridiculous. Not ridiculous like Troy, mind you, more like stunningly, amazingly ridiculous. Like I couldn't make any of this stuff up. First you're a lawyer, then you're a community college student, then you're a sexy hobo, and now you're hanging out with a girl in her apartment above a sex shop. And the owner thinks you're a pimp. It's crazy."

"Hey! I am not ridiculous. Wait…sexy hobo?"

Annie blushed. "Well, that was meant to be a private observation. But, yes, one could say you pull off the hobo look pretty well. You should really go less clean-shaven more of the time you know. The consensus amongst the ladies on the Greendale campus is that it definitely suits you."

Jeff smirked. "Well, now I'm definitely glad I stayed this evening. See I wouldn't otherwise have acquired such useful information."

Annie continued to laugh. "And you pretend you're all cool and like I-don't-have-a-care-in-the-world Jeff Winger, and then you stop by in a panic because little Miss Annie Adderall doesn't call you back for like two hours. Gawd… You are pathetic…"

Jeff began realizing that Annie's laugh had been evolving into something much more tragic. "Annie….. Please, stop."

"And you're hanging out with Annie Adderall, having dinner with Annie Adderall, and you're studying with Annie Adderall. Because," she gasped for breath in the midst of laughing as she continued, "that's what she's good for. She can get you that _A_! And she's pathetic in her own way. She lives above a sex shop. She has a baby. Her family disowned her. Her boyfriend was a lying creep. She's pathetic…"

"Annie, no one thinks you're pathetic! I certainly don't. Please, just stop it…"

Annie began to wipe tears from her eyes as her laughter evolved into sobs. "Yeah, well, riiight. Sure…"

Jeff pulled her to his chest. She continued sobbing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, yeah, that's what started to fuck me up, Annie. My dad walked out on my mom and me when I was eight. Eight years old. He was an ass."

Annie looked up at him, pressed against his chest. They were lying on the couch, Annie a bit on top of and in front of Jeff. His legs hung off the end of the couch. "I can't believe he did that to you guys. How could he leave an eight year old? I'm so sorry, Jeff."

"Yeah, well, thanks. My mom and I did okay. And it was actually a much better environment in many ways since he wasn't there to knock us around anymore. And like I mentioned, I was inspired to become a lawyer because of it. And I wanted to make sure my mom didn't have to worry about money ever again."

"You send her money?"

"Yeah, well up until recently. Not that she relies on it. She mostly accepts it in the forms of gifts I insist she take. She's pretty self-sufficient. She's worked as an administrative assistant for years. She never finished college because she had me, so there were a lot of jobs that weren't open to her, but she found something stable with good benefits and a decent paycheck. She's pretty smart, actually, so she could have done anything, really. But like I said she had me."

"Jeff, I'm sure she loves you. I'm sure she doesn't regret having you."

"Yeah. That's what she would say. But she was _nineteen_ , Annie. And my dad was twenty-five. And because she got knocked up with me, they got married. And she had to drop out of college. God. What a mistake. They fought all the time and my dad was a drunken abusive asshole."

"So your mom was about my age then?"

"Yeah, I mean, I guess. I don't even know how old you are."

"I'm eighteen, Jeff. I'll be nineteen next month."

"Oh, yeah, I figured something like that." He sighed. "Yeah, I guess she was about your age then."

Annie whispered, "No wonder you've been so helpful, Jeff. I get it now."

Jeff nodded. They continued lying on the couch in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're working here, now? Really?!" Annie about jumped for couldn't believe it. Dreamy Adam Wellson was now her teacher. Annie had always liked her teachers but now she had to admit she had even more motivation for making sure she never missed a day of school again.

"Annie! It's great to see you. I didn't want to spoil the surprise." Adam smiled. "I'm not actually your teacher, you know. I'm just assisting your literature teacher. It's part of my requirements to obtain a teaching degree."

Annie beamed. "You'll make a great teacher, Adam. I mean, you were always so helpful tutoring me with when I was younger before you went off to college."

"Thanks, Annie. You were a good student so that was easy." He blushed.

Annie was beginning to notice the effect she was having on him. Was the cute Adam Wellson, a guy she used to feel was so out of her reach crushing on her? She had to admit she was looking much better these days after dropping her weight (hey Adderall helped with that) and learning how to apply makeup.

Stupid Andy Johnson could shove it. He was soooo not worth losing her virginity to last year at the age of sixteen. Plus, well, turns out Andy was gay. But how was she supposed to know that?

And now here was Adam Wellson. Adorable, fluffy-haired, with beautiful green eyes. Standing right here in front of Annie. All six feet of him. She wondered how she could be this lucky.

"Adam, how long will you be here? And aren't you at UC Denver?"

He grinned. "I'll be helping out your teacher for this summer honors session and if all goes well I'll be here in the fall too. Then I'll go back to Denver to finish up. I graduate in spring and then hopefully I'll be attending a masters program in Boulder. I'm still waiting to hear if I get in."

"That's great, Adam. Hey, I've missed seeing you these past couple years. You haven't been around much during the holidays. My aunt Sherri's always goes on about how the life of the party has gone on to better things. But I think she's just sad."

Adam laughed. "Yeah, well, please tell your Aunt Sherri I miss her too. And I'll try to stop by this year. And I've missed you, too Annie. I'm not home for very long on the breaks and then my dad has me all busy with seeing his relatives…"

"Awww…. I know. That's okay! Hey, now we'll see each other every day! And maybe I'll be teacher's pet?" She batted her eyes.

"Annie, from what I've heard your teachers adore you already."

"Yeah, well, none of them are you."

He raised his eyebrows. "Well, that's true…"

Turns out Adam Wellson was just as cocky, funny, and gorgeous as Annie remembered him. She found herself thoroughly Charmed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie looked up at Jeff. "You know, he was my first kiss."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "Wait…I thought you lost your virginity to that Andy guy when you were sixteen? I mean I know he turned out to be gay, but please tell me he at least kissed you. Otherwise how the heck did you end up having sex with him?"

Annie smirked. "Jeefff…of course Andy and I kissed. Many times. It just didn't take. And I can't lie, having a couple shots before we did it helped both of us." She chuckled. "What I meant was Adam and I kissed when I was thirteen. He was seventeen."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. It was a fairly chaste kiss, but still. As I mentioned, his dad is a good friend of my aunt. So he was around her house a lot. After my dad left us I would hang out at my aunt's house more. Mostly to get away from my mom. But I'll admit it was nice to look at him. He was really dreamy, Jeff."

Jeff swallowed. "Um, okay."

"I know that's probably weird to hear me say that, but that's how I felt. I crushed on him for years."

Jeff sighed. "And then he turns up as your assistant teacher… Wow."

"Yeah, it was surprising. And then of course one thing led to another…"

"Annie, he was your teacher. He should have known better."

Annie looked up at him sharply. "Jeff, it wasn't like that! I'd known him since we were kids. Yes, he was older but not crazy older, and he wasn't exactly my teacher. It felt natural. We decided to just go with it."

Jeff sighed. "I'm sorry, Annie. I just don't think he made a wise decision there. Especially considering what ended up happening."

Annie looked down and frowned. "You mean Sophie?"

"Annie…. That's not what I meant. You know I think Sophie's great. It's just that, man…"

"I know what you meant, Jeff. Yes, it was a mess. But before that it got worse."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Everyone noticed the flirting._

 _She just wanted to feel good._

 _She just wanted to feel loved._

The Adderall helped with feeling good. But it was becoming more difficult for Annie to sustain her abuse of the drug. Sure, she had been able to convince a physician to get her a few more pills here and there by batting her eyes and claiming she lost them, but that only worked for so long. Eventually she confided her secret to Adam.

"Annie, it's not a big deal. I'm sure we can find a way for you to get some more."

"Really? Cause I tried going to different doctor. My mom even helped me find one when I told her the other one won't prescribe me any more, but even he said he can only give me so much. And it's not enough anymore, Adam. I feel really weird when I come off of it. I can't focus AT ALL and I just want to hit something. And I sleep way too long. I can't afford to sleep that much. It's like I'm a zombie."

Adam laughed. "Look, Annie, I know, trust me. How do you think I've been getting through college?"

Annie's eyes widened. "You mean you take Adderall, too?"

"Well, of course. It's the drug of choice for overachievers, Annie."

"And do you get withdrawals, too? How do you handle it?"

"I'll let you in on a little secret. You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Cross my heart."

"Okay." He leaned in as he held her in his arms. "See, Annie. My dad is a physician. And he prescribes lots of stuff. And I have access to his prescription pad…"

Annie felt her pulse quickening as Adam explained the details. The information she would need for them to pull this off. At the time, it seemed remarkably easy. A voice in the back of her head told her it was wrong, that this was not okay, but she shrugged it off.

After having a pretty miserable childhood Annie Edison was finally feeling good. She wanted the feeling to last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So he started you down a life of crime, I see."

"Jeff! I was fully complicit in it. I mean I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help myself. I'd always played by the rules but figured it hadn't gotten me anywhere. I've had stress headaches since I was four Jeff _. Four_. I never had them when I did Adderall. It was such a relief."

"And so eventually you took too much, right? Like is there a fine line or something? And where was this Adam douche when that happened?"

"Well, there's more, Jeff. I'm not sure if I should tell you this part…"

"Annie, we've come this far. Spill it."

"You're lucky you're such a handsome hobo, mister."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were able to pull it off for a while. Adam grabbed the scripts and Annie forged them. But then Adam's dad caught them and well, the gig was up. But Dr. Wellson was not without sympathy.

"You know, I am very disappointed in both of you. To go behind my back like this…"

"Dad, I know, I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to talk to you about it. Annie and I both find we do so much better on it but we have a tolerance now. No one will prescribe it."

Annie looked down through tears. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Wellson. I don't know what else to day."

Dr. Wellson sighed. "Look, I'm pretty pissed off right now. You both realize you could have jeopardized my license, right? I mean if anyone else besides me had caught you… And you both would have likely gone to jail."

"I know, dad. We're sorry."

"Okay. Look, I suggest you both wean yourselves off as soon as possible. I can write at most two more scripts at a substantially decreased amount mind you, for both of you. But, you're not getting anywhere near my prescription pad again, do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, wait… How did you end up overdosing?"

"Jeff, let me continue, please. This isn't easy for me."

"Sorry. Go on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Annie, let's not panic. I've got another idea."

"Easy for you to say, Adam. You're almost done with college. In fact right now you're assistant teaching at my crappy high school. You can afford to sleep. But I still haven't applied to Yale. My application is due this fall. And I can't afford to have this all crumble apart now!"

"Easy, Annie. And hey, I still need to finish college, remember? Probably not best for me to stop either."

"Sorry. I just don't know what I'm going to do!"

"Annie, listen. It's not a crisis. You still have some pills left, remember? And then my dad said he can get you a few more. You'll have to ration them. Yes, I know. But not for long. I have a contact in Denver, and he can help us out. There have been times before when I couldn't get access to my dad's prescription pad and I was stuck in Denver. But I got by."

She could read between the lines. "You mean you know someone who can get us more Adderall?"

He looked at her intently. "Does that bother you?"

Annie sighed. "No, I guess not. I mean, we haven't exactly been saints lately, have we? And to be honest, the stress of forging the prescriptions was really starting to get to me. It might be a relief to just get the pills from someone."

"There you go. And don't worry… the guy is really discreet."

Annie looked up. "Is it expensive, though? I mean to buy them outright?"

"Annie, it's not too bad as long as we don't get carried away. And please don't worry about that. I've got you. We'll get you through this next year."

Annie smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Of course they did get carried away. Annie felt she should have questioned Adam some more regarding his history with his dealer. They seemed way too chummy. And then things began to click into place for Annie. Like how Adam always seemed so Charming and lively.

Her aunt was not exaggerating when she described Adam as the life of the party. Ever since his days in high school, Adam Wellson had a reputation for being over the top witty, energetic, and talkative. He could tell a story like no one else. He possessed a razor-sharp focus. And he never seemed to need to sleep. Qualities that young Annie Edison very much admired.

So Annie should not have been surprised when three months into their forbidden romance he suggested they do cocaine together. And stupidly, she did.

Annie loved the rush. God, what had she been missing? Now this felt good. Adam had explained that cocaine was actually pretty similar to Adderall. Physicians often would refer to Adderall as equivalent to speed. He somehow convinced her that if she properly measured out the amount, she could attain a high like no other while minimizing side effects. Wall Street traders in the 80s did it all the time.

And it was the powder drug of choice for over achieving yuppies. And both Adam Wellson and Annie Edison were destined to be overachieving yuppies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff stared off into space. "Okay. So that happened."

Annie looked up at him tentatively. "Yes, it did."

"And let me guess, there's more?"

"Always, Jeff, but perhaps I don't need to fill in the details so much with the rest."

"It's up to you, Annie. I'll listen. And I swear I won't judge."

Annie sighed. "Well, there's really not much more to say. I did some cocaine, and it got out of control more quickly than I realized. I really liked the stuff. I mean some people don't get addicted if they do it once or here and there, but I've learned that's not how I'm wired."

"And so the overdose was cocaine then? You just accidentally took too much?"

She hesitated. "Well, and a couple of Adderall."

"Whoa…Why both at the same time? What kind of high were you chasing, Annie?"

"I wasn't trying to get high."

Jeff's heart sank. "Oh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was near the end of fall semester of Annie's senior year when Annie began to get suspicious.

Adam was irritated. "Annie, knock it off. You know I need to head back to Denver after the winter break. We'll keep in touch."

Annie gasped. "What do you mean we'll keep in touch? Adam, we've been having sex! I thought we liked each other."

"Yes, Annie, which is why I said we'll keep in touch. You're great. But I have to finish my last semester in Denver."

"And then you go to Boulder, right?"

"That's the plan. I'll find out for sure if I'm accepted by April."

Annie smiled sadly. "I'll miss you. When can I visit?"

"Annie, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Wait…what? Why not? Are you breaking up with me?"

Adam sighed. "Annie, look, we both know that we've been having fun, and like I said you're great. But you're in high school. You're turning eighteen at the end of December but still, people would figure it out. You were seventeen when we started sleeping together and I was technically one of your teachers…"

"So you're afraid I'm going to rat you out and you'll go to jail or something?"

"No, Annie. I know you would never do that. But someone else might get suspicious."

"Adam, I looked up the laws you know. Seventeen is age of consent in the state of Colorado. And you're only 22. So we're fine."

"But I was your teacher. So then I might get into more trouble, Annie. I can't risk it."

Annie started to cry. "So you're saying you're breaking up with me."

"Annie, please don't be like that. We both knew this had to end."

"I didn't."

xxxxxxxxx

And then Annie found the emails. Why was she snooping again? She told herself it was okay to snoop if one had good reason to believe the other was lying.

While she felt stupid, Annie knew she was not stupid. Something didn't add up with Adam's reasoning for them not continuing their relationship. It would have been fairly easy for them to have something long distance. And then Annie could visit Adam in Denver on weekends or her spring break. Sure, there might be some mumblings about him being an assistant teacher the semester before, but they had known each other for years. And they could just tell a little white lie that they started seeing each other once Adam went back to Denver. Her family loved the Wellsons. It would have been easy.

Annie's heart sank when she read the emails. So that was it. Adam had a steady girlfriend back in Denver. Of course he did.

xxxxxxxxxx

Things spiraled out of control after that. Annie confronted Adam, he denied it initially, but then came clean. He tried to justify it, saying of course he cared about her but he had this girl back in Denver, and they had been seeing each other before he stopped back to Riverside High for the past several months. Annie felt sick knowing that she had trusted him in going back to Denver to see friends. Well she guessed he was seeing a Special Friend. Throughout all of this, Adam maintained he had been trying to spare Annie's feelings.

Annie was livid. Sure, she made threats about telling the whole school board. But both she and he knew those were empty threats. It would have looked terrible for her as well, and Annie Edison put a lot of effort into cultivating her studious self-image. She'd never be able to live it down. So they parted ways with terse politeness.

Annie was still angry. And depressed. And addicted. Dammit… She had allowed the jerk to encourage her addiction and get her hooked on something else? What was wrong with her? And her mother had been so enabling as well, encouraging her to doctor shop.

Annie wondered if anyone would ever care about her just for her. Not as a means of vicarious wish fulfillment and not just for sex.

So Annie Edison decided to take control. Which in retrospect led to another stupid decision. But at least the ambulance arrived in time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Does he know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Does he know about Sophie? I mean I gathered you and Mark are planning to tell him if he doesn't know already…"

Annie sighed. "Yeah, he knows."

"And?"

"He told me to terminate the pregnancy."

"Jesus, Annie."

"Jeff, I can't lie, I considered it. But not for very long. Once I did some research and talked to a doctor in rehab, I was put at ease that my adventures would likely have no lasting effects on the baby. Those crack baby stories from the 80s apparently were a bit exaggerated. I mean, those kids had lots of problems but there were confounding factors like poverty, other drug use, drug use throughout the pregnancy, malnutrition…"

"Stop, Annie. I get the picture. So you mean you decided to keep the baby once you were assured she'd be fairly healthy?"

"Yeah. I just couldn't go through with it. I know myself. It would have destroyed me."

"So you mean this asshole just thinks you're getting by without any help from him because? What? You're getting by on magic?"

Annie sighed. "No, Jeff. I had other plans. Originally I was going to give her up. And Adam agreed that if I were going to keep the baby then giving her to a loving family would be the best thing to do."

Jeff gulped. "Oh. What changed?"

"I couldn't go through with that either, Jeff. I mean I almost did it. And please, this is just between us. Well actually this entire conversation is between us, as I'm sure you know. But this part especially I want to make sure Sophie never knows about."

"Yikes, Annie. Obviously."

"Okay. Well, I met with a nice lady at a Jewish social service agency. They help match prospective adoptive couples with birth mothers."

"And?"

"She matched me with a lovely couple. Melissa and Jacob. They were perfect, Jeff. Mid-thirties, established professionals and couldn't have children of their own. They were so nice."

"Wait, you met them?"

"Of course. It was supposed to be an open adoption." Annie suddenly chuckled. "And there was no way controlling Annie Edison was going to allow her baby to be raised by just anyone."

Jeff felt an emptiness in his stomach. "When did you change your mind?"

"Well, Melissa and Jacob knew I was ambivalent. I wanted to be honest with them. I got some counseling and continued to work on my GED. And well, as I got closer to giving birth I decided I really wanted to keep her. I mean, once I found out she was a girl too, I guess she seemed more real to me. I could picture her face, Jeff. And I could feel her moving inside me. And I realized that I couldn't ever let her go. I couldn't leave my baby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So then my mom told me she'd get me back on pills. God, that woman is clueless. And she turned my brother against me."

"Jesus, Annie. No wonder you don't live with her."

She turned to look up at him. "Jeff, there is no way she'd let me within ten feet of her even if she did know about Sophie. Well, especially if she knew about her. The woman would be scandalized. And the Edisons can never have a scandal."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So he knows you kept her?"

"Yes, Jeff. I'm not a complete jerk. I figured he deserved to know so that he had an opportunity to decide if he wanted a relationship with her."

"And?"

"He basically told me he couldn't handle it. By the time I told him I wasn't giving her up, it was months later and he was engaged."

"Jesus."

"Yeah, and he didn't want her to know about it."

"Well, he doesn't get to decide that, Annie."

"This is not about me embarrassing him, Jeff. We talked on the phone. And as a result of that conversation, I know now that he is not worthy of my daughter or me. He'd rather choose his fiancé than get to know his own child. He practically begged me not to say anything to anyone."

"And you agreed?"

"Yes. I know it was stupid, but I was really hurt and still so angry with him. I was happy to have him out of my life. He did offer me some money, but I refused it. Don't look at me like that. I know it was shortsighted. I was caught up in my pride. It didn't really hit me until recently how much I could probably use that money."

"Yeah, Annie. You should have taken it."

"Money isn't love, Jeff."

"Annie…"

"Yeah, I know. I was stupid."

"So he's never met her?"

"No. I sent him a picture after she was born. I didn't hear anything back."

"That really sucks."

"Yeah, well, now you know why I've lowered my expectations."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff brushed Annie's hair. He stared at the ceiling.

"You realize you need to stay away from men whose names start with the letter A, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Andy, Adam…"

Annie smirked. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I see your point. Noted. Trust me that I have no plans to get involved with anyone anytime soon. I've got enough to deal with."

"Yeah, I suppose you do."

"Everyone leaves me. People suck."

"Yeah. They do. My dad abandoned me. Yours left too. Sophie's father decided never to get to know her. Dad's are jerks."

"So are moms."

"Yeah, well my mom is pretty awesome, and so are you. I'd say between you and me, the dads definitely come out looking the worst. But I will give you that your mom sounds like a real bitch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie glanced down at the stuffed bear on her seat at the study table.

There was a note pinned to it that read, "For the baby hobbit."

She had to admit that maybe not everyone sucked.

Sophie liked her new bear very much. She coated it with drool and seemed to find it endlessly amusing, erupting in giggles whenever she saw it.

It didn't take long for Annie to discover that Jeff's birthday was right before Thanksgiving. She was a snoop after all.

Jeff found a small wrapped present on his seat at the study room table. The note attached read, "To the birthday boy from baby hobbit. I really like my bear."

Jeff smiled.


	7. Getting Real

**Chapter 7 Getting Real**

Summary: Annie and Jeff face realities in their respective lives.

After the revelations in Annie's apartment, Jeff was finding himself unsettled. It was a feeling, one he would normally adeptly brush away with booze or sex. Or snark.

He tried snark first, with the hope for sex. He approached Britta in the cafeteria.

"So my airy Queen of Greendale. Where pray tell are your loyal followers?"

Britta rolled her eyes. "My what?"

Jeff smirked. "Your band of merry men. I mean there is Pierce the inept, Abed the lurker, Troy the child, and Shirley the gossip."

"Wow, Winger. What a nice way to describe our friends. I notice you left out sweet little Annie from your list."

"Whatever, Britta. Even I can't be expected to come up with witty descriptions for everyone on the fly now can I?"

Britta narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "Suurre. Hey, are you guys going to have another debate anytime soon?"

Jeff's pulse quickened. "Britta, let's not get off track. I was wondering why you were here, sitting alone? Cause such nobility does not deserve to be left unattended. You might attract the attentions of the creeps."

"You mean like you?"

"I was talking about Starburns."

"Pig."

"What? I'm not even being crude this time. I was actually trying to be nice, Britta."

"Well, I've decided to _distance_ today, Jeff. See you later." With that Britta got up and left the cafeteria.

Okay, so that didn't work. He was still feeling empty.

As Britta walked away, Pierce sidled up to Jeff.

"Hey, forehead. Looks like you struck out again. You know, I'd be happy to give you some pointers. I am a man of experience, after all."

Jeff winced. "Pierce, I don't need your pointers. And despite having years of experience as you say, that doesn't mean you have a good hit record."

"Oh really, Jeff? Really? I suggest you talk to the red head in the library. We're going on our third, ahem, date tomorrow. Wait…does it count as a date if we don't leave the research methods aisle?"

Jeff looked up. "Oh my God."

Booze didn't work either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie was attempting to regain a sense of composure. Although she was touched by Nancy and Jeff's supportiveness throughout the past week, the emotional turmoil was beginning to exhaust her. So she engaged in her default behavior of attempting to flirt with Troy.

Annie eyed him sitting at one of the cafeteria tables. She figured she had about 20 minutes until she absolutely needed to stop off at daycare to feed Sophie and then begin her shift. Yes, there was time to get a little harmless flirting in. She approached and slid down across from him.

"So, Troy, hey."

Troy looked up from his cheeseburger and smiled. "Hey, Annie, what's up?"

Annie blushed slightly and looked down, fiddling with the hem of her skirt. "Oh, er, nothing. I just saw you sitting here all alone and thought I'd keep you company for a few minutes. Is that okay?" She looked up at him from an angle and batted her eyes.

"Yeah, Annie of course. I like company. Sometimes talking to my cheeseburger gets kinda weird. Especially when it doesn't answer back. But I suppose I should expect that since I keep eating it. I mean how could it talk back? I might have already eaten its mouth."

Annie nodded. So Troy was a little odd. That's okay. Who wasn't? He was a sweetheart though. Troy was safe.

"Yeah, Troy. You've got a point there. Hey, isn't it also weird being here at Greendale together and now being in the same study group? I mean, since we didn't really hang out in high school…"

"Nah, Annie. It's not weird at all. I mean, I guess sometimes I do wonder why we never hung out before. You seem pretty cool."

Annie blushed. "Thanks Troy, you too. I guess maybe we never hung out in part because you always had these other friends around… you know, the jocks. And I don't think they liked me much and I guess I figured I didn't fit in with you guys very well. And then you dated all the pretty girls…"

"Annie, hey, you're really pretty too you know." He smiled broadly. "You're actually a lot cuter now than back then anyway. You used to always look a little strung out. But now you look real good."

Annie cringed. Okay, that was a compliment, right? She'll take it.

"Aw, thanks Troy. That's sweet."

"And I guess I know what you mean about the jock thing. I mean, _man_ that got to me so much after awhile too." He shook his head. "Like the pressure to always fit in with those guys. To do what they were all doing. It was really too much."

"Oh Troy, I didn't realize you felt that way. You always seemed to be enjoying yourself. I mean, you dated all the prettiest girls…"

Troy sighed. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"Troy, I know this is none of my business, but are you seeing anyone right now? I've noticed a lot of the girls checking you out. I'm sure you could have your pick…"

Troy smiled and puffed out his chest. "Yeah? Really? I mean of course I could have any girl I wanted, Annie. I mean, I'm Troy Barnes. And now I'm Troy Barnes, football star of Greendale. Yeah."

"Sooo?"

"What?"

"Anyone catch your eye?"

He looked down and began unraveling the paper from his straw. "Well, sure, of course….."

Annie's stomach began to twist in knots. Was this it? Could Troy Barnes possibly be crushing on her, Annie Edison? He said she was pretty…. Wait, she didn't really want a boyfriend right now. She didn't actually want to date Troy. But it was Troy Barnes…

"Hey Troy, Annie." Annie quickly looked up. Dammit Abed. Great timing.

"Oh, hey Abed." She replied.

Troy whipped his head in Abed's direction. "Hey, man! What are you up to? Want to play that Kickpuncher videogame in your dorm room? I can't wait to show you up at level 5." Troy smiled brightly.

"That sounds great Troy. Cool - Cool. Cool. Cool."

Troy jumped up from his seat, "See you later, Annie!" He giddily ran out of the cafeteria with Abed.

Annie sighed.

So that didn't work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The empty feeling was still there. Well, it was a combination of emptiness and a simmering burning sensation. Jeff wondered if he had an ulcer. Yes, that must be it.

He had been successfully avoiding his mother's calls for months. Sure, he spoke to her briefly here and there - _Oh, mom, crazy timing! Gotta go. I'll call you later!_ \- but he had been able to avoid having any substantial conversations with her. He was a shitty son.

But how was he supposed to talk to her after everything that had happened over the past several months?

Jeff walked back into his apartment. He saw the blinking red light on the machine. Yes, he was old and still had an answering machine. And a landline. He pressed the button.

"Jeffrey, hi it's your mother. Thank you for texting me your new landline number. But what I fail to understand is why you didn't just call me to give it to me? You know I don't text. Holly had to help me figure out how to read it. And why do you have a new phone number anyway? Was someone stalking you, Jeffrey? I know it wasn't me since otherwise you wouldn't have given me your new number. Not that I don't feel like a stalker. You've been avoiding me. Fess up, dear. You'll feel better. And I hope you got your birthday present. Please know that you are welcome at Thanksgiving. Which I should remind you is in two days. Please do me the courtesy of letting me know if you will or will not be coming. And don't text me your response. Call me. I love you, dear." BEEP

Oh God. Jeff knew what he needed to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff eyed Annie sheepishly as the group dispersed from a study session.

"Hey, Annie, how are things?"

"Fine, Jeff. Actually, much better. I'm sorry if it seems like I've been avoiding you. I haven't. I just didn't know what to say."

"It's okay. I didn't want you to think that I'm a big jerk who would just ignore you after everything…"

"Oh, Jeff! No, I don't think that. Really."

"Oh, good. So are you okay?"

"Yes, Jeff. And actually I'm meeting with Mark again after Thanksgiving. We're going to go over a few more points and then the plan is for him to contact Adam. He says he doesn't think I need to do it and that he'll take care of it. I have to admit, it's a relief. I don't know if I have the energy to deal with him right now."

Jeff nodded. "That makes sense. You want to trust a professional to handle this. And Mark is the best. "

"Yeah, I'll be glad when I know how Adam reacts to this. Then at least I can plan."

"Always the planner."

"Well it's a good coping strategy, Jeff. You can't leave things up to fate or whatever."

Jeff looked down and began to fiddle with his phone. "Okay. Hey, you mentioned Thanksgiving. I wanted to let you know that I'll be out of town. I didn't want you to think I'd disappeared or anything…"

"Jeff, you're allowed to go out of town. Seriously, I'm fine."

"Okay, good." He hesitated a moment. "What are your plans? Are you doing anything?"

Annie looked up from her attempts to liberate Sophie from her carrier. "Jeff, I told you I'm fine. Please don't worry about me. I won't be alone on Thanksgiving. Shirley invited me to her house."

Jeff let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Good. She wouldn't be alone. He was off the hook.

He shifted tone and smirked. "Oh, that'll be interesting, Annie. I mean, fill me in on all the details. Does Shirley needlepoint? I bet she's a closet needlepointer."

Annie laughed. "Yes, Jeff, I'll make sure to keep you apprised of any gossip."

"Thank you. I really need something on that woman."

"Yes, of course. Hey, where are you going for Thanksgiving?"

He resumed looking at his phone, pressing a few buttons. "I'm going to my mom's. She lives in Denver."

Annie was surprised. "I didn't realize she lived that close. That's only a little over an hour away. Does she ever come here?"

"Well, not for the holidays, as she likes to host. But my mom gets out and about."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

Annie ended up giving Jeff a hug. She felt he might need it for some reason. And she was relieved that he hadn't walked out that night. It was hard to let go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So Thanksgiving happened. Jeff decided to man up and tell his mother the truth. He didn't know why he suddenly felt he needed to do it. He had spent many years lying to her about getting his bachelors. He told himself it was because with his changed financial status and new dwelling that it would become increasingly difficult to keep everything from her.

But deep in his brain Jeff realized that he had been inspired by Annie. If that girl could go through what she had and then tell him her awful truth, he could face his own mother, right?

Jeff was still wincing as he made the drive back to Greendale the next morning. He told himself this would take time. Dorie Winger couldn't be pissed off forever, could she?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie opened her door to greet Jeff.

God, she had her hair down.

"Hey, so thanks for letting me stop by."

"Sure, Jeff, come in."

Annie stepped back to allow him into the apartment.

Jeff stood there for a moment and looked around, hands in his pockets. "So hey.."

Annie eyed him curiously. "Jeff, you can sit down you know. You've been here before. As I recall you even spent the night here once." She batted her eyes.

Jeff smirked. "Yeah, I seem to recall that as well. Magical." He rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch.

He glanced over at the pack 'n play and noted Sophie was rolling around in it on her back while grabbing at her feet. Annie followed his line of vision and went over and picked up her daughter. She came over and sat down next to Jeff.

"Hey, munchkin."

"It seems she's getting more aware every day. Like she really likes her feet. It's kind of funny."

Jeff stared into space absentmindedly. "Yeah, that's cute."

"Jeff, are you okay?"

He sighed and rubbed his face. "I guess. I just came from my mom's place. I haven't even been to my apartment. I stayed over last night and it was just awful."

Annie looked at him with sympathy. "I'm sorry, Jeff. I didn't realize you guys didn't get along. From the few things you've told me about her I had a slightly different impression."

Jeff hunched and placed his elbows on his needs. "We do usually get along. It's just that I hadn't come clean with her about everything that happened over the past several months. She didn't know that my license was suspended. And of course she didn't know that I faked my degree."

"Didn't?"

"Yeah, as you can surmise, I told her everything. _Everything_ , Annie."

"And how did it go?"

"Not well, Annie. Not well."

Annie reached over and patted Jeff on the shoulder. "It'll be okay, Jeff. Give her some time. She loves you."

He let out a deep breath. "Yeah, I know. Why am I even here telling you this?"

"Because this couch is sacred, Jeff."

He turned to look at her. "What do you mean?"

"It's the place for cathartic confessionals." She smiled smugly.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Thanks."

"No problem. Last time I think I took up most of the time. And I've told you I believe in paying things forward."

"Thanks."

They sat in silence for a minute. Annie started making faces at Sophie. The baby started to giggle.

"Where's your bear? You're missing your bear…"

"Here it is, Annie." He picked it up from the blanket on the floor and tossed it over to her.

"Thanks, Jeff. We were doing tummy time earlier and he keeps her company."

Jeff remarked sarcastically, "Oookay. I don't know what that is but it sounds thrilling." He leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms.

"It is. Sophie finds it thrilling." She smiled.

"Hey, so you're back here. I wasn't sure if you were staying at Shirley's for a few days or anything but I guess not?"

"Oh, we stayed over last night, Jeff. By the time dinner wrapped up and everything, it was getting late and I didn't want to disrupt Sophie's routine too much. Shirley and I had anticipated we would need to stay over. She was very accommodating." Annie pursed her lips slightly and looked away.

"Annie….what is it?"

"Hmmmm... nothing."

"Annie…"

"Okay. Maybe it wasn't the most relaxing Thanksgiving. "

"Yeah, well I'd hardly describe either you or Shirley as relaxed."

"I mean she and I kind of got into it, Jeff. And now I'm wondering how things are going to be on Monday in the group."

"Got into it? What do you mean?"

"I mean we had a fight. And I'm really angry with her right now."

He sighed. "That sucks. Look, I'm sure whatever it is will blow over. You guys will be back to being mom buddies in no time."

"I don't think so. And we're not mom buddies."

"Aren't you? I mean she has a lot of experience, Annie, and I know you guys talk a lot about babies. And she helps you lug your crap. And she invited you to her house for Thanksgiving. I'd say you're kind of close."

"Well, I guess kind of. You're right she has been really nice about many things but I was hoping for a slightly different kind of relationship with her. And now I'm really disappointed. And like I said really frustrated."

"What happened? Did she criticize your, what was it you called it, _tummy time_ routine?"

"No. That would have been something I could have let go."

"Then what?"

"Ugh."

"Spill it, Annie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie was helping Shirley clean up after the meal was finished. She started to wipe down one of the counters in the kitchen. Shirley smiled and walked over to begin loading the dishwasher.

"Thank you so much, dear. You don't have to do all of that."

"Oh, Shirley, it's no problem whatsoever. I mean, you did all of the cooking! And you invited us into your home. Really, it's the least I can do. Just let me know how else I can help…"

"Thank you, sweetie. It's a pleasure to have you and your precious little one here with us. Speaking of, where is she?" Shirley glanced around the room.

"Oh, your sister grabbed her and took her into the living room. She seemed taken with her." Annie giggled.

"Ah, yes, she loves those little babies. Hers are growing up so fast, just like my own. Enjoy her while she's small, Annie."

"Yeah, I will."

Shirley sighed. "My boys are getting so big."

"They seem like great kids. You've done a good job with them."

"Yes, it hasn't always been easy, but the Lord has watched over us."

Annie nodded supportively.

"And I just know that the good Lord will bring Andre to his senses and bring him home to us."

"Shirley, I really hope that happens. I know it must be hard not to have him around. I know from my own experience not having a partner to help is really tough. And I can't imagine doing it alone with two energetic boys."

"Well, the Lord watches over us, sweetie. And I have my mother and sister around."

"Yeah, that's got to really help, Shirley. You all seem so close. I wish my own mom were helping me. But she and I aren't currently speaking."

"Yes, I gathered that honey. When I found out you two had no where to go for Thanksgiving, My My My…" Shirley pursed her lips and looked down, shaking her head while grasping at the cross she always wore around her neck.

"It's okay, Shirley. Thanks again for inviting us. It's been a lot of fun."

"No, honey, it's not okay. You should be with your family today."

"Yeah, I know ideally that would be the case, but my mom's pretty upset with me, and frankly I'm not so thrilled with her right now either."

"Well, I hope the two of you can reconcile soon. It'll be good for you and your precious baby."

"Yeah, we'll see Shirley. You never know."

"Especially since the baby's father isn't here. Now, I know I haven't really asked, sweetie, but since you're in my home right now and the topic hasn't come up, I'm afraid I'm going to have to address this. You're alone. With a baby. What happened?"

Annie took a deep breath. "Shirley, I know you're concerned. I guess…well, things didn't really work out the way I would have liked, obviously."

Shirley clasped her hands. "Yes, sweetie. But don't you think it's time to find him wherever he is? I mean, explain to him that you two need him."

Annie shook her head. "Oh Shirley, that's not going to happen. It's not really possible."

Shirley gasped. "Oh my Lord, is he dead?"

Annie didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad, Annie. Shirley can sometimes be a bit dramatic and surprisingly naïve when it comes to stuff like that but I mean come on, she was clearly trying to be helpful. You know, in her own way. And you can't really have expected her never to ask…"

"Jeff! _You_ didn't ask."

"Yeah, well, I'm not naïve. And I'm not Shirley."

"And you probably never would have."

"Again, I'm not Shirley. I'm surprised she was able to hold off as long as she did. We should give her a medal."

"Yeah, well…"

"Oh, I see." He sighed. "Let me guess…it gets worse?"

Annie nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well I'm glad to hear he's not dead, sweetie. I apologize I jumped to that conclusion."

"It's okay, Shirley. No, he's not dead. He just chose someone else over me and Sophie."

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry. That sounds so familiar." Shirley scowled.

"Yeah, I figured maybe you could relate."

"Where did he pick that floozy up? Andre found his in a strip bar."

Annie sighed. "Well, she's not a stripper. In fact, she was his girlfriend. And he told me they got engaged around the time Sophie was born, so I don't know. She might even be his wife by now. I really don't know."

Shirley snapped her head and stared intently at Annie. "I'm sorry, what did you say? His girlfriend? You mean to say you were stepping out with a taken man?"

Annie gasped. "Shirley! No! It wasn't like that."

"Well, it certainly sounds like it."

"No! Shirley, I had no idea he had a girlfriend. He lied to me. He misled me about a few things, actually. And by the time I told him about the baby we had already broken up because he went back to her. And then later he told me he was engaged and basically told me to get lost." Annie was in tears.

"Oh, sweetie. Come here." Shirley held Annie in an embrace, gently stroking her hair. "It's okay. I am so sorry that you made those choices. I mean, you seem like you were once a really nice girl and then well… We are all sinners."

Annie pulled away from Shirley and stared at her. "Wait, what? What are you saying, Shirley?"

Shirley affected a grave tone. "What I'm saying is you wouldn't have gotten into this predicament if you hadn't been such a slut."

Annie's gasped, "EEEK!"

Shirley's eyes widened in horror. She clasped a hand over her mouth. She then removed it and exclaimed, "Oh, An-nie I am so sorry! I don't know where that came from!

"Oh my God, Shirley. How DARE you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff was pacing erratically through Annie's apartment.

"Who the hell does she think she is?"

"Jeff, please sit down. You're upsetting Sophie!"

"How the hell am I supposed to sit, Annie? And how can you be so calm about this? I mean she called you a slut! The bitch."

"Jeff! Watch your language." She held her hands over Sophie's ears.

"Annie, look." He came over and sat down in the nearby chair. He took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm sorry. I'll try to be a little calmer about this. Jesus, Annie. "

"Yeah, well, now you know why I don't really want to see her on Monday."

"And you stayed the night?"

"Well, yes, I did. We raised our voices at each other a bit and then Shirley's sister came in and broke it up. She and Shirley's mom separated us and convinced me not to run off with Sophie in my car late at night. And I think they were right, Jeff, because I wasn't really in a state to drive. I was shaking I was so angry."

"Yeah, well, I totally understand that."

"So Shirley and I had a few more words in a somewhat calmer tone. But it's still pretty unresolved. I mean I know she technically apologized but I don't believe it was genuine."

"Well, that's it, I'm calling her." Jeff whipped out his phone and started to scroll through his contacts.

"Jeff! Stop!"

"Why?"

"I don't want you to call her! It's not your place. I can handle my own battles you know."

Jeff sighed. "Annie, I know, but this is serious. You both are part of our increasingly close-knit study group. And she needs to be put in her place or I say we kick her out. And since I'm a lawyer I will take care of this. You don't have to deal with her anymore."

"You mean like I don't have to deal with Adam? Why are you always trying to protect me Jeff? I don't need to be protected."

"Annie, I'm not treating you like glass."

"Yeah, well it feels like you are. And I told you I hate that. I can handle this. I only told you about this because I needed a sounding board. You know Shirley too and I thought you should be aware of how awkward things might be on Monday. But I want to be clear that I will deal with Shirley myself. And I don't want us to kick her out of the group. That's the last thing I want."

"Fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie remained thoughtful after Jeff went home. She reflected on what she had told him as well as the parts she chose to omit. One particular portion of her and Shirley's so-called 'civil' part of the conversation stood out.

"Where is this coming from, Shirley? I mean don't think I haven't noticed you've been really judgmental of me for weeks. You were so nice to me when we first met, and while you have continued to be helpful in many ways, and don't think I don't appreciate it because I really do, something's changed in the past few weeks. You've been dropping little comments to me and I've caught you looking at me that way you do when you smell something bad."

Shirley straightened her shoulders. "Fine, I guess we should have this conversation. Might as well do it now. Although again, I want to make sure you are aware I'm very sorry I called you that nasty word."

Annie sighed. "Fine, whatever. Tell me what this is about, Shirley."

Shirley's tone became grave. "I don't approve of whatever it is you're trying to do with Jeffrey. I think you should leave that boy alone."

Annie squinted her eyes. "Wait…what do you mean by that? I don't understand."

"Sweetie, it's just not appropriate. I've been watching you two ever since that sinful debate performance and I don't like what I am seeing."

"And what is that Shirley?"

"I've seen you two. Something's changed. I used to think it was nice the way Jeffrey would help you with Sophie. It was very decent of him and bodes well for his character. But now you two are a little too close. You grabbed that boy and kissed him! And right in front of poor Britta. And then something's been really strange over the past few days. I saw what you did last week. And I saw what you two did a couple days ago." Shirley scowled.

"Wait…I have no idea what you're talking about. Yes, I kissed him but it was not just in front of Britta. It was in front of a gymnasium full of people! It was to win a debate! It certainly wasn't anything intimate. And I really have no idea what you're referring to with the other stuff. Enlighten me."

"Well, I'm talking about you sneaking into the study room early last week to leave that boy a gaudily wrapped present. I saw you."

"Shirley, I can leave anyone a present if I want. It's none of your business. But just for the sake of argument, there was nothing inappropriate about it. It was actually from Sophie."

"Oh, that's even worse. Now you're using your child to manipulate that poor boy?"

"I'm not listening to this anymore. I think we're done here."

"Oh no we're not. I saw you two the other day. I saw you two, ahem, embracing."

"Shirley! Again, not that it's any of your business, but we were hugging. As in friendly hugging. Jeff helped me out with something pretty important, and I felt like giving him a thank you hug. It was completely platonic."

"So you admit you started it then?"

"There was nothing to 'start!' I'm not even looking to get involved with anyone. I have a baby to take care of! And again, it's none of your business. I mean, even if there were something going on between us, there would be nothing wrong with it! He's not married…."

"What about Britta?"

"What about her?"

Shirley shook her head sadly. "Annie. I agree we are done here. I think we should both go to bed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie was walking past the study room thirty minutes early on Monday morning. Much to her surprise, Jeff was already sitting there playing on his phone. Annie entered the room.

"Hey, since when do you come early to group?"

He glanced up and then back down at the phone. "No reason. I just happened to get here a little earlier than I intended and decided it wasn't worth killing time in the cafeteria. I mean, Leonard is in there, Annie. _Leonard._ "

Annie rolled her eyes. "Okay, Jeff. I'm actually really glad to run into you. I'm here early because Shirley and I decided to meet up before group started in order to have a discussion. We're going to meet next door in study room G."

Jeff's eyes remained on his phone. "Well good luck with that."

Annie sighed. "I'd prefer not to talk with her in front of Sophie. Would you mind watching her for a little while?"

Jeff glanced up from his phone. "Yeah, sure, no problem. Toss her over here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"An-nie, I am so, so sorry for those things I said to you on Thanksgiving. Really, please. I didn't mean to call you that…"

"Yeah, Shirley, I think you did."

"No I didn't. I am very sorry."

"It's okay, Shirley, I can accept that you think I'm a slut. Really, I can. It's not going to kill me. You disagree with how I spent my last year of high school. I get it."

Shirley winced and shook her head, "Annie, that's not what I meant…"

Annie interrupted, "But what I'd really like to know is why you're so invested in this Jeff and Britta thing. What the heck? Even if Jeff and I were…., Well, there would be nothing wrong with it. Jeff and Britta are not even dating. They've never dated at all. In fact, we've all witnessed Jeff trying to get Britta to notice him in that way and you and I both know that she's not interested. God!"

"Just because a woman protests, Annie, doesn't mean she's not interested. It's called playing hard to get. And goodness knows sometimes Jeffrey's tactics are a bit, um, shall we say, bold? She's doing the right thing in rebuffing him. But that won't last sweetie. And then they'll get together. You know they will."

Annie looked down.

Shirley continued softly, "And I've been thinking about what you told me the other night, and I really think you're setting yourself up to relive what happened with Sophie's father. You and I both know Jeff will choose Britta and then you'll be all alone again."

Annie stared at her. _How dare she? That's sooo not what was going to happen if, ahem, she and Jeff were to…_

"Annie, you know I'm right."

"Even if you are, Shirley, and I don't think you are, it's none of your business. Let me make my own mistakes. "

"I would sweetie if it weren't for poor Britta."

Annie glared at her. "Poor Britta? Shirley, Britta's _fine_. She's an independent, strong, intelligent woman. She doesn't need you looking out for her supposed interests. And I would never dream of hurting Britta. I really disagree with you that anything I do or don't do with Jeff would impact Britta in any meaningful way!"

Shirley raised her voice. "An-nie! You have to have some respect for other people's relationships. You can't just go in everywhere you please and take a man away from his woman! It's not right!" Shirley was shaking. Then she started sobbing.

Annie moved in closer. "Shirley, we haven't been talking about me and Jeff have we?"

Shirley gulped back sobs, "Oh, sweetie, I am so sorry! I know you're not a stripper! I want to _kill_ Andre! How dare he leave me for that _slut_!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So can I be the first to comment on how weird this is? Because no one's saying anything."

Britta sighed. "For once I agree with Abed. Jeff, what the heck is going on? We've been here for the past twenty minutes studying and you haven't mentioned why you're holding Annie's baby. And where is Annie anyway? And where is Shirley?"

"I wouldn't say we've been studying Britta. It's actually impossible to study when Annie's not here."

"You still haven't answered my questions."

Jeff paused and looked up. "Okay, I think it's fairly obvious that Annie and Shirley had something they needed to do. Something they couldn't do with Sophie around, so that's why she's here with me. My guess is at least Annie will be back in here shortly. And hopefully Shirley will be with her."

Pierce eyed Jeff with manic glee. "I knew it! But wait, I always thought Brittles was the lesbo."

"Hey guys, sorry we're late." Annie and Shirley entered the study room holding hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later, Jeff was helping Annie carry her stuff out to her car. Annie placed Sophie in the backseat.

"Here you go, Sophie." Jeff tossed her the stuffed bear.

Annie turned to face him and smiled. "She really likes it. In fact, it's her new favorite toy. Thanks again, Jeff."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure."

"Ahem… So we're still on for dialogue practice tomorrow, right? Meet at your place?"

"Just say it, Jeff. _Sex shop_."

Jeff grimaced. "Cute, Annie. I will not say that because technically it's not true. You don't live in one. You just happen to live above one. There is a huge difference."

"Okay, you have a point. I won't make you say sex shop."

"Thank you."

"But actually, Jeff, I was going to tell you that unfortunately I can't meet tomorrow. We'll have to figure out another time. Which I think we can because we don't have to present until Monday. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course, Annie. We can reschedule."

"Thanks. I don't want to have to cancel on the girls."

Jeff raised his brows. "The girls?"

Annie grinned. "Yeah. Shirley, Britta and I are going to hang out. I'm really looking forward to it."

"Really? I gotta say I'm a little surprised. After everything that happened with Shirley…"

"Jeff, I told you we worked it out. Turns out she was just misdirecting some rage at me. While it might take me a little while to get over the words she used, I think we're in a good place. She's been extra nice to me lately. I'm going to milk it for all it's worth."

He smirked. "Oh really? And where does Britta fit into all of this?"

"Britta's going to help Shirley and I access our female empowerment. Or something. I'm not clear on the details. Shirley and I are hoping this means we can get our nails done."

"Oh, for some reason I doubt that's on Britta's agenda."

"I know. But maybe we can talk her into it. She can do it for me and Shirley."

"And where will the munchkin be during all of this? Is she going to be empowered as well?"

"Shirley's sister is going to watch her and Shirley's boys. I like Shirley's sister, actually. Or otherwise this would be really hard for me. I've never left Sophie with anyone besides Tina and Jackie at the daycare or Nancy. But I've got to get out, you know. And I figure this will be good bonding time for me, Britta, and Shirley."

"Yeah, sounds like it will be a crazy time."

"Oh, I'm hoping so, Jeff. I'm hoping it will be sooo crazy."

Jeff laughed.


	8. Dabbles in Domesticity

**Chapter 8: Dabbles in Domesticity**

Summary: Annie and Jeff get into a routine.

Annie and Jeff were spending more time together. Sure, they saw each other in Spanish class, study group, and sometimes at lunch with their friends. But they also had a ridiculous amount of Spanish dialogue to prepare. It was almost as if Senor Chang didn't want to lecture and was relying on the students to do all the work.

Jeff sighed one day shortly after arriving at Annie's apartment. "Hey you know it might be cheaper for me for us to occasionally meet at my place."

Annie eyed him with suspicion. "What do you mean, cheaper? It doesn't cost you anything to come over to my place."

He hesitated. "Well, see, I made an arrangement with Thanos. He watches my Lexus and…"

Annie's eyes lit up. "Oh, wow, Jeff, you're really milking that pimp angle, aren't you?"

He grimaced. "Seriously, Annie. It's getting expensive. Come over to my place tomorrow."

She rolled her eyes. "I would be tempted if you were still living in your swanky condo. I don't know how I feel about a regular crappy apartment."

"You live above Dilodopolis!"

"Well, you gotta admit that gives it character."

He stared at her.

"Just kidding, Jeff. I'd be happy to prep at your place tomorrow. But I'll need some help bringing up some of Sophie's things from my car."

"Wait, what are you talking about? You're not seriously going to bring your elaborate diaper changing station to my apartment are you? I mean, you somehow get by without taking it to school."

"No, of course not, silly. And it's not elaborate. It's organized. And efficient."

"Sure, Annie. I may not know much about these types of things, but even I am aware that not everything needs to be labeled. With a label maker. And with a label maker that makes pink labels. Where did you find that thing anyway?"

"If I thought you were genuinely interested or were not going to use it for evil, then I would tell you. But since I'm pretty sure neither of those are the case then it's my secret." She smiled smugly.

"Well, we've established man _is_ evil."

They stared at each other. "Oh!" "Errr…"

"I gotta go, Annie, I'll see you later. I just remembered something I have to do….I, uh… I can't stay. We can work out details for tomorrow later."

Annie squeaked, "Yeah, Jeff, see you later."

Jeff scuttled out of the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, the group members were all seated in the cafeteria having lunch. Jeff, Abed, and Troy occupied one side of the table while Pierce, Britta, and Shirley sat across from them. Annie sat at a chair at the end of the table in between Shirley and Jeff and bounced Sophie on her lap.

Shirley was playing peek-a-boo with Sophie.

"Where is she? There she is!"' Shirley smiled broadly as she moved her hands away from her face. Sophie giggled.

"Wow, Shirley, you are amazing at that game."

"Jeffrey, don't affect that tone with me. I'll have you know that peek-a-boo is a crucial part of a young child's development."

"Oh, I'm sure it is."

Annie turned to look at Jeff. "She's right, you know. It's all about object permanence."

Shirley nodded.

"Object what? Whatever." Jeff resumed looking at his phone.

Shirley looked at Annie and frowned. "That boy needs to be more humble and respect us mothers."

Annie nodded in solidarity.

Jeff glanced up and then resumed looking at his phone. "I'll have you know that I do respect both of you."

Annie softened, "Oh, I'm sorry, Jeff, I know…"

"An-nie, don't waste anymore time attending to his feelings. We should let the boys do whatever it is they deem to be important." Shirley turned towards Britta. "Brit-ta don't you have something you need to talk about with me and Annie? I suggest we take this into the ladies room."

Britta shifted uncomfortably as Jeff stifled his laughter. "Er, uh, Shirley, we don't have to go into the ladies room. We can talk right here."

Shirley glared at Britta. "You know, honey, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Either way you will be telling Annie and me what the heck is going on with you-know-who at the you-know-what." She raised her eyebrows up and down.

Britta cheeks reddened. "Oh, uh, yeah, let's go girls. See you later, weirdos."

With that, the women got up and left the cafeteria together, Sophie in tow.

Jeff watched them leave with a mixture of confusion and amusement. Whatever was going on there had to be an interesting story. Maybe he could weasel it out of Annie this evening at their prep session. Or maybe not. She was usually pretty tight-lipped when it came to discussing 'girl time.'

"Now that the girls have gone, the men are able to have their own adventure. Although at this point in our story, it would probably make the most sense if the men were to have some 'guy talk' for parallel purposes. Audiences like the use of parallels. They find it comforting and easy to follow."

"Knock it off, Abed, there will be no parallels."

Abed turned to him. "Oh, really, Jeff? Perhaps we should talk about what's going on between you and Shirley."

"I'm sorry, what? There is no me and Shirley, Abed."

Troy shot up and moved to the other side of the table in order to face Abed and Jeff. "Dude! You're doing Shirley now? I thought you wanted Britta."

Jeff winced. "Troy, Abed, I want to make this clear. I am not doing Shirley. Or Britta. Or Annie for that matter. I don't know where you guys get this stuff, but it's really annoying."

Pierce's straw dropped from his mouth. "Whoa. First Annie and Shirley get it on and now you're banging all of them? Maybe I don't have much to teach you after all, Jeffrey. I apologize."

"Pierce! I said I'm _not_ sleeping with any of them! Listen next time. Either that or go find your red headed librarian friend."

Pierce mumbled as he grabbed his straw. "Well, we're not exactly friends anymore. In fact she's not really speaking to me for some reason….I have no idea…"

Abed continued. "I wasn't clear, Jeff. I doubt you would be sleeping with all three of the girls at the same time, and certainly not at this point in our story. That would probably put us in a new genre entirely. So I'm going to rule it out."

"Great. Thanks."

"But there is something going on between you and Shirley. Not romantically though. I sense animosity. Which is interesting because I noticed the shift since she and Annie reconciled after their fight."

"Dude! You are amazing. Shirley and Annie were in a fight? How do you know this stuff?" Troy gazed at Abed in awe.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "It doesn't take a genius to guess that Annie and Shirley had a fight. And then made up. We were all waiting on them that day in the study room. Abed is not a wizard, Troy."

"Well, I didn't pick up on it."

"I say this with affection, Troy, but that certainly doesn't mean anything."

"Oh."

"Shirley's tone toward you has changed, Jeff. She's eyeing you with suspicion and she's been more protective of Annie. It's almost as if she doesn't want you around Annie anymore. Which is interesting because it used to be the other way around. She didn't want Annie around you, especially after the debate."

"This is ridiculous, Abed."

"No it's not, Jeff. And we are all aware that Shirley and Annie had a female empowerment night at the nail salon with Britta later in the week after the fight. I suspect Britta may have actually empowered Shirley and Annie. And now they are uniting against you, Jeff."

"Abed, Annie is not against me. I guess I can't really speak for the other two."

"She may not be, Jeff, but female friendships are influential. For some reason Shirley thinks Annie needs to be protected from you and she may end up convincing Annie to stay away from you."

Jeff pursed his lips. He then sighed with frustration. "Abed! Enough. That is not going to happen."

"And see, Jeff? It's obvious that you care about the ramifications of Shirley doing that. Which leads me to my second observation that you seem to be really pissed off with Shirley."

"That's it. I'm out of here. I think we've done enough parallel talk to last a lifetime." Jeff got up and left the cafeteria.

Troy leaned across the table toward Abed. "Dude! You are amazing!"

Abed looked back at him blankly and nodded once.

Pierce was fiddling with his straw wrapper. "Well, I'm not sure I wanted to know any of that. You mean Shirley and Annie didn't get it on?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, sweetie. That's terrible. I mean, I thought he seemed like a nice boy." Shirley held Britta hunched to her shoulder and started to pat her head. Annie stood by with Sophie. She was in awe of Shirley's ability to bring out a ladies room confessional from Britta Perry of all people.

Britta sniffled, "Yeah, he was a jerk, I mean…" She looked up at Shirley's pensive expression and pulled back. "Hey, no! I will not do this. You can't make me, Shirley."

Annie snorted.

Shirley turned to face Annie.

Whoops.

Shirley glared at her. "I expected better from you. You know how important the ladies room is for us girls. We need to support each other against those evil men."

Annie and Britta exchanged knowing glances.

"Oh, I'm sorry Shirley, you know I didn't mean to disrespect the ladies room. I just don't think Britta wants to do this right now is all."

"Is that true, Brit-ta?"

"Shirley, Annie's right. While I appreciate your concern, I'm fine. The guy is an ass. I'm done with him. I don't need to talk about it anymore."

"Well, if you're sure…"

"I am, Shirley."

"Well, maybe we could talk to little An-nie then?"

They both swooped around to face Annie.

Annie gulped. "What? I'm fine."

"Really, sweetie?"

"Yes, Shirley." Annie watched as Britta kept moving her eyebrows up and down behind Shirley's back. And there were some odd hand gestures. She squinted her eyes. What?

"An-nie, what is it? Do you have a headache?"

"Oh, sorry, Shirley. No, I'm fine. Oh! Hey….can you tell us about what's going on with you and Jeff? "

"Huh?"

Britta piped in. "Yeah, Shirley you seem all bitchy with each other lately. What's that about?"

Shirley sighed and shook her head. "Well, I guess I don't know about Jeffrey's path these days, girls. He's a bit much with you, Brit-ta. And I'd hate to see him corrupt poor An-nie here."

"Shirley! I am not being corrupted. I thought we hashed some of this out when we had our fight. But now you seem to have turned it all around."

Britta eyes widened. "What? What do you mean? Were you guys fighting about Jeff?"

Shirley grabbed her cross. "Not exactly. I just don't think precious An-nie and Jeffrey should be spending so much time together. She needs to keep her focus in order to take care of her little angel and get her degree."

"Shirley! I told you I'm not fooling around with Jeff! We're just friends!"

Britta laughed. "Yeah, Shirley! That would be the most ridiculous thing in the world."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time Annie came over to Jeff's apartment building, she had clarified she needed Jeff's help lugging up Sophie's collapsed pack 'n play from her car.

"Why do we need this?'

"Because, Jeff, where am I going to put her when she gets all squirmy or if she needs to rest? Unless you have a crib?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Jeff was grateful his building had an elevator, in contrast to Dildopolis.

"Wait a minute…. How did you manage to get this stuff into your car by yourself?"

"Oh, I had help, Jeff. Thanos was really nice about it. I told him I needed to see my pimp or I wouldn't be able to pay next month's rent."

"Jesus, Annie!"

"Stop it, Jeff. I'm just joking. Well not about Thanos helping me. He did. I was kidding about the other part."

"You didn't let him hold her, did you?"

"Not that it's any of your concern, but no, I carried her. He just brought down the pack 'n play."

"Okay."

"Hey, is this it?"

They had arrived at Jeff's door.

"Yup, welcome to Castle Winger."

Jeff unlocked and opened the door.

Annie stepped inside carrying Sophie in her arms. She paused to take a good look.

"Wow, Jeff! This place is huge."

"Well, not really, Annie. You're just used to your crappy little apartment _above_ a sex shop. This is actually much smaller than my old condo. So I've had to make some adjustments and downsize."

"Really? Well it looks pretty spacious to me. Good job, Jeff." She grinned.

Jeff felt slightly uncomfortable. "Yeah, uh, thanks."

"So it's a one bedroom?"

"Uh, no, I have a spare room, actually. I'm using it for my desk and lawyer-related things."

She laughed. "Jeff you're not that studious. Why do you have a desk?"

"I was much more applied and serious when I was a lawyer, Annie. You might find this difficult to believe, but I actually did work. Like research case law. And write briefs and things."

"I'm sorry, Jeff. I guess sometimes I forget you used to have such a different life before Greendale."

"Well, didn't we all."

"Yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After sorting Sophie's things and assembling the pack 'n play, Annie and Jeff were able to work on their presentation. They paused to take a break while Jeff ordered some food.

Annie was putting Sophie back in the playpen when Jeff returned to the living room.

"Okay, food's on its way. Should be 20 minutes."

"Thanks, Jeff. But you do realize you should cook for your guest, right?" She smiled sweetly.

"Where is that in the study buddy etiquette guide, Annie? And I'm gathering from your tone that you don't think I can cook. But you're wrong. I can. I just didn't have time to get all my groceries this week."

"Sure, Jeff. I believe you. So you eat out every meal?"

"Annie, no I don't. That would get pretty expensive. This week has just been crazy is all."

"You didn't want to cook for me, did you?"

"What? No, that's not it at all."

"Cause I believe that you can cook, Jeff. While you were setting up Sophie's playpen I looked around in your kitchen and noticed you have quite the blender and a slow cooker. You also seem to have a fridge full of groceries."

"You did what?"

"Well, I told you I was a snoop, Jeff. Well we can label it curious if that makes you feel better. Were you afraid to cook for me?"

"Afraid? What? That's ridiculous, Annie."

"Cause I know I'm a pretty good cook, Jeff. And I made you dinner a couple times. So I can understand if you might feel intimidated. But really you don't need to be. I'm sure whatever you'd make would be great."

Jeff stared at her. "Whatever. I'm going to go get my mail." He walked out of the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Abed, of course you can borrow it. I can bring it to school on Monday."

"No, Jeff, I need it this weekend. By Saturday evening, actually. It's of utmost importance."

"Abed, why pray tell could you possibly need my DVD of Bladerunner that urgently?"

"Jeff, I don't ask much of you. Please do this for me."

Jeff sighed. "Fine. Annie and I will be prepping our final dialogue assignment anyway Saturday afternoon at my place. You can stop by and pick it up. I'm not going out of my way to give it to you."

"Cool. - Cool. Cool. Cool."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After one successful prep session at Jeff's apartment, they decided to meet there again the following weekend in order to complete their final dialogue assignment of the semester. Annie was relieved that she only needed to work a morning shift at the coffee shop and was therefore free Saturday afternoon. She picked up Sophie from Nancy's and headed over to Jeff's place.

"So, how is Thanos?" Jeff asked as he grabbed the pack 'n play out of Annie's car.

"Actually, I didn't need his assistance today. I was able to bring this down to my car earlier when Nancy came by to pick up Sophie."

"She helps you out a lot, huh?"

"Yeah, she's been really great. I owe her a lot. Someday I'll make it up to her."

"I thought she was nice when I met her. She seemed to really have your back."

"She does."

"Hey, I should mention Abed's going to be stopping by at some point."

Annie frowned. "Oh really, why?"

"He just needs to borrow something and he insisted it couldn't wait until Monday."

Annie's eyes widened in terror. "Jeff! How could you do that! She's my _baby_!"

"I'm sorry, what? He's borrowing a DVD, Annie. Geesh."

She quickly composed herself. "Oh! Well, good then."

Jeff eyed her suspiciously. "What did you think I was talking about?"

She turned to him. "Well, this is going to sound a bit strange, or well maybe not, but he's been after me to let him borrow Sophie. He insists he'll babysit her for me. With Troy. And Pavel. Needless to say, I don't feel comfortable with that."

"You're not thinking what I'm thinking…?"

She sighed. "Yes, Jeff, I think it's a safe bet he plans on re-enacting Three Men and a Baby."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So this 'girl time' thing? Is this like a regular thing now?"

"I dunno. We only really hung out once outside of school, you know, the three of us. It's a little difficult to arrange schedules."

"Yeah, but rumor has it you girls talk in the bathroom."

"Jeff! That's hardly unusual."

"But what's that like? It is like your sacred couch confessionals? Are they cathartic, Annie?"

"Oh stop it. You know I can't discuss it. So whatever you're trying to get out of me…"

"I wasn't trying to get anything out of you, Annie."

"Sure."

Jeff hesitated. "So, you and Shirley doing okay now?"

Annie sighed. "Yeah, I think we are. She's actually been really supportive and continues to apologize for what she said to me. I think she's really sorry."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Abed thinks she now hates me for some reason."

"Jeff! Shirley doesn't hate you."

"Really? I'm not so sure. She's been extra judgey with me lately…"

"Yeah, well you haven't been the friendliest toward her either. You could make an effort."

"Hey, how am I supposed to act around her when she said all that stuff to you, Annie? I can't just forget about it."

"But that's my thing to forget or not forget, Jeff. It's not your concern. And since I've forgiven her anyway, I don't think it's a stretch for you to do so as well."

Jeff took a deep breath. "Well, all right, I'll try. So is that the only reason then?"

"Reason for what?"

"For Shirley being all stink eye with me."

"What other reason could there be?"

"Female empowerment?"

"Huh?"

"You girls, all hanging out together. It's the Britta effect. Abed says you all will turn against me soon."

Annie laughed. "Jeff! That's ridiculous!"

"Yeah, I know. But you girls seem awful chummy lately."

Annie tilted her head. "Jeff, are you serious? Are you jealous?"

"What? What do you mean? Jealous of what?"

"I know we've been spending a lot of time together, Jeff, but it's perfectly natural for me to want to spend time with others in our study group."

Jeff leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms. "Of course, Annie! Geesh. I didn't mean that…"

"And Shirley and Britta seem to be the best candidates at this point. I mean sometimes I talk to Troy, but then he always runs off with Abed. And Abed's trying to steal my baby. And Pierce, well, let's just say while I think he's well intentioned, we won't be close friends. I mean, he keeps trying to give me…"

"Annie, it's okay. I get it. I'm sorry if I came across as being possessive or paranoid. I think I just let Abed mess with my head."

"See how easy that is, Jeff? I mean, imagine if you were Troy."

"Oh, yeah, I see it now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you want to hear the update, Jeff?"

Jeff glanced up from his phone. He was in the midst of looking up the number for Chinese delivery. That sounded good for lunch, right?

"I'm sorry, the update on what?"

"On the whole you know, situation."

Jeff put down his phone. "Oh, the situation. Only if you want to share. It's okay if you don't…"

"Jeff, I wouldn't have brought it up otherwise."

"Okay, what's the latest? Is Mark making him panic?"

"Well, Mark talked to him. And then he talked with Adam's lawyer. It seems he got one pretty quickly."

"That's not really surprising."

"Yeah, he should have a lawyer. I mean this whole arrangement needs to be clear. They've been very cooperative. So the next step is that we establish paternity. When that checks out, we discuss figures."

Jeff's eyes shot up. "Establish paternity? Are you serious, Annie? Is he's contesting the fact that she's his?"

"I don't believe he's really doing that. Mark says he's sure that Adam's lawyer is making him do it, you know, just in case. Apparently it's routine. Not that I really blame him. I mean, how can he trust me? Obviously I couldn't trust him…"

"Annie…"

"It's okay, Jeff. I'm okay with the paternity test. The only thing that irks me about it is that I have to take Sophie in to the pediatrician to have her blood drawn. And then maybe a cheek swab or something. I'm not really clear on it yet. Poor baby. I'm glad she won't remember this."

"I'm sorry, Annie. This whole thing sucks."

"It does. But it is what it is, you know? I guess the whole thing is just bringing up the fact that one day I'm going to have to tell her about at least some of this. I mean, I've always known that I'd have to tell her something but I guess this is making it all the more real to me now. When she's older I'm going to have to tell her that her father didn't want her."

"He made a decision never to know her, Annie. You'll make sure she knows it wasn't a personal rejection. He's an idiot."

"Jeff, you and I both know that this will stick with her. God, she's going to have the same relationship I basically have with my dad. He just sends me checks. We haven't seen each other or spoken in seven years!"

Jeff reached forward. He began to gently caress a piece of hair that had fallen across her face. "Annie, I …."

They were interrupted by loud noises from the playpen.

"Oooh…. She's doing it again, Jeff! You missed it earlier, but she's been talking!"

"I'd hardly call that talking, Annie. And even I know she's way too young to talk."

Annie reached down to pick up Sophie. "Okay, maybe it's not technically talking, but she's babbling. That's a prerequisite for talking. She's on her way. Yay!"

Jeff was derailed from ordering lunch. It seemed as if Sophie had a lot to say. And Annie was very excited about it. Jeff had to admit that he didn't tire of seeing Annie in awe of her kid. God, how did she have the energy to be so invested and present with the kid in the midst of dealing with all of her crazy life crap? Maybe his crap wasn't so bad after all.

"Here, Jeff, can you take her for a minute? I'm going to run to the bathroom."

"Sure, toss her over."

She looked at him with amusement. "Why do you always say that?"

"Say what?"

She laughed. "Never mind. You're lucky I trust you, mister. At least you're not Abed."

"That's hardly an astute observation, Annie. Oh, and thanks for that." He rolled his eyes.

She handed over Sophie and walked toward the bathroom.

There was a knock.

Jeff shouted after her. "Speaking of Abed, I think he's here. Don't worry, I'll protect the munchkin."

Jeff waltzed over to the door, holding Sophie facing outward. He swung it open. "About time, Abed."

"Hello Jeffrey."

"Mom?"


	9. Familial Introductions

**Chapter 9: Familial Introductions**

Summary: Annie meets Jeff's mom.

"Looks like you didn't tell me everything. Apparently, you're hiding my grandchild from me now, too?"

Dorie Winger stared at her son.

Jeff's eyes widened in horror. "Mom! What? No! She's not mine!"

"I know, Jeffrey. Even you wouldn't do something that heartless."

He relaxed slightly. "Mom, uh, what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by for a little visit. Take you to lunch. See your new apartment. Apparently, you did give me the correct address. Good job."

Jeff stared at her with his mouth slightly open.

"You can invite me in."

"Oh, uh, sorry. Come in, mom." He opened the door wider to allow her to enter.

Dorie stepped into the apartment. "I'd give you a hug, Jeffrey, but you're arms seem to be occupied. Care you introduce me?" She glanced at Sophie's pink outfit. "She's adorable." She smiled at Sophie and started tickling her under her chin. Sophie giggled.

Jeff took a deep breath. "Mom, this is Sophie Edison. She's a friend's kid."

Dorie smiled at Sophie. "Friend?"

"Yeah, her mom's in the bathroom. She's one of my classmates."

"At Greendale Community College?"

"Yes."

Dorie looked up at her son. "I apologize for stopping by without calling. I really was in the area and I wanted to see what neighborhood you were living in these days. I was merely planning on driving by but then I saw your car outside and I thought, why not see what he's up to?"

"Oh."

"Yes, Jeffrey, oh."

Jeff blinked.

She continued, "We haven't spoken since Thanksgiving, dear. Don't you think it's time we figured this out?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just surprised you're here. I was going to call you when the semester was over." Jeff stepped back to allow her to come into the apartment more fully. Where the heck was Annie? He attempted to listen to his mother while balancing Sophie and trying to find her bear. She was getting pretty squirmy. And drooly. Joy.

"When is your semester over, dear?"

"Huh, sorry?"

"What are you looking for?"

"Her bear…oh, great, here it is. Mom, I'll be done with the semester after this next week. Right now Annie and I are working on our final Spanish class presentation. Which is on Monday. And then we have our Spanish final near the end of the week. Plus we have a couple other finals."

"Are you saying this is a bad time, dear?"

"Well, no I didn't mean that. I mean, yes, I'm kind of busy right now, but I didn't mean I didn't want to talk to you. I meant…"

She looked at Jeff with amusement. "Jeffrey, I can see you're busy. You seem to literally have your hands full. Since when do you hold babies? You know, Holly says she tries to get you to hold Sam sometimes and you just bolt. Now maybe I should tell her about this…"

"Mom! That's completely different. I only see her kid like twice a year. He doesn't want me to hold him."

"Sure, dear."

"It's true."

"And this one?"

"I see her every day. She knows me."

"So she's not afraid of you then?"

"Yes, see."

"Right, Jeffrey. Maybe we should flip that around."

"Huh?"

"Hi!"

Annie had appeared suddenly in back of Jeff. He turned around. He remained silent, looking at her intently.

Annie couldn't decipher the expression on Jeff's face. Wait…was it panic? When had she seen that look before? Oh right, when she handed him Sophie for the first time. She smiled at him and then turned to the woman. "Hi! I'm Annie." She waved awkwardly.

"Pleased to meet you, dear."

Annie looked at the woman and knew in an instant. The resemblance was uncanny. She had Jeff's eyes and her nose was pointy. While her hair was graying, there was no mistake that it used to be sandy brown. She was probably at most just a couple inches taller than Annie. She was dressed in a tailored skirt suit and wore a tasteful small necklace of pearls with matching earrings. She was a beautiful woman, Annie thought.

"Jeffrey, aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Oh, uh, sorry. Annie, this is my mother. Mom, as she said, this is Annie. Sophie's mom."

Annie didn't believe she had ever seen Jeff so befuddled. He really seemed lost.

The woman reached out to shake Annie's hand. "Doreen Winger, but you can call me Dorie."

Annie grinned. "Wow. It's so good to meet you, Dorie. Jeff's said really good things."

"Did he? Really?" Dorie smirked and looked at her son. Jeff was staring at the ceiling as he bounced Sophie in his arms.

"Yes, he did. He said he spent Thanksgiving with you and told you all about Greendale."

"Annie!"

"What? Was that supposed to be a secret?"

"Uh, no…"

"Jeffrey, please relax. I like your friend here. She's very pretty."

Annie blushed. "Oh, thanks. It really is good to meet you."

"Jeffrey?"

"Huh?"

Annie looked back and forth between Jeff and his mom. Jeff continued to stare at the ceiling.

She went over to Jeff and gently took Sophie back. "Here, give her back to me. Thanks." She turned back to Dorie. "It looks like I should probably get going. Jeff, I'll call you later?"

"Oh, right." He finally looked at her as he crossed his arms over his chest. She couldn't read his expression.

"Don't be ridiculous, dear. My timing wasn't the best. I just stopped by to see if my son wanted to go to lunch, and I wanted to see his new place. I didn't realize that you two were preparing for a presentation. Sounds like it's a stressful time of the semester."

"No, it's okay, we can head out. Jeff and I can do this later. I'll leave you two to catch up."

Dorie looked curiously at Annie. "Have you had lunch, dear?"

"Uh, no. We were going to order, right Jeff?"

Silence.

"Jeff?"

"Oh, uh….yeah. Right. Yes, I was about to order Chinese."

Dorie smiled. "Great! So you two were going to take a break anyway. Well how about I take you both to lunch? Well, I'll take the three of you to lunch. My treat." She looked at Sophie. "Although she probably doesn't eat solids yet, does she, dear?" She looked at Annie.

"No, she's not ready for that since she's not sitting up enough yet."

"How old is she?"

"She's five months. And she's kind of small for her age. I'm hoping to get her on some solids in about a month, depending on how she does with sitting up a little bit more with some help. I don't want her to choke."

"That's very sensible, dear. Jeffrey didn't eat solids until he was about five months. He was always such a fussy eater as a child…."

"Mom!"

"What? You were, dear."

Annie held back laughter. Jeff would probably kill her.

"You've been active with tummy time then, dear? And you've been helping her pull up?" Dorie glanced over at the baby blanket on the rug near the playpen.

Jeff rolled his eyes and resumed looking at the ceiling.

"Yes, of course. She's been doing really well lately. She's getting a lot stronger. Plus Jeff got her this bear and it's her favorite…"

"Annie!"

"What?"

Dorie asked again, "So, lunch?"

Annie looked at Jeff.

He sighed. "Okay, mom."

"Oh, I'm so pleased! We get to catch up and I can get to know your new friend."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four of them went to a diner nearby. They grabbed a booth and Dorie sat across from Annie and Jeff. Annie frequently made faces at Sophie and talked to her. This gave Jeff and his mother plenty of time to converse. Or whatever it was they were doing. Annie noticed most of their communication appeared to be nonverbal. At least Jeff was finally making more eye contact with his mother.

"So, how's everything going then at college, Jeffrey?"

"It's going well, actually. Like I said we're almost done with the semester."

"And then, what you have three and a half more years?"

Jeff sighed and nodded.

Dorie stared at him curiously. She turned to Annie.

"Annie, dear, what's my son really like? Is he this chatty with you?"

"Mom!"

Annie bounced Sophie on her lap. "Well, I would say he's usually slightly more talkative."

Dorie laughed. "Oh, good! I was hoping going back to college hadn't changed him too much. He always had the gift of gab. Not that I would know it these days. Did you know he avoided having a conversation with me for months? Months, dear. Wouldn't you just die if Sophie did that to you one day? It hurts a mother's heart."

"Mom!"

Annie looked at Jeff. He was flushing. He resumed looking toward the ceiling.

Annie figured the least she could do was help him out.

"Dorie, it's really interesting to meet you. I know Jeff's not that talkative right now, but he did tell me a little bit about you. And it was all very positive. I've been hoping to meet you, but I thought it wouldn't be until Greendale Family Day in the spring."

Dorie's eyes twinkled. "Greendale Family Day did you say? Why, Jeffrey, you were going to invite me to that, weren't you?"

Silence.

Dorie turned back to Annie. "Well, anyway, dear, tell me about yourself. You and my son are in a Spanish class together?"

"Yes, and we were paired as dialogue partners. So that means we have to give presentations where we speak Spanish. We have to write the dialogue and perform it in front of the class."

"That sounds like it could be fun."

"It is sometimes. Depends on the assignment. We're also in a Spanish study group with five other students. Jeff started the group, actually. But now I basically run it. He's not very good at studying."

"Annie!"

"Now that's not too surprising, dear. He never really applied himself. But he's a lot smarter than he looks."

"Mom!" Jeff was still looking at the ceiling.

Annie laughed. "Oh, good. I mean, I'm relying on him to pull his weight for our final presentation on Monday."

"So dear, enough about my son. What are you doing at Greendale? What are you studying?"

"I started when Jeff did this fall. I used to go to Riverside High nearby, and well, I didn't actually graduate, but I did complete my GED this past spring. I'm studying health care administration."

Dorie nodded. "Well, that sounds like a sensible field."

"Yes, there's supposed to be stable job growth. I'm hoping I can land a decent paying job after graduation. Something where I can move up as I gain more experience."

"You dropped out of high school then?"

Jeff interjected while still staring at the ceiling, "Annie was on track to be valedictorian of her class, mom. She just had some stuff get in the way. She's by far the smartest out of all of us in our study group. Actually, she's the best student at Greendale."

Dorie turned to Jeff. "Wow. You just said more right now than you have since I showed up at your door."

Silence.

She turned back to Annie. "Okay, dear, I hope you know that I wasn't being judgmental about the dropping out of high school question. I can gather that you've had a lot going on. I commend you for figuring out a way to do this. Really, I am impressed. Good for you."

Annie smiled. "Thank you. I've had some help. A friend of mine watches Sophie while I'm at work and Jeff's also been really supportive. He helps me with all my baby gear at school and puts up with Sophie while we study. He's been really sweet."

Silence.

"Oh, I know my son is a sweetheart. He just doesn't want anyone to know that usually."

Silence.

"So where are your parents, dear? You don't live with them?"

"Er…no. Sophie and I have our own place. It's not ideal, but it's working out for us. And like I said my friend Nancy has been really helpful, as has Jeff. And well our whole study group, actually. One of the members of our group is a divorced mom with two kids. She's given me a lot of good advice."

Dorie nodded. "And what are your plans for the winter break, dear? You probably get what, a month off from school?"

"Well, I'm going to still go to work but since the campus daycare won't be open I'll need to mostly take care of Sophie. But that'll be nice since I'd like to spend more time with her without feeling so rushed."

Dorie nodded. "Yes, it must be hard to be away from her when she's this little. She's such a cutie."

"Aww…thanks, Dorie."

"And my son must get a month off too, right? You think that might give him some time to visit his mother?"

"Mom! I'm right here."

Dorie turned her gaze back to him. "Well, thank you for joining us, Jeffrey. Is this a good time for me to pin you down for Christmas? You know, dear, just because we had a little fight at Thanksgiving doesn't mean we can't reconcile. I'd really like for you to come over for the holiday. Just like we always do. And Hank misses you."

Jeff looked at his mom. "Okay. Yeah, that would be good. But I can't stay around forever you know. I plan to do some consulting work for Ted during the break."

"But you can come by for a couple days, right?"

He sighed. "Yes, of course."

Dorie clapped her hands. "Good! And it'll be fun. And Hank will be excited. And you know Ian's coming again this year, right dear? He was ever so apologetic over missing last year. I mean, I completely understand he needed to go back to England to see his own mother, but he says he's sticking around here this break…"

Jeff glared. "Oh, great. Are you guys buddies again? No, he did not tell me he was coming over for Christmas. I mean, he may have alluded to wanting an invite, but I didn't invite him."

"Well, I did Jeffrey."

"Ugh. I don't understand the two of you."

"He calls me, Jeffrey. Wait, Annie, you must know Ian, right? He's a professor at Greendale."

Annie was confused. "Oh, uh, I don't think so…"

Jeff helped her out. "Annie, Ian is Professor Duncan. Professor Ian Duncan."

Annie's eyes grew wide. "Oh! Yes, I know him. I've been helping him run some social psychology experiments."

Dorie smiled. "Well this is just wonderful. What a small world. Ian's just lovely, isn't he?"

"Mom!"

"Well you don't need to be jealous, Jeffrey. You know you'll always be my son. But that doesn't mean I can't appreciate your nice friends. I met that Alan the one time and I definitely did not like him. Ian is so sweet. And well, Annie here seems wonderful. I'm glad you have some better friends these days."

Jeff sighed. "Okay."

"Speaking of…Annie dear, what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Mom!"

"Jeffrey, I can ask…."

"Mom, Annie's Jewish."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

Annie broke in. "Well, Jeff, actually I'm half Jewish. On my mom's side. My dad was Episcopalian. We actually celebrated both holidays while I was growing up. And even after my dad left we still did the Christmas thing. But you know, not religiously. Just a tree and presents and stuff. I've always enjoyed it."

"Well, why don't you join us then, dear? You already know Jeff and Ian and now you've met me. The rest are all wonderful people and I'm sure you'll fit in just amazingly. And you'll just love Hank. Right, Jeffrey?"

Jeff looked down at the table. He glanced at Annie and then looked down again. "Er…well, it's up to Annie."

"Oh, well, thank you." Annie turned to look at Jeff. "I'll have to think about it…."

"Don't look at him, dear. He's not upset with you. He's upset with me. He's always so possessive of his friends."

"Mom!"

"But of course, dear. You think about it. And if you have other plans, well, I understand. But it would be lovely to have you join us. It'll be a fairly moderately sized gathering. And it would be so nice to have little Sophie there. Sam would love to have a playmate."

"Sam?"

"My niece's child. He just turned two."

"Oh."

"I just need to check dear, are you allergic to pets?"

"Oh, uh, no."

"Great."

"Mom!"

"Okay, okay. Annie you'll let me know, right? Jeffrey can give you all the details. But get back to me, okay? Here's my number…." She slid a piece of paper over to Annie.

"Mom!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks for putting up with that."

"Jeff, your mom is great!" Annie grinned.

"That was humiliating. She's still pissed off at me for Thanksgiving." 

"Jeff! She was trying to smooth things over with you. You're the one who's feeling ashamed. God, I wish my mom were like her."

Jeff suddenly felt like a jerk. Of course, Annie's mom kicked her out once she found out her secrets and here his mom was trying to make amends, if even in a highly intrusive way. "Oh, I'm sorry, Annie." He sighed. "Yeah, I know, she means well. And part of me was glad she reached out. But look, I'm sorry she put you on the spot. She's just like that. She has a tendency to take in strays."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I didn't mean it like that, Annie. It's just that my mom is hyper-attuned to the beings who don't have anyone else. She latches on to them. It's her superpower."

"You mean like Professor Duncan?"

"Exactly."

"They're friends?"

Jeff rubbed his face. "Apparently. God knows what he's been telling her about me at Greendale. I'm sure she's been fielding him questions since I told her."

Annie smirked. "Jeff, it's okay, you don't need to worry. Sophie and I won't intrude on your Christmas. I'll find a way to explain it to your mom."

"Wait, what? You have plans?"

"Well I haven't yet decided. Shirley invited us over, but it involves lots of church activities. I asked Britta what she was doing but she's going to be protesting something somewhere and told me she doesn't celebrate Christmas. And Troy's a Jehovah's Witness. And Abed and Pierce…well I didn't ask them."

"And the other options?"

"Nancy has to go see her family in Phoenix. So, well, I guess it's Shirley."

"You can't be serious, Annie. You can't go to church with her. That would be awful."

"Jeff, I'm sure we'd survive. But, again I haven't decided. I need to think about it."

"And if you don't go to Shirley's?"

"We'll be fine, Jeff."

"You'll be alone, right?"

"I'll be with Sophie."

There was that pit in his stomach again. "Annie, it's her first Christmas."

"Since when are you so sentimental?"

He scoffed. "I'm not. It's just well, I don't like the idea of you two celebrating Sophie's first Christmas all alone above Dildopolis. It's not right, Annie."

"Now you sound like Shirley."

He sighed.

"Annie, please come to Christmas. My mom would be ecstatic. If you can put up with Ian, that is. And if you promise to help me limit my interactions with him, then I would actually consider it a huge favor."

Annie smiled. "Well it sounds like it could be pretty entertaining, Jeff. If you're sure?"

"Yes, Annie. It's fine."

"Okay, well, I just have one question."

"Shoot."

"Who's Hank?"

"Her dog."

"Oh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Abed, I noticed you didn't come by on Saturday. What the heck?"

Abed looked up from his noodles. "Didn't you get my text, Jeff?"

"Yes, but it didn't make any sense. And you sent it really late on Saturday."

"What's not to understand, Jeff? I explained that I couldn't stay. It wouldn't be right."

Jeff sighed as he slid down into the booth across from Abed. "See that's what I don't get. Stay where? And what do you mean it wouldn't be right? Your message made no sense."

Abed continued to look at Jeff without blinking. "Jeff, I did come over. But then I saw a woman whom I can only assume was your mother, heading up to your apartment. She looked like you, Jeff. Well, a shorter version of you. I thought I shouldn't intrude. I was no longer needed. It wouldn't make any sense in the plot."

"Plot?"

"It's a classic trope, Jeff. Your mother comes over unexpectedly, and you answer the door assuming it's a friend who said he would be stopping by. And then your mother makes assumptions. And then you spend the next episode trying to undo her assumptions before they spiral out of control or failing that you just fall in line and realize she was right all along."

Jeff sighed again. "Abed, this is ridiculous."

"Am I wrong, Jeff? Is that not what happened?"

"Well, you were right that it was my mother you saw. But none of that other stuff happened. She just came over to ask me to Christmas and to smooth things over, things that I won't go into because it's not any of your business. No misunderstandings occurred or assumptions were made."

"Are you sure, Jeff?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about. What kind of assumptions?"

"Well, I know Annie was with you on Saturday. I would guess your mother might assume you two were together. Meaning, she would think Annie was your girlfriend."

Jeff laughed. "Abed, that's ridiculous. She didn't think that at all. I told her Annie was my friend."

Abed raised his eyebrows. "Really, Jeff? She didn't think anything else? People often introduce another person as their friend. Even if that relationship is something else."

Jeff stared at him. "Abed, no. She did not think Annie and I were together."

"Again, are you sure, Jeff? Would there be any indication that she may have thought that? You mentioned she invited you to Christmas. Did she invite Annie as well?"

Jeff paled. "I gotta go. I have to make a phone call."

Abed sat in silence eating his buttered noodles.


	10. Christmas, Part I

**Chapter 10: Christmas, Part I**

Summary: Dorie Winger hosts Christmas.

Annie was relieved she made it though the final week of the semester. It had been a lot of work. She was still basking in the glow of learning that she and all her fellow study group members had passed Spanish 101 and would be taking Spanish 102 together in the spring.

Shirley's attempt at a Holiday/Christmas on December 10th party had been uncomfortable, but luckily the group all bonded together eventually, even if it did involve a snowball fight. Well, more of a fight actually, but there was snow on the ground.

Annie was relishing the silence and celebrating Hanukkah with Sophie. It was more of a solo endeavor, as Sophie couldn't really participate, although she did seem to like looking at the candles each night. While this was a little lonely it was preferable to dealing with her mother who was so perfectionistic about the holiday. It had always been stressful, making sure everything was just so. Annie swore she would never do that to her own child.

She looked around her apartment and reflected on what had been happening in this whirlwind of the past few weeks. She was glad Jeff had urged her to get in contact with Sophie's father, but now things were getting more complicated. But she supposed it was in a good way. She suddenly felt this was something she should probably tell Jeff about.

Jeff had been helpful but in more of a semi-detached way. Well except for when he stayed all night with her on the couch. She supposed he went above and beyond with that one. But she suspected he felt held hostage a little bit.

Jeff had been scarce over the past couple weeks, explaining he needed to get some work done for Ted. She suspected he was also healing up from the fight. Well, she'd be seeing him soon enough. They were still planning on going to Christmas at his mom's house. She could fill him in then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get in the car, Annie."

"Wow, how chivalrous of you."

"Well, I'm running late. My mom's going to start calling me. Get in."

"Jeff, I can't just jump in your car."

"Annie, we don't need the playpen. I told you my mom has something you can use. She borrowed it from her neighbor or something."

"I know. We need to put Sophie's car seat in the back. And Thanos is getting it for me."

Jeff looked up. "I didn't want to deal with him today."

"Well, I doubt he's going to charge you for idling your engine in the side parking lot."

He sighed and killed the engine. "Okay, I will go grab that thing from Thanos. He doesn't need to get involved."

"Don't be ridiculous. See…here he comes."

Jeff rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the car. Thanos was walking toward them with the car seat at his side. Was he strutting? He smiled at Annie and turned to Jeff as he approached. "Hello!"

Jeff affected a tight smile. "Hello, Thanos. It's good to see you. Thank you for helping Annie with the car seat."

"It's no problem. I notice you are not staying? You are going somewhere?"

"No, we aren't staying. But thank you for inquiring."

Thanos smirked. He turned to Annie as he began to place the car seat in the back.

Annie smiled. "Thank you, Thanos. You're so helpful."

Jeff glared and stopped him. "Hey, thank you, but I've got this. I can do it."

"Whatever you say. I know how to strap in a car seat. It's not as easy as it looks, you know."

"I've got it, Thanos. Thank you. You can go."

"Okay. Merry Christmas, Annie, Sophie." Thanos nodded and walked back into Dildopolis.

Annie turned to Jeff. "You didn't have to be so rude! He could have helped. It's a little tricky to get these things right. Now it's going to take a while."

"Annie, I'm sure it's not a big deal. I can figure it out."

"Jeff, this has to be done in particular way, you know, for safety. And Thanos knows this stuff…"

"Yeah, right. He's just trying to butter you up, Annie. Don't you see it?"

She stared at him. "Seriously, Jeff? Are you jealous of Thanos?"

"What? No! I just thought you should be aware that he might have designs on you, Annie. I think you're oblivious sometimes."

"Jeff, you're the one who's oblivious."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Thanos is married Jeff. He and his wife have an 8-month-old child. We're trying to arrange a play date when the babies are little older and can, you know, actually play with each other."

"Oh. Then why does he always smirk at me?"

"Because you're my pimp, Jeff. And you also smirk at him. I think you started it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they finally finagled the car seat into Jeff's Lexus, Jeff took a good look at Sophie.

"Annie, what is she wearing? She looks ridiculous."

"Jeff!"

"She's dressed like Maggie Simpson from the Simpsons. It's not a great look."

"I think she's adorable. You don't think my baby is adorable? You're a Grinch."

"I didn't say your baby wasn't adorable. I said her outfit is ridiculous. She's going to get overheated in the car you know. And how can she possibly move in that thing? I don't want a screaming kid the whole drive to my mom's."

"Jeff, I'm planning to take it off her once I get her in the car. This is her outdoor wear."

"Are you serious? She's never outdoors."

"Well she has been for the last twenty minutes while you've been fiddling with the car seat. If she wasn't bundled up she'd be freezing."

"Fine. Look, I'm sorry….." Jeff hoisted Sophie and plopped her down on the car seat. "Oh God, we're going to be late to my mom's. I need to call her for a sec. Hold on." He moved away from the car and pulled out his phone.

Annie picked up Sophie, removed her star costume and placed her gently in the car seat. She began to buckle the straps. "Jeff, it's okay. I already told her we were running late and why. She says it's fine."

"Wait…when did you call her? You've been standing here the entire time."

"Oh, I texted her."

Silence.

"Jeff, what's wrong? You look really funny."

"Nothing….er…So my mom texts you?"

"Yes. We've actually had several text exchanges, you know to coordinate stuff for Christmas. She's really savvy with it too. You should see some of the emoticons she uses…I wonder where she got those."

Silence.

"Jeff?"

"Nothing. Get in the car. We need to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jeffrey, I am so pleased that you and Annie could make it! Hello, Sophie, it's so good to see you again. May I, dear?" Dorie whisked Sophie out of Annie's arms.

"Hi, Dorie, thanks for having us over." Annie smiled as she began putting down her purse and diaper bag. She took a quick look around, noticing that the house felt warm and welcoming. There were Christmas decorations everywhere.

"And what do we have here? She's a starfish? Aren't you a sweetheart! Here, it'll be a shame to get this off of you, but we must. You'll burn up in here."

"Thanks, Dorie."

"Hi mom."

"I'll give you a hug in a second, dear."

"No problem."

Dorie showed them where to put Sophie's things and their bags. Annie noticed Christmas music was playing and voices coming from the kitchen but Dorie assured her they could get settled in before joining the others. Annie was aware of a faint barking sound.

Annie took Sophie into a bedroom in order to put their bags away and make sure she was changed. Dorie seized the opportunity to talk to Jeff alone.

"So dear, I'm glad you could make it and that Annie and her baby could join us. I was starting to get worried after that interesting phone call."

"Mom!" Jeff was staring at the ceiling with his arms crossed.

"Well it was very interesting, dear. I mean I'm still not sure why you called me almost in a panic. I told you it didn't even cross my mind that you and Annie were more than friends. Just because I took an interest in her doesn't mean that I assumed you two were together. I never thought you and Ian were together…"

"Mom!" He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I overreacted. I just realized after your visit that maybe you misunderstood things. I didn't want anything to be awkward on Christmas."

"Well, this certainly isn't awkward for me, Jeffrey. I can't speak for you."

"Mom!"

"And why would it matter anyway? Why are you so invested in me not misunderstanding your relationship to that girl? Unless there are more questions I should be asking…"

"Mom! No, that's not it. I really just didn't want you to make assumptions. You know, that would be weird."

"Of course, Jeffrey."

Silence. God, he was going to kill Abed.

"Look, honey, I think Annie's great. She seems like a good friend to you, and Ian also had lovely things to say about her."

"You've been questioning Ian about her then?"

"Well, I had to do some research, dear. You understand."

He looked down at her. "Why did you need to do that, mom? I mean, I would think you'd know her pretty well by now given that you are text buddies. Apparently, you do know how to text."

Dorie's eyes widened. "Did I hear Hank? Oh no, I forgot to feed him. Dear, I need to go. Please make sure Annie's settled in and then come join us."

"Yeah, okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie found Christmas at Dorie Winger's to be enlightening. And amusing. Turns out a hodgepodge of people were present. Annie was trying to keep all the names and relationships straight in her mind. Dorie introduced her to her sister Ellen, her husband Lou, and their grown daughter, Jeff's cousin Holly. Annie thought Holly was probably around Jeff's age. Holly was married to Matt and they had a two year old named Sam. There was a neighbor Maybelle who looked to be in her eighties. And some guy named Tom? Yes, she thinks that was his name. He was probably around seventy. She thought Dorie say something about him being her plumber. His wife had run off with some guy and he was alone suddenly on the holidays. And of course there was Ian Duncan.

She thought that took care of the humans. There were some furry creatures as well, including the infamous Hank who appeared to be mostly golden retriever. She thought she saw a couple cats walk by in the background. And there was a rabbit but it was confined to the laundry room for the duration of the party. Apparently it was litter box trained.

Ian Duncan and Dorie appeared to be very friendly. Annie noticed that Ian would often embrace Dorie quickly before running out of the room to get something for her. He volunteered for setting the table and anything else she needed. There was something different about him. Annie couldn't figure it out.

Jeff sidled up to her. "He's not drunk."

"I'm sorry?"

"Ian's sober. My mom has a rule. No over indulging in the house. She'll allow us to have a drink or two with dinner but that's it. And Ian's not allowed to have any because she knows he can't stop once he starts."

Annie looked up at Jeff. "Really? Wow."

"Well, my dad was a drunk, Annie. She's had some trauma there. And Ian to his credit gets it. He doesn't want to upset her. Well he learned that from experience but that's a story for another day."

"Jeff, your mom seems great, but I guess I don't really understand why Ian's so enamored with her. Is there something I'm missing here?"

Jeff smirked. "Oh, don't worry…they're not involved. I wondered that at first too before I needed to bleach my brain. What can I say? Ian has mommy issues, or as he would say it 'mum-issues.' And my mom likes a project. Especially one who will listen to her this time. She could never get my dad to listen."

Annie noticed something strange in Jeff's tone.

"Jeff, are you okay?"

"Um, yeah. I just don't know why she has to be so damn open all the time. It's like she doesn't care that one day something terrible is going to happen to her again."

"Jeff?"

"Never mind. I gotta go grab my holiday drink." He scuttled away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Miss Annie, if you haven't noticed, the dog is blind. You need to make sure your child isn't in his path."

Annie widened her eyes and grabbed Sophie. She then arose from where they were seated on the floor. She turned to face Professor Duncan.

"Oh, really? I was wondering why he kept bumping into things. Thanks, Professor Duncan."

"Not a problem." He nodded as he sipped on a mug of hot cocoa.

Annie smiled tentatively. "So, is this weird? That we're both here?"

"Not at all, Annie. I mean, I'm fine with it. It seems we're both friends of Jeff's.

"I guess. Although you two don't seem very friendly with each other today."

Professor Duncan waved a hand in the air. "Oh, that's just Winger being Winger. You know how he is I suppose."

"Right. Speaking of Jeff, can I ask you a question? I mean, I've been trying to figure it out and I don't know…"

"It's okay, Annie. Just ask."

"Well, I've noticed that Jeff keeps looking upward when he's talking to his mom. We had lunch with Dorie one day and he spent the entire time avoiding eye contact with her by literally looking at the ceiling. I've never seen him do that before. And he's doing it again tonight. Do you know what that's about? It's really strange."

Professor Duncan smiled broadly. "Oh, it's the classic Winger avoidance tactic. He does it all the time. Surely you've noticed. Well, he usually does it with his phone. But of course he can't do that with Dorie."

Realization dawned on Annie's face. "You mean when he says he's texting someone…."

"Right, now you get it. He's just uncomfortable."

She nodded. "That makes sense. But wait…what do you mean he can't do that with Dorie?"

"She has a rule, Annie. No phones out at the table. And no phones out when you are having a conversation with her. The poor boy is left to more Luddite methods. Methods I'm sure he needed to employ in childhood."

"You mean he never looks at her?"

Professor Duncan laughed. "Well, no that's not quite the case. He's not usually this uncomfortable around her. He's just like a dog with his tail between his legs coming home after screwing up is all. He confessed, Annie. Dorie told me all about it. And now he doesn't know where he stands with her."

"But she loves him! It's obvious."

"Tell that to Winger, Annie. I could write a paper on the guy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you're Holly?"

The woman smiled and motioned Annie over to her as she played with her son on the floor. "Yes, and its Annie, right?"

Annie sat down with Sophie on her lap. "Correct. Now I'm trying to keep everyone straight…. You're Jeff's cousin?"

Holly laughed. "Yeah, I know it's got to be a little confusing to walk into this gathering. Yes, my mom and Aunt Dorie are sisters. My mom is Ellen, and she's the oldest by eight years. But she and Aunt Dorie had me and Jeff around the same time."

Annie smiled. "Oh, that must have been nice, to grow up together and be so close in age."

Holly frowned. "I suppose that might have been good. That's not really how it was though. I don't really know Jeff that well. He's a hard guy to know. We lived in Illinois, and Aunt Dorie moved out here to Colorado. She ran off with Bill and had Jeff out here."

"Bill is Jeff's father?"

"Yup. Don't know where he is. I don't think anyone does."

"So you mean you guys never saw each other growing up? Ellen and Dorie seem like they are getting along."

Holly sighed. "Well, everything's okay now for the most part. They went years without seeing each other. But that was mostly because of the Bill situation, as I'm sure you've heard all about that by now. That was a nasty thing. I think I remember meeting him like once, I must have been about nine or something. It was right before he took off."

Annie nodded. "I suppose I can see how that type of thing might have put a wedge between Dorie and your mom."

"Right. But Aunt Dorie's been on her own for years now, and well maybe not exactly on her own all the time, but she's never remarried. Which is probably good because she's not always the best judge of men. But you didn't hear that from me."

Annie nodded again. "Yeah, no worries."

Holly was pushing a toy truck toward her son. The toddler glanced at Sophie, poked at her face, and then resumed playing with the truck. Sophie swatted at him from Annie's lap.

Holly hesitated. "So you and Jeff are friends? Like do you hang out with Jeff and Ian? I must say, I don't really picture it."

Annie laughed. "Yes, _Jeff_ and I are friends. We're in a study group together taking a Spanish class. Ian Duncan is my psych professor, actually. Jeff and Professor Duncan knew each other before Jeff came to Greendale."

"Oh, so how good of friends are you? I mean he's never brought a girl to Christmas before…"

"We're just friends. Good friends. But just friends."

Holly nodded. "Yeah, that's what Aunt Dorie said. She specifically told me not to ask Jeff about it though. She said not to mention it at all. Which of course made me want to ask someone about it..."

Annie changed the subject. "It is a little weird to have Professor Duncan here I guess. But Jeff says he's been here before."

Holly looked at Annie intently. "That's right…Ian comes around sometimes, but he wasn't here last year. He and Aunt Dorie had a huge fight the year before." She paused before continuing. "And Aunt Dorie said something about Jeff deciding to take a Spanish class. I guess he must need it with his law work? I suppose that makes sense, makes him more marketable. She said he's been thinking of changing his career path or something."

Annie replied quickly, "Yes, I suppose you should ask him about that. He's rethinking a few things. It's been fun to take Spanish together." She changed the subject again, "So this is your son, Sam, right? Too bad Sophie's so little she can't play with him just yet."

Sam toddled over to Hank and grabbed his ear. The dog licked him across the face.

Holly appeared unfazed. "Yes, well, nothing's perfect. But I will say it's nice to have someone else around here with a kid."

Annie laughed. "Yeah, it's tough sometimes to be dealing with all the baby stuff while the grown ups go play."

Holly smiled. "Well personally I think the grown up stuff is overrated. I mean look over there…don't you think Jeff and Ian look miserable?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gross." Jeff shuddered as he watched Hank lick Sam.

"What is it, Winger?"

"Nothing."

"Well aren't we in the holiday spirit, Jeff my boy?

Jeff turned to look at Ian. "Look, I can't believe you guilted my mother into inviting you here this year. You have some nerve."

Ian laughed. "Guilted? Is that what you think? I was merely talking to her and she happily invited me."

"Right. Look, I'm surprised you'd want to remain sober."

"Hey, I'd do anything for Dorie. Even that. It's a small price to pay for a slice of her pecan pie."

"Um hum."

"What?"

"And you count on me not telling her how you'll be off the wagon again as soon as you get back to Greendale?"

"You know you'll end up joining me at some point. So you won't mention it. Because then I'd be forced to tell her who was my drinking buddy. And then she'd be back at your place confiscating your scotch."

Jeff sighed. "Whatever."

Ian raised his eyebrows. "Speaking of your place, Dorie tells me that's where she met Annie. She seemed quite tickled by the whole thing. It's giving her something to focus on besides your shameful spiral."

"Ha ha."

"Watch it, Winger. Your mum may be a sassy bird but she's more fragile than you think."

"Trust me, I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie was able to corner Jeff alone eventually. She found him in the back den, looking out the window.

"Here you are. I've been looking for you."

He turned, "Oh, what? Why?"

"Well, you brought me here, Jeff. And I missed you."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I did."

"Okay. Hey, where's the baby hobbit? Did you let Hank have her? Cause even though he's a pretty nice dog, that would not be a good situation."

She laughed. "Your mom has her. She can't get enough of her."

"Oh good. That will buy me some time. I'll bring her someone's kid every Christmas. It'll be like an offering or something."

"Funny."

"It would be."

"Are you okay?"

He sighed. "Yes, Annie, I'm fine. I just can't take all that noise all the time. And I think something furry walked across my foot. And it wasn't Hank. I'm hoping it was one of the cats."

"You know, you don't have to hide from everyone."

"I'm not hiding."

"Jeff, I'm not sure if you know this, but I was talking to Holly, and she said that your mom is telling everyone that you're taking a Spanish class and rethinking your career trajectory or something. I think she's been pretty vague. But I'm positive she hasn't told anyone what really happened."

"Oh. I wasn't sure what everyone knew."

"I know, Jeff, which is why I'm telling you this. So I think it's up to you if or when you want to let others know. Your mom did a nice thing in being honest without being too honest."

"Thanks."

"Jeff, it's hard to watch you being this uncomfortable with your own family. Your mom loves you. Why won't you let her take care of you?"

"Annie, it's not that simple." He glanced up at the ceiling. "I mean, I …"

"Hey, you're not doing that to me, mister. Look at me."

"What?" He looked down at her.

"Good. I'm right here, Jeff. You don't have to be uncomfortable around me. I'm your friend. And I just want you to enjoy Christmas."

He sighed.

"You're a good guy, Jeff."

"You may think that but that's only because you have low expectations."

She looked at him sadly and shook her head.

He smiled slightly. "Okay, sorry." He glanced over her head and his eyes widened.

"What? What are you looking at?" She turned around and looked above her. There was mistletoe hanging from the ceiling, dropping to about a foot above her shoulder.

She turned back to face him.

"It's just mistletoe, Jeff."

"Uh, yeah, I know."

"What? Jeff, do you want to kiss me?" She batted her eyes.

"What? No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Annie, stop it."

"What? Now am I making you uncomfortable?"

He smirked. "Yes, yes, you are. And I know what you're doing. I'm not going to be in a good mood."

"But you're almost smiling, Jeff. Come one, we're almost there. Ahh….there it is."

He whispered, "I thought I was the one who was supposed to get you to smile?"

"What? I don't underst….."

Jeff leaned in…

"Ahem. Jeff, my boy! Your mum's looking for you."

Annie and Jeff froze.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So that was fun Winger. Did I just interrupt something back there?"

"You're an ass, Ian."

"I know. That's what you get for ignoring your mum. Why should you have any fun at her party when you're breaking her heart?"

"Shut it, Ian."


	11. Christmas, Part II

**Chapter 11: Christmas, Part II**

Summary: Dorie Winger continues to host Christmas.

Dinner was a lively affair. Annie wasn't surprised Dorie was an excellent cook. It went along with the whole welcoming atmosphere of her home.

Annie was seated next to Jeff and she told herself it wasn't awkward at all. Whatever happened or was about to happen earlier was just a Stupid Holiday Mistletoe Moment. Abed would probably have something to say about it but other than that it didn't matter.

If she were being honest, she was glad Professor Duncan had interrupted. She didn't need any more messiness in her life right now. And kissing Jeff Winger again would probably invite some sexy messiness. _No!_

"Annie, are you okay?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry, I just spaced out for a sec."

Jeff eyed her curiously. "Are you sure? You look a little flushed."

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay."

Jeff reached over to grab his glass, brushing Annie's hand with his. He froze. Annie blinked.

Ian's eyes gleamed as he observed them. "Jeff, my boy! Why don't you tell us what you're up to lately at the firm?"

"Knock it off, Ian. No one wants to hear shop talk at Christmas dinner. Like no one wants to hear about your psych experiments." Jeff shot Ian a dirty glare. Ian returned it in kind.

Dorie piped up. "Boys! Now, now, let's just have a nice Christmas dinner. If you can't behave you'll have to join the babies and go take a nap."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jeffrey, can I have a word with you for a minute?"

"Yeah, mom, of course. I just have to find someplace to put Sophie…"

Dorie sighed. "Jeffrey, you can hand her to me."

"Uh, no, that's okay. I think she needs to lie down or something. She's falling asleep. And I can't find Annie."

"Annie's with Maybelle, dear. Maybelle's showing her a couple baby outfits next door. They'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay, but I still need to find place to put her…" 

"Jeffrey! You don't just 'put' a baby somewhere. You know I have a crib up in the guestroom, right? I'll show you."

"Thanks, mom."

They went upstairs. Jeff put Sophie down in the crib.

"Yeah, she's out."

"Can you remember where you put her, dear? Her mother might want to know."

Jeff rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Yes, mom. Thanks."

"Jeffrey, speaking of sleeping arrangements, do I need to bring out the air mattress tonight for the den?"

"I thought you had the living room pull out couch? That's more comfortable than the air mattress."

"Yes, dear. Ian will be sleeping on the air mattress in the den if we use it. Or he could go on the couch. It depends on where you want to sleep."

"I thought I just said I preferred the couch, mom. Ian can have the air mattress."

"Oh? So you want to sleep on the couch?"

"Yes, what? How have I not been clear about that? I said it like twice."

"I was just checking dear. You can sleep wherever you want. I don't mind. It's okay."

"Mom!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie was in the guestroom thinking about getting ready for bed. The lights were turned low. She looked into the crib and gently brushed Sophie's wisps of hair as she slept. "Merry first Christmas, Sophie." She placed a kiss on her head.

There was a soft knock on the door.

Annie went over to open it. "Hi."

"Hey, can I come in for a sec?"

"Sure, Jeff. We just have to keep our voices down. Sophie's out but still…"

He nodded as he glanced around the room. "Not bad. You know, this used to be my room."

Annie smiled. "Really? I was wondering. I counted the bedrooms. There are three. One is Dorie's, then there's this one, and the last is a sewing room."

"You are such a good snoop."

"I know."

"And modest."

"Hey, where are you sleeping?"

"The couch."

"Seriously? Can you even fit on it?"

"It's a pull out bed, Annie. And while it'll be tight I think it'll be okay. I'll sleep diagonally. We giants have tricks."

"I feel bad kicking you out of your room."

"It's not my room anymore, Annie. And it could be worse. I could be on an air mattress."

"You mean…"

"Yes, Ian is currently slumbering in the den. But I know for a fact the guy has slept in worse places. Although usually he's so inebriated he doesn't notice."

"Speaking of the den, Jeff, uh, can we just forget that happened?"

"That what happened?" He smirked.

"Exactly."

"Done."

They stared at each other. It was not awkward at all.

She hesitated. "Jeff, there's something I've been wanting to tell you."

He nodded. "Okay, what is it?"

Annie looked down. "He called me."

"Who?"

"Adam."

Jeff eyes widened. "Really? Annie, are you okay?"

She sighed and looked up. "Yeah, I guess."

"What did he have to say?"

Annie went over to sit on the edge of the bed. Jeff sat down beside her.

She took a deep breath. "Well, I'm not quite sure how to take it all. He told me he hadn't been in touch because his life has been a mess. And from what he told me, it sounds like it really has been."

"I'll bet. He still could've called you before, Annie."

Annie looked down and fidgeted with the bedspread. "Well, no you see he couldn't have…"

Jeff looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Annie sighed. "I changed my number. After he didn't respond to the picture I sent him, I was so angry and disappointed that I got a new phone number. And I was living with Nancy, so anyway, he couldn't find me, Jeff. I even went dark on social media for a few months there. Well, actually I'm still taking a break from all of that. I was trying to start fresh, you know? And I didn't really think he was looking for me."

Jeff's eyes widened. "He was looking for you?"

"Well, yes. I mean, sure he could have tried harder, like hire a private investigator or something, so maybe he wasn't that active about it. But he says he tried to find me. When I sent the picture, he was in rehab. And then he got out and well, he relapsed but then he went again, Jeff, and this time it stuck. He says he's clean now and thinking much more clearly."

Jeff took a good look at Annie. She seemed hopeful. "Annie, what does this mean?"

"Jeff, this is huge. He admitted he was an addict. He wasn't making the best decisions and he messed up. Apparently when I told him I wasn't giving Sophie to Melissa and Jacob he panicked. He said he didn't feel I gave him a choice in the matter, you know, to be a dad. He said he thought it was in her best interests that we give her up. He didn't think we'd make very good parents. He wasn't ready. And then he was so shaken up he decided to get some help."

Jeff gulped. "Wait…what are you saying, Annie?"

"He says he's willing to try now, Jeff. He said he doesn't just want to send us money, he wants to meet Sophie. He says he's clean. And I believe him."

"Really? And where's his girlfriend-fiancé these days?"

"She dumped him."

"That's a surprise."

"Jeff!"

"Well, Annie, from what you told me the guy is a douche. I find it hard to believe he'd just do a complete turn around on this whole thing. I mean are you going to have him meet Sophie?"

"I kind of have to, Jeff. He's her father. And we are working out a child support arrangement. With that comes with the expectation that he will be allowed to at least visit her if he wants to. I can't deny him access. And really, if he's willing to see her, then I don't want to stop it. He deserves a chance. My dad certainly hasn't tried to see me."

"But the complete turn around, Annie?"

"Maybe you haven't dealt with many addicts, Jeff."

"That's not quite true…"

She continued, "We're not always good at tolerating distress in a painful moment. Adam especially has always been looking for a quick way out. The way he was talking to me, well, I think he's beginning to get it now. He's been going through counseling, and I think he's trying to make things right. That's what I've been trying to do with my life, too."

Jeff noticed a dull pain in his chest. "So what does this mean for you and him?"

"What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath. "Annie, the way you're talking about him right now, I have to wonder, are you considering getting back together with him? Because if so, I think that's a terrible idea."

She glared at him. "Not that it's any of your business, Jeff, but no, I'm not going to get back together with him. He hurt me. And while I'm willing to let him know our daughter, I can't go back to being with him. And I don't really think that's what he's looking for either."

"Right, Annie. Sure."

Annie's eyes welled with tears. "Maybe we're both willing to take responsibility for our actions now. And that means making sure Sophie is loved."

Jeff shook his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie and Jeff spent two days with Dorie. While Ian was around for the Christmas festivities on the actual holiday, he excused himself the next day and headed back to Greendale. Again, Annie was struck by how polite he was with Dorie and how pleased she seemed to be by his presence. Jeff appeared highly annoyed by the whole thing.

"Dorie, my dear, this has been the most amazing Christmas. You are a wonderful cook, as always. And I couldn't have felt more welcomed."

Dorie swatted at Ian. "Oh, Ian! You flatter me. It was so nice to have you here. I hope you'll be in touch soon."

"Oh, I will be sure to give you a ring in the New Year."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Gag me."

Annie, Jeff, Dorie and Sophie were sitting around the kitchen table having lunch. Dorie was helping Annie sit Sophie up in a high chair she had somehow procured.

"Mom, why do you have a high chair?"

"I wanted to make sure Sophie was comfortable, dear. Maybelle had this in her house. You know from her grandchildren when they were little."

She paused. "She said I could keep it."

"Mom!"

"Jeff. Knock it off." Annie glared at him.

Dorie looked back and forth between them.

"Is something the matter, dears?"

Jeff stared at the ceiling. Annie frowned. "No, Dorie, everything's fine. Thank you for getting the high chair. I'm sorry Sophie seems to be having difficulty sitting up all the way in it. I told you she's small for her age and her muscles aren't quite there yet."

"It's okay, dear. She'll be fine. Every baby is different."

"Yeah, but sometimes I just don't know. I worry she'll be behind. I had some medical stuff I had to deal with early on in my pregnancy, and sometimes I worry that I messed her up."

Jeff's eyes swooped down to Annie. Were those tears?

"Annie, she's fine. You know she's fine. You take her to the pediatrician all the time. She'd tell you if Sophie wasn't okay, right?" He rubbed her shoulder.

"Yeah, I know. Uh, excuse me." Annie got up and left the room.

Dorie looked at her son. "Jeffrey, what's that poor dear worried about?"

"Look mom, it's nothing. She's just a bit of a hypochondriac is all. She'll be fine."

"Then why do you look so worried?"

"What? I'm not. I just don't like seeing her cry."

"No one likes to see a pretty girl cry, Jeffrey. You should check on her."

"No, that's okay. She's fine."

"Jeffrey! Sometimes I really don't know what to do with you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They made the drive back to Greendale mostly in silence. As they neared the town, Jeff broke in, "Hey, so, thanks for coming with me. My mom had a blast. She's quite a fan of yours and Sophie."

Annie smiled. "Yeah, well I told you I think she's great. She really was a lovely host. We felt welcomed. Thanks for letting us come."

"And thank you for talking to Ian a little while. You really took one for the team."

"Ha ha."

"And at least Sophie made out like a bandit. You have to believe me that I had no idea my mom and Maybelle would go all crazy like that. They wanted an excuse to buy baby things."

Annie smiled. "Yes, that was very sweet of them. And totally unnecessary. I mean, I thought we were just doing the White Elephant gift exchange thing?"

"Annie, that doesn't apply to the kids. Sam did quite well for himself there too. Christmas presents are for kids."

"Oh, I see."

"Hey, what are you doing the rest of the break? School doesn't start for a couple more weeks. Don't you have a birthday in there somewhere?"

She looked at him curiously. "Hey, how did you know that?"

He smiled. "You told me you were turning nineteen in December. Since it's the 27th, I'm going to assume this event is happening in the next few days…"

"Oh, no I already had my birthday."

Jeff was stunned. "Wait…what?"

"My birthday was on the 19th. It was my golden birthday, actually. I feel so amazing." She rolled her eyes.

He frowned. "Hey, you mean you had a birthday and you didn't tell me?"

"Um, no. I mean it was no big deal, Jeff." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Annie! You got me a birthday present. Why would you think I wouldn't want to celebrate your birthday?"

"First of all, that present was from Sophie. And it wasn't a big deal, you know that. She couldn't afford much and she's not a very hard worker…"

Jeff laughed.

"And secondly, it's a little awkward to announce, hey it's my birthday. Especially when we're on winter break and I don't see you."

"You could have texted me."

"You were doing some stuff for Ted. I had the impression you were busy."

"Not _that_ busy, Annie. And does this mean you celebrated your birthday alone?"

"No. Nancy, Ryan and I had cake. It was kinda fun, actually. I haven't had a birthday cake in ages. My mom never wanted me to put on extra weight. And well, last year let's just say I was not in a good place. And I was in rehab. There were no birthday cakes in rehab."

"I suppose not."

She sighed. "And I went to see my bubbe later that day. It was the last night of Hanukkah, actually so that made it extra special. I brought Sophie with me, you know, so she could meet her."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "Bubbe is grandma, right?"

"Yeah, she's my mom's mom."

He paused. "Wow, Annie. You've never mentioned her. That's great. Did you just tell her about Sophie or has she known all along?"

Annie sighed. "No, I hadn't told her about Sophie until I brought her to see her."

"Yikes. This is huge, Annie. How did it go?"

"Oh, it was fine, Jeff. She really perked up. Sophia Edelstein really enjoyed meeting Sophie Edison."

Jeff smiled. "Wow, so Sophie's named after your bubbe? You must really like her."

"I love my bubbe, Jeff. She's actually a good person. Unfortunately, she's in a nursing home now and has some sort of dementia. So she's in and out of it. But I caught her on a good day. Of course she called me by my mom's name and thought Sophie was me, but still…."

"I'm sorry, Annie."

"Yeah, well, at least I've had some family time this month. First my bubbe, and now I got to spend the holiday with your family. It was nice, Jeff, really. I feel less alone. And I think Sophie had a good time."


	12. New Year Happenings

**Chapter 12: New Year Happenings**

Summary: Annie and Jeff spend an eventful New Year's Eve together.

New Year's Eve snuck up on Jeff. He figured it was because he had been immersed in the alternate reality that was Greendale for the past few months, followed by a truly strained Christmas at his mom's. What was happening to him?

He decided he needed to regain his bearings. He was a suave, dashing, confident man, goddamn it. And what do alpha males do on New Year's Eve? They party is what. And Jeff was ready to party with those in the real world. He put on his best tuxedo and headed out.

He ended up attending his former firm Hamish, Hamish, & Hamlin's annual New Year's Eve party, which of course ended up being a reminder of how out of touch he was with his former world.

"Jeff! It's great to see you!"

"Thanks for inviting me, Ted. It's a pleasure to be here." Jeff and Ted shook hands forcefully.

"Yes, well, of course we miss having you around. Things haven't been the same without you, although Alan's been surprisingly helpful with your former cases."

Jeff looked at Ted's face and couldn't tell if he was being serious.

He raised his eyebrows and grimaced. "Really? Oh, that's great. Good ol' Alan."

"Speaking of Alan, here he is. Hey Alan, get over here!" Ted waived Alan over to them.

Jeff turned to see Alan Connor, one of his former drinking buddies. Alan was barely tolerable sober but at least he was a lot of fun drunk. Or at least when Jeff was drunk. Trouble was Jeff realized he wasn't drunk yet. Dammit.

Alan shuffled over to Ted and Jeff.

"Yo! Tango! How you doin' buddy?" Alan patted Jeff firmly on the back.

Jeff affected a smile. "Great, good to see you Sundance. Hey, have you seen Mark?"

"Mark, schmark, we don't need him to have a good time, do we Tango?"

Ted's expression remained indecipherable. "Well, looks like you two are getting along, I'll leave you to catch up." With that he quickly swiveled around and headed off to the other side of the room.

Damn, Jeff thought. He didn't get a chance to really schmooze with Ted. And now he was stuck and sober with Alan. And Mark was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Alan, seriously, do you know where Mark is?"

"Why bother with Mark when you've got the real deal here, buddy? It's great to see you!"

"Yeah, you too. We'll catch up, I swear, but seriously I just need to talk to Mark for a second…"

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble but he's not here. His dad or grandma's sick or something and he needed to head off to Kansas City or St Louis or something, I can't remember."

Great. Now he's stuck with Alan. And sober. Hmmm… maybe he can find a way to get back around to Ted? Not that he was sure if Ted had been trying to pawn him off on Alan or what. He cringed at that thought.

But Jeff was unable to ditch Alan, and after a couple drinks he found he didn't mind his presence as much. Just like the old days.

While Jeff did try to find Ted again, he was frustrated in his attempts to get close to the man. It seemed as if Ted had a perpetual entourage around him, which was no doubt in part due to his status as well as his parlor game of putting various small objects through the hole in his hand. How could anyone compete with that?

Jeff's attempts to make small talk with others were met with indifference. Alan seemed to be the only one who was actually interested in talking to him. That was depressing.

Jeff thus ended up leaving the party early and heading over to the Seedy Grape with Alan. He sat at the bar, scanning the room. Maybe it would help fill the hollowness he felt in his stomach if he got laid tonight. Which is what he usually did on New Years Eve. Well, maybe not every New Year's Eve. Sometimes _\- okay often_ \- he ended up so drunk he just passed out somewhere and certainly wasn't capable of getting anything up.

Not his best moments, to be sure, but it certainly felt better than this pit in his gut. What was that about? He pondered the wisdom of attempting to examine it for a moment. It was probably easier to just get trashed and maybe laid. Yes, that sounded much more bearable than facing the failure of his career.

Searching the room again, he found himself looking at women tarted up - _hey, no judgment there… wasn't he kind of tarted up too?_ \- and everyone in various stages of inebriation. He realized he wasn't drunk enough for this place, merely buzzed. He needed to remedy that quickly.

"Hey, Alan, let's get some drinks. This round's on me. What are you having?"

"Ooooh, let's do tequila shots my friend!"

"Seriously, Alan, tequila shots? What are we, sixteen?"

"No, but they're not really for us….take a look at those ladies over there. I bet if we start with some tequila shots we can persuade them to do some body shots with us! Whaddaya think?"

"Uh, yeah, that could be a plan…."

"Oh, it's a plan all right. Here, I'll get this party started and go over to make some introductions…" Alan meandered non-suavely over to the other side of the room.

Jeff turned to the bar to order the shots when he heard a loud _SLAP!_

Well, yeah, like that was surprising.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Soo, Tango, I'm fi-ine." Alan grimaced, holding an ice cube to his cheek.

Jeff rolled his eyes and tossed back his tequila shot. He winced. "I can tell. You know I think this is the first time I've heard you slur your words because of swelling versus drunkenness."

"Ha ha ha. Whatever."

"What did you even say to those women?"

"It doesn't matter. The night is still young, Tango! We have lots of drinking ahead of us. Damn this is a bad year to get off the coke." Alan placed a finger to the side of his nose and made a sniffing sound.

Jeff's stomach began to twist in knots. "Oh, I guess I didn't realize you had stopped that. I mean I remember walking in on you once in the bathroom…"

"Yeah, yeah. Again, not my most shining moment either for sure. Normally I was much more discreet."

Jeff nodded. "Well, anyway, that's great Alan. Stopping. Good for you."

"Well, it wasn't exactly my choice. I kinda had to. And now they're requiring me to attend NA meetings. Do you know what a drag those are? I mean only losers go there. I'm only going cause they're making me. But some of these losers let me tell you, they make it a lifestyle. They show up and whine whine whine. And they expect people to feel sorry for them." Alan was making an exaggerated crying face.

Jeff suddenly felt lightheaded and nauseous. "Excuse me, I'll be back in a minute…"

Jeff splashed some water on his face and stared at himself in the bathroom mirror. He was feeling pretty buzzed and his thoughts were jumbled. He lost his bearings for a moment and grabbed the sink. God, Alan was a douche. NA meetings, whine, whine, whine. And that face he made….

What would Annie say right now? He wasn't sure how often she went to NA meetings and had a crazy thought of what it would be like if she were in a meeting with Alan. Douchebag Alan.

He found himself missing her. What did that mean? Nothing.

He had been making efforts to put Annie in the off-limits category labeled 'teen mom.' Which wasn't easy because she seemed so darn self-possessed. When caught up in a conversation with her he sometimes forgot she was only nineteen. And she was very attractive….his thoughts flashed to her chest.

But he needed to banish all his dirty thoughts. Nothing could be casual with Annie Edison, that's for sure. She had a kid who had a semi-MIA father and that meant Annie wasn't a prospect for a short-term fling. As much as he was fond of Sophie, he didn't want to seriously take that on.

God. If she didn't have a kid he would have not been concerned about the complications of it all and would have hit that already.

Or would he have? He was a shitty son, a lousy boyfriend, and a liar. Why did she need any more of that in her life?

But they could be friends, right? Maybe he could be a not-as-shitty _friend._ He felt up to this point he had been doing a decent job of that. He had even come to accept that perhaps he and Britta were destined for friendship.

It was a strange realization, but it was oddly relieving of some tension he didn't know he was holding.

He took some deep breaths, feeling the lightheaded feeling begin to pass.

Jeff emerged from the bathroom, thoughts spinning.

He walked over confidently to Alan, making sure to project a sense of suaveness. "Hey Sundance, actually I just got texted with another offer. I gotta take advantage of it, man. You understand."

"Oh, yeah, of course, Tango. Hey, she got a friend?"

"Unfortunately, no. You're on your own buddy. Good luck." Jeff patted Alan on the back and scooted out.

Jeff strode down the street, knowing of one friend who was close by. One who was likely sober and perhaps also feeling lonely.

Jeff arrived at Dildopolis, noticing its gaudy neon sign. Was it so bad that he was beginning to associate the place with shiny brown hair, Disney eyes, and refreshing unconditional acceptance? Well the Disney part was a little disturbing….

Looking up, he noticed that yes, her living room light was on. Not wanting to freak her out or wake up Sophie if she was sleeping, Jeff sent a text:

[JEFF]: Hey. Might b weird but Im near ur place right now. Can I come over? Sober just bored. Alan is a jerk.

[ANNIE]: Really? Near means bar right? :p

[JEFF]: Not really…I'm downstairs.

[ANNIE]: At the sex shop? :-o

[JEFF]: 2 weird? I can go home.

[ANNIE]: JEEEFF! Idiot. Of course u can come up. I can call u a cab or u can crash on my couch. :p

[JEFF]: Ok. :)

He was able to bypass the usual business with Thanos this time, shrugging his shoulders and explaining he hadn't brought the car. The other man scowled as he passed. When he arrived at Annie's door, he paused a moment to consider whether this was creepy. He was bored and lonely, okay? Annie was up and likely also bored and lonely. He is not Pierce. They could hang out, right?

After barely a soft tap, Annie opened the door and leaned against the doorframe.

"Hey, there."

"Hey. I'm not drunk by the way."

"No?" She smiled.

"Okay, just a little buzzed. But definitely not drunk."

"Alan's a jerk, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you're real surprised."

"Well no I'm not. Mostly because I don't really know who you're talking about. Get in here."

"Thanks, Annie. I'm sorry, was I disturbing you?" He stepped into the apartment while Annie shut the door.

"Not at all, Jeff. I was actually planning to watch the New Year's countdown. You know, the big ball in Times Square thing."

"Yeah, I saw your light on so I knew you were up. Gotta say I'm surprised you're not asleep."

She rolled her eyes. "Why? Because I'm boring, Jeff?"

He laughed. "No, because you're always saying you need more sleep. And looking around it appears baby hobbit is not up."

"Well, I always stay up for the New Year's countdown. And besides my sleep schedule is a bit crazy lately due to Sophie's teething. I don't even know what time it is anymore."

"Teething?"

Annie sighed. "Yes, Jeff, surely you know that that is, right? I think her first tooth is coming in. She's been really cranky and drooly. And she's been gnawing on everything."

"So she's keeping you up?"

"Yeah. She'll just start screaming. Poor baby."

"Poor you."

"Yeah, well, what can I do? It really hurts her."

"Annie, you are amazing. You're really good mom, you know that. Sophie's lucky to have you."

Annie smiled. "I know, Jeff. Thank you."

He noted to himself again with a chuckle how Annie was _so_ modest. "Well, I for one am glad you're up. Cause I just came from a really lame bar with a really awful companion."

"Alan?"

"Yup."

Annie eyed Jeff with amusement. "Hey, why don't you make yourself comfortable and I'll get you some water. If you want you can watch the countdown with me."

"Yeah, that would be cool."

"Don't you mean lame, Jeff?"

"Not lame, Annie. The bar was lame. Alan got slapped." He smirked.

"See Jeff? That sounds really interesting. Much more interesting than hanging out in my apartment with my crappy TV."

He laughed. "Shall I text Alan to say you're on your way?"

"Shut up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While initially surprised to receive Jeff's text, Annie was glad to have the company. She remembered her last New Year's Eve. She shuddered. Going through rehab was not a great experience. Yes, this was a lot better. She glanced over at Jeff, noticing that he was wearing a tuxedo. He had taken off his jacket and laid it meticulously on one of her kitchen chairs. He had loosened his tie and popped a couple buttons at the top of his white dress shirt. She had to admit he rocked a tux. Of course the last thing she would do was tell him that, as she guessed he was already well aware of it. No need to give Jeff Winger a bigger swelled head regarding his appearance. He was _so_ modest already in that regard.

They sat on the couch watching the New Year's Eve programming. Jeff had begun to sober up and was thankful Annie thought to give him some water.

She turned and smiled. "How you feeling now, Jeff? You better?"

Jeff threw his head back on the couch. "Yeah, Annie. Ugh. Why did I even drink tonight? With _Alan_?"

"I still don't know who this Alan is, Jeff, but I'll take your word for it that he's not fun."

"Oh, I used to think he was plenty of fun. That's the problem. I listen to him now and I can't figure out what we have in common other than getting wasted and picking up women."

Annie winced. "Yeah, Jeff, that's not really surprising given what you've told me before. Aren't you used to spending New Year's Eve in a tux with lots of alcohol and pretty women? And probably um, with Alan?"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Yes, I guess."

"But not this year? You're sick of it?"

"Well, not all of it. Most of it. I dunno…..I just think I really hate Alan." He scowled.

"What happened, Jeff?"

"You're not doing this to me tonight, Annie. I am not confessing even if I am sitting on your couch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They watched the ball drop. It was anticlimactic as New Year's Eve tends to be. Annie turned to look at Jeff in his tux. She had a crazy idea. But he was just so cute.

"Jeff…"

Sophie started screaming.

Annie quickly scuttled out of the room. Jeff could hear Sophie wailing from the bedroom. He put his hands over his ears. Yikes.

It took awhile for Annie to calm Sophie down. Her strategy mainly involved holding Sophie and allowing her to bite down on a teething ring. Annie paced the apartment with the baby as Jeff sat on the couch feeling a bit useless. And possibly deaf.

As Sophie began to settle, Annie came over to sit near Jeff.

"Wow, Annie you were not kidding. That scream could wake the dead."

"I know. And sometimes she does this when I'm sleeping, Jeff. _Sleeping._ I mean, how can I just go to sleep right after this? I'm like wide awake."

"Really?"

"Well, for a little while. Then I usually just pass out. Then she does it again."

"Well, maybe we can do a study group relay or something? You know, you take her one shift and then Shirley another. Then Troy would be super, and Britta would also be qualified now that she's conquered her baby phobia. But not Abed, cause he probably wouldn't give her back. And well... let's just leave Pierce out of this. I saw him drop your diaper bag."

"And what about you, Jeff?"

"Oh, darn. I was hoping you didn't notice that omission."

"Ha ha ha." She rolled her eyes.

He glanced over at Sophie. "I think she's asleep, Annie. She looks pretty content right now."

"Yeah, she does. I'm going to just give it a few minutes and then go put her down."

A little while later Annie took Sophie and went to the bedroom.

Jeff wandered around the living room. He picked up the picture of newborn Sophie from the table. He was struck by how different she looked, her face all mushed up. Definitely no Disney eyes yet. Her eyes looked dark grey rather than blue. She looked like a different kid, almost like a tiny alien. He shrugged and carefully placed the picture back on the table. He went into the kitchen and filled up his water glass from the kitchen sink and leaned with his back to the counter taking a long sip.

Annie padded into the kitchen. "Hey, she's out. Thanks so much for putting up with that. Sometimes I just get so frustrated with handling it. She's probably sick of me." Annie smirked.

"Yeah, that must be it."

"You're the novelty, Jeff. You should take her next time."

"Yeah, that's not going to convince me."

Annie laughed. "Hey, it's been nice to have some company on New Year's Eve. Thanks for being lame with me, Jeff."

They stared at each other. Annie's eyes crinkled and she smiled with lips closed. Jeff's eyes widened.

"What, Annie?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, okay."

"Jeff, it's New Year's Eve."

"Well, technically it's New Year's Day now, but yes."

She tilted her head to the side and looked up at him. "So…..people usually kiss at midnight, right?"

He gulped. "Annieee…"

"Well, don't they?"

Jeff sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Well, yes, I guess many people do. But that really doesn't apply here. I mean, it's after midnight already."

"Well we were interrupted by my child, Jeff."

"Yeah, she has strong lungs." He looked back down at her and flushed.

Jeff knew it was coming right before she did it. Annie quickly stepped up on her tiptoes and planted a kiss slightly to the right of his mouth. _Smack._ She then pulled away, descended back to her flat-footed position. His stomach flipped.

Annie looked at Jeff. She wondered if she had gone too far, but he was just too adorable tonight in his little tuxedo get up. She had never had a guy in a tuxedo in her apartment before. It was kind of thrilling. And it's okay to kiss a cute guy in a tux on New Year's right? And it's not like she Frenched him.

Jeff's eyes were wide. He flushed again. "Annie, uh, wow. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, Jeff. Stay cute."

"Huh?"

Suddenly they were jolted by a knock at the door.

"I should probably get that." 

Jeff pursed his lips. "Were you expecting anyone else?" 

"No. Oh, you're right I should check the peephole first. Someone must have gotten past Thanos."

Annie walked over to the door and peered outward. "Oh, wow, it's Troy!"

Jeff looked up and stared at the ceiling. Of course. Why?

"How does Troy know where you live?"

"He's been here before, Jeff. You're not the only one who's seen my place."

Jeff frowned. Well, that was interesting information.

Annie opened the door and smiled brightly. "Hey Troy. Wow, I wasn't expecting you."

Troy smiled sheepishly. "Hey, Annie. I know it's really late, but I was down the street at this party at Ivan's and well, it got real boring and I thought I'd see what you were doing. I saw your light on." Troy stumbled into the room.

Annie looked amused. "Troy, are you drunk?"

"Hey, no, Annie… I don't even believe in drinking you know. Well, I guess I don't disbelieve in it, and I used to do keg stands in high school, but you know….I'm not drunk. I'm happy."

"It's okay, Troy. Okay, you're….happy."

"Riight."

Jeff loudly cleared his throat. "Ahem. Hey Troy."

Troy turned and wobbled a bit. He looked alarmed. "Jeff? What are you doing here?"

Jeff walked over to Troy. "Annie, why don't you check on Sophie? I thought I heard her cry when Troy knocked on the door. I'll keep Troy company."

Annie looked at Jeff curiously. "Oh, yeah, okay."

"Take your time, Annie."

"Okay."

Annie went to the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"Hey Troy, why don't you sit down over there and I'll grab us some water?"

"Thanks, man."

Jeff wandered back to the couch with two glasses of water. He sat down in the chair and handed one glass to Troy.

Troy gulped the water down. He then paused and began to speak nervously. "Hey Jeff, I didn't know you'd be here. I was hoping to talk to Annie. But now you're like here and it's weird man. I mean, right? Like were you thinking the same thing man?" He shifted his eyes back and forth.

"Troy…I'm just here as Annie's friend. I was at a party and it was lame, then went to a bar with an idiot and then decided to stop by to see Annie since I saw her light on. Of course, maybe that's also why you're here?" Jeff raised his eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah, man. I think we both know that I really didn't want this to be just friendly…"

Jeff grimaced. "Seriously, Troy? That makes no sense whatsoever. You've never shown the remotest interest in Annie. And now you're implying that you're here for a booty call. Can you see why I'm having a hard time believing that?"

Troy rambled on. "What's so hard to understand, Jeff? Annie's really cute. I've even told her that before but you weren't there so I guess it doesn't count if Mr. Big Shot isn't in the room, right? What, she didn't tell you I told her she was pretty? I guess maybe she didn't want you to know. Cause you're always hanging around her, Jeff. The guys on campus talk about it. No guy's gonna get near her when you're always there. It's like you've claimed her or something." He narrowed his eyes and stared at Jeff.

Jeff had mixed reactions to this information. Guys were reluctant to approach Annie because she was friends with him? Well, good. That way no douche would hurt her again. No, wait… he shouldn't inadvertently sabotage a chance she might have down the road, right? Jeff sighed. "Troy, I have not 'claimed' her. We're just friends."

"Then why do you have lip gloss on your face?"

Jeff's eyes widened. He quickly swiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. "Damn."

"Dude, I'm sorry I interrupted. I didn't actually think you guys were doing it, I just thought you liked to be all protective of her or something. I thought maybe I'd have a shot tonight."

"Troy, first of all we are not 'doing it.' What you saw on my face was a remnant of a chaste New Year's Eve kiss. Annie just wears too much lip gloss."

"Really, man?"

"Yes, really. And second, I don't think you have a shot with her anyway. And not because of me. I think I know Annie pretty well, and I don't think she's going to hook up with you when you just show up at her door drunk on New Year's Eve. And remember, she has a kid. She's not going to take anyone up on a booty call."

"Oh, man, so I blew it."

"Yeah, Troy, I think you did."

"Ahem….Jeff, can I talk to you for a second?"

Jeff's head whipped around and he saw Annie standing there with a stern expression on her face.

"Just a sec Troy…I'll be back."

"Okay, man."

Jeff followed Annie into the bathroom. She closed the door.

"Jeff! What do you think you're doing?"

"What? Did you hear that?"

"I think I heard enough. You don't speak for me, Jeff!"

"Seriously, Annie? What? Do you want me to leave so you can get it on with Troy?"

Annie swatted at his chest. "No! He's drunk, Jeff. At least you're sober now."

His eyes widened. "I'm sorry, what?" 

"Never mind. The moment is dead, Jeff."

Jeff stared at her. He gulped. "Really?"

"Yes, really. And I wasn't going to sleep with you either by the way."

"Annie, I didn't come over here to sleep with you. You kissed _me._ I mean, what's with you kissing me all the time? "

"You mean you didn't like the 'chaste New Year's Eve kiss'?"

"Well, we didn't really have a chance to discuss it yet did we given you chose to open your door to Troy. And now he's sitting on your couch and telling me he wants to…"

"Jeff! I'll handle this. I'm going to talk to him."

"Annie, I don't think he wants to _talk_ to you."

"Actually, Jeff I think that's exactly what he wants to do. He's just posturing because you're here. That's what he does." She sighed. "Please give us a few minutes. Sophie's fast asleep and I'm sure if you're really quiet you can go lie on my bed."

Jeff squirmed and looked toward the ceiling.

Annie narrowed her eyes. "Or you can of course hang out in my bathroom. The bathtub is very comfortable. It's your choice."

Jeff sighed. "Fine, Annie. I'll wait in your room. Let me know when you're done talking to him."

"Thanks, Jeff."

Annie approached Troy on the couch. She sat down next to him.

"Hey Troy. Sorry about that. Jeff's a bit cranky this evening. Don't listen to him."

Troy looked down. "It's okay, Annie. This was a stupid idea. I didn't know you guys were hanging out tonight. I can go home."

Annie sighed. "Troy, it's okay. Look, can you tell me why you're here?"

"I dunno. I wasn't having a good time at the party. And well, I thought you know….

well, I guess it doesn't matter now that Jeff's here…"

"Troy, Jeff and I are friends. Perhaps fuzzy friends but we were really just hanging out tonight. So, don't worry about that. I'm here for you Troy. I'm your friend too. I'd like you to just tell me why you're here."

Troy started to sniffle.

"Troy, what's wrong?"

"He's such a jerk, Annie."

Annie sighed. "We're talking about Abed, right?"

"He left the party with a girl, Annie. A chick I've never even seen before. I heard them talking about Star Trek, and she told him she had a model Enterprise at home with little people Annie. And he said he wanted to see them. And then he left with her. He left me at the party."

Annie stared to rub Troy's back. "It's okay, Troy. I know it hurts."

"Yeah, it does."

"I'm sure he'll come to his senses. I'm sure he just went over there to look at the little people. I'm sure there was nothing else to it."

"Do you think so, Annie?"

"Yeah, of course. He really likes you, Troy."

"Yeah."

"And now why don't you tell me all about it."

"Really, Annie?"

"Of course. You don't realize this, but this couch is sacred."

"Huh?"

"It's the place for cathartic confessionals."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie quietly opened the bedroom door. She peaked inside and whispered, "Jeff?'

"Hey" she heard Jeff mumble.

She approached the bed and sat down. Jeff was lying across it, his phone next to his outstretched arm. His eyes were closed.

"I'm sorry that took so long. The confessional couch strikes again."

"Yeah, I kinda figured. Either that or I'm a real chump and you guys got lucky."

"Jeff! Come on!"

"I'm just kidding, Annie. That would be seriously tacky. And you have class."

"Thank you."

"So? Is he gone?"

"Uh, no. He was pretty upset. I made him some hot cocoa. And I just tucked him in with a blanket. I think he's out for the night."

"So you'll be tending two babies tonight?"

"Ha ha."

Jeff sighed. "Okay, well, I'm gonna call a cab. I mean, if you're sure you feel comfortable with him staying here? Cause I can take him with me and drop him off wherever he lives. I'm sure it's on his id or something."

"That's not necessary, Jeff. Anyway, like I said he's pretty settled in. Let's let him sleep it off here. And yes, I feel totally comfortable with him staying."

"Okay, well, if you're sure." Jeff started scrolling through his phone to look for a cab number.

"Jeff, why don't you stay too? I mean, just in case Troy throws up or something."

Jeff smirked. "You mean you don't want to deal with that all by yourself?"

"Not really. And plus, it's past midnight on New Year's and it might take awhile to get a cab anyway. You can just stay here."

"I'm old, Annie. I can't sleep on the floor. I'll just go…"

"That's ridiculous, Jeff. You can sleep next to me in my bed."

Jeff stared at her. "Sleeping in the same bed isn't really appropriate, Annie."

"Why not? We're friends."

He sighed. "Annieee…you know things have been weird lately. We shouldn't…"

Annie rolled her eyes. "A baby's in the room, Jeff. Nothing is going to happen."

"Right. The baby hobbit is certainly an anti-aphrodisiac."

"Jeff, it'll be fine."

"Yeah, that sounds good. And then the four of us can have a not-so-awkward breakfast tomorrow."

"I was thinking Denny's?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie found the rest of the night a bit surreal. Here she was with Troy Barnes on her couch. Right in the next room. She knew it didn't really count. But high school Annie Edison would have been so excited!

And now she was in bed with Jeff Winger. Well, in bed was a bit of a stretch. Jeff had seemed uncomfortable with the idea of actually getting _in_ her bed for some reason and was thus lying on top of the comforter while Annie was beneath it. To her utter shock, he also insisted risking wrinkles and wearing his tuxedo pants.

Annie could hear Jeff's breathing. She drifted off to sleep.

She awoke in the early hours of the morning to find Jeff snuggled under the blankets, one arm wrapped across her upper body. Annie resisted the urge to move. She didn't want to upset this moment.

Sophie started crying. Oh, well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a not-so-awkward breakfast at Denny's, they dropped Troy off at home. Annie was driving Jeff back to his apartment.

"So, Jeff, we should probably talk about what happened last night, right?"

"Which part? There were so many entertaining moments."

"Well, I can't really divulge much of went on with Troy. You know the couch confessional is confidential."

"That's okay. While I am intensely curious, I am sure I will survive." He put his elbow up near the window and rested his chin on his hand, tilting his head away from her.

"Thanks, Jeff."

"I was cold." He continued to look out the window.

Annie raised her eyebrows, looking ahead at the road. "What?"

"I was cold. That's why I ended up under your comforter. I thought I'd be fine on top of it but it got really cold around 3am and I couldn't take it. It's January first in Colorado, Annie."

"Jeff, it's okay. I figured. And I wasn't the one who said you had to sleep on top of the comforter. That was your call."

"Well, I didn't want to be inappropriate, Annie."

"There you go with _inappropriate_ again. What do you mean?"

"I didn't want to mislead you. I shouldn't have let you kiss me. Really, I'm sorry. I think I just got all caught up with New Years and everything…"

"Jeff!"

"You keep kissing me. You need to stop it."

"God, Jeff, I'm not looking for a boyfriend. I've got enough to deal with. I just thought you looked cute in your tux. Plus I've never actually had the opportunity for a New Year's Eve kiss before. As Professor Whitman says, I 'seized the day.'" 

He took a deep breath. "I'm too old for you, Annie."

"What do you mean you're too old for me? You're not _that_ old. How old are you anyway?"

"Annie…."

"You asked me once and I told you. I'm nineteen. So spill it, Jeff. How old are you?"

"I'm twelve years older that you, Annie. That's too old."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I figured it was something like that. Who cares?"

"I do, Annie. And you should too. You already had one creep take advantage of you and I'm not going to be another one. You should be with someone decent. While I agree with you that Troy was not the most enticing prospect last night, maybe you should consider it when he's sober. He's a good guy, Annie. He won't hurt you."

"Are you serious?"

"What? You told me like two months ago that you wanted him."

"Well, I've changed my mind. And anyway, what do you mean someone took advantage of me? I told you what happened. And he wasn't even that much older than me anyway. I knew what I was doing."

"Annie…"

"And I know I don't want a boy my own age. I don't know if you've noticed, but as great as Troy is, he's really immature. I don't have time to deal with boys. Whenever I do decide to date again, it won't be Troy. For a couple reasons…"

Jeff continued on as if Annie had not even spoken, "Troy would be better for you, Annie. I'm lecherous. I'm Pierce. And I don't want to be Pierce with you."

"Jeff, you're not Pierce. And I hardly found your debate kiss to be lecherous. In fact, you're a pretty good kisser."

"Anniee…"

"What? You are. And I think we should do it again."

Jeff turned to her and paled.

Annie glanced at him and laughed. "Jeff, lighten up! Wow. Okay, you don't have to kiss me ever again."

He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I've never kissed you. You always kiss me."

"I've kissed you twice. Both were strategic. And you did almost kiss me once, you know."

"No, because that never happened."

Annie pursed her lips. "Whatever, Jeff. And I'm not buying any of this nonsense. I don't believe you really care about any of that. This is about Sophie, right?"

Jeff glanced at the back of Sophie's car seat. "What? No."

She sighed. "Jeff, it's okay, I know it probably freaks you out that I have a child."

"That's not it at all, Annie. I told you…"

"Jeff, please stop this. I don't know how many times I can tell you that I kissed you on the spur of the moment because I could. And you're cute. And I want to be clear that I wasn't expecting anything else. I don't expect anything else. In fact, I'm not looking for anything else."

"What are you looking for then?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Nothing, I guess? I mean, not right now in my life. I mean, I'm certainly not looking for a father for Sophie if that's what you're afraid of. Like I told you, she has a father. He may not have met her yet, but I'm confident that he will and then I can figure all that out. And even if that doesn't work out, she has me. I can take care of her. I want to keep that separate."

"Really, Annie? Do you think that's even possible?"

"Maybe not, Jeff, but that's what I'm trying to do right now."

"So, what? You're not saying you're looking for casual, right? I can't picture that, Annie."

"Jeff, I told you I don't know what I'm looking for. Some days I'm just exhausted. I mean, I've been thinking that something more casual might actually be what I need in the near future. Sometimes I get lonely. But I guess I should clarify that I wasn't expecting anything from you in that regard last night. It really was just an impulsive kiss."

"Oh."

"And I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I thought you'd be flattered. I mean don't you go out of your way to make sure the ladies of Greendale notice you?"

He turned back toward the window. "Annie, it's okay. I'm not mad. It's just that you need to stay away from me as far as that whole thing goes."

"What?"

"I'm a liar, Annie. You don't need any more liars in your life."

"Wait, what? You don't lie to me, Jeff. I know that. Well except for the grocery thing…."

"My own mother knows I'm a jerk, Annie. I can't do that to you too."

"What are you saying?"

"You need to raise your expectations."

"Jeff! Stop it! You're not making any sense! And you're not even listening to me!"

"Date Troy, Annie. He'd be good for you. And he'd be good for Sophie."

"Jeff, while that is not going to happen for a couple very good reasons, I think you're right. Someday, when things settle down I should date someone. And it shouldn't be anyone in the study group."

Jeff let out a sigh of relief. "So we're in agreement then. We're friends?"

"Jeff, of course we're friends. I mean I'm still willing to be your friend even if for some bizarre reason you think you're a creep."

"Good."

Annie shook her head. God he was ridiculous.

"Yeah, Jeff, we're friends."


	13. Romantic Couplings

**Chapter 13: Romantic Couplings**

Summary: Annie and Jeff purse other romantic relationships.

After New Year's Eve Jeff decided it would be best if he, as Britta put it, _distanced_. Well, just a little. He certainly didn't want to avoid Annie completely, more put a respectable distance between them. He had been thinking about Troy's comments and how apparently his behavior had been discouraging guys from approaching Annie. If he were honest with himself, he'd admit he still wasn't sure if that was such a bad thing. She didn't need any more creeps around her.

But he could sense their friendship was beginning to strain and he figured if things kept going down this path either she'd get fed up with him or they'd do something stupid. And that would be a big mess. He still wasn't sure how much he needed to be concerned about this Adam douche. So Jeff figured he'd step back while still being Annie's friend and keeping an eye on her. He could do that, right?

He decided the best way to begin the New Year was to turn his attentions elsewhere. He was getting nowhere with Britta last semester and she had apparently run off somewhere for a protest or something. He didn't even know. He had to find that out from Annie. The whole thing spoke to his lack of relationship with Britta.

He thought about Slater. While she had also been rebuffing him since that Halloween fiasco, he sensed she was friendlier to him again right before the winter break. He could give her a call, right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Winter break ended and everyone returned to Greendale for the spring semester. It was mid-January and despite the coldness of the air, Jeff was in fairly good spirits. He had a pretty decent second half of the break, having finally tracked down Michelle. He was calling her Michelle now. Jeff smiled to himself. Turns out Michelle Slater was a lot more fun than he had imagined. Sure, she was uptight sometimes but man could she relax.

"Dude, what are you thinking about? You look really weird."

Jeff's eyes shot back to Troy. The two of them were sitting at a table in the cafeteria. "Uh, nothing. Hey Troy, how was your break?"

"Dude you know how my New Year's was. Please, please, please don't mention any of that to anyone. You got it, man? Not even Denny's."

Jeff sighed. "Yeah, Troy, no worries."

"I'm serious man. You cannot tell anyone about it. Especially anyone in the study group."

"Got it, Troy. Tight lid."

"Cool. Thanks, man. And I won't say anything about you and Annie sleeping together."

Jeff shot him a glare. "I'm sorry, what? Troy, I told you we aren't fooling around! Do you not get that?"

Troy narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, man, I know. I meant I wouldn't mention you guys sleeping in the same bed…. I noticed."

Jeff gritted his teeth. "Troy, that was platonic. You were hogging the couch with your little blankie and hot cocoa. Do you want me to tell everyone about that?"

Troy threw up his hands. "Dude! I was just joking about the bed thing. I know, man, I know."

"Good."

"Hello boys!"

They both whipped their heads around to see Shirley standing there beaming. Well, Jeff thought, she certainly wouldn't be smiling like that if she had overheard their conversation. Whew.

"Hey, Shirley! It's great to see you! How was your break?"

"Good to see you, Troy. I had a lovely time at home with my boys. And Andre even stopped by for a visit with them. It was so nice!"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "What's it with douches showing a sudden interest in their kids that gets you women all gooey-eyed? "

"I'm sorry, what did you say, Jeffrey? You did not just talk to me like that."

"I gotta go."

Jeff quickly left the cafeteria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of course the group ended up finding out about Jeff and Slater. It was inevitable, really. Jeff was surprised he was kind of relieved it was out in the open. While he had been slightly nervous at anticipating Annie's reaction, turns out he didn't need to be worried. She appeared to be immediately accepting of their relationship. And as the week went on, she was down right encouraging. Jeff wasn't sure if this was such a good development.

"Aww, Jeff you're growing up!" Annie playfully swatted him on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, what?"

She was grinning. "You're in an actual functional relationship, Jeff. I'm so happy for you."

"Er… thanks."

Annie was staring at him and smiling.

"What?"

"I'm just so proud of you, Jeff. I can tell you're really happy. And I want you to be happy."

Jeff sighed. "Annie, thank you, really. That means a lot. But I wasn't unhappy before, you know."

"Yeah, okay, Jeff."

"I wasn't."

"I know."

Jeff looked at her and sighed again. "Enough about my _happiness_. How are things lately?"

"Oh, fine, Jeff. No complaints."

He looked at her skeptically. "Annie."

"What?"

He tried again. "Any new developments?"

She arched her brows. "You mean with Adam?"

"Yes, of course. But only if you want to share."

She nodded. "He came by, actually."

Jeff's eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

"I'm fine. It went better than I expected."

Jeff couldn't read her expression. He had a sinking feeling in his gut.

He paused. "Annie…that must have been really hard. I know how much he hurt you. I can't believe you didn't tell me he was coming over. You know I would have helped you manage him or something."

She waved a dismissive hand in the air. "Hey! I don't need you doing stuff like that. I told you so many times. This is why I didn't tell you about it when it happened. And for the record, yes, I anticipated it might be difficult, so Nancy and Ryan helped me out. We met up at their place and they stayed around during the whole visit."

Jeff took out his phone and began playing with it. "Oh, good. So what do you mean it went better than you expected?"

Annie looked at him curiously. She followed his punches on the phone's numerical pad. "Jeff, I didn't get back together with him if that's what you're wondering."

"That's not what I was insinuating. I just wondered how he did with Sophie."

She took a deep breath. "Well, it was a little strange at first, but he held her for awhile and talked to her. I showed him some of the stuff she's been doing lately, you know rolling over – she's doing it from belly to back only right now but I think she's almost got the other part. And I showed him how she's been sitting up. Did I tell you she's sitting up now? It happened really suddenly. I mean she still needs assistance, but she can do it. I'm so relieved."

He kept his eyes on the phone. "That's great, Annie. So…..is he going to see her again?"

"Of course, Jeff. Like I said, it went pretty well. I mean he's a little clumsy with her right now, but he seemed to warm to her."

"Sophie's not that difficult to resist, Annie. She has your freakish Disney eyes. Why wouldn't he warm to her?"

"Awww….thanks, Jeff. I'm still so relieved though. He's coming by again next weekend. We're going to take her to see his dad."

He looked up. "Wait…what? You mean the guy who said he'd write you the scripts?"

She rolled her eyes. "Hey, Dr. Wellson isn't a bad guy. Sure, he can be a little stern, and he's a hard guy to read. But I think he tried to help us when he caught us…he just didn't think it through. And then who knows what my mom said to him? I think he was trying to help me."

"He's a doctor, Annie. He should have known trying to cover this all up would not be in your best interests. He should have been supportive of your recovery. He sounds shady."

"No one's perfect, Jeff."

"He knows about Sophie, then? Adam told him? And does that mean your family knows now, too?"

Annie sighed. "Adam did tell him, only after he went to meet her. Apparently, his dad was shocked at first but then said he thought it made sense now why I disappeared. He's not with my aunt anymore – apparently there was some falling out I don't know – so he says he hasn't told my family. He's leaving that up to me. And I'm not ready for that."

"So you're going to have Sophie meet him then?"

"Well, of course, Jeff. He's her grandfather. And if he wants to see her, I don't have a problem with that. I'm just glad Adam's finally being honest with everyone. It's part of his recovery. He's doing all the NA steps."

He gulped. "I really hope it all works out, Annie."

"Thanks. Me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie was walking across the quad.

"Hey there, Mountainflower. Good morning. Hello! What are you up to?"

"Oh, hey Vaughn. Nothing."

"Want to sit by me?"

"Um, yeah, sure. Why not?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shirley sat down next to Jeff on the student lounge couch. "Hello, Jeffrey."

Jeff glanced up from his phone. "Oh, hey, Shirley. What's up?"

Shirley smiled. "Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see how you were. You and Professor Slater seem so cute together."

Jeff smirked. "Thanks, Shirley. Look…I know you'd rather have me with Britta. But I think you and I both know that's never going to happen."

Shirley shook her head. "Yes, well….I guess I was wrong there. I just thought you two White people looked good together."

"Uh, thanks, Shirley. But I'm fine. Michelle's a lot of fun."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you're happy."

"Why does everything think I wasn't happy before?"

She looked intently at him. "Seriously, Jeffrey?"

"Huh?"

She sighed. "Never mind. Look, I wanted to make sure you and I were okay. I know I wasn't the nicest to you at the end of last semester. And it's been a few weeks now, and well, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Jeff looked up from his phone. "It's fine, Shirley. Thank you, though. You were a bit judgey with me for a while there. I'm still not quite sure why, but hey, water under the bridge."

She smiled. "I just didn't want you corrupting poor An-nie but now that I see you're in a stable relationship, well, I'm not as worried. Plus I see how sweet you are with her baby. You should think about having one of your own, you know? You and Professor Slater would make some cute babies."

Jeff's cheeks reddened. He certainly wasn't going to get into that subject with Shirley. He knew when to pick and choose his battles. "Uh, okay, Shirley. Thanks. I'll think about it."

She moved closer to him on the couch. "You are so very gentle with Annie's baby. And don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

He raised his eyebrows. "What?"

She lowered her voice to an almost whisper. "Jeffrey, I saw you playing peek-a-boo with her. You know, the other day in the study room before everyone else showed up. I'm assuming An-nie left her with you for a few minutes. The child really enjoyed it. And I'm so glad to know you finally recognized the importance of object permanence."

Jeff stared at her. "I don't know what you're talking about, Shirley."

She patted his hand. "It's okay, Jeffrey. Are we good?"

He gulped. "Yeah, we're good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie found Vaughn Miller to be a refreshing change from the guys she usually hung out with. She hadn't ever really talked to a hippie before. I real live hippie. And he was so cute and laid back. He wasn't intense at all. She could picture a breeze coming by and whisking him happily away. He would just stay to her "lates," "byes," "tatas" and circle around until the wind plopped him back down in front of her. Yeah, she could totally see that happening.

"What are you thinking about, Mountainflower?"

She turned to look at him. "Oh, nothing. I was just wondering how you get to be so relaxed. I mean…" She fiddled with her skirt. "I just want to check… you don't do any stuff, right? Like pot? Or other stuff? You can tell me you know, but it's just that I can't…"

Vaughn placed a finger on her lips. "Shhh…Mountainflower. It's totes cool. No way would I do anything like that. And I know why you're asking. I mean I've heard you've been to rehab. No worries."

Annie flushed. "Oh, um, so you know about that? Where did you hear that?"

"It's no big deal, Mountainflower. You don't need to worry about it. Who cares? You're fine now, right? And that's a really big deal."

"Thanks, Vaughn."

"Meditation."

"What?"

"I meditate. That's how I relax. It's much better than drugs. And well, there's my music. My music sings my soul, Mountainflower. Let my soul sing to you…"

Annie melted. "Awwww….."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff and Britta were worried. What the heck was Annie doing with Vaughn? And the girl had already experienced one gateway douchebag outside of Greendale.

"Troy, uh, what are you doing?"

"Hey, Annie…just smile and nod like you find me really hot and amusing."

Annie laughed. "What? And why is your hand draped around my shoulder?"

"Annie, seriously just go with this for a sec."

"Troy, you're being really weird. What are you doing?"

"Hey, don't be too obvious about it, but don't you see Jeff and Britta over there watching us? Don't look, they're there…trust me. And they asked me to come over here and hit on you or something."

"I see. And how long do I have to play along?"

"Just for a little bit. Then you can get mad at me and tell me to go away."

Annie sighed and smiled brightly. She twirled her hair. "Does this help?"

"Yeah, totally, Annie. You're a really good actress."

"Aww…. Thanks, Troy. But to be honest, it wouldn't have been acting all that long ago."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, Annie."

"Mountainflower?" Annie looked up to see Vaughn standing there looking completely crestfallen. He was wearing a shirt and holding two melting ice cream cones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff walked quickly after Annie through the quad.

"I thought you didn't want a boyfriend?"

Annie stopped and turned around. "What are you talking about Jeff? Haven't you butted into my business enough today?"

"Annie, look I said I was sorry. You and Vaughn made up, right? I mean we all saw him literally sweep you off your feet."

Annie beamed. "Yeah, he's so romantic. I love it!"

Jeff stared at her in confusion. "I thought you didn't want a boyfriend?"

Annie looked up at him. "Jeff, I just meant that I have a lot going on. I wasn't really looking for a boyfriend, you know. I just stumbled across him. Literally. He was sitting in the middle of the quad."

"And he charmed you?"

"Well, I wouldn't say he Charmed me exactly…I won't let that happen again…but he definitely has been wooing me, Jeff. And I must say I like it. He's really sweet."

"Oookay."

"And he's not my boyfriend."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yeah, he doesn't believe in labels like that. He says I'm his 'kindred soul spirit.' I kind of like that, actually. It means then I don't have to be anyone's girlfriend."

"Annie, you have a pink label-maker, so I know you believe in labels. And doesn't _kindred soul spirit_ , as cheesy as it sounds, imply something more intimate?"

"Yeah, as in spiritually intimate, Jeff. Not as in ownership. Vaughn doesn't believe in ownership. He allows me to breathe."

He looked at her. "What?"

"You could let me breath, you know."

"Annie…"

"I don't say anything negative about your relationship with Professor Slater, do I? That's because I'm trying to be a good _friend_ , Jeff. Like we discussed."

Jeff narrowed his eyes. "Whatever. How is he with Sophie? Has he been around her?"

"See, that's what's so great about him. It doesn't even bother him I have a child. He's calling her Baby Mountainflower. It's so cute."

Jeff choked a little. "I'm sorry….Baby Mountainflower?"

"Yeah, what? I think it's adorable."

"And you let him around her?"

"Well, he doesn't babysit for me Jeff. But yes, he's hung out with us a little and they get along just fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how's everything going, Annie? Keeping up with your classes?"

Annie smiled at Dorie as they walked through the mall. Annie was pushing Sophie in her stroller. "It's going all right. We haven't hit the midterm stretch yet, so it's still pretty manageable. You know, given Greendale's lack of standards I sometimes surprise myself how hard I work for my grades. But then I remember I have the baby hobbit to take care of which adds like eighty more hours to my week. I need to review even more due to sleep deprivation."

"Baby what, dear?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just one of Jeff's nicknames for Sophie. He seems to alternate that with 'munchkin.' He says I'm a hobbit. You know, cause I'm short." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, my son could probably label everyone short. I swear he just sprouted up one day and never stopped. Every time I look at him he seems taller. Or dear god I hope I'm not shrinking. I'm too young to be shrinking…"

Annie laughed. "Don't worry, Dorie. I'm sure you're not shrinking. Sometimes you sound like Jeff. Just a little."

"Hum?"

She sighed. "Well, he's way more neurotic than you are. By far. Not that I should be one to judge. There are plenty of people who would say I'm not the most relaxed. But while Jeff appears to be laid-back at first, I've realized as I've gotten to know him that he's constantly…."

"Fretting? Over-analyzing? Weighing every decision as if it's life or death?"

Annie stopped and turned to look at Dorie. "Bingo. He's ridiculous!"

Dorie shook her head. "I know. He's always been like that. He's always so worried. Before he pulled his disappearing act last year he was actually in the habit of checking on me. He's concerned that something's going to happen to me."

"Really? I guess I assumed he was living his fancy lawyer lifestyle and probably saw you a couple times a year or something."

"Oh, no. He'd call me every week, just for a few minutes, you know. He'd ask me a bunch of questions. And then he'd stop by to fix things around my house. Even when I told him everything was fine. And then he'd take Hank for a walk. Hank loved it. He loves to lick Jeffrey across the face. I'm not sure if Jeffrey likes it…"

"Ha!"

"But he'd never really tell me what he was up to in his own life. He never mentioned any girlfriends, for instance. I'd ask, of course, but he'd insist he wasn't seeing anyone. It was strange, I mean, he's a nice looking boy. It didn't make sense. And I would be totally fine if he weren't interested in girls. I just want him to be happy. I even almost asked him about Ian once…"

Annie smiled. "I'm sure he would have loved that. No, Dorie, your son definitely likes women. And even if he didn't I'm sure he would not be with Professor Duncan."

"Well, you would know more about my son's preferences, wouldn't you dear?"

Annie reddened. "Oh, uh, Dorie….. No! No, that's not…"

Dorie sighed. "Look, Annie, I'm not sure what has been going on with you and my son or why the two of you are so strange about it. I mean, Jeffrey went out of his way to tell me the two of you were just friends. I really don't care."

"We are just friends, Dorie."

"Sure."

Annie took a deep breath. "Actually, I was going to tell you, but I've been seeing someone. Very recently. His name is Vaughn and he goes to Greendale too."

Dorie opened her mouth in surprise. "Oh! Really?"

"Yes. He's majoring in philosophy with a minor in physical education. Mostly hacky-sack emphasis."

"Hacky what?"

"Oh, it's kind of a game. Or as he would say 'recreational pursuit'."

"How old is he?"

"Twenty-seven. He kind of meandered around Europe for awhile after high school and decided to finally get his bachelors."

Dorie shook her head. "Hmmm…Annie dear, I must say he doesn't sound like someone I'd picture you with."

Annie shrugged. "Yeah, I know. But the guys I've pictured myself with have turned out to be not such a good fit for me. And he's really sweet. And he asked me out. And he's sings me romantic songs. So I thought, why not? It's kind of lonely being a single mom."

"What about Jeffrey? How come the two of you are just friends? I swear I saw something more there, dear. And Ian tells me he caught the two of you _canoodling_ in my den."

Annie winced.

Dorie continued, "Now of course you can tell me to butt out if I'm being too intrusive…"

"It's okay, Dorie." Annie sighed. "Okay, well, I don't know. Maybe there was something. I'm not sure. But Jeff kind of flipped out on me. I'm still not clear on what he was talking about. He went on a rant about a bunch of nonsense. We agreed to just be friends. And then he started dating Michelle. It was very sudden."

"Wait, dear…who is Michelle?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jeff, you have to stop obsessing over that girl."

Jeff looked up sharply at Michelle. "I'm sorry…what?"

"You're doing it again." Michelle sighed. "Look, I understand. I gather she's been dealing with a lot and she's a member of your weird little study group. But this Vaughn guy doesn't seem so bad. From what limited information you told me, he's probably much better for her than her baby's father."

"Yes, see…but that guy's still in the picture too, right? Did I even tell you what she said about him the other day? He's been visiting every couple weeks. And now she's thinking of letting him come by every week."

"Why is that so strange? He's Sophie's father. And isn't he giving her child support now too? I would think he'd be entitled to visits. They probably worked out some legal arrangement by now?"

"They're working out a legal arrangement where Annie has full custody but the guy gets to have supervised visits. And he gets unsupervised if he proves he stays clean for the next few months. He's bad news, Michelle. I can feel it."

"Jeff! Have you even met him?"

"Well, no, but I know the type. I know enough."

She hesitated. "Jeff…. from what I've heard, Annie went through some of her own addiction issues, right?"

Jeff glared at her. "Where did you hear that?"

She sighed. "It's common knowledge, Jeff. You know, Troy's not the only one she went to high school with. There are other former Riverside students at Greendale. The campus gossip network is pretty efficient, you know."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. He's such a douche. He's going to hurt her. And Sophie."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Stop it! It's none of your business! Oh my god, and here I thought you'd finally be relationship material. I mean, obviously you weren't last semester. You were spending all your time with that girl. I almost thought you were going to break down and marry her."

"What?!"

"Never mind. You just really need to let this go, Jeff. Trust Annie to make her own decisions. And mistakes."

"But Michelle, she has a kid…what happens if…"

She put her arm around him. "Jeff, she'll be okay. Sophie will be okay. You can't control everything. Which I know you don't like to acknowledge. But you need to here.

Jeff sighed. "Yeah, I know. Sorry."


	14. Romantic Leanings

**Chapter 14: Romantic Leanings**

Summary: Jeff has a freak out. And he's not very good at _distancing._

Senor Chang decided to form new Spanish dialogue pairings for the spring semester. Annie was initially flustered at being paired with Britta. That wouldn't be awkward at all, right?

The two women were prepping at Annie's place one evening while Sophie slept. Britta had seemed unfazed at the news that Annie lived above Dildopolis.

"Are you sure you don't want any wine, Annie? I mean I brought a whole bottle."

Annie sighed. "Thanks, Britta but I can't."

Britta rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. So what if you're technically underage? You pushed a baby out of you. I think you've earned it."

Annie's eyes widened and she stifled a laugh. "I see your point, Britta. Really, though, I can't. But you should go ahead."

Britta looked alarmed. "Oh, I'm sorry, Annie. Is this an NA thing? Oh, God, I didn't know. I thought you just took pills. I wouldn't have brought this over if I knew you were like an alcoholic…" She grabbed the bottle and started to stuff it into her satchel.

Annie held out her hand and touched Britta's arm. "Britta, it's okay. I'm not an alcoholic. And you're right I go to NA, and yes, technically they frown on drinking too. But I've never really had a problem with alcohol. I only got drunk once, and that was on purpose, and I was sixteen. And the stuff I was addicted to was a lot different than alcohol, the opposite actually."

"Uppers versus downers?"

"Yeah."

Britta nodded. "Got it. I still feel like a jerk bringing the wine, though. So are you saying you can't drink until you've conquered your addiction completely or something?"

"Actually, Britta, that's not my concern when it comes to alcohol. I mean, one day I hope to have a drink and I don't plan on going crazy with it anyway. But really, right now I just can't. I'm breastfeeding."

Britta's eyes widened. "Oh, right. I guess Sophie would get drunk then?"

Annie laughed. "Yeah, probably. I don't want a drunk baby, Britta."

"Well, okay, I don't want to get your kid drunk. I should have known. God, I feel like an idiot." She shook her head.

"It's okay, Britta. It's not something you probably need to think about."

"Right. I'm pro-breast feeding, by the way. Or really whatever it is that is right for a woman. I know some women can't do it or have other issues that interfere with it. So really, Annie good for you. Rock on." Britta pumped her fist in the air.

"Thanks, Britta."

"But, hey, just for future reference, do you know about how long you're going to do it? I mean just so I know when I can bring wine around you. Shirley won't drink with me, and she won't even tell me why. She gets all agitated. And I don't want to drink by myself. That just feels lame."

"I'm not sure yet, but I wanted to try it for at least a year. I might wean her sometime this summer. We'll see."

"Will you call me?"

"Absolutely."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie looked up from her index cards. "Britta, are you sure you're okay with me seeing Vaughn?"

"Annie, look we've been over this a million times. I'm totally fine with it. I mean, I'll admit at first I was a little shocked, but it's okay now, really."

"Really? Cause I don't want things to be weird, especially since we'll be working closely together this semester. I need to make sure we're okay, Britta."

Britta sighed. "Yes, Annie. I mean, we all saw how ridiculously cute the two of you are together. Especially when he sang Annie's Song out in front of the library. I mean, I almost puked, but I know you like that kind of stuff."

"Aww, thanks, Britta. Having you say that means a lot to me."

Britta rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, I guess I have to admit you and Vaughn make more sense than he and I ever did. That dude doesn't have a political activist bone in his body, despite his hippie persona. It's more of a lifestyle for him rather than an activist cause, you know."

Annie nodded. "Yeah, I figured that out. He seems to genuinely live to be in the moment. He's teaching me a lot about that, actually. He's helping me really relax."

Britta took a good look at Annie and widened her eyes. "Hey, whoa – I _bet_ he's helping you relax!"

Annie blushed and swatted at her. "Britta! Hey!"

Britta broke into a wide grin. "Oh, yeah, I know that look. Wow! So what happened to taking it slow?"

Annie looked down. "Well, um, I don't know, I mean…"

"Annie, seriously. It's okay. Hey, I'm totally happy for you."

Annie looked up. "Really? Please, please, Britta don't let this get around…."

Britta narrowed her eyes. "You mean don't tell Jeff."

"I didn't say that. But now that you mention it, it probably wouldn't hurt not to…"

Britta sighed loudly. She looked down and played with the buckles on her bag. "Yeah, I know. Jeff's not the biggest fan of Vaughn and don't think I don't notice his weird protectiveness of you. Even though he's with Slater, he's still trying to make sure you're insulated from all the creeps out there. I'm sure his girlfriend just loves that, by the way. He's an ass."

Annie looked at Britta with concern. "Britta, I've told him to back off. And well, he has been lately. I just don't want to rile him up again."

"I don't understand the two of you sometimes."

Annie began fidgeting with one of the cards. "We spent a lot of time as dialogue partners last semester. He was over here you know, like you are now, and he didn't like me living here. And then he got all weird. And well, again, I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to him about my um…romantic life." Annie reddened.

"Hey, no worries. It's no one's business but your own you know."

"Thanks."

Britta nodded.

Annie hesitated. "Um, Britta, can I ask you something? It might be a little weird…"

Britta shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, just ask."

"Okay. Well, speaking of Jeff, you mentioned him and Slater. I mean, how are you doing with that?"

"What? That? I don't care." She shrugged again.

"Really?"

"Yes, Annie, really."

"But about the message you left him…."

"Annie I know we talked about this before at the dance. You know very well I was wasted. And all I did was ask him _wazzup_ not declare my undying love or something. Sure, I was a little embarrassed. But then he turned it back on me, so we're even."

Annie looked at her intently. "So you don't like Jeff?"

"Not like that, Annie. Sure, he's cute. But he's also an ass. And he did say some nice things about Slater in his message, so hey, they should keep doing whatever it is they are doing. She's mature and sophisticated. It'll be good for him or whatever."

"Sure, Britta. Didn't you tell me he left a really long message? What did he say in the rest of it?"

"That's between him and me, Annie. And honestly none of it was that interesting. I was just messing with him. And why did I even tell you all of this at the dance anyway?"

"Cause I was there Britta and you had a flask in your purse."

"Oh, right. My memories are a bit hazy. And Vaughn was where again?"

"On a vision quest." Annie grimaced slightly.

"Hey, you didn't mind that he missed Valentine's Day?"

Annie grinned. "Not at all, Britta. He sent me a rose. And I've never had anyone do that for me before. And then I got to hang out with you and Shirley. It was pretty fun."

"Well, I mean it, I think it's awesome. I'm glad you like him."

"You mean you don't find it strange that you and Vaughn 'you-know' and now me and him?"

"Annie, hey, I don't want to sit and think too hard on the details, but I can be happy for you. And I can appreciate how it's pretty difficult to resist that guy even if things with him and me didn't end so well. He has a smoking bod. Like really, man…"

Annie blushed. "Uh, yeah. I couldn't help myself, Britta. I mean, I tried. I didn't want to get too involved this quickly….but…"

"Hey, you're human. And we women need to stick together."

"Yeah, thanks, Britta."

"No worries. But Annie, can I ask _you_ something now?"

"Sure."

"What's the story with Thanos?"

"He's married."

"Damn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff stood in the Dildopolis parking lot. He told himself he wasn't butting in. He was just dropping by. Annie had left Sophie's blanket in the study room. Well, he might have failed to point it out when he saw her drop it. And well, he couldn't catch her in time and she left, okay? So of course he needed to stop by and give it back to her.

He walked into the store and bumped into Thanos.

"Hey man, haven't seen you around in a few weeks." Thanos smirked and looked at Jeff expectedly.

Jeff sighed and handed him an envelope. "Yes, well, I've been a little busy. Annie's here, right?"

"Yeah, and don't worry, she's alone."

Jeff stared at him. "I'm sorry…what?"

Thanos lowered his voice. "Well, I'm not sure if I should say anything, but she seems to like you for some reason and you spent Christmas and New Year's together, so I don't know…"

"Spill it, Thanos."

"She's been having some guy come around is all. And he's been staying over. And I don't like him. He's really creepy."

Jeff paled. This was what he had feared. He knew it wasn't Vaughn. After all, Annie made this big statement of how they were taking things slow, and he observed that Vaughn was putting Annie up on some sort of pedestal. And Annie had said that she wasn't his girlfriend.

No, this had to be Adam. Great. He had seen this coming a mile away. What was it with vulnerable women being swept up in douchebaggery?

"Uh, thanks, Thanos. I really appreciate you letting me know."

"Not a problem. Just please don't tell her I told you."

"I would never dream of it. I'll take care of it."

Thanos nodded. "Good."

Jeff started to walk away but turned back. "Hey, wait a sec – why are you even thinking I'd be bothered by this anyway? I thought you thought I was her pimp."

Thanos laughed. "Dude, I was just messing with you. I know you're not her pimp. Even my uncle has that figured out by now. We know Annie's a good girl, she's just had a rotten life. That's why I told you all of this."

Jeff stared at him. "And the envelope?"

"I keep that. No need to change our arrangement."

Jeff sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie opened the door while holding Sophie with one arm.

"Jeff what are you doing here?"

"I found this in the study room after you left. I wasn't able to catch you." He handed her a small pink blanket.

She narrowed her eyes. "Oh, thanks. Yeah, I know with my short legs I must have been really speedy for you."

"Well, uh, I had something to do and couldn't get out of there immediately, you know."

"Sure."

"Yeah."

She sighed. "Jeff, would you like to come in?"

"Oh, uh, sure. Thanks. Hey munchkin." He stepped into the apartment.

"I guess you haven't been here in awhile. It's been a little strange having different dialogue partners."

Annie went to sit down on the couch.

Jeff sat down next to her and rubbed his hand over his face. "Tell me about it. I hope you know I appreciated you before, but even more so now. Troy's not the sharpest tool in the shed."

"Aw, I thought you guys did an awesome job last week. It was really funny."

"It wasn't supposed to be funny, Annie. The scene was supposed to take place in a morgue."

"Wait…really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, then it was pretty awful."

He shook his head. "I know."

Annie smiled. "Working with Britta's been kind of fun. I mean, she's not as cool as you Mr. Suave, but she's enthusiastic."

"Oh, Troy's enthusiastic too. "

"Yeah, I bet." She laughed.

"Hey, so how are things?"

"Oh, fine, Jeff.

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her intently.

"Jeff, I told you the latest. Nothing's really changed."

"So, every week kind of a thing?"

"Um, yeah. Mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Well, not every week. He missed the last couple but something came up."

Jeff was confused. He frowned. "Oh? So when was the last time he was here?"

"A couple weeks ago. He's been trying to figure out his job situation. Due to going to rehab, he needed to drop out of his graduate program, and well given everything, he's now decided it's probably best if he doesn't go into teaching after all."

"I must say, that sounds like an excellent idea."

"Shut up, Jeff. I know how you feel about the whole thing. We don't need to rehash it."

"Right. So you haven't seen him then lately?"

She looked at him. "No, that's the second time you've asked that. What gives?"

"Oh, nothing. Sorry."

Annie began to get irritated. She didn't have time for Jeff Winger nonsense. She decided to change the subject. "Hey, thanks for bringing by Sophie's blanket. I suppose I should wash it."

"Yeah, Greendale's floors leave much to be desired. Who knows what diseases she could catch?"

Annie frowned. "I know, right? Here, take her for a sec, I'm going to just throw this in the hamper." She handed Sophie over to him and walked down the hallway toward the bedroom.

Sophie looked at Jeff and smiled. He observed that at least the kid was polite. And she didn't gossip about him. And she didn't know he was a liar. Ugh…there was that gnawing pit in his stomach again.

"Hey, munchkin. I know you're not a gossiper but maybe you could tell me what your mommy's been up to?" He paused. "No? Okay then…."

Sophie started squirming and looked like she was about to cry. Jeff's eyes widened in horror. "Oh, hey….Annie!" He quickly walked toward the bedroom. "Annie!"

Annie turned from her position in front of the hamper. "What?"

"I think she needs her diaper changed."

Annie threw her arms up in the air. "God, Jeff! You don't have to shout at me. It's not an emergency."

"Oh, yeah, I know. Sorry." Jeff began to bounce Sophie in his arms as an attempt to stave off the sure to be epic meltdown.

"You can't just panic whenever she needs her diaper changed. She's not going to explode all over you."

"Are you sure about that, Annie? Are you really sure?"

"Or you could change her."

"Well, let's not be dramatic. You're right, it's not a crisis."

Annie rolled her eyes. "Hold on a sec. I just need to grab more diapers down from the closet." She pulled out a step stool and climbed up on it.

"Hey, you know I'm the tall one here. Let's use my giantness for good." He moved over to her and started to reach up into the closet with his free hand.

"Right, Jeff, instead of _evil_?"

Jeff brushed against the side of her body as he reached.

She squeaked.

Jeff flushed and turned away.

"Er…um… I see you've got it, I'll just take her over to your pathologically neat diaper station…"

He stopped as his eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room. Jeff stared at the space where Sophie normally slept. "What the heck, Annie? Where's her crib?"

"What?" Annie shook herself for a second and then grabbed the box and climbed down from the step stool.

Jeff was standing there looking at a long silk scarf hanging from the ceiling. Well, several silk scarves actually. And some suspiciously hippie-like beads.

"Annie, what the hell is this?"

Annie opened her eyes wide. "Oh, um, Jeff…here, just give her to me and I'll change her."

"No, wait a sec. This is different." He carefully pushed back one of the scarves. _Yup, there was the crib. Oh God._

"Jeff, it's just something silly. You know, I'm always re-decorating." She smiled nervously. "It's nice, right?"

He gulped. "Yeah, Annie. And I notice this gives you some privacy. I mean, if she's sleeping…"

"Jeff, give me my baby. Toss her over, as you say."

"Uh, yeah, okay." He handed Sophie to Annie.

Well, this was a very enlightening visit, Jeff thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXX

"Well, it's none of your business, Jeff. God!"

"Oh, really? I mean, Annie, she sleeps right there! How can you even…"

"Jeff! Oh my God, stay out of my life!"

"She's in the same room, Annie!" 

"And what am I supposed to do, Jeff? And please lower your voice, I know she's sleeping now, but really she could wake up."

"Oh, now you're all concerned about her waking up? God, you guys must be really quiet…I guess hippies are quiet?"

"Okay, you've not only crossed a line here, you've vaulted over it."

"Really, Annie? Really? He's a hippie, Annie. A hippie."

"He's a person, Jeff. A nice person. And well, at least he's not an addict."

Jeff paused. "Okay, yeah, I'll admit that would be worse. That's actually what I thought…"

"So that's why you came to check up on me?"

"Annie…"

"You don't know when to back off, do you? God, did you really think I'd be back with Adam? I've told you several times that's not going to happen. I'm not that stupid. But obviously you think I'm an idiot."

Jeff sighed. "I don't think that, Annie. And I'm glad I was wrong, okay. But I still don't' like this Vaughn situation. You guys seem to be moving too quickly."

Annie pursed her lips. "You have some nerve, Jeff. I don't say anything about your relationship with Professor Slater. You and her don't really fit together either you know. But I don't say anything. In fact, I've been nothing but supportive!"

"That's totally different, Annie."

"How do you figure? I'm assuming you're sleeping with her. Do I ask? No. Do I run over to your apartment to check if she has a toothbrush in your bathroom? No. Why? Because I'm not a _stalker_!"

"You've thought about checking my bathroom for extra toothbrushes?"

"No! Of course not."

"You just pulled that out pretty quickly though, Annie. I think you thought about it!"

"Whatever, Jeff! I think you'd love it if I thought about it! It would feed your massive ego! If I wanted to snoop I'd do it way more creatively."

Jeff paced back and forth in the kitchen. "Oh really? Enlighten me, Annie! Please teach me your ways!"

"OOOOOOOhhh…I don't need to! It's irrelevant!" Annie picked up a pillow from the couch and began kneading it.

"How do you figure? I mean, obviously I'm not as crafty as you. I just run into hippie beads! I bet he doesn't even use a toothbrush!" Jeff raised his voice.

"Ew! That's disgusting! Of course he uses a toothbrush! Do you think I'd let anyone near me who didn't have impeccable oral hygiene?"

"What?! What are we even talking about?"

"I don't know!"

Jeff walked over to the couch and leaned forward to rest his weight on his arms on the back of it. He reddened. "You still haven't told me how you'd snoop!"

"It doesn't matter, Jeff! And you wouldn't even notice it! I'd leave no trace!"

"What?!"

"I wouldn't!"

"I bet you haven't even done it. I would notice." He shifted his eyes back and forth.

"I told you I didn't do it! I'm just speaking hypothetically!"

"Yeah, cause I would catch on. I would see the clues."

"Oh really? I very much doubt it. Like what clues?"

"I'd bet I'd find a trail of pink labels…on index cards! Each clue carefully categorized!"

Annie shook herself and took a deep breath. "Look, Jeff, we're getting off track. You need to STOP. There is nothing wrong with what I'm doing. And again, I don't pry into your relationship with Michelle."

"There's no kid involved with me and Michelle."

"Oh my God. You're just going to play that card again and again aren't you?"

"Play what card?"

"The kid-card. I would hope you know Jeff that there's nothing wrong with me seeing someone while also looking after Sophie. I told you I view those as two separate things."

"But you need to be careful on who you let around her."

"Of course I am, Jeff! Vaughn's a great guy!"

"Hm."

"Jeff, if you're jealous, I'd appreciate it if you'd just say so!"

His eyes widened. "Jealous? What?!"

"You know what I'm talking about!" She hit him with the pillow.

He lifted his arms to defend himself. "Ow! Stop it, Annie. That's not why!"

She hit him again. "Whatever, Jeff. You were perfectly clear with me that you wanted to just be _friends._ So I stopped kissing you. And I started seeing someone. After _you_ started dating someone, by the way. You can't have it both ways. Now _you_ need to back off."

God she looked pissed off. He sighed and pursed his lips. He looked up at the ceiling and crossed his arms. "Okay, right. Look, I know it's none of my business what you and tiny nipples do."

"That's right, Jeff, it's none of your business."

He lowered his voice as he looked back down at her. "But I thought you weren't his girlfriend?"

"I'm not. And oh my God, are you not even listening to me? This doesn't concern you. At all."

"If you're not his girlfriend, then what the hell, Annie?"

"I don't want to get into this, Jeff. I shouldn't have to. But I like Vaughn. I do. He may not be someone I can see myself with forever, but he's really good to me. He's actually treated me better than anyone has ever treated me. And he sings lullabies to Sophie. He doesn't see her as some excuse not to be with me. So I'm trying to live in the present, you know? And he's helping me do that. And it's been really nice."

Jeff noticed Annie had tears in her eyes. "Annie, look, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well."

Jeff sighed. "See, I'm a jerk."

"For once I agree with you."

"Annie, please don't cry."

She whipped her head up to glare at him, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Don't, Jeff. I get it. I do. It's a self-fulfilling prophecy, you know. I've never thought it but you seem determined to convince me." She took a deep breath. "You're a jerk. You'll always be a jerk. There. Are you happy now?"

"No."

"Good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After taking a few minutes to sit in silence, Jeff decided to maybe change the subject slightly.

"Annie, I'm really sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"Whatever, Jeff. You can say you're sorry all you want but I just really need you to not criticize my life. I'm doing the best I can."

"I know."

"Okay."

"Hey, why don't you get out of here, anyway? You can't continue to live above Dildopolis. You probably could get a two bedroom, right? I mean with the child support now…."

She glared at him. "Jeff, again my _bedroom situation_ is not any of your concern."

"I know. Sorry. I guess I just meant maybe it's time you left this place. Dildopolis, I mean. And get something a little nicer." He paused and gritted his teeth. "And you're right, it's none of my business on the number of bedrooms."

"Fine. Yes, I should probably leave here. But I don't want to do that just yet. He just started paying me some retroactive payments, but they base that on income. And right now he doesn't have much of one, just some assets. Which are configured into the whole thing, but still."

"I know how that works, Annie. I'm a lawyer."

"Not really, Jeff. You're a suspended lawyer."

 _Ouch._ "Annie, that's not the point."

"Whatever. I don't know what kind of job he's going to get. And his relationship with his father is strained so he's not helping Adam out right now either. He's pretty upset with him for the whole addiction and hiding-his-grandchild-from-him thing. Not that he's offering to help me out either, by the way, which is another entirely frustrating and disappointing story. And then, well, this whole thing is so new. Even Adam's recovery. So, I guess I'm going to wait it out a little while you know?"

"You mean you don't want to rely on him."

Annie sighed. "I can't rely on him, Jeff. Yes, the money helps. My expenses add up. And I know your mom has been really helpful, but I still have to ration stuff. Who knows if he'll actually be able to continue to pay the child support?"

"Wait…my mom?"

"Yes, Jeff. You know I've stayed in touch with her. She's been giving me hand-me-down clothes from her friends. Apparently they have a lot of grandchildren."

"What? No, I did not know you guys were in touch. Not that it should surprise me… And I'm sure she just threw in that _grandchildren_ crap."

"Jeff! Why do you always make everything about you?! This is my life okay? And it's really stressful. And that's why you can't possibly begrudge me hippie sex!"

"Yeah, okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff called up Michelle on his way home.

"Hey, are you going to be here soon?"

"Sorry Michelle, I can't. I'm not feeling too well. I don't think I should go out."

"You're not feeling well? I talked to you like three hours ago and you seemed your usual sarcastic self."

"Yeah, I know, but I think something's hitting me. It came on kinda suddenly. I don't think I should come over."

She paused. "Well, you do sound really weird, Jeff."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Hope you feel better soon. Let me know if you need anything?"

"Sure. Thanks."


	15. Suspicions

**Chapter 15: Suspicions**

Summary: Michelle wonders what's up.

It was lunchtime at Greendale, and Annie, Sophie, Jeff, and Pierce were in a cafeteria booth. Annie was sitting next to Jeff while holding Sophie and bouncing her on her knee.

"There you go sweetie." She pulled Sophie up higher and the baby began bouncing on her feet, pushing off Annie's legs.

"Whoa, your baby there is becoming mobile. I never knew my stepchildren when they were this little. What happens next?"

Annie smiled at Pierce. "Aww, Pierce. Yes, she's getting stronger. She's not anywhere close to walking of course. She just began crawling actually. Just a little bit. But she's been pushing off me when I hold her, like she wants to stand up. I think it'll be awhile, but I've heard that's a good sign."

Pierce smiled.

Jeff was stunned by the appropriateness of Pierce's comments and attention. For a brief moment he wondered if he had misjudged him. Annie always seemed to give the geezer more slack than the rest of them. He wondered if they often had these moments.

Jeff began to fiddle with his phone. "That's great, Annie. See, I told you she was fine."

Pierce looked at Jeff in confusion. "Fine, Jeffrey?"

"Nothing, Pierce."

Pierce turned to Annie. "But what is he talking about, Annie?"

Annie grimaced. "Oh, it's nothing. Jeff's just being Jeff."

Jeff noticed the lilt in her voice.

He looked up from his phone and stared at Sophie's hair. He gasped. "What the hell?"

Annie swatted at him. "Jeff! Please don't swear in front of her. And what are you talking about?"

"Her hair's sticking up."

"So?"

"Annie, while I know she doesn't have much hair, I don't see why you can't just comb it down. Here…" He reached over and attempted to brush Sophie's hair with his fingers.

As he removed his hand the hair sprung back up.

His eyes widened. "What the hell?"

"Jeff!"

"Why is it doing that?"

Annie pursed her lips. "Why do you care? And how am I supposed to know? She has baby hair…as she gets more it does this sometimes."

Jeff continued staring at Sophie's head. "That's really weird, Annie."

She glared at him. "Knock it off, Jeff." She then glanced at the clock on the wall. Her eyes widened. "What? My watch must be broken!"

"What is it?"

She turned to them. "Sorry guys, I have to go. I have a quiz in my women's history class in like…oh my God… fifteen minutes! I hope Britta saves me a seat. I need to get Sophie to daycare and then I need to get back here for the test." She started frantically gathering her belongings.

Jeff let out an exasperated sigh. "Annie, chill. It's okay. I can drop her off. Just toss her over, okay?"

"Hey, Forehead, I can help the girl. Annie, dear, just please hand her over to me and I'll make sure she gets there safely."

Annie looked back and forth between them.

"Really, Annie? Seriously?"

"Oh, sorry, Jeff." She handed Sophie to him. "Are you sure?"

He sighed. "Yes, Annie. You know I've been with you when you've picked her up last semester on a few occasions. I know where the daycare is and who to hand her to. I'll head over there in a few minutes."

She softened her expression. "Thanks, Jeff. I can't tell you how much easier this makes things for me today."

"No problem, Annie. Consider this an apology for me begrudging you of certain _relaxation activities_. I know your life is stressful."

Annie blushed. "Oh, uh, thanks, Jeff. Really."

He rolled his eyes. "Get out of here."

She smiled. "Okay. Thanks again. Bye sweetie. Please be good for Frankenstein." She placed a kiss on Sophie's head.

"Hey, how come no one will ever hand the baby to me?"

"Knock it off, Pierce."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michelle entered the cafeteria. She was about to grab a tray when she spotted Jeff, Sophie, and Pierce in a corner booth. She began to walk over to them. As she neared, she noticed Jeff was allowing Sophie to push off his lap with her feet. The baby was babbling excitedly and Pierce was talking to her animatedly from across the table.

Michelle watched for a minute before she approached.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" She smiled at Jeff and patted Sophie on the head.

"Oh, hey Michelle. Nothing much. Sophie's just showing off for Pierce."

Pierce was staring at the baby with admiration. "Yes, she's quite the sprightly kid. Just like her mother. Her mother's my favorite, you know. Sophie's a close second. Aren't you just a sweetheart? Yes you are…"

Jeff wondered if Pierce replaced by a pod person.

Michelle smiled. "Oh, that's really great." She turned to Jeff. "Hey, why don't we take lunch outside? It's an unusually warm day for early March."

"Oh, I can't Michelle. I have to get Sophie to the daycare center. But you can walk over there with me." He stood up and hoisted Sophie with one arm. "Okay munchkin, let's go. Say goodbye to Ebenezer."

Pierce scoffed.

Michelle looked at Jeff with curiosity. "Wait…where's Annie?"

"Oh she had to take a quiz. I volunteered to take Sophie for her so she could make it in time. And don't worry…I had nothing to do with her hair. I tried to fix it, actually, but it appears to have a life of its own." Jeff was eyeing Sophie's hair with suspicion.

Michelle shot a questioning glance at him. "Her hair? What?"

Sophie started motioning with her arms toward the ground while attempting to propel herself from Jeff's arms.

"Hey, no way am I going to put you down. The Greendale cafeteria floor is not the place to practice your crawling. You'll get the plague or something. And then your mommy will kill me." He pulled Sophie back up toward him. "And don't pout at me. That doesn't work." He shoved the stuffed bear in her hands. Sophie promptly put it in her mouth. Jeff squinted his eyes as he looked at her and frowned.

Michelle could have sworn Jeff was almost going to laugh but was holding back. She didn't often notice such an expression on his face. She broke in. "Anyway… Jeff, you know where the daycare center is? Will they just allow you to take her over there?"

He turned from Sophie to look at her. "Well, sure. I've been there before to help get her. Now they'd probably not let me just pick her up by myself, but I can drop her off. I'll just give her to Jackie and it'll be fine."

"Wait…you're on a first name basis with the daycare personnel? And what do you mean you've been there before?"

"Hm?"

She stared at him. "Nothing. You know what, why don't you go ahead. I think I'd rather eat inside after all."

"Oh, uh, okay. See you later. Sophie, say goodbye to Michelle." He paused and looked at Sophie who smiled at him mutely while holding the spitty bear. "Nothing?" He turned to Michelle. "Okay, sorry she's rude."

"She's too young to talk, Jeff."

He smirked. "Yeah, well knowing Annie the kid will be talking way ahead of schedule. She's probably a baby genius." He gave Michelle a peck on the cheek. "I'll catch you later." He walked off.

Pierce cleared his throat. "Well, well, well. Professor Slater, we are alone at last. You know you can do better than Forehead right?"

Michelle sighed. "I might not disagree with you there."

Pierce stood up and inched toward her with his arms open in anticipation of a hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here you go. Chubby Hubby." Jeff rolled his eyes as he handed the carton to Michelle and plopped down next to her on her couch.

Michelle smiled. "Thanks, Jeff. I know you hate it."

"I don't hate it. I just don't understand the name. Why would anyone want a chubby hubby? That's not very arousing."

"Ice cream isn't supposed to be arousing, Jeff."

"Oh, really? You know I think you're right. Perhaps I was thinking of whipped cream." He moved toward her.

She swatted at him. "Stop! Glee's coming on soon."

He sighed. "Okay, okay. Later?"

She smirked. "Maybe. We'll see how good you are. If you can make it through this episode without pouting I'll consider it."

"Hmmmmm….."

"Jeff!"

He pursed his lips. "I'll try. I'll try so hard, Michelle. Maybe I'll even get extra credit."

"Maybe."

He laughed.

She turned to look at him intently. She placed the ice cream carton on the coffee table. "Uh, Jeff, before the show comes on, can I ask you something? And please, it's just a question. I don't want you to freak out. I'm just curious."

He turned to look at her. "Ooookay. Now I'm slightly concerned, but of course. Go ahead."

"See this is why I shouldn't ask."

"It's fine, Michelle. What do you want to know?"

She took a deep breath. "Do you want kids?"

Jeff's eyes widened. "I'm sorry…what?!"

She hit his arm. "Calm down, Jeff. I'm not pregnant. I'm just asking a question."

He let out a small gasp. "Michelle, don't you think it's way too early in whatever-it-is-we're-doing to talk about things like that? And I just bought you Chubby Hubby ice cream for God's sake."

"Jeff, I know you're not a fan of defining things, but ever since Craig kind of forced the issue I thought we were on the same page. _Whatever-it-is-we're-doing_ is not how I would like to discuss our relationship."

"Right. Sorry."

"We should be able to talk about these things like adults."

"Yeah, I know."

"And I'd like an answer to my question, please."

He flushed. "About the kid thing?"

"Yes, Jeff, about the kid thing."

He let out a long sigh and shook his head. "I don't think so."

She arched her brows. "Really?"

"Like that should surprise you. Michelle, you know that I don't even normally do committed relationships. This is new territory for me. Well, fairly new territory. I told you I made an attempt once but that was a disaster. And well, it didn't really make me want to try again. Yet here we are. But that doesn't mean I'm going to just sign up to have a bunch of kids."

"So you're sure or not sure?"

He rubbed his face with his hand. "Ugh! Why are you even asking? I didn't think you wanted kids."

"I'm not sure myself, Jeff. I've kind of flipped back and forth on the issue throughout the years. I like my life the way it is but well, sometimes I wonder."

"So? Are you saying if I don't want kids then that's a deal breaker for you?"

"Not at all, Jeff. I told you I'm not sure if I want kids either. I guess for me it really depends on who I'm with and if it would make sense. I'd rather have a good relationship. So, no I'm not baby-crazy."

He let out a breath. "Good."

"But you can't be surprised I'm asking. I've been watching you with Annie's baby and you seem to be pretty comfortable with her. It was kind of bothering me at first…. I'm embarrassed to admit this but I think I was a little jealous of Annie."

She looked at Jeff and noticed he was looking down.

She paused, eyeing him curiously, before she continued, "But then I thought that's nonsense. He's probably just thinking about having kids is all. I mean that is what that's about, right? That would be understandable."

He turned to look at her. "I told you Michelle, I don't want kids…"

"You said you didn't think you wanted kids. And then you evaded the question. And you spend an awful lot of time looking out for Sophie."

He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees while clasping his hands. "Look, Michelle, I've never pictured a life like that. I don't do babies. And as far as Sophie goes, well, she's an exception. I mean she's _Annie's._ And sometimes I try to help Annie out. And I get to give the kid back. That's all it is. It doesn't mean I'm itching to have a kid of my own."

Michelle nodded. "Okay, I get it."

"Do you?"

"You don't mind playing Uncle Jeff but don't want to be Daddy Jeff."

"See there you go. Wait…Uncle Jeff? That makes me sound really old."

"You are getting kind of old."

"You don't get to insult me. Now I'm entitled to extra credit."

Michelle was able to derail Jeff's attempts at redeeming his extra credit so that they could watch Glee. But she found herself preoccupied during the episode. She believed what Jeff had said about not wanting kids. But she knew Jeff Winger didn't do most things unless there was something in it for him. So if that wasn't what his involvement with Sophie was about then she was left with her former assumption. She thought about the phrasing he used. _I mean she's Annie's._ He hadn't even denied it or attempted to reassure her. Right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Abed sat on a campus bench outside. He carefully poured hot cocoa mix into his mug of cold milk. He stirred the cocoa into the milk with a plastic spoon and then deliberately placed the spoon on the napkin in his lap. He took a sip. _Just like a cold hot chocolate._

Michelle came up to him. "Hi, Abed. Mind if I sit and talk with you for a minute?"

Abed shrugged. "Okay."

She turned to him and smiled. "So we haven't spent much time together, have we? I mean we should probably talk to each other more, given that we're both good friends with Jeff."

Abed stared at her and tilted his head to the side. "Technically I am a friend of Jeff's. But you're his girlfriend. And while girlfriend has the word friend in it I believe that those are two very different things."

"Well, sure, kind of. But Jeff and I are friends, too you know. I mean we like each other. And I know you and Jeff like each other too. So I just thought we should be more friendly."

Abed nodded with understanding. "Oh, okay. This is the part where you attempt to pry information out of me."

"Information?"

"Yes. You're most likely beginning to harbor some suspicions but aren't 100% sure you're not just over-reacting. And you don't want to look stupid or blow up your relationship with Jeff if you're wrong. So you turn to his trusted confidant in attempt to assuage your concerns."

Her eyes widened. "Sure. Let's go with that. I can play."

Abed nodded enthusiastically. "Okay. Let's do this."

She took a deep breath. "What's up with Jeff and Annie?"

Abed had a gleam in his eye. "This is the part where I say something vaguely concerning yet offer you platitudes of reassurance."

Michelle gritted her teeth. "This sounds like fun."

"Oh, it is."


	16. Romantic Hiccups

**Chapter 16: Romantic Hiccups**

Summary: Romantic relationships hit some snags.

As the spring semester progressed, Annie continued adjusting to the Greendale curriculum. She discovered there were numerous interesting classes, many which seemed unrelated to any scholastic pursuit. But she supposed electives were important. She took a deep breath and with a gust of enthusiasm and Jeff's urging signed up for a short-term pottery class that would begin in a couple weeks. She had been so busy in high school with her AP classes that she failed to pursue any art classes or other so-called 'soft' subjects. And yet she always thought of herself as somewhat artistic, being drawn to vibrant colors and patterns. And she found her recent dabblings in the redecoration of her apartment particularly inspiring...

Annie also discovered a newfound appreciation for physical education class. She had never been the most athletic person, but she realized some classes might hold a certain appeal. And anyway she was only a spectator in this instance. A very interested spectator. She peeked through her fingers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Jeff, did we decide on a time tonight? I was thinking seven might work."

Jeff looked up at Michelle from his seat across from Abed in the cafeteria. He half rose and gave her a kiss on her cheek before sitting back down. "Hey. Uh, eight would probably work better for me. I have my five pm class and then I need to do something."

Michelle smiled as she playfully rubbed his shoulder. "Something?"

"Yeah, I need to stop by Annie's place to drop off her digital recorder. And I promised Shirley I'd bring her some of her chicken soup."

Michelle stiffened. "What?"

He shrugged. "She's sick. Well, Sophie's the one who's sick. I hope it's just a cold. That's what Annie seems to think, but apparently daycare can't take her since they're afraid of spreading even more germs around all the kids. Shirley's concerned Annie's going to catch it, hence the soup. But don't worry, I'm going to bring my hand sanitizer." He reached in his pocket and shoved a small bottle onto the table.

Abed continued to look at his noodles as he carefully placed them on his fork. _One, two, three, ah…four. Four noodles._ He gently put the fork in his mouth.

Michelle took a deep breath. "Well, that's too bad Sophie's sick. But why are you the one who needs to stop by? And what's this about a digital recorder?"

"Annie records all her lectures. And then she makes detailed notes from the recordings. I picked up the recorder this morning and promised Annie I'd record the lecture for her today. We've been passing it around so that other students can record her other lectures. Well, I've only been giving it to trusted people. Not Starburns. Or Leonard." He scowled.

Michelle smiled tightly. "That seems like a lot of work."

"It's the only way I passed Spanish last semester, Michelle. And it's the only hope I have now." He made a fist and tapped it in mock seriousness on the table.

"I see." She felt the irritation creep into her voice.

Jeff shot her a look. He then carried on in his usual sardonic tone. "It's not really that big of a deal. I mean I've done it before. Sophie gets sick a lot. Well, I'm not sure how much is a lot. Daycare is like a Petri dish. And like I said she has to stay home when she's sick and Annie needs to take care of her."

Michelle hesitated. "But I still don't understand why this whole undertaking falls to you. Can't Vaughn handle it?"

Jeff glared at her. "Seriously, Michelle? Seriously? That hippie can't be entrusted with Annie's recorder. He might break it. He doesn't know how to handle it."

Michelle was stunned. "All right."

Abed looked up from his noodles. "I like analogies, don't you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How's Baby Mountainflower doing?"

Annie looked up at Vaughn and smiled. "You're so sweet for asking. She just has the sniffles. But I think she can go back to daycare tomorrow. She doesn't have a fever."

Vaughn nodded. "That's great, babe. I was hoping she'd feel better in time for my show this weekend."

Annie punched him on the shoulder. "Vaughn! I'm not going to bring Sophie to your show. In fact, I need to arrange a babysitter or unfortunately I'll have to miss it."

He looked at her with confusion. "Why can't you just bring her? She'll love it. We're going to rock out."

She narrowed her eyes. "Um, I'm not sure how much you know about babies but they don't really like to rock out. Especially in really loud places with so many people. She'll cry."

He shrugged. "Hey, Mountainflower, no worries. I understand. But I was kinda hoping she could make an appearance on the stage. You know, just at the beginning. I wrote a song for her."

"That's sweet, but I'm still not bringing her. I'm sure you can dedicate the song to her though. And I'll have someone video it, okay? We can show it to her later."

"But it would look so much better if she were on the stage, babe."

Annie rolled her eyes. "Really Vaughn?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff was in the middle of a very nice dream. He smiled as he entertained thoughts of three figures, ahem female figures, fighting for his attention. He couldn't make out their faces. They kept grabbing at him. Then one began ignoring him, the second took his hand, and the third started dancing away, sashaying toward a light on the horizon. He wanted to go after that last one but he couldn't move. His feet were covered in mud. He turned and a greyhound standing upright on two legs was beside him. The dog tilted its head to the side and stared at him. _You know what would be the unexpected choice?_ No, Jeff thought. And how come Hank never talks to him? Hank is rude.

Jeff was startled awake by his cell.

"Huh? Aghhh…" He noticed the room was dark. He reached over to grab his phone as Michelle hit his face. "Ouch!"

"What? Sorry." Michelle rolled away from him with her eyes still closed.

He looked at the phone. And the time. Annie was calling at two thirty am. _Oh God, this wasn't good._ He quickly answered the call. "Annie?"

"Jeff! Oh thank goodness you're awake. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to reach you."

He noticed the squeaky sound of her voice. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry to call you like this, I know it's late. I'm so sorry…. I just didn't know what else to do. I need some help."

"Annie…. it's okay. Just tell me what's wrong."

Annie took a deep breath. "It's Sophie. She has a fever. It's really high. And it won't go down. She was fine earlier but now she's not. And she won't eat or drink anything and she won't nurse. And she was crying a lot and I couldn't settle her, and now she's…." Annie trailed off and sounded on the verge of tears.

 _Jesus._ "What?"

"She's not crying as much now, Jeff. But she's burning up. And it's scaring me."

Jeff ran his fingers through his hair. "God, Annie, I'll be right over. We should take her to the hospital."

"I know. That's why I called. I need some help getting her there. I can't really think straight right now, and I don't …."

"It's okay, Annie. No need to explain. I'm leaving now. Be there soon."

"Thanks, Jeff."

"No problem."

Jeff turned to Michelle. He nudged her. "Michelle. I need to go. It's an emergency."

Michelle rolled over to face him. Her eyes were still closed. "Huh? Where are you going?"

"I'll explain later." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and scuttled out.

Jeff arrived at Annie's apartment. The parking lot was dark, as Dildopolis was closed. He went to the back door and noticed it was propped open with a brick. _Just great._ He really hated that Annie lived here. He bounded up the steps to the apartment and knocked on the door. Annie opened it almost immediately. She was holding Sophie wrapped in a light blanket. The baby was clinging to Annie's shoulder.

"Jeff, thank you."

"Yeah, of course. How is she?" He entered the apartment.

Annie's eyes were wide. She shook her head. "I don't know. I tried doing all the things the pediatrician suggested when I called earlier. But the fever won't go down, she won't nurse, she stopped crying and is now she's just whimpering. I think she's dehydrated. I called the doctor again and she said to take her to urgent care."

Jeff took a good look at Sophie. The kid certainly didn't look right."Annie, look, it's going to be okay. I'll drive your car. Just tell me what to grab and we'll go downstairs."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff sat in the waiting area at urgent care. He was surprised he was wide-awake. He realized it was probably the adrenaline. He had been able to drive them to the center fairly quickly since there were few cars on the road. Annie had scolded him repeatedly during the drive not to crash, which of course wasn't very helpful. But he supposed she needed to focus on something other than on Sophie in the backseat. Luckily the center wasn't too busy and as soon as the staff saw Annie with the baby they had whisked them away to the backroom.

Annie unsurprisingly came prepared with Sophie's insurance card, social security number, blood type, and other such annoyingly technical data. Annie had handed Jeff a folder with all the information and accompanied Sophie to a backroom. Jeff was thus entrusted with filling out the forms for the center. Jeff looked at the emergency contact information section, noting Annie had listed Nancy as her sole emergency contact. He copied Nancy's contact information onto the form while also storing her number in his cell phone. He frowned looking at the space for second emergency contact. He filled in his information figuring it couldn't hurt. He noted with a mixture of sadness and frustration that Annie hadn't thought to provide Adam's information. He wondered where the jackass was right now. He didn't even know if he lived nearby or if he was still in Denver. Jeff completed the forms and then handed them to a receptionist who took them back to Annie for her signature.

Jeff tried playing with his phone but found it difficult to concentrate. He felt a burning in his stomach and it wouldn't go away. He noticed the time. Three thirty. Great. What was he supposed to do out here? Then he remembered a certain odd person who tended to be up at this hour. This had annoyed Jeff considerably when he bunked with him in the fall but the information came in handy right now.

[JEFF]: Hey are you up?

[ABED]: Yes. R u at the gym?

[JEFF]: No. Why would I be at the gym?

[ABED]: Why else would u be up? U must like the gym. U have big muscles

[JEFF]: Im at urgent care w/ Annie

[ABED]: What happened to Annie?

[JEFF]: Its Sophie. Shes sick. Dr is looking at her now. High fever

[ABED]: Oh no. Do u need anything?

[JEFF]: No. Im just here in the waiting rm

[ABED]: Ill be over w/coffee. Text me address

[JEFF}: You dont have a car

[ABED]: I can get a cab

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie was finally feeling calmer as she held Sophie and gently rocked her. The pain medication was likely kicking in and the baby seemed to be settling. And they had been able to rehydrate her so she was looking like herself again. Annie couldn't believe how Sophie's condition had deteriorated so rapidly over the course of the evening. It was truly frightening how fragile she was at this age. Annie normally prided herself on being able to care for her daughter but realized that sometimes it felt like a lot of responsibility on her own.

Annie looked up at the nurse who had come by. "Could you please tell the man I came with that things are okay? I don't want him to worry."

"Of course. Did you want me to have him come back here?"

Annie nodded. "Yes, thanks."

A few minutes later, Jeff and Abed peaked their heads around the curtain. Jeff whispered, "Hey, Annie."

Annie offered a weak smile. "Hey." She looked at Abed in surprise. "Abed? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here as Jeff's best friend. And as your trusted platonic male buddy. How's Sophie?" He was staring inquisitively at the baby.

Annie smiled again. "Awww…. Thanks, Abed. She's doing much better. They gave her something for the pain and to help bring down her fever a little bit. And she's all rehydrated, thank God. That was probably the most immediate issue and likely why she was so lethargic and pale. Now I'm just waiting on a prescription for antibiotics. Apparently her cold turned into an ear infection. Poor baby."

Jeff let out a breath. "I'm glad they could figure out what's wrong with her. So she'll be okay?"

"Yeah, thank goodness."

She made eye contact with Jeff, noticing a softness in his gaze. There were red rims around his eyes. For a brief moment she wondered if he had been crying. No, that was silly. He had seemed so confident and decisive earlier that she hadn't thought he'd been that upset. He was probably just tired.

She was startled as Abed attempted to hand her a paper cup. "Here, Annie. It's a warm beverage."

Annie glanced at the cup and then looked to Jeff.

"Annie, he got you a decaf Chai. It's fine."

Annie turned her attention back to Abed who stood there looking at her with raised eyebrows. "Thanks, Abed. Uh, maybe you could put it over there and I'll drink it in a little bit. My arms are full here."

He tilted his head slightly. "But then it won't be a warm beverage."

Jeff put his hand on Abed's shoulder. "I'm sure it will be fine. Annie likes lukewarm tea, don't you Annie?"

She nodded. "Yes, I find lukewarm tea to be very comforting."

"Cool. – Cool. Cool. Cool."

As Jeff steered Abed toward the table, Annie silently mouthed, ' _Thank you.'_

Jeff nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie placed Sophie down in her crib. She brushed her hair with her hand and gave her a kiss. "Feel better, sweetie."

She walked back out to the living room and sat down on the couch next to Jeff. "She's sleeping, finally. Thank you again. I don't know what I would have done had I not been able to reach you."

He sighed. "It's fine Annie. I'm sure you would have been able to get her there yourself if I wasn't around, but I know you were kinda freaked out. Which I totally get. I'm glad I could help."

"It was just so much easier to have you drive, Jeff. And grab her stuff, and fill out those forms. I mean how could I possibly concentrate on that stuff?" She sighed. "God, I hate hospitals and urgent care centers."

He looked at her skeptically. "Aren't you going into hospital administration?"

"Yes, in part to hopefully streamline processes like this, Jeff. I mean, when we had to admit my bubbe, it was such an ordeal…" She stared off into space for a moment and then turned her attention back to Jeff. "Anyway, never mind. I'm just grateful you helped me. And thank you also for waiting around and then picking up the prescription. Really, thanks."

Jeff smirked. "Hey, don't forget Abed. He brought you a lukewarm beverage."

She smiled. "Yeah, Abed is really sweet. I'm still glad we sent him home, though. He was asking really strange questions in the car and as great as he was in showing up I don't feel like dealing with him right now. I'm so tired."

"Well you know how Abed likes to get his movie scripts down. I think he was trying to figure out where Sophie's storyline fits. He was muttering something about genres again out in the waiting room."

"Hey, what did you guys talk about out there anyway? I know you had to wait awhile."

Jeff looked down. "It's not important."

She looked at him curiously. "Okay." She paused before continuing, "Well I'll have to thank him again later for stopping by and keeping you company. And bringing me my beverage. He was very thoughtful. Plus he'll have to come by to see Sophie so that I know when she's better."

He raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Oh didn't you ever notice? Sophie breaks out in giggles whenever she sees Abed. The fact that she didn't do that tonight when she saw him tells me she really isn't feeling well."

"No, I hadn't noticed that. Yeah, I guess Abed might be a good baby wellness indicator." He chuckled.

She nodded. "Right. At any rate, obviously she can't go to daycare tomorrow. Her fever's come down a bit but she's pretty sick. I'll be staying home to watch her and the doctor suggested I nurse her more often right now. Maybe I'll give Abed a call tomorrow afternoon or something. I bet I can get him to stop by."

"Good idea."

"Thanks again, Jeff." She leaned toward him and gave him a hug.

Jeff inhaled the smell of her hair. Was that strawberry? He wondered how she could smell so good after being up all night and sitting at an urgent care center. _Focus, Winger._ He pulled her in tighter for a moment before patting her back and gently disentangling himself from her.

"Yeah, again, no problem. I'm glad you called me."

She smiled weakly. "Well, you do always seem ready for a crisis. I figured you were a good bet in this situation."

He squinted at her. "Hey! Well I guess we used my inclinations for _good_ this time then didn't we?" He realized as the words were leaving his mouth the dangerous path he was going down. His eyes widened.

Luckily Annie seemed to realize it as well. She slowly and lightly caressed his arm, locked eyes with him for a moment, and then moved way back on the couch. She fidgeted with some stray threads on the couch cushion.

"Yeah…. Hey I really need to lie down for a while. I'm so tired."

"Oh, right. Do you want me to stay or go?"

Annie looked down as she pulled at the loose threads. "Oh I don't know. I mean, what time is it anyway?"

"It's six thirty."

Her eyes widened and she looked up. "Oh wow. Yeah, I have no idea what time it is. I need to sleep for at least a little while before I have to check on her and give her more fluids."

Jeff rubbed his hair and sighed. "Annie, how about I just crash on your couch? I'm tired too although probably not nearly as exhausted as you are since at least I had some sleep last night. I'll just take nap. And this way if you need me, I'll be right here."

"Really?"

"Yes, Annie."

"I guess I'd feel a little better if you stayed. You sure?"

"It's no problem."

She suddenly narrowed her eyes and looked at him. "Wait…don't you have a morning class?"

Jeff sighed. "You mean the class I'd likely sleep through today? Yes, technically. But I can miss it once. Plus Abed's in the same class so he already told me he'd take notes for me. I shudder to think what those will look like but they'll have to do."

She nodded. "Abed's a good friend."

"He is. I also handed him your recorder right before he left. He's going to do the recorder relay tomorrow."

Annie's eyes began to water. "Really? Awww…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff awoke in a groggy state. Where was he? He felt an ache in his back and noticed his feet were hanging off his bed…err…a couch. Annie's couch. Oh, right. It all came back to him. He slowly sat up and yawned while rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

He turned to see Annie standing in the kitchen beaming. How could she look so well rested? He felt like crap. He glanced at his phone. Ten am. Yikes. He hadn't even woken when Annie must have gotten up to check on Sophie.

"Good morning. You look chipper. I gather she's better?"

"Yes, Jeff. She got some sleep and she's accepting more fluids now too. Oh, and she likes her banana, so I think she's feeling a lot better."

"Her what? I swear Annie I'm not fully awake yet. I though you said banana."

"She's eating a banana, Jeff."

He glanced over and noticed Sophie sitting in her high chair. She was smashing a previously Annie-pulverized banana with both her hands. Gooey pieces of it were all over her face. She looked ecstatic.

He cringed. "Aren't you supposed to help her? And _gross_."

"I was, but then I heard you groan when you woke up. And my baby's not gross." Annie sat back down next to Sophie.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I didn't say _she_ was gross. But she has banana all over her face."

Annie smiled smugly. "Fine, Jeff. I made you some coffee. I don't drink it but Nancy likes it. Hope it's okay the way I made it."

Jeff got up slowly and wandered into the kitchen. He grabbed the coffee and poured himself a cup. He took a sip. "Oh, it'll do, Annie. Thanks."

She eyed him playfully. "Hey, my couch likes you. That's the second time you've slept on it."

"Yeah, my back doesn't like it as much." He started to stretch.

"Well if you weren't so tall…" She trailed off and watched him lift his arms over his head as he leaned to the side. She flushed as she remembered she knew what was under those clothes. His shirt lifted up as he reached and she caught a glimpse of his abs. _Oh god._ She felt heat rushing through her body. She couldn't stop staring at him.

Jeff was oblivious. He yawned. "I know, I know." He stopped stretching and leaned back toward the counter as he took another sip of coffee. "Hey, you mentioned Nancy. I noticed she's your emergency contact but you didn't call her last night? Was she on night shift again?"

Annie noticed his disheveled morning hair looked nearly as good as his carefully constructed 'bed head' look. And he had some serious stubble. He was such a handsome hobo. And that low growly voice he had in the mornings…

"Annie?"

Annie shook herself. _Focus, Annie._ "Oh, sorry….. Nancy?"

He nodded and looked at her expectedly.

"Oh, yeah… she works nights. She's a nurse actually, which normally might come in handy for situations such as last night but then there was no way of course I could interrupt her at work. You understand my reasoning?"

"Yes, of course. How ironic."

"I know."

"And her boyfriend, what is his name again…Ryan?"

She sighed. "He's out of town. Again, I know. What are the odds?" Annie pursed her lips and shook her head. "I actually thought about all the members of the study group, you know. But I quickly ruled them out. Troy would have sobbed uncontrollably, Shirley has her kids to look after and likely wouldn't have been able to help, Pierce probably was asleep and would have been too disoriented, and Abed doesn't have a car." She paused. "Although he was willing to grab a cab, so I guess I underestimated him. He's a good friend. And well, I actually called Britta before I called you but she didn't answer. So then I thought I'd try you."

He noticed she hadn't mentioned Adam at all but he decided not to say anything about that omission.

"Hey, why was I your last choice? You had to know I'd help."

"I wanted to call you first you know, being Mr. Crisis and all. I just thought it'd be best if I didn't."

"Why not?"

She sighed as she helped Sophie eat more banana. "I didn't want to upset Michelle."

He put his coffee mug down and folded his arms across his chest. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Britta told me she's been upset…."

He broke in. "Don't worry about that, Annie. She's fine."

"Are you sure?"

He looked at her intently. "Yes."

Annie nodded slightly. "Okay."

Jeff hesitated. "Where's Vaughn?"

Annie looked up at him and shrugged. "I don't know. I tried to call him. Before I called you. But he didn't pick up. He was supposed to be rehearsing for his show this weekend. And he's in early stages of prepping for his next vision quest, which usually means mild states of fasting. He's been a little light headed lately. I think he might have took on too much with the fasting and concert in the same week."

Jeff's eyes widened as he sat down at the table. He took another sip of coffee. "Okay, I really don't understand most of what you just said other than Vaughn's a wack-job."

Annie pursed her lips. "Jeff. Please."

Jeff combed his fingers through his hair. "He's fasting? He's going on _another_ vision quest? He's light headed? Well, I'm sorry, but your kid wasn't drinking or eating last night, Annie and not by choice. And you were understandably freaked out. And where was he? Who knows?"

Annie glared at him. "Jeff, I thought you and I were getting along better lately. And while I am ever so appreciative of your help last night, you don't have any right insulting my boyfriend."

"Wait…what? Since when is he your _boyfriend_?"

She took a breath. "Well, we had a discussion. And we agreed maybe we are boyfriend-girlfriend. He said he wanted us to be more serious. And well, I decided that maybe that wouldn't be so bad after all."

Jeff stared at her with wide eyes. "And all of a sudden you're okay with that?"

She shrugged. "It was nice to have someone say he wanted to be with just me. He doesn't want to see anyone else because he likes me, Jeff. And I like him. So we decided to really give this a try."

She looked at him questioningly.

Jeff didn't appear to notice as he scrunched up his face in disgust. "Whatever, Annie. So he makes this declaration and then just vanishes?"

She swatted his arm. "Jeff! That's not how everything went down. You're making it sound like he took off. I'm fairly certain he's asleep and either didn't hear his phone or didn't charge it. He gets lost in his music sometimes and loses track of time. And that with coupled with the fasting…."

Jeff stared at her incredulously. "Since when does Annie Edison, master planner extraordinaire put up with lack of punctuality? And someone who doesn't keep his cell phone charged? I know for a fact you never let yours drop below eighty percent."

"That's because I'm a mother, Jeff. I need to have people reach me."

"And he's _your boyfriend_ , Annie. And obviously based on last night, there are times when you need to reach him. He needs to be more reliable."

Annie sighed. "Yes, I know. I'll talk to him about it. But that's between him and me. And again, it was just this one time that I couldn't reach him. Usually he's here. But when he rehearses late of course I can't just have him come by in the middle of the night."

Jeff didn't want to think about Vaughn being there as a matter of course. _Was he practically living with Annie these days? When did this happen?_

Jeff sighed as he crossed his arms tightly. "Look, I'm sorry. I know, I know. It's none of my business. I just worry about you."

Annie turned to look at him. She smiled coyly. "You do? Hey, I think that's the first time you've admitted that."

He frowned. "It's because I haven't had enough coffee. I'm still mostly asleep."

"I see." She squinted her eyes. "You know Jeff, that wasn't that difficult was it?"

"Whatever."

Jeff was suddenly struck on the forehead by a piece of goopy banana.

He wiped it off with the back of his hand. He turned to look at a smiling Sophie and stuck out his tongue. "Well, I guess you're all better then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Jeff walked out to his car, he began to look at his texts. He glanced up and noted his Lexus was in one piece. _Thank God._ As he got closer he saw a note on the windshield. He took a quick look at it, already knowing it was from Thanos. He sighed. He knew he'd have to make this right.

He looked back down at his phone and shook his head. He had forgotten to let Michelle know what had happened last night. Judging by her texts he was going to have to make things right there too.

What a great way to start a Wednesday.


	17. Romantic Unravelings

**Chapter 17: Romantic Unravelings**

Summary: Michelle makes a decision. And Vaughn is surprisingly perceptive.

"So Greendale Family Day is coming up in a few days my boy. Will your lovely mum be gracing us with her presence?" Ian smirked as he approached Jeff and Michelle on the quad.

"What? Heck no, Ian. I'm not inviting her."

Michelle laughed.

Ian continued to walk along side them as they traversed the quad. "Oh, really Winger? What are you afraid of? Your mum knows everything by now. Why not just rip off the rest of the band aid and get this over with?"

Jeff stopped abruptly and sighed. "Ian, you're right. There's nothing else she needs to know anyway. So why in the world would I subject her to this crazy place? And don't you dare invite her." He pointed a finger at him.

Ian smiled smugly. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Michele was confused. "Wait…what? Why would Ian invite your mother?"

Jeff sighed again. "Look, it was bound to come out eventually. Ian is a little too chummy with my mother. They've known each other for a couple years now. I don't really want to get into it at the moment."

Michelle raised her eyebrows. "Really? Wow."

Ian smirked. "The only reason I brought it up was because she was asking me about it. She said Annie told her about it and she wanted to know if she should come."

"Ian, come on, Annie mentioned that months ago. And it wasn't an invitation. Look, fine. I'll talk to her and explain the whole thing will be extremely lame. Hopefully she'll be working that day anyway."

Michelle was standing there perplexed. "Wait…Annie knows your mom, too?"

Jeff looked at her impassively. "Well, yes, technically. They've met."

"Winger, you know it's more than just technically. Dorie told me she had lunch with Annie just last week. And they got along swimmingly at Christmas."

 _Fuck._

"What!? What is he talking about, Jeff? Lunch with your mother? Christmas? What the hell?! I haven't even met your mother!"

"You're an ass, Ian."

"Oh, will you look at the time, I have to go teach a class. Ta ta!" He ran off.

"I'll get you for this, Ian!" Jeff shook his fist in the air.

"Jeff!"

He turned to face her. "Look, Michelle. I know this sounds bad, but see, it's really not. Let me explain…."

"Oh, I'm listening."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff was sitting on a bench outside. His head was bent over and his palms were pressed against his forehead. He was wondering if things could get any worse with Michelle. He had tried to smooth things over but she seemed unconvinced and had stormed off with explicit instructions that he was not to follow. He thought he had explained things. He and Annie had been dialogue partners because Chang paired them. They had to spend time together the previous semester. And then his mom had come by unexpectedly and what was he supposed to do, _not_ introduce her to Annie? And Christmas, well again, his mom invited Annie. He would have been a jackass to rescind the invitation. And the fact he hadn't mentioned it? Well, he didn't think it was that important. And he had nothing to do with whatever friendship Annie was developing with his mom. But Michelle had certainly not responded well to any of it.

"Jeff? Hey. Morning. How goes it?"

He looked up. "Vaughn?"

Vaughn plopped himself down on the bench next to Jeff. To Jeff's utter disgust the hippie was only wearing a pair of ratted jeans and flip-flops. Well, he supposed some form of footwear was progress. Still no shirt though.

Jeff sighed. "Ugh. I'm not in the best mood, just so you know. It's been a brutal start to the day."

Vaughn bent down and caught Jeff's eye. Jeff sat up and leaned back on the bench nonchalantly. Vaughn followed him back up so that they were both now upright.

Jeff scowled and put on his sunglasses. "What is it, Vaughn?"

"Hey, man, sorry you're having a bad day. That sucks."

"Whatever. I'll figure it out."

"I'm sure you will. I just wanted to say Hey."

"Well, _Hey._ "

"And thanks."

Jeff turned to look at him. "For what?"

"For helping Annie out the other night with the baby. She told me all about it."

"Oh did she? And since when do you call her _Annie_?"

"I was just trying to speak your language, man. You know, show you some respect. I know you hate when I call her Mountainflower. But really, man, thanks a bunch. You really pulled through. I owe you one."

Jeff was a little bit stunned. "Yeah well, you're welcome. You know she only called me because she couldn't reach you."

"Yeah, I know. I kinda screwed up. Trust me, man, she let me have it."

Jeff smirked. _Good for Annie._ "Yeah, she told me about your concert prep and upcoming vision quest. I guess you've got a lot going on."

Vaughn nodded. "Totally. But I feel really bad I wasn't there for Baby Mountainflower. She doesn't have much of a daddy, you know. The guy's a prick. The least I can do is try to fill that role for her."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "I guess I didn't realize you felt that way. About Sophie, I mean. I thought you were just having fun with Annie."

Vaughn glared at him. "Dude, I'm not just fooling around with Mountainflower. She's the best. And I know Baby Mountainflower comes along with her. And I know what it's like not to have parents. It sucks."

Jeff registered some shock at that last bit of information. He supposed there was a lot he didn't know about the guy. Annie never said much about Vaughn's background but then again it's not like he ever asked her. He took a deep breath. "Look, Vaughn. Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just surprised is all."

"Why do you always mock me, man? First it was with the poem I wrote Britta and now you seem to think I don't really care about Annie. Not that I have anything to prove to you, man. But you could chill out a little. Let me and Annie do our thing."

Jeff grit his teeth. "Hey, I said I was sorry. And you're right. I was a douche about you and Britta and that poem. But I think it's unfair for you to say I haven't been letting you and Annie _do your thing_."

Vaughn narrowed his eyes and stared at Jeff. "Hey, I'm showing you respect today. You could offer the same to me."

"Huh?"

"Oh we're going to play this game, man?"

"What game?"

"Dude, I'm not stupid. Look, I think it's great you were able to help her out the other night. Really, I do. But I'm talking about the _other stuff._ And I know Annie would be the first person to punch me for speaking for her, but you need to _back off_. You have a girlfriend, man. And I know you guys just got into a fight but dude, she's a babe and seems great and you should make up with her. Let everyone be happy, you know?"

"How did you know about that?" 

"I think the whole campus saw it, man. Whatever you said to her you need to make it right."

"I'll deal with my own relationship, thank you very much."

Vaughn nodded. "That's all I'm asking of you, man."

Jeff scowled and threw his head forward into his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Britta was walking through the hallway near the cafeteria. She saw Michelle approaching and looking pissed off.

Britta affected a smile and waved. "Hey, Professor Slater. How are things?"

Michelle stopped and stared at Britta. "I've told you a million times to call me Michelle."

Britta rolled her eyes. "You mean Michelle Slater, _PhD_?"

Michelle sighed. "Whatever, Britta. See I remember your name. I'm not even calling you Brittles anymore. I can't put up with this right now."

Britta swatted at the air. "Look, I'm sorry. I was really just trying to say hello. I have no idea what to call you half the time. I mean you are a _professor_ and yet you date one of my friends. I don't know." She shrugged.

Michelle grimaced. "It's fine, Britta. I'm just not in the best mood."

"Oh."

Michelle took a deep breath. "Britta, can I ask you something? Just between us?"

Britta gulped. "Um, sure. Totally."

Michelle looked at her intently. "Did you know Annie is friends with Jeff's mother?"

Britta widened her eyes. "What?"

"I see. And did you know she spent Christmas with them?"

Britta's eyes grew wider. "What?"

"Okay, I guess you didn't know. Well that just makes it even worse."

"What?"

Michelle threw her hands up in the air. "Don't you see what's going on here, Britta? He's flirting with _you_ , playing house with _her_ , and sleeping with _me_! It's _pathological_!"

Britta's eyes grew even wider. "What?"

Michelle sighed again. "Never mind. You can stop _whating_ now. I need to go clear my head."

Britta watched Michelle stomp off. She turned to see Abed standing beside her. "Yikes, Abed! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Abed was stirring something in a cup. "Ooooh….now things get really interesting."

"I swear Abed I have no idea what is going on! Slater just said a bunch of things about Jeff and Annie….." She paused and stared at him. "It doesn't make any sense. She can't be right about any of that. She must have misunderstood something… right?"

Abed shook his head. "I don't know Britta. Professor Slater is an intelligent person. I very much doubt she would tell you those things if she weren't absolutely sure. She was just confirming that Jeff keeps secrets from her. And everyone else. And now she's starting to wonder why that would be the case. And she doesn't like what she's concluding."

"Wow. Really?"

He shrugged. "We'll see. Personally, I can't wait to see what she does next. I've been watching the signs for weeks."

"Signs of what?"

"If I'm right, she's going to do something fantastic. I'm just not quite sure how it will all play out."

"Abed, I seriously doubt that. Slater seems pretty self-controlled and mature. I don't think she's going to like wig out publically or anything."

Abed cocked his head to the side. "See you would think that. But it really doesn't make any sense. On the surface Professor Slater seems incredibly mature and competent. But then you look around Greendale and start to wonder why she is here."

"You mean…."

"Exactly. She's going to lose it."

"So she's nuts?"

Abed nodded. "This will be fun. The audience will love it."

"Abed, I really hope you're wrong about this one. And I still don't believe that stuff she said about Jeff and Annie. I mean Annie has a _baby_ for God's sake. Jeff wouldn't get himself involved with her. And anyway, I would know if any of it were true."

Abed shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff strolled into the study room. He spotted Annie and Sophie sitting on the couches.

"How you doin', munchkin?" Sophie lifted up her arms in greeting. Jeff proceeded to grab her and raise her up in the air.

Annie waved frantically at him. "Jeff! Put her down!"

He promptly brought Sophie back down and held her normally. "Oh, sorry. She's looking better."

"She is. She's much better. I just don't want you putting her up there right now. Or maybe ever. She's breakable you know."

"Yikes, Annie. Sorry." He sat down and held Sophie on his lap. He took a good look at her. He cringed.

"She's all snotty."

Annie sighed. "Jeff, she's still getting over her cold. She can't wipe her nose on her own like adults do. Here…." She handed him a tissue.

His eyes widened as he froze.

"Or of course I can do it…." She pursed her lips and wiped Sophie's nose.

"Oh, um, sorry."

"Whatever, Jeff. I notice you never call her baby hobbit anymore. I liked that. It was adorable."

He frowned. "Oh, I've thought about it. But believe me, any nickname with 'baby' in it is now tainted." He carefully handed Sophie back to her.

"Jeff! Just because you don't like Vaughn calling her Baby Mountainflower…"

"I have a right, Annie. I'm going to stick to munchkin."

"You should get to know Vaughn. He's really sweet."

He crossed his arms. "Annie, you and I both know that's never going to happen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff and Michelle were walking through the halls on the morning of Greendale Family Day. Jeff was in fairly decent spirits after having worked things out with Michelle. They had called a truce the other day on the topic of Annie, with Michelle acknowledging that maybe he had a point about not being rude regarding his mother's Christmas invitation. She had unfortunately still seemed a little upset regarding him keeping the information from her, but Jeff figured he could get her to forget about all of that soon. He had made great strides in that department the past two nights if he did say so himself.

"So, it's Family Day today, Michelle. Maybe we could sneak off to my car later..."

"Really, Jeff?"

"Or, err, we could stick with your office?"

"Jeff, we need to talk."

"What's wrong, are you breaking up with me?"

"Oh, heh -heh. Maybe we don't need to talk."

Dammit. He had tried this time. He had really tried. And what for? See, this is why Jeff Winger does not do relationships. And she dumped him just like that? He didn't even do anything. And out of the blue. He never even saw it coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jeffrey, sweetie, I am so very sorry. You know I can still have Abed and Troy put a dead bird in that bitch's glove compartment…"

"Thank you, Shirley, but that won't be necessary. I'm fine."

"Sure."

"I am."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Aw, Jeff, I am so sorry. I know how much you liked her."

"I'm okay, Annie."

"You know it's okay to be upset, right? Come here, Jeff."

"Stop it."

"Why won't you let me give you a hug?"

"I gotta go. You should probably go find Vaughn. See you later, Annie."

xxxxxxxxxx

"Jeff, this was a predictable plot development. Now that you've demonstrated you are capable and actually desiring of a committed relationship you can move forward."

"Knock it off, Abed. I don't need this right now."

"Cool. – Cool Cool Cool.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Dude! Slater was totally hot, but now the whole campus is open to you."

"Thanks, Troy. I appreciate it. But I'm just going to lie down here on this couch for the next ten years..."

"No, dude! We can get you laid. Like seriously. I know a lot of girls. They're always following me for some reason."

Jeff perked up. "Maybe you have a point there…"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Pig."

"What? Why would you possibly say that to me today, Britta? You know I'm vulnerable."

"Pig."

"What?!"

"Just because you were dumped doesn't mean you get to say things like that to me."

"Look Britta, I'm sorry. You're right. I'll go harass someone else…"

"Well, hey, Jeff! Don't run off! Come back here!"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Jeff! Gross! You're gross. You did it with her?

"Hey, no! I told you Amber's grifting him."

"But it was tempting?"

"Yeah, well…."

"That would be really gross. You met her this morning. If you did it with her you'd be faster than some bacteria."

"Annie, look, I told you I didn't."

"Okay. Good."

"I was dumped, Annie. I'm not insane."

"I'm sorry I tried to hug you earlier, Jeff."

"It's okay, Annie. No big deal. I just don't feel like being hugged today."

"Yeah, no worries."

"Thank you."

xxxxxxxxxx

"It's okay. It's okay. Let it out."

"We always used to watch the shows _she_ wanted to watch! I hate Glee."

"I'm not crazy about Glee either."

"I hate it. I don't understand the appeal at all."

Pierce continued to hug Jeff as he cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dorie opened the door.

"Hi mom."

"Good to see you, Jeffrey." She gave him a quick hug.

Jeff entered the house. He bent down as Hank came ambling up to him and ran into his leg. "How you doin' Hank? Everything okay here?" Jeff knelt down and began rubbing Hank under his ears. He was promptly licked across the face.

Jeff grimaced and stood back up.

"Jeffrey, it is really good to see you. It's been a little while this time. Not as long as this past fall, mind you dear, but still I was starting to wonder…"

"I'm sorry mom. I've just been busy. School's been taking up more time than I thought. At least I've called you, right? I get points for that or something?"

Dorie sighed. "It's not about points and you know that. It's completely fine that you've been busy. I understand you have a life you know."

"Oh, uh, thanks."

She motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen. They sat down and Dorie handed him a mug of coffee.

She looked at him inquisitively. "So, I hear from my sources that you have a girlfriend."

Jeff paled. "Err…"

"Really dear, that's wonderful. Now I'm not going to get too caught up in why you haven't mentioned her to me…."

"Mom!"

"I'm just really happy for you, dear. I hear she's a professor. And quite attractive. Maybe you could bring her by sometime? Or I could make a trip to see you…"

"Mom!"

"What is it, dear?"

"You've been talking to Ian I gather?"

"Well, yes. And Annie."

Jeff groaned and rubbed his hands through his hair. "Oh, just great. Of course _Annie_ would tell you all about Michelle. God. She needs to mind her own business."

Dorie snapped at Jeff. "Now listen to me, Jeffrey, you will not take that tone with me in my house. Annie is a delightful girl. She only mentioned Michelle to me because she assumed I already knew about her. Which would be an assumption anyone would reasonably make. Assuming you and I had a reasonably normal relationship that is…"

"Mom!"

"You never tell me anything, Jeffrey. About girlfriends at least. And probably about other things too. Don't think I haven't wondered about how you spend your time. I'm your mother. I worry about you."

Jeff took a deep breath. "Look mom, I'm sorry I said that about Annie. You're right, I can see why she thought I'd already told you about Michelle. But see, there's a reason I didn't tell you…"

"Yes?"

"We're done. It's over."

Dorie's face fell. "Oh, honey." She reached over to grab his hand.

He pulled it away. "It's fine, mom. It's just that I knew it probably wouldn't last very long anyway. I mean why tell you about it? See… now you have that look of disappointment on your face."

"I'm not disappointed, dear."

"Yeah, sure."

"I just want you to be happy. I'm sorry things didn't work out."

Jeff leaned forward and placed his head on the table. "Yeah, well, she dumped me. Surprise surprise."

Dorie's eyes filled with tears. "Jeffrey?"


	18. Romantic Mishaps

**Chapter 18: Romantic Mishaps**

Summary: Annie does her thing. And Jeff doesn't like it.

Annie stared at the ceiling. She felt the steady pulsing of Vaughn's heartbeat underneath her as she lay on top of him on her couch. She slapped his hand as he reached to comb her hair.

"Vaughn! Hey!"

"What gives, Mountainflower?"

Annie rose up slightly and turned to look at him. She propped herself up on her arms. "Sorry. I'm just a little bored right now is all. Maybe we could do something?"

"Like what, babe? Everything's perfect right here."

Annie sighed. "Yeah, it's fine. It's just that I'm not used to just lying around and doing nothing. You know that."

"Sure, babe. And remember I'm supposed to help you do that more often."

"Right."

"So?"

She shrugged. "I guess I don't want to right now. I feel like a motor is running in me. Can we get out of here?"

"But Baby Mountainflower is sleeping."

"She always starts crying around now. When she wakes up we can go out."

Vaughn shrugged. "Yeah, okay. Where to?"

Annie smiled with a gleam in her eye. "Well, I need to run some errands anyway. Maybe we could go to the park for a little while, grab something to eat, and then stop by the art supply store?"

"For what?"

"Oh, I don't think I mentioned it, but I'm taking a pottery class starting this next week. I'm going to get some clay to practice a little before we start. Just to get a feel for the clay. You know, cause I don't know how to do it."

Vaughn smiled lazily. "You're always preparing."

She narrowed her eyes. "So? It's how I operate, Vaughn. Nothing gets done on this ship unless the captain is in command!"

"Ooookay." He chuckled.

She punched him in the shoulder. "Ouch!"

"Don't make fun of me. I need to practice. I don't want to walk in there and not know what I'm doing."

He began fiddling with her hair again. "Hey, I'm surprised you're taking a pottery class. How did that happen?"

Annie beamed. "Oh, it was Jeff's idea. He thought it'd be fun to take it together. So I thought I'd sign up."

Vaughn tensed and bit his lip. "Oh, so your whole study group is going to take the class together? I guess that's cool."

Annie rolled her eyes. "Well, no. It's like herding cats to get everyone all together with the exception of Spanish. It'll just be Jeff, Abed, and me. But I think it'll be educational."

Vaughn shifted slightly underneath her. "I didn't think you'd want to do something like that. And why didn't you mention it to me? I could have joined you guys. I like that stuff."

Annie shrugged. "I did mention you, but Jeff told me I needed to make the decision right then or I'd lose my spot. He said the class was near full. So I just signed up. It was spontaneous."

Vaughn was silent.

"What?"

"Nothing, babe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

God Jeff hated Doctor Rich. The guy was a total poser. Surely everyone else could see that, right?

Annie came bouncing up to Jeff and Abed. She looked positively giddy. "Rich just showed me how to make a flared lip on my pot and check for breast lumps."

"Seriously, Annie?" Jeff glanced over to a smirking Rich. If only he wouldn't get expelled right now he'd walk over there and sock him in the face.

Class went on. Jeff was determined to show that jackass who was really in charge. He could do this, right? It was just clay.

"Jeff, you know you're making a mess."

"Knock it off, Abed. You're not doing much better."

"Well, see, I'm not trying to be good at this. I accept I don't know how to sculpt pottery. In fact, learning how to make pottery is the second reason I'm here."

Jeff turned to him in frustration. "Oh, please, don't be coy, Abed. Why don't you just come out with it and tell me the real reason you're taking this class?"

"I'm not being coy, Jeff. You just never asked before."

Jeff stared at him expectedly. He paused. "Well?"

"I wanted to observe you in new surroundings. You don't strike me as someone who would make pottery. It's way too goopy for you to feel comfortable. While on the surface you affect a nonchalant and lazy attitude, you put in a great deal of time and effort into disheveling your hair and in projecting an image. And you clearly iron your clothes regularly. You like things neat and orderly. Which is also why I was intrigued that Annie agreed to take this class. She's even neater than you are."

Jeff pursed his lips. "Abed, you're talking nonsense. Yet again. Look, I just thought this would be an easy A is all."

"So why did Annie agree to take it?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?"

"She's busy talking to Rich."

Jeff whipped his head in Rich's direction. Sure enough there was Annie leaning over Rich's pot. She was giggling nervously and twirling a piece of her hair.

Jeff muttered under his breath. "What the hell?"

"Does that bother you, Jeff?"

"Well, she has a boyfriend. I'm sure he'd love to see this right now. She needs to reign it in."

"So you're concerned about Vaughn's feelings?"

"Of course, Abed. Plus she looks ridiculous. And Rich is an ass. It's obvious."

"But it's not surprising Annie's attracted to him, is it? She likes men who pay attention to her. And Rich has been talking her up ever since class started. She likes to be adored."

Jeff scowled. "That's nonsense, Abed."

"And you know it. And that upsets you. Because you're pretty sure Annie has _terrible_ taste in men. Which is also why you try to continually remove yourself as an option for her..."

"Abed, I told you We. Are. Not. Having. This. Conversation. Again."

"Sorry, I forgot."

They worked on their pots for a while, with Annie eventually sitting back down next to Abed so that she could work with her clay. Jeff supposed she had received all her answers from Rich. Or whatever it was she was looking for. He grit his teeth and attempted to concentrate on his gooey mess. Why was this difficult?

Jeff glanced up at Abed and noticed his gaze was fixed in Annie's direction.

"Abed, what are you looking at?"

"Jeff, while this may surprise you, even I know what Annie is sculpting…"

 _Oh my God._

 _She was going to be the death of him._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vaughn walked up to Jeff as he sat on a campus bench. "Hey, Hola, Bon Matin, man." He stood in front of Jeff and glared at him.

Jeff looked up. "What do you want, Vaughn?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought you might want your clay. You know, from your _pottery class_."

"Aaack! What the hell, Vaughn? This is a designer shirt!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Winger, is this a new fashion statement?"

"Shut up, Ian. I don't want to get into it."

Ian eyed Jeff's shirt. "Is that mud?"

Jeff sighed. "Clay, actually. And I didn't even have an extra shirt in my car today for a wardrobe change. God." He sat down in the chair in Ian's office.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Did you think I was going to let it go? Did you really think that?"

Ian raised his eyebrows. "You'll have to be more specific."

Jeff slammed his fist on the desk. "I'm talking about what you did! What you said to Michelle! How dare you!"

Ian put up his hands in a defensive gesture. "Whoa there, Winger. How was I supposed to keep track of your lies? I'm not a bloody encyclopedia."

Jeff leaned forward and stared at Ian. "You are not serious. You knew exactly what you were doing."

Ian shrugged as he fidgeted with a pen. "I was just asking about Family Day…"

Jeff leaned back. "Sure. You know, I'm perfectly aware that you're capable of something like that. But what I can't figure out is _why_ you did it. Please enlighten me."

"I don't know what you mean."

"That's crap, Ian! Fine, tease me about my mom in front of Michelle – That I could understand. You'd find that hilarious. But why bring up Annie?"

"Oh Winger, are you saying I violated some sort of bro-code? Well, I suppose I may have inadvertently done so. But then again, you've been insistent to your mum that there's nothing going on between you and Big Boobs. So naturally I assumed it wouldn't be a big deal to mention her around your woman. And shouldn't you want to be in a relationship where you don't have to keep things from your girlfriend?"

"You are such an ass, Ian. And you're the one who said I it would be good for me to be in a real relationship. And then you just went ahead and blew it all up."

Ian smirked. "Well, it's not like you can blame me for your break-up. That was definitely on the horizon before I came along, my friend."

"It was not."

Ian nodded. "Oh yes it was, and you know it! Denial is not your friend, Winger. Even if the two of you are intimately familiar. That's your main relationship, by the way. With denial."

Jeff scowled and rose from his chair. "I don't need this. I'm getting out of here."

"Tut tut. Care to join me? Let's have a little chat." Ian opened his desk drawer and pulled out his flask.

Jeff sat back down and sighed.

Ian poured the liquid into a mug and pushed it over to Jeff. He then poured himself a glass and took a sip. "Ahh."

Jeff downed his mug in one go. He grimaced.

"So, Winger, ready to fess up now?" Ian filled Jeff's mug up.

"Give me a minute." Jeff threw back the second mug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie and Britta were prepping for their next dialogue assignment at Annie's apartment. Britta stared as Annie picked up her pile of index cards, placed them on the table, and then proceeded to shuffle them as one would a deck of cards.

"Hey, whoa there Annie!" Britta grabbed the cards from Annie's grasp.

"Oh, sorry." Annie sat back on the couch and looked at her hands in her lap.

Britta smiled softly as she placed the cards on the table. "Hey, how are things going with Vaughn?"

Annie continued looking at her hands. "Oh, not too bad, Britta. Things are good."

"Really? Are you sure?"

Annie looked up. "Yes, what?"

"You seem preoccupied."

Annie sighed. "Oh, it's nothing. It's nothing to do with Vaughn at any rate. It's just sometimes I don't know what the heck I'm doing. Especially when it comes to men. Ugh."

Britta was puzzled. She wasn't sure how this didn't have anything to do with Vaughn. "Yeah, well they can do a number on us, that's for sure."

"No kidding." Annie bit her lip and looked back down.

"Look, I know we're not in the ladies room, Annie, but come on, you can talk to me about it if you want. I'm getting better at the girl talk thing. And trust me, I can definitely talk about men. I've got some stories…"

Annie smiled slightly. "Aww, thanks Britta. Actually, I've been feeling really burdened by something and I haven't felt really safe talking to anyone about it. Not even my friend Nancy. And especially not Shirley. I know what she would say. And it definitely would not help me in this situation."

Britta frowned. "Okay, so I'm really confused. It's something about men, but it's not Vaughn?"

Annie nodded.

Britta had a sinking feeling. She wondered if Annie was about to confirm Slater's insinuations. Oh god, why did Annie have to confide in her of all people about stupid Jeff Winger?

She decided to try to be a good girlfriend. This is what girlfriends did, right? She nodded encouragingly. "You can tell me anything, Annie. I'll keep it locked up."

"Are you sure, Britta? You know, I'm afraid people will judge me…"

"Hey, Annie. No worries. I swear I won't judge you. You can tell me. And it stays between us."

Annie sighed. "Okay. Well…. You know Sophie has a father, right?"

Britta raised her eyebrows. Well she certainly wasn't expecting this. "Uh, yeah, Annie, I kinda figured she did. I did pass Sex Ed you know."

Annie rolled her eyes. "Ha ha. What I meant was he's been around more lately. For the first six months he wasn't here. He didn't even meet her until January."

Britta's mouth fell open. "Oh, wow, Annie. I had no idea. I mean I guess I just figured he was completely out of the picture. I didn't realize he was around. And that he wasn't and now is." Britta shook her head.

Annie looked at her with wide eyes. "Yeah, it's been confusing. Jeff's the one who actually encouraged me to make contact with him. He got me a lawyer and everything. He's been really great about the whole thing."

"Really? Jeff Winger helped you?"

"Yes, why is that so surprising? He was a lawyer and he has a friend who does family law stuff. And the guy's been really helpful. So we contacted Adam, that's Sophie's father, and well, turns out now that he's paying some back child support he wants to know her. And so he's been coming around. And it's been going okay."

"That's great, Annie. I suppose that's good he wants to see her right? And he's paying you some child support now? That's the least he can do. God, fathers who just dump kids with their mothers…."

"Britta I really don't need you going off on some rant right now, okay?"

"Sorry."

"I've been really confused."

"Yeah?"

"He's been pretty inconsistent about the visitations. He was good at first but then he kept saying he couldn't make it because he was trying to find a job, which I get. But then of course I started to wonder if he regretted trying to know Sophie. I thought maybe he felt it was too much. He doesn't handle stress very well."

Britta shook her head. "Yikes, Annie. Oh, no."

"I talked to him about it, and well, he came back to see her and promised he'd make more of an effort. Not that he can do much with her anyway at this age, and I'm always around when he sees her, but still. She's his daughter. I'd like for him to be more comfortable around her and then he can know her more when she's a little bit older."

"That makes sense."

"So he's been coming by on the weekends for a little while. I've made sure Vaughn hasn't been here cause I don't really want Adam knowing about him cause it's none of his business who I date. And I don't want Vaughn to get upset. He's mad at Adam for the way he's treated Sophie and me. So I've been keeping them separate."

"That makes sense too. Good idea."

Annie stared off into space. "Yeah, well, now I've gotten myself into it, Britta. Adam started being nice. Like really nice. I swore I wasn't going to get involved with him again, but I don't know, Britta. He's been asking me to give us a try again, you know, for Sophie's sake. He says he misses me."

Britta stared at her in surprise. "Wow, Annie. Do you miss him?"

"Sometimes. I don't know. I guess I miss the idea of him more than anything. Or the guy I thought he was when we were together. But I've changed so much since then too. I was such an idiot back then. And after having to remake my whole life, well, I really don't know where we stand with each other. I probably could never trust him again. But then again he makes a compelling case…"

"What do you mean?"

"We would do it for Sophie. He'd be around a lot more, you know, if we got back together. And we could raise her together. She'd have both of her parents and wouldn't have to go back and forth which is eventually what will happen. And I know from personal experience that parents splitting up is tough."

"Your parents aren't together?"

"No. At least when they were together I saw my dad every day. We had some kind of relationship, and he was pretty nice to me actually. My mom's a different story. But then they divorced and he just left, Britta. I never saw him again. And it hurt so much."

Britta took Annie's hand and squeezed it. "I'm really sorry, Annie. That sounds awful."

"It was. And it still is. And I'm sure that's part of the reason I don't really trust my judgment when it comes to men. Like I always think a guy is awesome and then I find out he doesn't really care about me at all. And to have Adam say now he made a mistake, well, I guess I take that as something good. Maybe he does care more than I thought."

"But doesn't what _you_ want matter, Annie? I mean Sophie can still know her dad even if you guys aren't together. You could work something out where she sees him a lot, right?"

"See, that's what I'm not so sure about. Given Adam's flightiness, I guess I don't trust that this whole arrangement won't fall apart at some point and he'll disappear. And then Sophie will experience exactly what I did. If we were together and if we really tried to make _us_ work maybe he'd hang around and know Sophie."

Britta gasped. "God, Annie. What does that say about him that you think he's going to abandon her if you're not romantically involved with him?"

Annie shrugged. "I don't know Britta. I'm just trying to be practical here. And he's still not using so I think that's good…" 

"He's an addict?"

"Like that's a surprise, Britta. I've heard all the gossip on campus. Everyone knows. And you know I go to NA. We've had this discussion already. Why would it surprise you that my ex is an addict too? My life is a Lifetime Movie of the Week." Annie threw her face into her hands.

Britta sighed as she rubbed Annie's shoulder. "Yes, Annie, maybe I have heard a few things. I gather there's probably some other stuff you don't have to tell me about, but you know you can if you want. Whatever. It doesn't matter. I'm just saying you might not want to jump back into a relationship with this guy. He sounds really unreliable."

Annie looked up. "See, Britta. I know that. I know I shouldn't. And I'm pretty sure I won't do it. I mean I can't do that again. He's _bad_ for me. But it bothers me that I _want_ to. And Vaughn is so sweet! I don't want to hurt him! What the hell is wrong with me?!" She started to cry.

Britta rubbed her back. "Annie, look, it's okay. It's totally normal to have urges to do stupid things. But you don't have to do them. And even if you do, hell, you'll be okay. We all do stupid things. Most of my 20s were spent doing incredibly stupid things. You can know it's wrong but still be drawn to a guy. And he can be an ass. But most likely a charming ass. And you might even want to jump his bones. But you know maybe you'd both be better off with different people."

"Yeah."

"And you don't have to make your life about a man. Sure, they make life interesting and they have their uses, but really you have to live your life and invest in yourself."

Annie wiped her tears and sniffled. "Thanks Britta. You're right. Just because part of me thinks Adam and I could try again doesn't mean that part knows what she's doing. And I don't have to listen to her."

Britta nodded. "Exactly. I wish I had figured that out at your age. See, you're way ahead of me. That part of me? That stupid impulsive part? Well, she still runs the show sometimes. I'm just trying not to be as hard on her these days. It's not easy."

"Aww…Britta. Is there a Charming ass?"

Britta scrunched up her face. "Maybe. And I'm wrestling with if I should get him out of system or just be the wise one and move on."

Annie smiled weakly. "You mean Jeff, right?"

Britta sighed. "Yeah, well, I suppose that's fairly obvious. God, I hate myself."

Annie took a deep breath. "Yeah, we've all noticed you guys with your innuendo and everything. Before Jeff dated Michelle I thought he was going to convince you to go out with him but then you seemed to hold him off…"

"Because he's an ass."

"He's not that bad, Britta. And you know that by now. He's actually a decent guy. I guess I wasn't sure if you were really interested in him…"

Britta looked at Annie and hesitated. "Like I said, Annie. Sometimes a part of me wants things that are really bad for her. And I'm thinking Jeff Winger might be one of those things. He seems almost after me for sport rather than general interest, since honestly, he doesn't know me very well. So I've been putting him off. And well, when he was dating Slater it was a lot easier because I didn't want to be a home wrecker. But now that's he's single again… God, I'm an idiot."

Annie touched Britta's arm. "Britta, Jeff's really hot. I saw him playing pool. Naked. And I peeked. You could do worse."

"Oh my God, Annie!" Britta swatted Annie with a couch pillow.

Annie laughed. "Seriously, thanks Britta. I think I just needed to talk about stuff. Don't worry; I'm not going to get back together with Adam. You're right. He's a mess. And I think Sophie will be okay even if her parents aren't together. As long as we can communicate, we can take care of her."

Britta nodded. "Right, Annie. Parents being together isn't always what's best. You have to look out for yourself too you know. And if this guy is as bad for you as you say he is then I don't think it makes sense to just be in a relationship with him for Sophie's sake."

Annie nodded. "Yeah. And like I said things are going okay with Vaughn. He's actually totally fine with having Sophie around. I don't want to screw that up." She pulled herself up confidently. "So I'm going to resist my Charming ass." She paused before continuing, "But my decision probably shouldn't impact anything _you_ do."

Britta reddened.

"I'm just staying you're single, he's single now. Why not?" Annie shrugged.

Britta looked at her with suspicion. "Because he's an _ass_ , Annie. I thought I'd made that clear."

Annie glanced to the side. "Yeah, but you do casual, right? And I'm pretty sure he does."

Britta snorted.

"So I guess I mean you don't have anything weighing you down. You're lucky in that _you_ can do casual, Britta. You don't have a kid or other responsibilities like that. You don't really have any reason not to. And it makes sense, right? So you could just try it. I'm pretty sure he'd go for it."

Britta looked at Annie curiously. "Yeah, maybe. I guess I'm just surprised you're encouraging me. Wouldn't that weird you out or something?"

Annie flushed. "What? No! Why would it?"

"You know cause…" She thought through her next words carefully. "We're in the same study group. It might make things awkward. And I know you and Jeff are such good friends…."

Annie turned away and began fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. "It's none of my business, Britta. You and Jeff have been doing your whole snarky routine since last fall. You guys are downright mean to each other sometimes. It's getting kind of tiring. Clearly he has a thing for you, and obviously you feel the same way. Maybe you guys should just do it already. And even if you part ways you both won't have any regrets."

Britta kept staring at Annie who continued to avoid eye contact. "Yeah, maybe."

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Next chapter: Annie has regrets


	19. Self-inflicted Friendly Fire

**Chapter 19: Self-inflicted Friendly Fire**

Summary: Annie has regrets

A/N: Thank you all for continuing to read and for sharing comments and reactions along the way. This chapter is exclusively Annie-Jeff. Enjoy!

Annie never really understood April Fool's Day. What was the point? Even in theory pranks sounded terrible to her. She wondered why most people seemed to be enamored with the idea of spooking others or even worse having a joke pulled on them. How was that even funny? And her life was a big karmic joke as it was.

Annie pondered these thoughts even more so at the moment as she stood in the shower running a steady stream of lukewarm water over her face. She found that although the pain and redness had subsided considerably, her eyes were still burning. How could she be this stupid? Letting that handsome hobo make a fool out of her! Get it together, Edison.

Annie turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. She toweled off and then wrapped the towel around her body and tucked it in. She lightly dried her hair with another towel and then decided to just leave it damp. She was staying in the rest of the night anyway. And she was pretty sure Sophie didn't really care what her hair looked like.

Annie walked into the bedroom and glanced in the crib. She was thankful Sophie was going through a good sleeping phase. She was hoping it would last but she knew that likely wouldn't be the case. Shirley had told her some frustrating stories about her own boys. Being late afternoon, Annie knew she didn't have much time until Sophie woke up. She grabbed a white tank top, faded pink hooded sweatshirt, and light green track pants. Probably not the most fashionable but definitely comfortable to wear in her apartment above Dildopolis.

And Vaughn wasn't even coming over tonight, not that he would notice what she wore. He didn't seem to notice much.

She changed and then threw herself on her bed for a moment. She stared at the ceiling. Okay, eyes were feeling a little better. She closed them. _Ouch._ Okay, maybe she needed some more time to recover. _Stupid handsome hobo._ She went into the kitchen and grabbed some ice, wrapped it in a towel, and placed it over her eyes.

There was a knock at the door.

Annie groaned. She wondered who it could be. She put down the ice pack and glanced at her cell phone, which she had left on the coffee table. There was a text from Jeff. _Oh great._

She walked over and opened the door. "What do you want?"

"Oh wow, Annie. You look terrible."

"I'm closing the door now. Go home."

Jeff wedged his foot in between the door and the frame. "Hey, I'm sorry. I was just a little shocked there for a sec. Seriously, are you okay? Your eyes…" He looked at her with concern.

"I know, I know. Why do you have to rub this in, Jeff?"

Jeff remarked testily, "Well, I kind of have some right, don't I? I mean you did slam my head into a table. _Twice_."

Annie stepped back to let him into the apartment and turned away, walking back toward the kitchen. She grabbed the ice pack and placed it back over her eyes. "I said I was sorry, Jeff. I thought you were guilty. I realize now I was wrong."

"Really, Annie? That's what you learned from all of this? Even if I were guilty I don't deserve to have my head slammed into a table. Twice." He sat down on the couch.

Annie peeked out from her ice pack. "I know, Jeff. I'm sorry. I get it. I was out of line."

He frowned. "Why are you so pissy with me lately?"

Annie bit her lip in frustration. "I don't know what you mean."

He looked over at her. "You slammed my head on a table. Twice. And you chased me and tried to pepper spray me. Pepper spray, Annie."

"You ran."

"Oh my god, Annie. You know that's not what this is about."

"I still don't know what you mean."

"And you're all upset with me even tonight when I showed up here just to see how you were doing after your _self-inflicted friendly fire_. And to maybe clear the air a little. Why are you mad at me for stopping by?"

"Cause I know I look horrible, Jeff. And I feel terrible. And I know you just want to make me feel worse. Cause I slammed your head on a table. Twice."

"So you're saying you feel guilty then?"

"Whatever, Jeff."

"Now you sound like me."

She shook her head. "I don't know what else you want from me."

Jeff shifted his tone and smirked. He remarked in a breezy fashion, "How about an ice pack? My head is still throbbing. You know, cause you slammed my head into a table. Twice."

Annie wrapped some ice in another towel and handed it to him with force. "Here. How else can I make it up to you?"

Jeff shifted his eyes. "Is Vaughn around?"

"He's rehearsing tonight."

Jeff let out a breath. "I haven't had dinner yet. I know the munchkin eats early."

Annie sighed. "Fine. I'll figure something out."

He looked at her red eyes. "I was just kidding, Annie. I'll order us something. My treat." His smiled smugly as he whipped out his phone and began placing a call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sophie awoke shortly after Jeff arrived. Annie plopped her down on Jeff's lap and walked out of the room.

"Hey!"

"I can't deal with this now, Jeff."

He frowned. "Look, Annie, are you okay? What can I do?"

She shouted from the bedroom, "Leave me fifteen minutes in peace!"

He sighed.

"Well, your mommy was pretty clear, huh?"

Sophie smiled at him and drooled.

Jeff flinched. "Oh, come on!" He stood up and walked over with her to the kitchen, grabbed a tissue and wiped her face. _Disgusting._

Sophie promptly began babbling.

He sighed as he dropped the tissue into the garbage bin. "I don't know what you're saying, munchkin."

She motioned with her hands toward the floor.

Jeff glanced around. He wasn't sure where she was allowed to crawl around. What would Annie do? He spotted the pristine carpet near the playpen. Aha. He walked over to it and placed Sophie down on the carpet. _There, that was easy._ He sat on the floor.

"Do your thing, kid." He took out his phone and started pulling up Bejeweled.

Sophie began whimpering.

Jeff winced and rubbed his hand through his hair. "No! Stop that! Please. Your mommy's resting. Give her a break."

Sophie continued whimpering.

"What do you want?" He stared at her pleadingly.

For a moment he thought Sophie looked at him with almost an expression of relief, as if he finally understood the situation. Her expression changed when he merely sat there. She started to cry.

Jeff picked her up and she stopped. "Okay then. Good. Thank you."

She motioned with her arms again.

"Oh God, no. We are not doing that again."

She resumed whimpering.

"Fine." He placed her down, this time near the table. She scooted over to it.

He raised his eyebrows. "Aren't you getting fast. Jeesh. Remind me not to turn my back on you." Jeff realized with dismay he should probably put his phone down. He turned away slightly and placed it on the couch.

He looked back at Sophie. She was standing next to the table while holding firmly onto the edge. She looked very pleased with herself.

Jeff smirked. "Oh, no. Here we go. Sophie Edison takes over the world."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie walked into the living room holding her hands lightly over the tops of her eyes. "Okay, Jeff. I'll relieve you. Did the food come yet?"

Jeff looked up at her. "Not yet, should be here in a few minutes. But look, she's standing!"

Annie glanced over at Sophie. "Oh yeah, I know. She does that now. She can't do it on her own yet though. She mostly just stands there and holds on for dear life."

Jeff was slightly disappointed. He thought he had a coup here. "Well, I did notice she tends to fall over but she keeps at it. I guess I didn't realize this was an old trick, though."

Annie smiled. "Jeff, she hasn't been doing it that long. Just the past week or so."

"But she's not walking?"

"No, and I don't think she will for awhile. She's not even cruising yet."

"Cruising?"

"You know, using the table for balance. And then walking around it. I suppose she might do that soon, who knows? Shirley says all kids are different. Whenever she does start walking I'm going to have to seriously up my baby proofing."

He frowned. "I suppose. That was my first thought, actually. I made sure nothing was within her reach."

"Of course you'd think about that, Jeff. You're always attuned to the dangers aren't you?" She sat down next to him on the floor.

"What? Is that a criticism? I'm making sure she doesn't do something stupid, Annie. Give me some credit."

She smiled fondly at him. She leaned over to rest her head against his chest. "That was a compliment, actually. Thank you for keeping her safe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie stacked the dishes in the sink. She squirted some dish soap over them, briefly ran the water and then turned off the faucet. She paused and leaned her hands on the counter.

Jeff stepped up behind her. "Hey, seriously, is everything okay?"

Annie shivered. _God, why did he have to stand behind her and speak in his low sexy voice?_

She turned to face him. "I'm fine, Jeff. Really. It's just been a tiring day."

"I'll say. I was in a moderate-speed chase and arrested."

"Why are you in such a good mood?" She swatted him with a towel and started to roll her eyes. "Owww." She winced.

"Here, Annie, just let me take a look." He held her head in his hands and carefully tilted her head back. He stared into her eyes. Annie tensed as she felt him begin to caress the side of her head. Why was he looking at her like that?

She pushed on his chest. "Jeff! Please stop."

Jeff stepped back and turned away. "Sorry."

"You can't do that, Jeff."

He turned back to face her but from a distance. "I really was just trying to see if your eyes were okay…"

"Right."

 _Bang!_

They startled as Sophie slammed her fist down on her tray. Something goopy went flying through the air.

Annie noticed Jeff appeared flabbergasted as he attempted to find out where the food landed.

"Jeff, you can stop. I saw it hit the cupboard."

"Oh."

Annie walked over and wiped it down.

"She has some range."

Annie shrugged. "I guess. I don't think she's trying to do it though. She just doesn't like it when she's not the center of attention."

Jeff went over and wiped Sophie's face and hands with a napkin. He then hoisted her out of the high chair. "Well here, munchkin. You are now the center of my attention. Are you happy now?"

Annie stared at them. "You cleaned her up."

"Hm?"

"Never mind."

Annie watched as Jeff carried a giggling Sophie over toward the carpet. "Let's see if you can do that trick again."

Annie turned back toward the dishes. She began scrubbing.

 _Crash!_

"Jesus, Annie! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jeff. I just dropped a plate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jeff, why are you still here?"

Annie entered the living room after giving Sophie a bath and putting her down for the evening. Jeff was sprawled on the couch and was flipping through the television channels.

"Because you still haven't told me what's wrong."

Annie walked over and sat in the chair.

She sighed. "Jeff, I told you, my eyes still aren't right. And look, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have been so forceful with you today. With the chasing, the spraying, and the head banging. I don't know what else to say."

"That still doesn't answer my question. Why were you so mean to me?"

She pursed her lips. "You can't just come over here and get all weird with me, Jeff. I thought we were in a good place."

He put down the television remote. "I was just checking your eyes. And you didn't seem to mind it at first actually. And aren't you deflecting, Annie?"

"Maybe you should go on a date, Jeff."

"Oh, that's the last thing I want to do right now."

"Why is that?"

"You know my most recent attempt was a disaster, Annie. I have better things to do with my time."

"Like get all weird with me, Jeff?"

He sighed. "Look, I wasn't trying to mack on you or anything. I was just checking your eyes. They look really red."

"Um hum."

He shrugged. "But I can't help it if your eyes are so damn absorbing, Annie. Even if they are currently blood shot. You need to tone down the Disney princess thing you've got going on. Or there has to be an antidote or something…"

"You think my eyes are pretty?" She attempted flutter her eyelashes but ended up wincing.

He paled. "I didn't say that…"

"It was implied, Jeff. And thank you."

He abruptly got up and began walking toward the door. "I should go."

Annie stood. "Why?"

He stopped and turned around. He closed his eyes and took a breath. "Or do you want me to stay?"

Annie's eyes widened and she squeaked. "Um, no…you're right. You should go."

"All right. See you tomorrow."


	20. Chicken

**Chapter 20: Chicken**

Summary: Annie gets in over her head, Jeff and Vaughn have another chat, and Dorie is blunt.

xxxxxxxxx

A/N: Here comes chicken.

xxxxxxxxx

Annie was discovering Greendale to be an even crazier place than she originally thought. The study group was in the middle of another adventure, but this time there was something even zanier about the current escapade. It felt as if they were in the middle of a mob movie. Annie shook herself. This was ridiculous; now she was starting to think like Abed.

Abed handed her a brand new, plush backpack. Annie's eyes opened wide with lust. She grabbed the backpack and ran her hands over it. There were like a zillion zippers.

"You like it?"

"Are you kidding, Abed? I love it! Thank you!"

"Great. I thought you would."

Annie paused and looked at him with suspicion. "Wait…you're not just giving this to me. That's not how this works."

Abed nodded. "You catch on quick, kid."

Annie sighed. "What do I have to do?"

"Well, it's not so much what _you_ have to do. It's Sophie. Do you think you can convince her to help us?"

She arched her brows. "Are you serious, Abed? Why do you need Sophie?"

"Well, she's an obvious choice, Annie. You've said yourself that you're very careful with what kinds of foods she's allowed to eat. I would imagine you don't allow her to eat fried foods."

"She has two teeth, Abed. And you're right, even if she had more teeth I wouldn't let her eat… Oh no."

Abed nodded. "Let me explain my plan." He began whispering in her ear.

Annie's eyes widened. "Really, Abed? You don't think this is strange, even for you?"

"Look, Annie, we need to get the chicken fingers out of here somehow, and she's the only one no one will suspect."

"But my baby will smell like chicken…."

"Annie, think carefully. Would that be such a bad thing?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff sat down next to Shirley in the study room. Shirley looked at him with a cautious expression. "You're not supposed to sit there. That's An-nie's seat."

Jeff leaned back and crossed his arms. "Whatever, Shirley. I can sit wherever I want. Especially since the study group isn't meeting today. You know…cause you all are busy smuggling chicken fingers."

"Jeffrey!" She lowered her voice to a whisper, "You have to watch your voice."

"I can say what I want, Shirley."

"I don't have time to talk to you. I'm here trying to get some work done."

"In between smuggling?"

"Jeffrey!"

"What's he offering you anyway? You still on with dreadlocks guy?"

Shirley preened herself. "His name is Dennis."

Jeff raised his eyebrows.

Her face fell. "I know I was a little disappointed too."

He sighed. "Shirley, can we just talk for a minute, you know, like friends? We are still friends, right?"

Her expression softened. "Yes, of course. What is it?"

Jeff uncrossed his arms and leaned forward. "I'm concerned, Shirley. For all of you. Abed's getting a swelled head. And he can't possibly keep giving you guys all those perks. And now I notice he's using Sophie. This has to stop. Talk some sense into him. Use your overbearing maternal ways, okay?"

Shirley huffed. "I don't see any problem, Jeffrey. And if you're concerned about any potential involvement of Sophie, which I am not admitting to in any way mind you, then I suggest you take that up with her mother."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "She's not speaking to me. She says I was mean to Abed."

"Well that's not my problem, is it? Maybe you should make up with Abed then."

"Whatever."

"Well then don't concern yourself with what any of us do. Or the perks. And people like to give babies gifts anyway, so again nothing points to Sophie's involvement in anything…."

Jeff glared at her. "Wait. What did he give Sophie?"

Shirley looked slightly panicked. "Nothing. I know nothing."

Jeff pursed his lips. "Oh really? You know I'll find out anyway. Tell me, Shirley."

Shirley stared him down. "I have nothing to say."

Jeff continued to look at her without blinking. She didn't budge.

"That's it!" He stormed off.

He found Annie in the student lounge sitting next to Troy who was oohing and ahhing over Sophie. Annie was reading through her women's studies textbook while taking notes in her new notebook.

"You are the cutest baby ever! You are amazing!" Troy was making faces at the baby as he stood her on his lap.

Sophie giggled.

Jeff ran over and grabbed Annie's purple pen.

"Hey! Jeff, give that back to me!" Annie jumped to her feet.

"Not until we have a little chat." He held the pen out of her reach.

She swatted for it and seemed extremely short in this moment. Jeff would have been tempted to laugh if he didn't feel the stakes were so high. This was crime, dammit. And a juvenile was involved. This was serious.

"Knock it off, Jeff. Give Annie back her pen!" Troy affected a menacing stare toward Jeff.

Jeff kept his eyes on Annie as he replied, "Oh, really, Troy? What are you going to do?"

"You're lucky I'm holding a baby, Jeff."

Jeff continued to hold the pen as he kept his eyes fixed on Annie, who was standing there with her hands on her hips and glowering at him. "Or what, Troy?"

Troy squinted his eyes as he glanced between Jeff and Annie. He shrugged. "Or nothing, probably. Hey, Jeff we miss you."

Annie slapped Jeff on his arm. "Stop it right now! What do you want?"

Jeff smiled at her before quickly recovering his somber expression. Suddenly he spied something out of the corner of his eye. He turned slightly and noticed a stuffed bear on the couch. It was large and fluffy. And extremely plush. "Hey, wait…what's that? That's not her bear."

Annie replied nonchalantly as she examined her fingernails. "Oh that? Abed gave it to her."

Jeff pursed his lips. "What the hell, Annie! There's nothing wrong with her normal bear! Why does she need another one? You know she likes the one I gave her!"

Troy's eyes shot up. "Dude, you gave her that? How come I didn't know that?"

Jeff ignored Troy. "Give it back to Abed, Annie."

Annie crossed her arms. "I will not."

"I bet she doesn't even like it anyway."

Annie put her hands on her hips and raised her head up confidently. "Stay out of this, Jeff. If you're not going to play, don't interfere."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff knew it would all come crashing down. He couldn't help if he took spiteful glee in the whole fiasco. Abed went mad. And people were punished.

Serves them right.

He felt a little bad for Sophie, though. Poor kid didn't really consent to any of it. He tried to stop it, but what could he do? He would have enlisted Vaughn's help but he knew that would be a suicide mission. He needed to throw out a $200 shirt for god's sake. Best to avoid him.

The whole study group minus Abed stood in the doorway of the study room. Annie was tearful as she hugged Jeff tightly. He brushed her hair, gave her a kiss on the top of her head, and looked on in horror at the display in front of them. There was Sophie's new bear hanging by a noose from the ceiling in the middle of the room.

"Jeff! How could he do such a thing? Oh my god, at least Sophie's not here now to see this." Annie continued bawling.

"It'll be okay, Annie. We'll cut him down. Maybe it's not too late…" He held her even tighter.

Later on when he regained his senses Jeff considered that at least Abed hadn't cut off the bear's head and put it in Sophie's crib. That would have been over the line. Not that this wasn't twisted enough as it was.

He took some satisfaction in Annie later throwing the bear in Abed's face.

And turns out Sophie preferred his bear anyway. Take that, weirdo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie and Jeff sat at the study table before anyone else arrived.

Annie glanced over at him tentatively. "So you guys made up?"

"Yes, Annie. Abed and I worked it all out. He's done with the chicken fingers business and we're cool again. Or as he would say, Cool Cool Cool."

She smiled. "I guess that's good, right?"

Jeff tapped his pencil on the table. "Yeah. And we had a decent talk, too. He said some things that actually made sense. He gave me some advice."

Annie arched her brows. "Really? About what?"

Jeff looked down as he rolled his pencil. "It doesn't matter. He suggested something I'm probably going to go ahead and do. It'll be good for me."

"Oh."

Jeff paused and looked up. "So yes, Abed and I are cool. And now things can hopefully go back to our version of normal."

Annie laughed. "So we should probably all just forget this whole thing happened."

He nodded. "I think that might be best."

Annie fidgeted with her folder. She looked up through her eyelashes. "Can I ask you a question, Jeff?"

He widened his eyes slightly and watched her eyelashes flutter. "Sure."

"Why is your Facebook picture a landscape? I took a look and it really doesn't suit you."

Jeff smirked. "Hey, I thought you were off social media."

"I came back into the daylight, Jeff. I sent you a friend request." She started playing with her hair.

Jeff smiled and looked at her directly. He lowered his voice. "Well if you're nice to me maybe I'll accept."

Troy strolled in and sat down. He looked between Jeff and Annie. "Oh, sorry…. Didn't mean to interrupt anything."

The both turned to look at him and uttered "What?" in unison.

Troy looked at Annie and asked nonchalantly, "Hey, Annie, how's Sophie's bear?"

Annie flushed. "Oh, um, which one? I gave the new one back to Abed."

Troy nodded and muttered under his breath, " _Chaste New Year's kiss_ , my ass."

"What did you just say, Troy?"

"Nothing, Jeff."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vaughn, look. You are going to have to stop following me around. If you want to talk to me, just come up and say so."

"Well, Jeff, you aren't always an easy guy to pin down. In between all your study group capers I can't keep up."

Jeff turned to face Vaughn. "What is it now?"

"You don't listen. I thought we had an understanding, man."

"I think that went out the window when you destroyed my $200 designer shirt. Not that I should expect you to understand the meaning of a shirt, given that you don't seem to own any."

"$200 man? Wow. You _are_ a douche."

"Bite me."

Vaughn kicked a bottle on the ground. "Man, I told you to back off. I don't think I was being unreasonable."

"Aren't you worried about hurting your precious little hacky sack toes by kicking things, Vaughn?"

"Dude, it's either that or I punch you. In your smug face. Which I don't want to do, man."

Jeff sneered. "I thought you got out your rage in song. Aren't you a lover more than a fighter?"

Vaughn shook his head. "Man, I could write a song about you. It would not be kind. You know I can do it."

Jeff took off his sunglasses and began polishing them. "Oh you mean like you did to Britta? I still can't figure out how Annie overlooked that by the way. When I asked her about it she gave me the impression that you were remorseful. But I've never really seen any indication of that."

"That was a different time, man. And I realize now I was not the best to Britta. Cause who I really should have gone after was _you._ You're the one who's always screwing everything up. Like you screwed up your relationship with that professor babe. And you could get any girl on campus. But no, you have to go after mine."

Jeff put his sunglasses back on. "That's ridiculous. I'm not going after her. We're friends. So yes, I'm going to be around her, but that's it."

"Not from what I've heard."

"Oh really? What did you hear?"

"I have my sources. Dude, all I ask is that you at the very least not comfort my girlfriend when she's upset. Let someone else do it, man. Or call me or something."

"Seriously?"

"Dude, work with me here. I'm really trying not to write a song about you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dorie carried a box and ascended the steps to Annie's apartment. She had to admit that while this place was a bit sketchy at least that Thanos seemed like a nice boy. He had even offered to keep an eye on her car for her. But she refused that. He must have better things to do, right?

Dorie reached the hallway. She stopped suddenly as she realized what she was witnessing.

Annie and a shirtless man were standing in the doorway of the apartment. Dorie was attempting to identify the name of the odor. What was that? Was it some sort of cologne? It was on the tip of her tongue. She'd think of it in a minute. The man was saying something to Annie in a low voice.

She approached. "Ahem. Annie?"

"Oh, hi Dorie!" Annie broke away from the man and blushed. The man didn't seem to register the interruption much at all and continued to look at Annie in a dreamy fashion.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I didn't know where to go…."

"Oh, it's okay. Dorie, this is Vaughn, Vaughn, this is Dorie, Jeff's mom."

Vaughn appeared to become aware of Dorie's presence and turned to her. "Oh, wow, Mrs. Winger! Hey! Good afternoon! Hello! It's really nice to meet you. I've heard good things."

Dorie smiled. "So you're Vaughn. I've heard a lot about you from Annie."

Vaughn smiled lazily. "Yeah, Mountainflower's the best."

"I'm sorry dear?"

Annie appeared flustered. "Oh, Dorie, never mind. Vaughn, I'll see you later, okay? Dorie and I were going to go through some stuff her neighbor is giving Sophie."

Vaughn nodded slowly. "Oh, that's cool, Mountainflower. I know Baby Mountainflower needs some new threads."

Dorie's eyes widened. She looked down and saw Vaughn wasn't wearing any shoes. His feet looked dirty. Well they _must_ be.

Annie smiled. "Okay, Vaughn. See you later."

"Lates, byes, chaos. It was nice to meet you, Jeff's mom."

Vaughn gave Annie a quick kiss and sauntered off down the hallway.

"Hey, Dorie, sorry about that. Please come in."

Dorie and Annie went into the apartment. Dorie placed the box down on the coffee table. _Patchouli. That was it._

Annie began straightening pillows on the couch. "Sophie's taking a nap. Poor baby wore herself out earlier. She was crawling around and pulling up on the coffee table. It was so cute! But she's getting around now so quickly! I seriously have to do more baby proofing around here. I mean I have all the outlets plugged but still…"

"So that was the infamous Vaughn." Dorie was smirking as she sat down.

"Yes, Dorie. And before you say anything, he hardly ever wears a shirt. He walks around like that most of the time." Annie paused and thought for a moment. "Well, except in winter. And if he's out on a cold night…."

Dorie waved her hand dismissively and shook her head. "Dear, it's okay. Obviously, if I had come a few minutes sooner I would have been interrupting something…."

"Dorie! Uh, no!" Annie blushed.

Dorie shrugged. "It's fine, dear. Why would I care? Good for you."

"Oh, uh, thanks."

Dorie turned to glance around the room as she changed the subject. "You have a nice place."

Annie fidgeted with the pillows some more as she sat down. "I know it's not much, but it's what I could get without a decent credit history. I've tried to give it some flair."

Dorie looked around and nodded. "It's really cozy, dear. I can tell you've done a lot with the place."

Annie looked at Dorie nervously. "Aren't you going to say something about it being over a sex shop?"

Dorie put her hand over her mouth and stifled a laugh. "Oh, no. That's fine. Doesn't bother me." She paused as she composed herself. "But are you two safe here?"

"I have an arrangement with the owner and his nephew. They've actually been really helpful. So, yes, I do feel safe here. I just try not to be out at night." Annie shrugged.

"Well, I guess it's just for a little while. One day you'll find something safer."

"That's the plan. I'll have to see how Sophie's father does with his child support payments. I don't want to count on that in my budget for now. He's still looking for permanent work. Or to figure out his schooling. Or whatever it is he's going to do. I don't know." She sighed.

"That makes sense, dear." Dorie began opening the box.

Annie watched her and then blurted out, "Did I tell you he's MIA? Again."

Dorie stopped and looked at her. "What happened?"

Annie sighed. "Oh nothing. I was just firm with him about something and he didn't want to hear it. So he's pulled another vanishing act. I don't know. I'm sure he'll turn up again when he's done pouting."

Dorie shook her head. "I'm sorry, Annie. You don't deserve this."

"Yeah, well, I guess that's how it is. Maybe one day he'll grow up. I hope so, for Sophie's sake."

Dorie nodded. "Maybe, dear. And if not you'll be okay. You need any help, you know you can always ask me. Anything."

Annie smiled weakly. "Thanks, Dorie."

Dorie took a breath. "Um, Annie, speaking of men, this Vaughn…."

"Yes?"

"How's he with Sophie?"

Annie shrugged. "He's fine."

"Fine?"

Annie began to examine a mark on one of the pillows. She frowned. "Well, he tries you know. I think he genuinely wants to help me with her. But he's a little clueless and doesn't seem to understand that things aren't really simple with her."

"What do you mean?"

"Like he thinks she can just go to his concerts and he doesn't seem to get that she needs to be watched pretty carefully when she's exploring. And that she has to eat at certain times. You know, the importance of sticking to a routine with her. Stuff like that."

"Hm."

Annie shrugged. "But he and I are figuring it out. I just have to keep an eye out more when he's with her. I mean I won't leave him with her or anything at this point. But I think he'll learn. And he's good for me. And like I said he doesn't mind having Sophie around."

Dorie let out a long sigh. "I see."

"What?"

Dorie shook her head. "Look Annie, Vaughn might be a decent guy for another girl, but I think you should hold out for someone a little more responsible. Someone who wears shoes. Especially since her father is kind of an ass."

"Dorie!"

"I've been through it, dear. And sometimes having relationships with men who are fun makes sense in the moment but really you need to think about your child here. Sure, she's young enough now it probably doesn't really matter but soon she's going to become a lot more aware. It'll stun you how quickly that happens. And she'll begin to form attachments. And you want someone who's going to be consistently around and good to her."

Annie sighed in frustration. "Fine, Dorie, I understand your point. Vaughn is good to her you know. I'm not sure yet about the consistent part. He didn't have much of that himself growing up from anyone really. So I'm not sure if he knows how to do it. But I'm not going to over think it right now."

"Okay."

"And who knows how long our relationship will last anyway? I mean I hope things keep going well, but it's not like I'm counting on him to be her stepfather or anything like that."

"Even so, dear. He'll have an influence on her. And she'll learn things, inadvertently even."

"Look, I know that. But he's fine with her."

Dorie smiled slightly. "I'm sorry for saying all this, Annie, but I'd regret it if I kept my mouth shut."

"It's okay, Dorie. I know you mean well."

Dorie nodded. "I just don't want you to make the same mistakes I made. I got involved with too many men who were not good for Jeffrey. His father was bad enough. I know I've damaged him."

Annie softened and rubbed Dorie's shoulder. "Dorie, Jeff's fine. He turned out to be a great guy."

"You and I both know that's not the complete truth, dear. We had a talk recently, and it's really hitting me. I love my son but he's incapable of being actually emotionally close to anyone. And I know why that is."

"Dorie…"

"He feels he always has to protect himself. I should have protected him better."

Annie felt her own tears coming up as she watched Dorie's face. "He's not always like that, you know. He's actually been incredibly kind to me. And Sophie's his number one fan. Her face lights up when she sees him. He's really great with her."

"Well, that's good to hear."

Annie continued, "I think when he's feeling raw he closes off. And with everything that happened in this past year, he's felt really ashamed. So I think that's all you've been seeing lately from him. He's different when I've been with him alone. Well, at least when he's not caught up in some ridiculous nonsense."

Dorie nodded slightly. "I'm actually relieved to hear that, dear. I just wish he could be more like that around me. He used to be, you know. And well, I guess I saw a glimpse of that when we talked. He didn't open up much to me, but it was a start."

Annie smiled sadly.

Dorie continued. "But now that I know what kind of lies he's been telling me and everyone else, I realize how damaged he must be. While I adore my son I know I've likely built up his ego to an unhealthy degree over the years in a misguided attempt to make up for him not having a decent father figure."

"Dorie, I'm sure that's not…"

"You know it's true. And so I've been trying not to do that anymore. I really let him have it at Thanksgiving. I was so bitterly disappointed. At first I thought he was joking."

"I know that must have been hard to hear…"

"Of course it's all my fault. How could I have let him feel that he needed to tell all those lies? I would have been fine with him doing whatever he needed to do. He didn't have to be a lawyer. I just wanted him to be happy."

Annie took Dorie's hand. "For what it's worth Dorie, I think he is learning how to be happy. He had a real relationship with Michelle, you know? I know it didn't work out but he seemed happy for a little while."

Dorie sighed. "Oh, Michelle? Right. He never even introduced me or mentioned her until I called him out on it after it was all over. But I heard all about her from Ian. And snippets from you but you're much more discreet. Now Ian's take on the whole situation was that Jeff wasn't really that into Michelle. He could see the dumping happening a long way off…."

"I don't think that's fair, Dorie. Jeff really liked Michelle. He was devastated when she broke up with him. And he said there was no warning."

Dorie patted Annie's hand as she looked up. "Devastated? Come on, dear. We know it was a huge blow to his ego and that's all. Ian's under the impression that he was preoccupied during the whole relationship. And you'd know more about that than I would."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"He's fixated on you, dear. And I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not…. For you."

Annie startled. "What do you mean?"

"While I love my son, I am no longer under any illusion regarding his ability to mess things up, especially I'm sure with women. And I don't want that for you and you don't deserve that."

Annie pulled away. "Dorie, I don't know how many times I can say this. Jeff and I are friends. I'm with Vaughn. And I'm sure Jeff will be dating someone else soon any day now."

Dorie smiled slightly. "I'm sure you think that, dear. And I get it, I do. You two probably are good as friends." She looked at Annie intently. "But he needs to seriously examine himself before there can be anything else."

Annie bit her lip. "Dorie, there isn't going to be a _me-and-Jeff_."

"But isn't there already, dear?"

Silence.

Dorie smiled and turned her head away. "I thought I heard something. Where's that adorable child of yours? Let's go see if she's up and wants to play with grandma Dorie."

xxxxxxx

A/N: Next chapter: Paintball


	21. Paintball

**Chapter 21: Paintball**

Summary: Jeff makes a decision.

A/N: I'm so sorry. But we had to go there. It will all be worth it, right? Right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Jeff, what are you up to?"

Jeff slowed his pace as he walked through the quad. "Oh, hi Britta. Not much. Now that I've finished washing all the food out of my clothes I finally have some time to chill in between exams."

Britta stuck out her tongue. "You can't blame me for all of that you know. You were pretty immature about the whole thing."

"Look Britta, maybe we both were a bit immature." He added with feigned gravitas, "But at least we survived. That's absolutely the most important thing."

Britta broke out in a grin. "And we did show those high school jerkwads who's boss, didn't we?"

Jeff laughed. "Yeah, that was gratifying."

"As was banging that kid's mom?"

Jeff stopped and turned to face her. "Hey, that sounds suspiciously judgmental. I wouldn't expect that from you of all people."

"Really, I don't care. Do whatever and _whomever_ you want."

Jeff pulled down his sunglasses and looked at her. "Britta, Britta, Britta. Now _really_. We all know you want a piece of this." He gestured with his hands over his torso.

Britta smirked and eyed him up and down. "I see. You are _something_ you know."

He shrugged as he replaced his sunglasses. "What can I say? I try, Britta. I really try not to be as awesome as I am. But it's a struggle."

Britta rolled her eyes. "Okay…just when I was beginning to like you more. You had to ruin it."

He nudged her. "Oh you still like me."

"Maybe. But you're still a pig."

He smiled at her mischievously. "Wanna go get wasted?"

"Hell yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where did you find this place, anyway?"

"You mean you don't like the Dirty Cowgirl, Britta?"

Jeff and Britta were sitting at the bar. There were only a handful of other customers in the establishment, as it was two in the afternoon.

Britta remarked sarcastically, "Well it does seem to be a classy joint."

"Ian Duncan took me here a few times. It's fairly close to campus."

"Yeah, this place has Professor Duncan written all over it." She scanned the room, noticing the peeling wallpaper and tattered booths.

"Have another, Britta. You're boring." Jeff waved the bartender over.

Britta scoffed. "Just because you passed nutritional science doesn't mean you suddenly know everything. You don't know _me_ that well at all."

Jeff sighed. "Yeah, I know. Why is that?"

"Because you're a pig."

Jeff smirked. "Okay… besides that? I think if anything I've toned it down lately, Britta. Which makes me realize you've been a lot friendlier to me, like actually nicer to me over the past couple weeks. Well, maybe ever since Michelle and I broke up. Nicer to me except when we're in study group in which case you're calling me a pig on a much more regular basis."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Jeff nudged her with his foot. "You like me. Admit it. We're friends."

Britta smiled. "Okay, fine. You're growing on me. Is that enough for you?" She tossed back the rest of her drink.

"I know I'm awesome and everything, but why the change of heart?" Jeff motioned over to the bartender once again.

Britta sighed. "Well, Annie said some nice things about you. She said you're actually a good person. Or whatever."

Jeff fidgeted with his glass. "Oh?"

"Yeah. I know. I was as shocked as you are."

"In what context was this conversation?"

Britta paused for a moment. "She said you helped her get a lawyer to deal with her ex. She seemed really grateful."

Jeff tapped his glass. "What can I say? She needed some help."

Britta turned to face him more. "Sounds like it. She told me a little bit about the jerk. And how he's been coming around and then like disappearing and then coming back or something. And all the other stuff. God, what assholes there are out there who just think a woman is going to jump and before they ask how high…"

He placed his hand on her arm. "Wait… ignoring for a sec how you just messed up that saying….what other stuff?"

"You know…the please take me back, I love you so much, blah blah blah." Britta pulled away from him and mimicked sticking her finger down her throat. She affected a gagging sound.

Jeff sat up straighter and frowned. "Really?"

Britta nodded. "Yup. She came to me for advice."

"Wait…. so is she considering getting back together with him?"

Britta paled. "Whoops. I was supposed to keep this confidential. Dammit. I hate these girl talk rules. Oh god." She leaned over the bar and banged her forehead slightly against it.

Jeff pulled her back up. "Britta, it's okay. Just tell me the rest."

"I can't Jeff. God, I'm such a bad friend. Please, please, please don't tell Annie I said anything about this. She'll kill me."

"Since you've told me half of it, Britta, there is no harm in telling me the rest. And I promise I won't tell Annie you told me any of it, okay? It'll just be between you and me."

She narrowed her eyes. "Hey, why do you want to know anyway?"

"Someone has to stop her from taking the douchebag back, Britta. Please tell me you told her not to."

"Well, yeah of course. He sounds like a real prize. And don't worry, Jeff, I think she got it. She told me I made sense."

He looked up at the ceiling. "Thank God."

"Yeah, and I told her just because she wanted to take him back doesn't mean she should…."

"She _wants_ to take him back?" Jeff's stomach sank.

Britta shrugged. "Sure. He's got some sort of power over her or something. You know every girl has that guy, Jeff. That guy they can't say no to. I've got a guy like that but it's been awhile since I've seen him so avoidance is the best strategy. But obviously Annie can't avoid this guy with Sophie in the picture. So I told her she just needs to not listen to the part of her that wants to do something stupid."

Jeff looked at Britta with newfound admiration. "That's actually good advice, Britta."

"Thanks. Don't sound so surprised. "

"Sorry, I'm not surprised. If anyone can talk some sense into Annie regarding resisting jerks I'm sure it would be you, Britta. You resist _me_ so well. So I fully trust your abilities in this area." He raised his glass.

"Ha ha."

"It's true. Somehow you've been able to resist my moves."

"I'm sure you have better moves. Or at least I hope you do."

He grinned. "You'll have to catch me on a different day. Maybe after dark sometime…"

"Hey, to deliberately change the subject, I notice you're not a fan of either of Annie's guys are you?"

Jeff scowled. "Why do you have to bring up that dirty hippie? I was trying to enjoy myself, Britta."

"I saw you guys chatting a little while ago, over near one of the benches. Did he _throw_ something at you?" Britta stifled a laugh.

"I don't want to talk about it."

She started spinning around on the barstool. "And then a couple weeks ago the two of you looked like you were discussing something pretty serious."

"Knock it off, Britta."

She stopped spinning. "What? I really don't know what you guys were talking about, Jeff. But I can guess."

"He's just a paranoid douche."

"Right. You know, Jeff, you are a little too close to Annie sometimes. I mean I know there's nothing really going on between the two of you cause that would be ridiculous. She has a baby and I can't see Jeff Winger of all people getting involved with that. But I can see from Vaughn's point of view why it would upset him. He wears his heart on his sleeve and he's hated you ever since you mocked his poem. You know the one I showed you _in confidence_."

Jeff winced. "I said I was sorry, Britta. And look, I really don't understand how you can even defend the hippie. He treated you like crap. You and I both know he has a nasty side. And one day that will come out with Annie. _That's_ why I hate him."

Britta nodded. "Maybe. I dunno. I think he was really hurt by us mocking his poem. He spilled his heart out you know. And then I unintentionally crushed it."

"Even so, Britta. He had a choice on how to respond to it. And he chose the most juvenile way possible. That's not a good sign. The guy has anger issues."

"I hope you're wrong about that, Jeff. I really do. But you know it's not a good strategy to just tell Annie to stay away from him. She has to figure out he's bad news for herself."

Jeff sighed. "God, I know that. I just hope the damage isn't too bad. So I haven't tried to talk her out of it Britta. Be proud of me on that front."

She smiled. "I am. Good job, Jeff."

He rolled his eyes.

Britta added, "And I'm not so sure Vaughn and Annie are a bad match. I mean, he's a romantic sap and we all know Annie is too. She's careful how she talks to me about him of course after everything, but I've overheard her telling Shirley how he gets her flowers all the time and stuff like that. She loves it."

Jeff nodded. "Yeah, I can see her eating all that crap up."

"And you know Annie sees the good in everyone. And I wonder if she brings out the good in other people just by doing that. Maybe Vaughn is better with her than he was with me. I was always annoyed by his clinginess. But Annie probably finds it sweet."

"He still has issues, Britta."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just saying there's more than one way to look at this, Jeff. And we don't know what will happen. And well, Annie's made her choice. So again, whatever he's been saying to you…"

"Look, Britta. I don't think Annie and I are too close at all. Which is what I was trying to explain to him. He has no reason to be upset."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, he's just mad because you're so decent to her. He thinks you're an ass just like you think he's an ass so of course he assumes you have an ulterior motive if you help her out."

"Now it's my turn to be indignant, Britta. Don't act so surprised. I can be decent."

"Sure. And I know there's nothing going on between you guys. I mean otherwise Annie wouldn't have told me to…" She stopped and widened her eyes.

"Told you to do what?"

Britta swatted the air and shook her head. "Um. Never mind. I don't know what I'm talking about. I'm drunk. Don't listen to me."

Jeff turned to face her more directly. "Oh, I think I should listen to you _even more_ when you're drunk. You can't stop there, Britta. What did Annie tell you to do?"

Britta laughed nervously. "She told me to sleep with you." She smacked her hand over her mouth and continued to laugh.

Jeff was silent.

"Jeff? Oh come on! I'm not going to, obviously. It's funny, right? She told me since I didn't have any responsibilities I should have a fling with you. She said she thought you'd want to. Or something."

"What?"

"Well you have to admit that doesn't come out of thin air, Jeff. You have been trying to get me to sleep with you."

Jeff nodded slowly. "Let's get another round."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Britta sat down on the couches in the study room. She took out her women's studies textbook and opened it up to a random page _. Okay Perry, time to study_. She scowled.

Troy suddenly landed next to her and grinned. "Hey Britta, whatcha doin'?"

Britta continued to pinch her face in frustration. "Studying for my women's history final. But hmm… I can't remember what this exam covers. And I'd ask Annie but she's at work."

Troy continued to smile as he gazed off into the distance. "Yeah, I'm hoping to take a women's studies class next semester. There are a lot of chicks in those classes."

Britta smiled and shook her head playfully. "Oh, I'm sure you'll do great, Troy. Maybe you'll even learn a thing or two about women."

Troy shrugged. "Yeah, I can't really figure them out. Like so many girls follow me around, Britta. It's really weird. I tried to talk to Jeff about it once but he wasn't really listening. And the girls don't follow him around. They more just stare at him from far away."

Britta snorted. "That sounds about right."

"Yeah, the only girls he seems to actually talk to on a regular basis are you, Annie, and Shirley. Well, and Professor Slater, but alas, that is no more." Troy placed his hand over his chest solemnly.

Britta laughed. "True. And Slater was the only romantic type thing, Troy. My guess is he engages in random hookups mostly off campus. I suppose the girls at Greendale are intimidated by him or something. And the rest of us are just friends with him because of the study group. So that doesn't really count."

Troy paused. "Well, but then there's Annie. That counts, right?"

Britta put down her textbook. "What are you talking about?"

Troy lowered his voice to an almost whisper. "You know, the whole Annie-and-Jeff thing. I can't figure those two out sometimes. I figure they must have had some sort of falling out or something but then I don't know…it's so confusing, Britta. It's wrinkling my brain."

"What do you mean, they must have had a falling out?"

He shrugged. "Cause they started seeing other people. You know, after whatever they were doing last semester."

Britta narrowed her eyes and lowered her voice. "What were they doing last semester?"

Troy tensed. "I'm not really sure. Something."

She arched her brows. "Troy… Tell me."

He turned away. "I can't. I'm sorry. My head hurts so much over this, Britta. Jeff swore me to secrecy. And I couldn't even tell Abed. Do you know what that's done to our intimacy, Britta? I swear Abed knows I'm keeping something from him." Troy started rocking back and forth.

Britta rubbed his back. "Troy, look it's okay. I know keeping secrets is really stressful."

"I can't tell anyone, Britta. Jeff's got dirt on me. He'll ruin me."

Britta pulled in Troy and rested his head on her shoulder. "It's okay, Troy. You can tell me…I won't tell anyone."

"Well, I don't really know anything exactly. It was kind of ambiguous, and Jeff denied anything was going on."

She relaxed a little. "He did?"

"Yeah, but I have my suspicions. I'd still rather not say exactly what happened, you know, Jeff and all." Troy sat up and bit his knuckle in frustration as he continued, "I don't like it, Britta. Annie's like a sister to me. And Jeff just spits women out left and right. He reminds me of those jerky jocks in high school. Always posturing and shit."

Britta stared at Troy in confusion. "Troy, I still don't understand what you're talking about with Jeff and Annie…"

Troy continued, "And Vaughn knows, Britta. And Jeff just keeps doing whatever he's doing. And look, I know you don't like Vaughn and I get it, but Jeff doesn't show any respect. And you know Annie deserves to be respected."

She eyed him curiously. "I guess I didn't realize you liked Annie so much, Troy."

He nodded emphatically. "I feel bad about the way I treated her in high school. She's a nice person, Britta. And I saw some things at Riverside and didn't figure it all out until I met up with her here. She had a dude taking advantage of her back then and that's how Sophie got here. I mean Sophie is sooo cute, but maybe if I had said something back then…." He started sniffling.

"Troy, you didn't do anything wrong. And look, Annie's okay. She's strong."

Troy continued sniffling. "Thanks, Britta. I just want to keep Jeff away from her."

"Just tell me what happened."

"I can't."

Britta paused. "Fine. I understand. But it could have been _nothing_?"

Troy sighed. "I don't know. Jeff was really threatening with me, Britta. He blackmailed me. And I've seen them be all flirty with each other since then. And Annie's boyfriend is _definitely_ not happy about it. So I dunno."

Britta frowned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Greendale Community College's Spring Fling rolled around and with it came a game of Paintball Assassin.

Jeff rolled his eyes as the Dean made the announcement to the group. "Well this sounds like an excellent use of my time. I'm going to head to my car and take a nap."

The other study group members verbally expressed their disappointment and annoyance with him as he left. Annie grabbed her backpack and scooted out of the room. She hurried to catch up to him.

"Hey, Jeff, why are you being so grumpy?"

Jeff stopped and turned to face her. "It's a paintball game, Annie. We are not children. I say that with full awareness of how this place usually functions. But this is too much."

"I think it'll be fun."

Jeff remarked with an edge in his voice, "Well, then you should feel free to participate."

Annie looked at him with concern. "Jeff, is everything okay? You seem really irritable."

He sighed. "Nothing, Annie. I think I do just need a nap. Sophie and I are similar that way. We both do way better after we've caught some zzs."

"I see."

"Catch you later." He walked off.

As he approached his car, he realized in his haste to leave he forgot his phone in the study room. Dammit. _Well, that would not do at all_. He turned around and began the walk back. As he approached the library building he heard Annie's voice.

"What do you mean you don't want to play, Vaughn? Come on…. we could team up! It'll be fun."

 _Hmm…they must be behind one of these pillars or something._ Jeff stopped to listen.

"Hey babe, no worries. You should go have fun. I really need to practice some of my hacky moves. Me and Dale are working on a new defensive play."

"Fine."

"Hey, don't pout, Mountainflower. You should totally have a blast and you can tell me all about it later. Paintball's just not my thing."

"Okay."

"You know what _is_ my thing?"

"No, really? What?" Annie's voice went up in a flirtatious tone.

"You are. I love you, Mountainflower."

"I love you too."

Jeff felt the bile coming up his throat. He jogged back to his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff wasn't sure how he willed himself to sleep. He wanted to shut out the entire world. Why was this even bothering him, anyway? He should have known the _I-love-yous_ had probably been exchanged by now. Annie and the hippie had been dating since almost the beginning of the semester. And he did write her love songs. Jeff realized he had been discounting a lot of that as hippie nonsense. But if he stopped to think it all made sense.

Jeff threw himself against the backseat and buried his face into the leather interior. _And Annie told Britta to sleep with him._ What the hell? Why would she do something like that? Who did she think she was? Sweet Annie who had been so kind and encouraging, with whom he had shared some confidences, and who had kissed him on two occasions. The Annie whom he suspected had been hurt by him deciding to date Michelle.

He paused in his ruminations. The Annie who had chased and tried to pepper spray him. Who had physically assaulted him. Who had been trying to put some distance between them. Who had declared her love for a stupid hippie. Now she wanted him to sleep with their mutual friend.

Abed pointed out Annie had terrible taste in men. See, she had too many jerks in her life already. And she knows he's one of them. And it seems as if she's picked the jerk she's going to stick with for now. The stinky hippie.

Jeff groaned again as he finally stirred from his restless sleep. A few moments later he awoke to a dystopian world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The study group eventually forged an alliance. They were able to eliminate quite a few of their obnoxious classmates before Annie was taken out by the Glee club. Jeff fired back at the trees and was delighted to see several Glee club members drop to the ground. He turned to see Annie smile at him softly, shrug her shoulders, and then get up to walk off to the lawn. He spied Vaughn approach her with laughter and pull Annie into an embrace. And then the Frenching started. Jeff cringed as he turned away.

Britta glanced over to Annie and Vaughn and then back to Jeff. "Hey, Jeff, look….."

"Get down, Britta!" Jeff flung himself over her as he blasted another student who had been aiming at her from the side.

"Pop pop" was the weak utterance.

"Everyone, fall back!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually Jeff and Britta were the last ones left. Or as far as they knew. They hadn't heard from anyone in a little while. They were holed up in the study room. Jeff took off his shirt to allow Britta to tend to his wound. He figured the least he could do was indulge her wounded soldier fantasy. _Gotta help the ladies, right?_

Britta placed the bandages over the wound. "You're right you know. I am a phony. I try to act compassionate because I'm afraid that I'm not."

Jeff sighed. "Oh please, I invented phony. You care about people. I accuse you of faking to convince myself I'm not such a jerk."

"Jeff you help people more than I do and you don't even _want_ to. You're not a jerk you're fine. Especially now that I've repaired your overworked torso with my trembling feminine fingers."

"Nope, I'm a bonafide jerk is what. Trust me."

Britta looked at Jeff sheepishly. "Jeff, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You seemed upset earlier when Annie left the game and kissed Vaughn. Is everything okay?"

Jeff pursed his lips and took a deep breath. "Yeah, of course. I just think it's gross seeing them make out. And we lost a decent player, Britta. We could have used her in the game a little longer."

"You know what I mean. You can admit you have feelings for her."

"That's ridiculous." 

Britta glanced up at him as she pressed the tape over the bandage. She decided to take a risk. "Is it? I know you two had something going on for a little while there. And look, your relationship with Slater didn't work out. And I know that kind of sucks. And it must be painful to see Annie all happy with someone else."

"Britta, Annie and I never had anything going on. I don't know where you got that impression. Yes, we were closer last semester. I'll give you that. But we really were just friends."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You swear?"

"Absolutely."

She relaxed slightly. "Why not something else then?"

"Hm?"

"She's cute, Jeff. I don't know why then…"

He sighed. "She has a kid, Britta. We both know that would be a disaster. And she likes all that romance crap, which like you said at the bar makes her and Tiny Nipples the perfect match. So, yes, I'll admit Annie is very attractive. But she and I are _not_ compatible. And there are many other women I find attractive."

Britta was staring at Jeff's bare chest. _He may be a narcissistic ass at times but he was ripped. What would be the harm?_

She took a deep breath. "I see. Like what other women?"

Jeff glanced down at her cleavage. _This is what you've been waiting for all year, Winger. She's finally succumbing to your charms. You get to do it with the sexy blonde._

"I think we've been over this, Britta. I've been trying to get you to sleep with me since the first day of class. You're hot."

Britta blushed. "I know that, Jeff. Both parts."

He laughed. "And you know Abed was saying we needed to relieve what did he call it? Sexual tension? Something like that? Get it out of our systems? You know, for the good of the group."

She nodded. "Right. And Annie said.."

"I don't want to talk about Annie."

"Jeff…"

"Britta, we're much better suited. This is what people like us do." He started caressing her arm.

"I know. You're right." She shrugged.

"You know what? It would totally serve them right if we did it here in the study room."

Britta's eyes grew wide. "Oh my god could you imagine?"

He looked at her intently and bit his lip. "I can't stop imagining."

"Neither can I."

Britta and Jeff began kissing frantically and extremely awkwardly as they pulled at each other's clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Britta walked alongside Jeff toward the parking lot.

"Come on, Jeff, can we just forget about the whole thing?"

"Well, I'll try to forget about it, Britta, but I don't think you'll ever be able to."

"Shut up!"

"And remember, you sacrificed yourself, Britta. In order to help me win the game. You got it bad for me."

"I was just caught up in the moment. We were in a life or death situation!"

He rolled his eyes as he stopped in front of the Lexus. "It was paintball, Britta. Come on."

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?"

"Yes, it was impulsive. And stupid."

He shrugged and grinned. "True. But it was good, right?"

"Pig."

"Come on Britta, are you just mad I didn't give the priority registration to you? I did honor your wishes you know."

"Yeah, but how did Annie end up with it? We were talking about Shirley."

Jeff sighed. "Shirley decided Annie needed it more. Shirley has her sister helping her a lot and well, Annie lives alone."

She looked at him skeptically. "I still can't believe you listened to me and offered it to Shirley rather than taking it for yourself."

"Well, it just seemed like the decent thing to do. I don't really need to line up my classes all perfectly. Shirley and Annie both deserve it more."

"Seriously, Jeff? Are you turning into a softie?"

"You don't get to use that word after we did it on the table, Britta."

Britta smirked at Jeff and shook her head. "Pig."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are we here, Winger?"

Jeff scowled as he threw back his shot of whiskey. "Come on Ian, just do a couple with me, okay? I'm sure it'll be a real hardship for you."

"Not a problem, my friend." Ian tossed back a shot.

"Thank you."

Ian looked at Jeff curiously. "Is this how you celebrate winning paintball? I would have thought you'd be with Big Boobs."

Jeff glared at Ian. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know, because you won the priority registration. And rumor has it you gave it to her. So you both have something to celebrate."

Jeff sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Ian, I was just doing the right thing. You know, because Annie is a single mom and could really use the chance to strategically plan her classes."

"So it's an early Mother's Day present, is that right?"

He shrugged. "Sure. We can call it that. She deserves it."

"How is Annie celebrating her first Mother's Day, by they way?"

"How the hell would I know?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if she was going to join us on Sunday."

"No, of course she's not…wait…what do you mean _us_? Oh my god, Ian, you are not joining me and my mom for Mother's Day brunch!"

xxxxxxxx

A/N: The end of the semester rapidly approaches…


	22. Changtastic Developments

**Chapter 22: Changtastic Developments**

Summary: Annie rats out Chang, Vaughn gets more attached, and Jeff is troubled

xxxxxx

A/N: Thanks for putting up with paintball, dear readers. Now back to more Jeff-Annie

xxxxxx

Annie reflected on the events at the close of Spanish 102. She still shuddered thinking about how close the study group came to disbanding. Jeff would not have taken Spanish 103 with them and really, he started the whole study group and it wouldn't have been the same without him. And then the others had scoffed at taking Spanish 103 at 6am. Well, Annie had thought, what was the big deal? She was up before that every morning with a baby. What difference did it make if she and Sophie had to go to campus a little earlier than usual? But _no_ , everyone else was just lazy and not as committed as she was to keeping the group together. It had been disappointing.

And then the whole Chang scandal happened. No one seemed to understand why she came forward with Chang's deception, but how could she let him get away with being a fraud? It wouldn't have been right since other people work hard to succeed. And then Jeff freaked out and blamed _her_ for the damage _Chang_ inflicted on his precious Lexus. That was totally unfair. And she was also not in any way responsible for both of them being tasered by campus security.

Jeff had called out her 'Disney face' in front of the whole group. She paused as she considered the untapped potential of that face. She would need to remember it for future reference. Take that, Jeff Winger, for revealing your weakness. She bounced in her seat as she thought he'd be a little proud of her for being all lawyer-y in her observations.

But then Jeff had mounted a rescue mission to save her from the evil Chang. _Turns out she didn't need saving. She never does._ Why can't Jeff understand that already? But she had to admit to herself it was nice to know he really wasn't _that_ mad at her. He always overreacts. But he was a true friend.

And now they were all going to stay together and take anthropology in the fall. She smiled widely as she basked in the glory of victory.

Although no one seemed to really understand her, Annie had never felt so included and a part of something. A part of a group. And they were all willing to try to help her even if they were mad at her. It felt way better than family. Her wide smile dissipated somewhat and transformed into a solemn acknowledgement of friendship. This was certainly new territory for Annie Edison. But she felt ready for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie and Vaughn sat under a tree with a picnic blanket spread beneath them. Sophie was crawling on the cloth nearby.

"Hey Mountainflower, you know how that scout was coming by to watch our game?"

Annie turned to look at Vaughn. "Did you hear anything? Do you think they might want you to play for Denver? That would be a-ma-zing!" Annie clapped her hands.

Vaughn shrugged. "I don't know yet, babe, but word is dude was pretty impressed. And I told you I'm not sure if he was from Denver. We weren't supposed to know he was even there. But Dale told me he spotted a logo with a _D_ on his bag."

Annie beamed. "But that's a pretty good bet, right?"

"Maybe. And I might get a scholarship or something. That would be rad."

"Oooooh, that would be great! Then you wouldn't have to play as many gigs, right? You know the ones you only do to get more money?" Annie reached over and pulled Sophie back from the edge of the blanket. Sophie protested with a shriek and then stopped.

He smiled lazily and gazed off into the distance. "Yeah, I could spend more time with you and Baby Mountainflower. And play more for the love of the music, babe. But don't worry, I'd still bring in some cash."

Annie shushed Sophie and moved the picnic basket out of her reach as the baby went for it. "Why would I be worried about that?"

"I know you worry about money stuff. And you can't rely on Baby Mountainflower's daddy to help out too much. But you can count on me, babe."

Annie shifted uncomfortably. "It's okay, Vaughn, I don't want to rely on you for money. You know that. I'm fine. We can just enjoy each others' company."

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to let you know that as things move along I'm not going to be all irresponsible or anything like that. I know sometimes you think I don't think about this stuff, but I do."

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Maybe we could get a place together."

Annie stiffened. Her mind flashed _No!No!No!_ "What?"

He stared at her. "Did I say something wrong?"

She composed herself. "Um, no. It's just that I can't transfer to Denver for another year anyway, you know that."

"Yeah, but I can commute it for a year and then we can both move to Denver, again, if that happens. And if it doesn't happen, we can still get a place together here."

Annie began pressing and smoothing down Sophie's hair as she looked away. "We haven't been seeing each other that long, Vaughn."

"Since the beginning of the semester. It's been four months."

She turned back to him and looked into his eyes. "Right. So not that long."

He sighed. "I didn't mean right this second, Mountainflower. But we get along, right? And you can't keep living by yourself, you know. And my roommates piss me off sometimes. So we could live together."

Annie bit her lip and looked down. "I don't feel ready for that."

He nodded. "It's okay. Maybe in a little bit? We could talk about it. Whenever you feel ready. No rush."

She glanced up at him. "I don't know, Vaughn. I like things the way they are. I don't want to mess it all up. If we lived together it might be stressful. It's kind of a big step."

"We'd figure it all out, babe."

Annie leaned against his chest and sighed. "What do you want, Vaughn? Like long-term? I know we haven't really talked about it but maybe we should."

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "That's what I'm getting at. We should talk about this. And if you'd rather do the marriage thing, babe, I totally understand. If you want it, then I'll do it."

Annie paled and sat up. "You want to _marry_ me?"

"Sure. If that would make you feel better about moving in together that's cool. I figured you might want that since you like structure and stuff."

Annie's eyes widened. She was aware of her heart pounding in her ears. "Vaughn, I'm not ready to get _married_! I thought we were just dating!"

He laughed. "I told you I didn't mean right this second. But if you want to know where I stand then there it is. I want to be with you. And we don't have to get married. That doesn't matter as much to me. But I want to do whatever it is you want to do. As long as we're together. "

She stared at him in confusion. "What about Sophie?"

"She's awesome, Mountainflower. We can give her a nice family."

Annie's eyes welled with tears. "That's sweet, Vaughn. But she's not yours. That would be a lot for you to take on."

"It's totes cool. I don't mind us being a strange little clan."

Annie smiled sadly and shook her head. "Vaughn, this is way too fast. I'm thinking some of this might be coming from you wanting a family since you never had much of one. I know it was just you and your older sister…"

He placed a finger over her lips. "Shh…babe. Of course maybe that's part of it. But not the only thing. I want this."

Annie pulled away and shook her head. "Vaughn…."

Vaughn reached over to scoop up a wandering Sophie. "And maybe we could make more Baby Mountainflowers…"

"Vaughn!" Annie smacked him lightly on his arm.

"What?! They'd be so cute!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff grumbled as he hoisted a large box out of the top of Annie's bedroom closet.

"What the hell is in here, Annie?"

Annie stood there while holding Sophie. "Just some things from my mom's house. I had to get out of there in a hurry so I packed a bunch of stuff away. Ryan put it up there. I don't know why since he knows I can't reach it." She scowled.

"Well you haven't been using any of it since you moved in, Annie. I guess he figured it couldn't contain anything urgent." He placed the box on the bed and put his hands on his hips while squinting at it. "Hmm…while it's kind of awkward to carry, it's not really that heavy."

"My animals are in there."

He turned to her. "Your _what_?"

Annie smiled. "My stuffed animals. I wanted to keep them for Sophie."

Jeff nodded with acceptance. _Seems like a very Annie thing to do._ "So who are we liberating today?"

Annie laughed as she handed Sophie to Jeff and started opening the box. "I think she might be ready for Ruthie. Probably not Nathan. But Ruthie I think would be fine."

"Ruthie?"

"Ah…here she is!" Annie pulled out a stuff kangaroo.

"I see. And who is Nathan?"

Annie pulled out a smaller creature from Ruthie's pouch. "He likes to stay here."

Jeff sputtered. "Jesus, Annie."

"What?"

"Your face. You're taking this way too seriously."

Annie huffed indignantly. "I'll have you know I love my stuffed animals, Jeff. They got me through some rough times."

"Sorry."

Annie held up Nathan and squinted at him with suspicion. "I think Nathan is too small for Sophie at this age. I'm afraid she might eat him. So I'll just put him up on a high shelf. You know so he can still see Ruthie. He'll like that."

Jeff nodded and suppressed a smile. "That makes sense, Annie."

She grinned. "I know, doesn't it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how come Vaughn couldn't take down that box for you?"

Annie looked up from her spot seated next to Sophie on the floor. Jeff was sprawled on the couch and flipping through items on his phone.

"I'm sorry I inconvenienced you, Jeff."

"It's no problem, Annie. I wouldn't have responded to your text if I were doing anything that important. I was just curious. Vaughn's pretty tall. I mean not as tall as yours truly, but he's got to be about six feet."

She shrugged. "We just had a little argument earlier and he went to go play off some steam with his band."

Jeff glanced up from his phone. "Oh really? An argument?"

Annie pursed her lips. "It was nothing. It'll all blow over I'm sure."

Jeff put down his phone and sat up. Suddenly it was making sense why Annie decided it was so urgent to get down her box of stuffed animals. Of course. She had wanted him to come over.

"Is everything okay, Annie?"

She looked up and shrugged. "Yeah, maybe?"

Jeff looked into her eyes intently. "Did he hurt you?"

"What?! No, of course not, Jeff!" She stared at him incredulously.

He kept his eyes fixed on hers and continued with an even tone. "You can tell me."

"God, Jeff! No! Vaughn's not a violent person. Sure, he sometimes gets touchy when it comes to matters of the heart ( _Jeff rolled his eyes_ ) but he would never lay a hand on me."

Jeff let out a breath. "Good." He paused before continuing, "So why does he need to _blow off steam_?"

Annie glanced down and moved Ruthie closer to Sophie. The baby turned away and instead started scooting over to her bear.

"We had a disagreement. He wanted to do something and I told him I didn't want to do that. And I think I hurt his feelings. I tried to explain to him that I didn't mean it personally, but I don't think he understood that. He was pretty upset. So we agreed we needed a cooling off period."

"Oh really? For how long?"

"I think just for tonight. We can talk about it tomorrow."

"So are you guys okay then? Like are we talking break up territory or what…"

Annie huffed. "Jeff! It's really not any of your business. Like I said we had a disagreement. And I don't view disagreements as necessarily a reason to breakup. Sometimes people fight. That's normal."

"So now it's a fight. I see."

"I'm not talking to you about it."

"That's fine, Annie. As long as you have someone to talk to about it."

"I talked to Nancy."

"And?"

"She was a little helpful I guess." Annie shrugged.

"But she told you something you didn't want to hear…"

"I really can't talk to you about this, Jeff. I'll figure it out."

"Well, good." He paused. "So I'm bored. We studied the hell out of Spanish and all passed and now we just have the agonizing few days until that amazing Transfer Dance. Which I'm not going to, by the way. But I have one more final on Friday."

She shook her head and smiled. "And shouldn't you be studying for that, then?"

"Annie, you know that's our _pottery_ final. I have that all taken care of. It's pass/fail. And Professor Holly and I are on good terms since we made up following that Ghosting fiasco."

Annie looked up at him and grinned. "I noticed you've been on much better behavior. Even with Rich."

"Don't get me started on that guy, Annie."

Annie chuckled. "Okay, okay. Hey, you're right. We have one final left. And it's _pottery_. Do you want to hang out tonight?"

Jeff eyed her curiously. "Oh, um, yeah. We could do that."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You probably have plans…"

"No! I'm just a little confused. I thought…"

"What?"

"That you didn't want to spend time with me anymore. Or something."

Annie's eyes widened. "Jeff! Why would you think that? I texted you tonight. I friended you on Facebook! And I'm following your Twitter!"

"Sure, I know. I just thought…"

Jeff paused as he felt his stomach twist in knots. His mind flashed to grabbing Britta on the study room table. _Right, Annie didn't know that happened_. He let out a breath as he also realized _and she wouldn't care._ And he still wasn't sure if it was going to happen again. Despite Britta's protestations he was fairly confident he could convince her to go another round. That might be fun.

Annie was staring at him. "Jeff?"

"Nothing. You know what? Yes, I would love to hang out tonight. Sign me up for Edison craziness."

Annie clapped her hands. "Yay!"

"Wow, I know I'm awesome, but still, Annie. Tone it down a notch will you?"

Annie beamed at him. "I am thrilled, Jeff. Ecstatic actually. Here." She handed Sophie to him as she stood up.

"Oookay."

"Watch her while I sort my backpack? And I need to run down the street to the convenience store to pick up a few things…"

He stared at her. "I'm sorry, what?"

"So that I can get dinner ready, Jeff. And I need to grab a box of diapers. I'm running low and I get nervous."

Jeff sighed. "Annie, I can go run an errand for you…"

She looked at him sheepishly. "Then you'd have to pick up diapers."

"Right. Hmm. So it's either watch Sophie or pick up diapers?"

"Yeah. Or you could go home and I can take her with me to get diapers. But it's just more of a hassle for me. She's all ready to stay in for the night." Annie gazed up at him with wide eyes.

Jeff sighed again as he handed Sophie back to her. "I'll go get the diapers, Annie. And whatever else. Give me a list and I'll go to a _real store_. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Yay! Thanks, Jeff!" Annie ran over and handed Jeff a shopping list, already written.

He smirked and shook his head. He turned to wave goodbye to Sophie. "Bye, munchkin. I'll see you in a little bit."

Sophie smiled and waved back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff returned from his errand and was handed Sophie almost immediately upon dropping the bags on the floor.

"Well hello to you too."

"Thanks so much, Jeff. I really appreciate it!"

Jeff was starting to get the impression he was being used. _So this is what happens when Vaughn is unexpectedly away._ He sighed. At least he was invited to stay. He didn't trust Annie's recounting of events. Maybe this way he could keep an eye on her in case the hippie came back.

Annie grabbed the bags and walked into the kitchen. "She wants to be held and doesn't want to stay in the playpen."

"I don't blame her. It doesn't look very exciting in there. Well, with the exception of her bear and Ruthie." Jeff walked over and picked up the kangaroo.

"I think she prefers the bear."

"Well of course she does, Annie. Sophie Edison has excellent taste."

Annie rolled her eyes and took some items out of the grocery bag.

Jeff smiled in smug satisfaction as Sophie swatted away the kangaroo. He then handed her the bear. She pushed that away as well.

He frowned. "Okay, munchkin. You want to crawl?" He sat down and placed her on the floor. She sat there and started to cry.

"Yikes. Here, it's okay." He picked her up. "What is it?" She nuzzled against him and sucked her thumb. He stared in horror. "Oh, no I can't do that. Annie?"

Annie glanced over. "What?"

"Um, I'm not sure but I think she might want _you_." He gestured toward her chest.

"I just nursed her, Jeff. She's fine."

"Are you sure? She's like burrowing into me and sucking her thumb."

"She's getting a little tired. Just cuddle her while I go sort through my backpack. I want to make sure everything's ready to go for the end of the semester." Annie started gleefully opening up her backpack and emptying the contents on the kitchen table.

Jeff looked at her with annoyance. "Cuddle her? Annie, have you _met me_? I can do crawl time, at least that's somewhat exciting. I can walk her around to look at things, but I don't _cuddle._ "

Annie glanced over at him. "Well, you're doing fine right now. She's not crying so she must like it. And if you're bored you can read her a book. Sometimes she likes that while she cuddles."

"That's ridiculous, Annie. She doesn't understand books."

"I meant one of her baby books." Annie motioned for him to follow her into the bedroom. He sighed and fell in step behind her. As they entered the room, Annie picked up a shiny cardboard book. "Here, she likes this one. Just read it to her and let her look at the pages. She likes hippos."

Jeff frowned at the book in confusion. "So you're getting her interested in books young, huh?"

"Yes, Jeff, of course. Actually it's common to read to babies."

"How would I know that, Annie?"

"I know. But look, yes, I want her to like books. So would you mind? Pretty please? I could really use a little time to just go through my things."

Jeff looked at her huge Disney eyes and sighed. "Fine. But don't tell anyone about this."

"Deal. And thanks." She smiled softly and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, Jeff was helping Annie clean up. Sophie was busy smooshing her fingers into some pureed food on her tray.

Jeff shook his head as he watched her. "Why does she keep laughing? It's not that funny."

"She finds it hilarious, Jeff. Let her be. At least we have a moment to take care of the plates." She handed him a plate as she wiped down the table.

"I don't know how you do this yourself."

"I make due, Jeff. But she's getting better at amusing herself for a few minutes so I don't have to hold her every second."

"Good. Cause that's too much, Annie."

Annie turned to face him. "Jeff, it is what it is. It's not _too much_. I can handle it."

He put up his hands in a defensive gesture. "I know. Look, I wasn't… never mind."

"You weren't what?"

"I wasn't trying to treat you like glass, Annie. I'm not making that mistake again." He dropped his hands to his sides.

"Well good. Cause I'm okay on my own, Jeff. Sophie and I are fine just by ourselves."

He remarked irritably, "Oh I feel very welcome right now."

She sighed. "I'm sorry Jeff, that's not what I meant. I'm glad you're here actually and I do appreciate the help. It's just Vaughn…." She shook her head.

Jeff felt a sense of relief rushing through him. "Did he say he wants space or something? Yikes, I'm sorry…"

She laughed nervously. "Oh no, that's not an issue. Trust me."

He tensed again. "Huh?"

"Can I ask you something, Jeff?"

"Well, yeah, of course."

"You were raised by a single mom. She mentioned to me she used to have boyfriends…"

Jeff tensed further. He nodded and bit his lip. "Yup."

"And your dad was around for a while when you were little, right?"

"Right. Where are you going with this?"

"I was just wondering what that was like. If you found it nice in some way to have a man around, you know, even if it wasn't your dad. Or if you would have rather had it just be you and your mom."

Jeff became aware of his breath becoming shallower. He closed his eyes. "Annie, uh, things were kind of complicated…"

"Jeff, are you okay?"

"Yeah, of course." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "It's just…what are you asking, Annie? My situation with my mom was one thing. And I don't know….yeah, I guess I would have preferred it to have been just me and my mom. I think overall that would have been much better for both of us. But that's not what happened."

She nodded. "I'm sorry, Jeff. I don't really know why I'm asking."

"What happened with Vaughn, Annie?"

She took a deep breath before continuing, "He wants us to be more serious. And I told him I'm not ready for that."

Jeff frowned. "More serious? How so? Isn't he practically living here anyway?"

Annie's eyes widened. "Oh no! I mean he does spend a lot of time here, but he's definitely not _living here_ , Jeff. God no."

He stared at her curiously. "God no?"

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know if I do, Annie. Don't you want to live with him or something?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Cause you guys like to make out in public. So given the PDA and his frequent night visits I would think you guys are fairly serious."

She hit him lightly with a towel. "Just because we're affectionate doesn't mean I want anything more serious, Jeff."

"So I gather then that he _wants_ you guys to live together, is that it?"

She looked down. "Yeah, kind of."

"Hm?"

"Yes. And to think longer-term."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "Oh."

She nodded and grimaced.

Jeff stared at her with wide eyes. "So did he pop the question?"

She swatted him with the towel again.

"Hey!"

"He did not _pop the question_ , Jeff. But he said if I wanted to do that he'd be fine with it."

Jeff paled. "Really? Haven't you guys only been dating a few months?"

"I know."

He remarked sardonically, "That's like almost as bad as if I were to have proposed to Michelle. That would have been a real smart move. And ended up in a cascade of lilies and orchids or whatever they have at weddings. And I'm sure she and I would have lived happily ever after."

Annie rolled her eyes. "Jeff! My relationship with Vaughn is nothing like your relationship with Michelle."

"Right. Michelle and I didn't French kiss publically. We waited until we got to my car."

She pursed her lips in frustration. "You know what I mean. Vaughn and I have a functional relationship."

"What are you implying? Michelle and I had a functional relationship. Well at least until we didn't. But she ended it, not me."

Annie scrubbed at a sticky spot on the table. "Oh? I heard that you weren't all that fulfilled with her. That you guys had problems or something."

"Where did you hear that?"

"It doesn't matter, Jeff. What I'm saying is that I think Vaughn and I are in a better space than you and Michelle were. We communicate. So I'm confident he and I can agree to disagree on this one issue and it'll be okay."

Jeff shook his head. "Really? Annie, I would think a disagreement around the question of a long-term commitment would be kind of a deal-breaker."

Annie sighed. "Just because we're not on the same page regarding living together, well, I think we can work it out. We can just keep doing what we're doing. I'm not looking to rush into anything."

He nodded. "That's smart, Annie."

"And I don't want to have another baby."

Jeff felt the edge creep into his voice. "Whoa. Was that discussed?"

"Yeah. I just don't think he gets it, Jeff. How hard it's been. And I can't imagine going through all that again. Things are still difficult, but she's getting easier to take care of in some ways. And I can't imagine having two kids. I'd go insane. And I'd never be able to finish school."

He stared at her as his heart rate increased. "Well then _don't_ have another kid, Annie."

"I'm not going to. I told him that."

"And so what, he storms off? To pout or sing out his rage in song? Don't you see what this all is?"

"Jeff, he's just upset…."

"He's _possessive_ , Annie. I mean wasn't one of the things you liked about him at first was that he was carefree and lived in the moment? And that he didn't believe in _ownership_? All of this crap sounds just the opposite to me."

"Jeff, there's a difference between being possessive and expressing a desire to spend more time with someone. You don't understand Vaughn. He knows fully well he doesn't own me. He's just honest about wanting us to be more committed. And well, if he feels that way then I'm glad he told me."

"Right. And I can guess what Nancy told you. She agrees with me, right? She knows that this is a bad relationship for you."

"I'm starting to think we shouldn't be talking about this, Jeff. You're upsetting me…"

"You can't cave on this, Annie. Go talk to Britta if you need to if you can't hear it from me."

She stared at him. "Britta? Jeff, don't you think that would be pretty insensitive of me to talk about this with her, you know after everything that happened with her and Vaughn?"

"I think that's _exactly_ why you should talk about this with her."

Annie shook her head. "Nope. And I don't know how many times I can say this, but I'm not going to back down. I told him I didn't agree with him. Yes, now he's upset, but like I said we will discuss it later. And if he doesn't accept my terms, then well, I'm prepared to end it, Jeff."

He reluctantly nodded. "Okay."

"I'm not gong to move in with him, Jeff. But I'm also not going to break up with him unless he wants to."

"Fine. I hope it all works out, Annie. Good luck in talking to him." He paused. "He'd be an idiot to let you go over this."

Annie looked at Jeff and teared. "Awww…."

He put his hands in his pockets and looked down. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Jeff, you're sweet."

"Another thing you can't tell anyone."

"Cross my heart."

Jeff looked up at her and cleared his throat. "So what else is on the agenda for Edison fun night?"

Annie smiled. "After I put Sophie to bed maybe we could play trivial pursuit?"

"I'm not using my brain tonight, Annie."

She squinted at him. "Or we could watch a movie."

He nodded. "Much better. Genre?"

Annie opened her eyes wide and tilted her head to the side. "Romantic comedy?"

"You've pushed your luck too far tonight, Annie. Don't think I don't know exactly what you've been up to."

"But you like Sophie, admit it. She's not that bad."

He looked up at the ceiling. "Annie, I get to pick the movie. And I say Die Hard."

"You're lucky you're so sweet, Jeff."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night Jeff was at home scrolling through his Facebook newsfeed. He noticed Vaughn posted a video to Annie. Jeff sighed and clicked on the play icon. He cringed as he watched and listened to the hippie sing a song dedicated to his 'beautiful Mountainflower.' The lyrics basically consisted of how he was going to wait patiently for her 'to awaken in the springtime of love.' The whole thing was ridiculous. There was no way Annie could possibly take this guy seriously. Jeff rolled his eyes.

He was startled as his phone buzzed. He grabbed it and saw a text from Britta.

[Britta]: Did you just see that video? OMG

[Jeff]: Just watched it. Gag me

[Britta]: And Shirley just texted with Annie. There's more

[Jeff] ?

[Britta]: He sent her two dozen purple lilies. Delivered to Dildopolis. They must have had some fight

[Jeff]: She's not falling for that crap right?

[Britta]: Shirley says she's squealing with delight

[Jeff] Fantastic

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff tossed and turned, drifting in and out of consciousness. Flashes of a man and women's voices arguing came to him. He heard a door slam and his mother sobbing.

"Jeffrey, sweetie, everything's okay. Just go back to bed."

"Mommy?"

"It's okay, please do as I say, dear."

"I can't see your face. What's wrong with your face, mommy?"

"Go to bed. I'm okay."

The next flash was of his mother bouncing up and down, clapping her hands with excitement. She opened the card that accompanied the bouquet of roses. She read aloud, "To my sweetheart, so sorry for last night. You are my everything. Love, Bill."

Jeff awoke suddenly in a pool of sweat. He got up, went into the bathroom, and splashed water over his face.

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Next chapter: overly dramatic developments at the Tranny Dance


	23. Overly Dramatic Developments

**Chapter 23: Overly Dramatic Developments**

Summary: Annie's world is upended and Britta and Michelle have words.

xxxxx

A/N: Trigger warning: referenced suicide attempt

xxxxx

Annie was giddy as the end of the semester approached. She was finally finishing her first year of college, and she almost couldn't believe it. She puffed out her chest in pride as she fist bumped the air. Take that, naysayers. She was awesome.

And she had friends. And things were going well with Sophie. And with Vaughn. They had made up after that stupid fight and had resumed dating just as they were with no plans to move in together. She would have loved to keep everything just as it was.

Of course, it never was a simple as keeping things the same. Annie was stunned when Vaughn told her he was offered a hacky sack scholarship to a community college in Delaware. Annie's heart sank as she realized she would be forced to let him go without really knowing how things would have played out with them.

She recognized the eerie familiarity of someone leaving her yet again.

And then Vaughn looked softly into her eyes and asked her and Sophie to come with him. Annie felt, for the first time in her life, wanted and adored.

Her mind spun with a million thoughts. _Could she even go to Delaware? She supposed she'd have to consult with Mark. And what would that mean for Sophie's relationship with her father? Wouldn't that be terribly unfair to both Sophie and Adam? How could she possibly take her child away from her father, even if he was a flake? If they moved to Delaware there was no chance Adam would ever be involved in Sophie's life. And what about her scholarship to Greendale? As crazy as the place was, she had a good thing going with the school and was poised to attain a solid career path. And her beloved new friends. She would be heartbroken to leave them._

Annie slumped over as she realized she couldn't leave Colorado. It wouldn't be right, especially when it came to her daughter.She explained it to Vaughn, and while at first he seemed to struggle with understanding why it wasn't as simple as it appeared for her to move with him, he finally quieted and nodded.

"I get it, Mountainflower. Man, I'm sorry. I didn't even think what this would be like for you."

Annie let the tears flow down her face. "Yeah, well, my life's complicated. I'm so sorry."

He wiped some of her tears. "Shhh…it's okay. Look, I don't have to go."

She stared at him incredulously. "Of course you have to go."

He shook his head. "No way. I'm not leaving you. They can do without me."

Annie's eyes widened. "But you can't sacrifice your talent. You've been dreaming of something like this. You can't just throw it all away for me."

"But you're totally worth it."

Annie broke down in sobs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up until this moment Jeff had been in a pretty decent mood, one might even say darn right amazing. It was the last day of the semester, which meant he finally completed his first year at Greendale. Three months of summer vacation beckoned him.

But looking at Annie, Jeff realized not all was right with the world.

"Annie, what is it?"

"Nothing." She sighed loudly as she glanced up at him.

"Sure."

"Why does life have to be so hard sometimes?"

Jeff eyed her curiously as they stood in the hallway.

"You've been crying. I can tell." He motioned for her to follow him over to a nook at the end of the hallway.

Annie frowned and plodded after him. She looked up.

"Yeah." She sniffled.

He raised his brows. "Vaughn?" _He'll kill him._

She looked down and pulled at the straps of her backpack. "Not in the way you think."

"What happened?"

She held her gaze off to the side as she fiddled with her straps. "He was offered a hacky sack scholarship to a community college in Delaware. It's a pretty big deal."

Jeff's stomach flipped. "Really?"

She looked up. "Of course I can't move with him, which is what he wanted me to do. I can't take Sophie away from her father."

Jeff nodded as he felt himself becoming lighter. _This was a fantastic development_. He decided, however, it was in his best interests to feign a somber expression. "Right. Of course you can't go."

Annie nodded. "So he's going to turn it down. To stay here and be with me. He says I'm worth it."

He felt his stomach tighten again. _What the hell?_ "Oh."

Annie's lip quivered as she appeared to be trying to keep herself from crying. "I told him he couldn't do that. But he insisted."

"You don't want him to stay?"

"I'd feel so guilty."

"Right."

"We're going to both think about it some more and talk about it later tonight."

"But…"

She threw her arms in the air. "I don't know! God! It did feel amazing that he wants to stay, I can't lie. No one has ever said anything like that to me before."

Jeff shook his head. "Annie, just because he says that, you can't possibly accept. You know damn well you'd let the guilt get to you. You'd end up caving, regarding all the things we talked about the other night. You know you'd feel you'd have to commit to him. Because if a guy says he's going to stay for you…."

She snapped at him, "You can't tell me what I will or will not do."

"You know I'm right."

She huffed. "Why am I even talking to _you_ about this anyway? You hate Vaughn! Nothing he ever does will make it all better. Just because he wrote that song about Britta. Why won't you believe he's remorseful?"

Jeff felt he couldn't hold back any longer. He felt the urgency well up inside him as he broke in, "Because he's _not_. He's a hothead. And he treated Britta like crap. And she didn't deserve it. And he's going to do the same to you one day too."

Annie frowned. "I should talk to Shirley. She's not his biggest fan either but at least she's pro-relationship."

Jeff figured why should he stop now? _She cannot talk to Shirley._ "She's the last person you should talk to about this. You and I both know Shirley will tell you to just accept his offer to stay. Because she's delusional too. Her husband ran off with a stripper and she _still_ thinks they're going to get back together. She has issues."

Annie scoffed and hit Jeff lightly on his arm. "I am _not_ delusional. You think I'm an idiot and can't make my own decisions. Look who's trying to control who!"

"I am _not_ trying to control you. I've bit my tongue enough. I just feel now I have to say something, as your friend, before you make the biggest mistake of your life. With your history and everything…."

Annie raised her voice. "You go around pointing out everyone else's flaws, don't you? So what if Shirley values marriage? So what if Vaughn is a romantic? So what if I've made mistakes? But _no_ \- you and Professor Duncan can run off to a bar in the middle of the day…."

"You're deflecting, Annie."

She gazed at him with tenderness as she lowered her voice. "Sometimes I worry about you too, you know. I've seen the bottles of Scotch in your apartment."

Jeff felt his body shaking. He lowered his voice to match hers. "You tried to kill yourself! How could you tell me that and expect me to just forget about it? And you did it because of a jerk!"

Annie gasped. "How dare you!"

"And look, part of me is concerned you're going to do that again. You let guys have way too much power over you! The drugs and impulsiveness with Adam! And now all of this crap with Vaughn! What if some jerk hurts you again?"

Annie eyes widened in horror. "I told you all of that in confidence! You have some nerve bringing that up and at _school_. You know there is no way I'd ever do that again! I would never do that to my child. And I like to think I have a lot more respect for myself these days, thank you very much."

"Annie, you need to let him go to Delaware. Be done with him. He doesn't deserve you. You're way too good for him."

Her lip began to tremble. "I can't talk to you anymore. Why won't you just let me be happy? Vaughn loves me."

Jeff watched as Annie's tears flowed freely as she silently sobbed.

He reached over to place his hand on her shoulder. "Someone else will love you one day, Annie."

She pulled away. "I don't want to have any regrets. I know he loves me. He'd do anything for me. And he'll never leave me. Maybe I owe it to both of us to give this a try. If he wants to stay, that's his choice."

"Annie…"

"I need to get out of here so that I can think."

Jeff watched as Annie scurried off down the hallway. He stood there breathing heavily and stared at the ground.

Michelle leaned against the wall around the corner, shaking her head. _So that whole exchange was very useful information._ She frowned and thought about what it all might mean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff walked toward Britta's philosophy classroom. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Annie and Vaughn. He was mentally kicking himself for even saying anything. Of course now she would double-down on the whole thing and probably marry the creep or something. He'd have to find Britta STAT and have her work her magic on Annie. And he needed to keep Shirley away from her at all costs.

As he neared the classroom, Michelle came up to his side.

"You probably don't want to talk to me."

"It's not junior high. We're mature adults, Michelle. We can talk."

"I think I may have handled our breakup … poorly."

Jeff stopped walking and looked at her. "Before I respond to that, I'll have to take an extra strength vitamin Duh." He motioned taking a pill. " _Duh_."

"Jeff, we should talk. Let's grab coffee."

He sighed. "Look, now's not the best time. I have kind of a crisis I need to attend to."

"Is this about Annie?"

"Actually, yes. You know what, I'm not even going to ask how you know that."

"It doesn't matter. It's okay. I get it."

"Get what?"

Michelle sighed. "I might have misunderstood the situation. I think I overreacted. You know, getting all jealous of you and Annie. I know she's a friend of yours. And that you worry about her. She's had a rough life, I get it."

Jeff grimaced. "Michelle, I really can't handle this right now. I have to find Britta."

"Britta?"

"She's the only one who can fix this."

"Okay. Look, can we talk later? I miss you."

"Yeah, sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later than night, Jeff and Britta were hanging out at Abed's dorm party.

Jeff looked around the room in amusement. He saw Troy high five a few weirdos and saunter out of the room. And was that Shirley upside down in the hallway? Was Pierce holding her ankles? He squinted to make sure. _Yup._

He turned to Britta and grinned. "Wow, this feels so adult."

"Stop it. Can't you be happy for Abed? He's totally kicking this party. And Troy's having fun too. Let's celebrate the end of the semester."

"You're right, Britta. That's why I'm here. You know I have no other reason to be."

Britta gave him a skeptical look. "You're fishing for information. I told you I'd talk to Annie. And I did, okay? And I tried not to make her feel like an idiot. Unlike _some_ people."

"What? I was just trying to help!"

"I don't know what you said to her. But she was insulted. She told me you were judgmental. So of course she didn't really want to take your advice."

"Yeah, I know. Please tell me you had better luck."

Britta shrugged. "I don't know. I let her talk about it. She's pretty conflicted. I'm not sure what she's going to do."

He frowned. "Okay. I guess that's all we can do, right?"

Britta nodded. "Right. If you keep pushing her she'll shut you out."

Jeff pursed his lips in frustration. "You know what would make this all better? Beer. I'm going to grab another. Want one?"

"Sure."

Jeff went over to fill up two plastic cups from the keg. _Since when were kegs allowed in dorm rooms_ he wondered. Especially since he saw several professors gathered among the guests. He shrugged and walked back over to Britta, handing her a cup.

"Thanks."

They sat down on a lower bunk bed.

Jeff turned to her. "You know if we don't go to this dance tomorrow we're not going to see each other for months."

"It's not a Jane Austen novel. We have cell phones."

He reached over and tried to brush away a hair from her face.

She cringed and swatted him away as she bumped her head on the top bed. "Aghh!"

"Jeez, sorry."

"What are you doing?"

"Well, you had hair…I was going to move."

"You were going to move my hair?"

"I don't know. Have you ever thought of yourself as a guarded person, Britta?"

"Am I? Watch."

After demonstrating and explaining to Jeff the inappropriateness of his gesture, Britta stood there indignantly glaring at him.

"What? Britta, come on."

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't think I don't know what this is about. You're looking for us to…."

He shrugged and smiled. "Why, are you offended? Did anyone ever tell you that you have intimacy issues, Britta?"

She scoffed. "Seriously? Pot-kettle-something?"

He thought he'd try pushing this further. _Could be fun, and what else was he going to do this summer?_ "We could go out, Britta. You and me."

She narrowed her eyes. "Like on a _date_?"

He shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

Britta squinted her eyes at him. "You are so weird."

"It would be a _type_ of date. We don't have to go to a fancy restaurant or do flowers or crap."

She smirked. "I see. My guess is this involves your apartment. Or the backseat of your car. Pig."

He smiled and bounced slightly side to side. "Oh, you like it."

Britta scoffed loudly and chugged her beer. Jeff grinned as he noticed her blush.

Michelle watched from afar and puzzled to herself. _I've been worried about the wrong person_ , she thought. She glanced back and forth between Jeff and Britta, noticing Jeff's gaze toward the blonde. He reminded her of a ten-year old boy on the playground pulling a girl's hair he liked.

Michelle sidled up to them. "Hello Jeff, Britta."

Jeff watched with befuddlement and maybe a hint of giddiness as snarky comments were exchanged.

He failed to notice Annie sobbing on Abed's shoulder in the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next night at the Tranny Dance, Britta wandered over to the drinking fountain near the gymnasium. She attempted to balance herself on her heels. As she leaned over she accidentally squirted herself in the face. She scowled and wiped the water from her hair. "Dammit."

"Not having a good night, Britta?"

Britta turned to see Michelle standing there, smiling.

"Oh, hey, Slater. What's up?" Britta suddenly felt she wasn't drunk enough for this conversation. She needed to get another glass of special punch.

"Oh, not much. I was just thinking we haven't chatted in awhile. Maybe we could catch up?"

Britta narrowed her eyes. "Why would we do that? We're not friends."

Michelle laughed. "Oh, Britta! I know Jeff and I broke up, but us women need to stick together. You're only a couple years younger than me, you know. We could be friends."

"Yeah. I guess."

"Great!"

"Oh come on Slater, what is this about? What do you want to know about Jeff?"

Michelle sighed. "Okay. I guess I'll just be direct. You know all that stuff I said to you about Jeff and Annie?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm wondering now if maybe I misunderstood the situation. She's pretty into her boyfriend, what's-his-name…"

"Vaughn?"

"Right. They're serious, right?"

Britta shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"And she's had a rough time of it from what I hear. Like really bad, right? Jeff's been all crazed trying to make sure she's okay."

Britta nodded and glanced about the room with a bored stare. "I think that about sums it up. He's a control freak. And Annie's kind of a wild card. And he thinks Vaughn's bad news. Not that I necessarily disagree. But hey, it's her life, you know?"

Michelle nodded. "Yeah, I used to think his heart was elsewhere. But I'm realizing now that Annie's a real mess. One might say a train wreck."

At that moment Ian Duncan came wobbling over to the women.

"Britta, Michelle. Why it's lovely to see you ladies here tonight."

Britta rolled her eyes at Duncan and turned back to Michelle, " _Mess_? _Train wreck?_ Hey, she is _not_! Annie's my friend! She's actually pretty awesome."

Ian began pawing lightly at Michelle's shoulder. She swatted him away.

Jeff walked up to them and glared at Ian. "Hey, knock it off."

"Now listen, Spray Tan, I was just talking to a stunning colleague…"

"Not now, Dudley Moore." Jeff turned to look at Britta as if he was about to say something.

Michelle pounced. "Jeff, weren't we going to talk? Let's go do that now, shall we?"

Britta raised herself even higher on her heels and turned to him. "Jeff, didn't you say you'd help me with my Tranny Queen duties you know, once I _win_?"

Britta grabbed his arm and led him away. Jeff shrugged at Michelle as he was carried off.

Ian turned to Michelle. "Now where were we?"

"Oh, shut up, Ian. I told you two years ago that was never going to happen."

On the other side of the room, Britta pushed Jeff away almost violently and grabbed Shirley to head to the ladies room. Shirley's eyes lit up in excitement. Jeff stumbled in confusion over to Troy who was in the middle of eating a giant cookie.

Back near the drinking fountain, Ian leaned in to Michelle. "Now, now. Maybe we could revisit that little disagreement? I'm single, you're single? Winger's banging the blonde…."

Michelle stared at him. "He is?"

"Yes, he told me he and Britta did the Yankee Doodle during paintball."

"Oh really? Excuse me." Michelle stomped off and bumped into Abed near the drinks table. His eyes widened slightly for a moment before reverting to their regular size.

"Abed, do you know where Britta is? I seem to have lost track of her."

Abed tilted his head to the side. "She's in the ladies room. With Shirley. My guess is they're in the middle of ladies' confidential bathroom conversation. Punch?" He handed her a cup.

"Oh, thanks." She took a sip and gasped. "What the hell is in this?"

"Ask Leonard."

Michelle shrugged and tossed back the drink. Abed promptly filled up her cup with more punch. Michelle spied Britta exiting the ladies room with Shirley. She walked over as she drank more. "Britta, can we chat for a second?"

Britta gave Shirley a look. Shirley smiled and turned to Michelle. "Why, hello Professor Slater, it is so love-lee to see you tonight. Excuse meee." She mumbled something unintelligible as she walked toward the punchbowl. Abed ran over to stop her.

Britta looked Michelle up and down with disdain. "What is it now, Slater?"

Michelle pursed her lips. "Goldilocks, you can drop the smirk. I know about your grungy tumble and I'm sure it was the highlight of your diary but it was during a pit stop in something real."

Britta grimaced. " _You_ were the pit stop. He used you to numb the pain of not getting with me."

Michelle gestured toward herself. "This. This is real."

Britta glared. "What? You think you're better than me? You've always thought you're better than the rest of us."

"That's because I am. You all are such children."

"And Annie's a great person, I can't believe you look down on her."

"Jeff needs to stay out of her mess. I'll make sure to talk some sense into him. It'll be a long summer, and once fall comes around he won't be interested in hanging out with your incestuous little study group any longer."

Britta balled her fists tightly at her sides. "You take that back."

"I speak the truth. Annie's a drug-addicted, love-addicted needy mess. And you had sex with him during a paintball game, for god's sake. How pathetic!"

"He actively participated in it. And enjoyed it." Britta smiled smugly.

"You'll be a distant memory once I remind him what a real grown up relationship is like. And he can stop playing Mr. Fix It with poor little Annie and being surrogate daddy to her baby. God that used to bother me so much. He spent way too much time with that child."

Britta opened her mouth wide and gasped. "Why the hell does that upset you? So what if Jeff likes to look after Sophie? I would think you'd encourage that! Maybe he could be trained to be a good dad and you'd love that! Sophie training Jeff Winger of all people and then you reaping the rewards! I don't get it!"

"Britta, you know that relationship with Annie and her child is completely dysfunctional. Jeff needs to spend more time with actual adults. And I know once we get back together I can help him mature more. He has the _potential_. As long as he stays away from all of you."

Britta raised her head in indignation. "I can't believe you want to _change_ Jeff Winger! I accept him just as he is, jerk and all! I've seen him literally run away from Annie's kid when she needs her diaper changed! I've seen him drunk on Abed's bunk bed in the middle of the day! I've seen him take his shirt off in front of the Dean in order to get extra time on an exam! He's immature and a man whore, and I couldn't be more proud to know him!"

Suddenly they were interrupted by an announcement from the Dean.

"Miss Britta Perry!"

Britta turned to look at the lit up stage. Stunned, she walked over and grabbed the microphone. She began to offer her profuse thanks at being awarded the honor. The Dean quickly corrected her error and was in the middle of taking back the microphone….

Michelle walked over to Jeff who was sitting on a stool near the wall.

"Look Jeff, I'm sorry I broke up with you the way I did."

He shrugged as he glanced toward the stage. "It's okay."

"No it's not."

He turned to her. "Then why did you do it?

"Because I was hurt and I wanted to hurt you. I know that's petty but it's the truth."

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Michelle. I guess we weren't meant to be."

"Look, maybe we could try again? You know, just to make sure? What do you think?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Uh, I don't know…"

She started to kiss him. Jeff remained oddly neutral as she attempted to use her tongue.

Britta watched in horror and knew she had to do something. _That bitch can't win._ She grabbed back the microphone from the Dean and declared, "Jeff Winger, do not get back with Slater! I love you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff was finally able to extricate himself from the Tranny Dance mess. He walked outside, feeling the cool spring air on his face. _God, what a clusterfuck._

As he neared the library he spotted a familiar small dark-haired figure approaching.

xxxxxxx

A/N: Next chapter titled, "From Hippies to Hobos"


	24. From Hippies to Hobos

**Chapter 24: From Hippies to Hobos**

Summary: Annie makes a decision

xxxxxxx

A/N: This is the penultimate chapter for Part One, dear readers. Thank you all so much for following along and for providing comments/feedback along the way, either in the form of reviews or via PM. Please pay attention to the note at the end of this chapter.

And thank you, dagindeling at AO3, for the reminder: DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER AT WORK.

Please note on advice I changed the rating from T to M for this chapter. Dear readers, I present you with a tiny bit of smut. Enjoy!

xxxxxxx

"Annie?" He stopped in surprise as she came to a halt right in front of him. She plopped her backpack down on the ground.

She smiled tentatively. "Hi."

He glanced at her dark blue dress and high heels. He broke out in a grin as he realized that of course Annie would still carry her backpack with her, even to a formal dance. She had the world in that bag.

They took a moment to regard one another.

"Wow. You look gorgeous."

She blushed and did a half curtsey. "Thank you. You clean up pretty well yourself."

Jeff took a deep breath. "What are you doing here? I thought you were off having a chat with Vaughn. At least that's what Abed told me."

She shrugged. "I decided to go to the dance. Shirley's sister offered to babysit Sophie along with the boys. I thought I'd still take advantage of it. Vaughn and I were originally supposed to come here together."

"Where is he?"

Annie looked down. "We broke up."

Jeff's eyes widened as his heart raced. _Hallelujah. I now believe in God, amen._ "Wow."

She looked back up at him. "We decided it would be best if he went to Delaware."

"Double wow."

She sighed. "I decided to let him go. I couldn't have him stay here for me, you know, since I came to the realization that I didn't want to be with him."

Jeff took a moment to let this information sink in. He was astounded that he had underestimated Annie Edison. She had told him earlier she would probably make this choice but he had doubted her and made her feel like crap. _Idiot._

"That's a really big decision, Annie."

"Yeah. I realized we're on different paths. He's great but I don't see us together down the road. And I don't want to promise him anything I can't give him."

"That makes sense."

"It was really hard."

There were several moments of silence as they stood there, both nodding slowly.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. You know, all those things I said. I was just worried. But turns out I didn't need to be. I should have had more faith in you."

She smiled slightly. "It's okay, Jeff. I forgive you. I know your heart was in the right place."

"It was you know." He was acutely aware of his heart at the moment. It was almost bursting out of his chest. _What the hell?_

Annie felt the heat in her cheeks. _He was adorable in his suit and carefully disheveled dress shirt._ She snapped herself back to their conversation. "Hey, what are youdoing out here?"

He shrugged with feigned nonchalance. _This was going to be a very awkward thing to explain._ "Oh you know, Britta and Michelle told me they love me."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. In front of the whole dance. Britta's declaration involved the use of a microphone." He winced.

Annie stared at him in wonder. Her voice took on an exaggerated incredulous tone. "Really? That sounds insanely dramatic. What did you do?"

"I ran away." He chuckled.

She nodded and smiled. "Of course you did."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "I dunno. It's… hard. Michelle makes me feel like I do when I write my New Year's resolutions. She makes me feel like the guy I wanna be. And Britta makes me feel like the guy I am three weeks after New Years when I'm back to hitting my snooze button and drinking my Scotch. Back to who I really am. So…do you try to evolve, or do you try to know what you are?"

She narrowed her eyes. " _Really_ , Jeff? This is a hard decision for you?"

He paused and looked at her sheepishly. "It should be, right?"

She stifled a laugh. "I don't know. You and Britta flirted all year but haven't really given anything a chance. Knowing Britta I find it bizarre she would declare her love for you. And Michelle, well, I guess if you really cared about her, like in _that way_ , then _maybe_? But I don't know. You don't seem to."

Jeff was becoming uncomfortable. For some reason he didn't want Annie to know about what happened between him and Britta. He still wasn't sure why. _She was the one who suggested it, after all._

"Darnnit, Annie. I was hoping you could give me some sage advice. Having just made a really big life decision of your own. You let Vaughn go. I'm still in awe."

She squinted her eyes. "Right. And you're kinda happy about that."

He smirked. "Maybe a little. Relieved mostly."

She sighed. _He'll never admit anything, the jerk._ "Fine, Jeff. You know, you're not the only one who had a strange triangle this semester."

"Hm?"

"I didn't want to tell you this at the time because I knew you'd freak out, but Adam asked me to get back together. He put it in terms of us being together for Sophie's sake. And well, I have to admit I was tempted."

Jeff feigned surprise at this information. "Yikes."

"Yeah. And I thought… I don't know what the right decision is. Like I didn't really know tonight with Vaughn. I mean I wish I could live two lives. One would let Vaughn stay and we'd see what happened and the other would try things with Adam again. But I realized neither one of them can help me _evolve_ and neither one of them really _knows who I am_. The more I thought about it the more I realized that life is more than about two choices. So I've chosen a third option."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. "And what is that?"

"Solo."

He let out a breath and nodded. "Got it."

"It's a valid option. One that I think will leave me space to figure things out."

"So there's nothing wrong that part of me wishes I could also have two lives? One of me could be back with Michelle and the other one could try it with Britta. Then we could all get together for some weird foursome."

Annie chuckled as Jeff smirked.

"You could try solo, Jeff."

"You know what, I think I will."

"Okay."

"Um, I guess I gotta deal with it."

She laughed. "Good luck."

He looked at her and smiled softly. "Um. I'm glad you're going with solo."

She nodded and they mutually moved toward each other for a long hug. Jeff gave her an extra squeeze as they both closed their eyes. They eventually pulled out of the embrace.

Annie paused and looked at Jeff out of the corner of her eye.

"My whole life everyone's told me what to do but now I have to figure out who I am."

He felt warmth spreading in his chest. "You'll be amazing, Annie. You already are."

 _He may be nuts half the time but he always believes in me._ Her heart was beating rapidly as she maintained eye contact with him. "Jeff?"

He felt his stomach start to rumble. "Yeah?"

"I'm still figuring out who I am but I know in this moment what I want." She gave him a quick kiss on the mouth then leaned back, looking at him expectantly.

Jeff paused for a moment and regarded her with a stunned amazement. _Oh what the hell. Why have I been fighting this?_ His eyes darkened and then he urgently leaned in, pressing his mouth to hers. He quickly deepened the kiss, tilting her head to the side as he brought up one hand in her hair.

In the distance, Leonard yelled, "For god's sake, Winger, get a room!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They kissed passionately for a while. Annie wasn't sure how long they had been going at it but she started to become dizzy. _Oh right, I should probably breathe._ She gently pulled back and panted. Jeff placed his forehead against hers and gasped for air.

He leaned in to resume kissing her, moving his tongue against hers. She sighed into his mouth. She then pulled away again. Jeff pushed his forehead back to hers.

"Jeff, we can't…. What are we doing?"

He smirked against her. "If you don't know what we're doing then I'm pretty concerned you have been missing out on some stuff. But don't worry, I can show you…"

She smiled and reddened. "Jeeefffff…oh my God. You just left a roomful of people with two women declaring their love for you. And I just ended a relationship. Like ended it _two hours_ ago."

He placed his hands on her hips and started nibbling on her ear. "Come on, you like my cologne better. Much better than patchouli."

She felt a tingling sensation up and down her body as he continued to nip at her ear. _I could die right now and it would be perfect. No, wait, we can't do this._

"Jeff!" She smacked him lightly on the chest as she pulled back and caught his eye. "My head was really muddled over these past two days. I could have made a stupid decision tonight."

He kept his hands on her hips and looked up at the sky. "I could not agree with you more, Annie. Thank goodness your sense prevailed."

She blushed and looked down.

"Jeff, um….do you really want to go back in there?"

He brought his gaze back down to her. "Hell no."

She looked at him with another silent question as she began fiddling with the lapels on his jacket.

His gut was fluttering. He recognized that look on a woman's face. He gulped. "How long do you have the sitter for?"

She maintained eye contact, widening her Disney eyes. _Was this a good idea?_ "A couple more hours."

He nodded, feeling his mouth become dry. "Okay."

Annie bit her lip. She felt her heart beating rapidly and her voice shake as she said, "Maybe we should go back to my place and talk."

Jeff's stomach flipped. "Yeah. We should do that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff pulled his beaten Lexus into the Dildopolis parking lot. He still couldn't figure out how they managed to leave the school in separate cars, noting there were several stops and starts in their attempts to break apart. But Annie had insisted they drive separately, as she needed to pick up Sophie later and had the carseat in her car. Jeff had been following but had lost her at a red light.

Throughout the drive he struggled with various thoughts, mostly alternating between _she's-Annie-and-she's-so-friggin-hot_ and _oh-my-god-she-has-a-kid-who-uses-a-carseat-what-the-hell-am-I-doing._

By the time he arrived, his mind was fairly settled on the _hot_ aspect.

He parked in the back lot as usual and turned to see Annie leaning against the building. She looked fantastic and, if he was not mistaken, a bit impish. _Hot._

"Hey, were you waiting for me?"

"Maybe. I'm sorry I lost you back at that light."

He shrugged as he closed the distance between them. "I guess you were just eager to get home. You know, for some reason."

Jeff's eyes darted down as he noticed Annie lick her lips. He bent down and began kissing her again, this time more softly.

Annie fell into the kiss and allowed her tongue to follow his. He tasted like a breath mint, undoubtedly from his drive over. She thought she could do this forever. But then she remembered where they were and what she needed to tell him. _And yet he was so much fun to kiss._ She felt weak in the knees but was able to push him back after a moment and laugh nervously. "Jeff! Let's go upstairs. And I mean it, we should probably _talk_."

Jeff cleared his throat. "Right. Yeah, of course. Sorry."

She stared at him. "Don't be. I just wanted to clarify that we would be having a _discussion_."

He nodded. "Got it." He grabbed the backpack from her and hoisted it over his shoulder.

She smiled as she took his hand in hers and pulled him into the building. _That felt nice._ Annie spied Thanos up ahead. "Hi Thanos."

He turned then glanced down at their hands intertwined. "Oh hi Annie. You guys are dressed all fancy. Must have been some date."

"We were at a dance, actually. For Greendale."

"Sounds like fun."

"It was."

Jeff turned to Thanos. "Hey, um, would you mind if I owed you next time I'm here? I wasn't really expecting to be here tonight…"

"Yeah, no problem, man. I know you're good for it."

"Thank you. Oh, and I'm aware the car is damaged. Some jackass smashed the roof."

"Got it. I'll make sure she's spared further harm."

Jeff mouthed his thanks as Annie yanked him toward the stairway.

Annie yelled and waved with her free hand, "Nite, Thanos!"

She and Jeff raced upstairs.

Thanos shook his head and laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After some fumbled kissing near Annie's door, they managed to enter the apartment. Annie shoved Jeff over to the couch and smoothed her hair, explaining that they needed to press pause and have a discussion. She went over to the cabinet to grab some glasses.

Jeff rose and carefully placed his suit jacket on a chair and sat back down on the couch. He watched Annie as she poured them both glasses of water. She walked over and handed him a glass, sitting down next to him.

"Thanks."

"Jeff, was there any special punch at the dance?"

"Yup. But I only had one cup."

She nodded. "Good."

He took a moment as he sipped some water to fully appreciate the beauty of Annie Edison. Not only was her hair down but also her lip-gloss was smudged and she had a rosy glow. Although he may have had a moment of hesitation earlier after she kissed him, Jeff knew he couldn't go back now. He had thoroughly kissed her, and he was pretty sure they both very much enjoyed it. And that little bit downstairs and near the door indicated they would be doing that again, very soon. He wasn't sure what else to expect or hope for tonight, but he wasn't complaining. They could figure this out. _Don't over think this, Winger. The hippie is gone!_

Jeff wasn't sure how long he had been looking at her. She was blushing and staring at him.

He cleared his throat as he placed the glass on the coffee table. "So you wanted to talk…"

Annie gulped. "Yeah. We should, right?" She fiddled with her glass and looked down.

He reached over, placed his hand on her arm, and began caressing it. "Annie…"

"You know, cause I just made a really big decision, Jeff. I ended things with Vaughn. And it wasn't an easy thing to do."

 _What if she's not ready?_ "And how do you feel now?"

"Relieved."

He took a deep breath. "There you go. I know it feels strange right now, but look, you'll continue to feel better as you get more distance."

"Is that how it was with you and Michelle?"

"Yeah actually. It sucked to break up, but really, now it's all for the best."

She nodded and then looked at him carefully. "So you really didn't want to go back in there and pick one of them?"

His eyes widened and he stopped petting her. "No! I'm starting to suspect they were in some game of one upmanship with each other anyway. I don't really think it was about me."

Annie cocked her head to the side. "One upmanship? Really? I mean I guess I could see that if Michelle were jealous of Britta but I still don't get why Britta would be that into showing up Michelle. It's not like the two of you have dated or anything."

Jeff sighed. _Best not to get into this. No reason she needs to know._ "Yeah, who knows? It was a really weird night. And to clarify, there is no way I want to be with either of them."

She nodded. "Okay. I guess I needed to hear that."

She took a long sip of water before continuing, "And so you know, I really did mean what I said about going solo." She placed her glass on the table.

His stomach fell. "Err...right."

She took a moment to really see Jeff Winger in her apartment. He had been over many times of course but under different circumstances. Those visits had all been friendly. With no doubt simmering tension. But friendly nonetheless. There really wasn't much of a pretense right now. And he looked seriously adorable. While no tux, he did rock a suit. And she thought she detected a hint of stubble near his jaw. _Very nice._

She stopped herself for a moment. She didn't need to do anything stupid tonight. They had been in awkward situations before and had always figured out a way around it. She knew he cared about her. But this time she'd have to be clear.

She smiled softly. "But that doesn't mean I've ruled out other things…"

"Other things?"

She took a deep breath before continuing, "We should probably talk rationally…"

"Right, rationally..."

"Yeah, like if we kiss again, we should probably take things slow. And you know given all the craziness and changes, probably not tonight. And talk about what it is we expect. I don't want to get absorbed in some serious relationship again. We need to define the parameters."

He nodded, not really thinking clearly as he was finding it difficult to keep the blood flow going to his brain. _She was seriously beautiful._ "Right, take it slow. Not tonight. Talk about expectations, para somethings…"

"Oh, heck, I don't know!" She launched herself at him and began kissing him. _Stupid handsome hobo._

Jeff gleefully reciprocated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie eventually pulled Jeff down to her as she scooted back on the couch. Their lips never ceased contact as Jeff allowed himself to fall on top of her. He raised himself on his arms, hovering over her. Annie felt his tongue moving, tasting every inch of her mouth. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. He didn't seem to mind her messing up his bed-head look. She turned her head slightly to the side and he followed, seemingly anticipating her movements.

Annie realized he had been right at the debate. They were in sync. She wondered what else they might be good at. So far making out was fantastic.

Jeff was well aware this was a totally different experience than kissing Britta. Or Michelle. Or hell any other woman, which if he paused to think about it would have terrified him. He craved the way Annie tasted. It felt as if they were melding into one another rather than two people awkwardly smooshing their mouths together. He wondered what else would feel different.

He muttered, "I don't want to crush you."

Annie smiled against his lips. "No problem." She pushed him up a little and he grinned as he flipped them over.

They continued kissing, with Annie lying directly on top of him, their bodies pressed together. Annie could feel the electricity shooting through her. She had never felt this before, and she had experienced some serious make outs. She felt tingly and zappy.

Jeff was leaning partway off the couch. Annie eyed him suddenly and exclaimed, "Oh, no! We can maybe go in the other room…"

Jeff's mind momentarily went to Vaughn. _The hippie has been in there with her. No way._ _And those damn hippie beads._ "It's okay, Annie. Let's stay out here. I can be creative." He pulled her closer for a moment as they continued to kiss.

Jeff ran his fingers through her hair and then up and down her body. He reached to touch her breast. Annie swatted his hand away.

He mumbled, "Sorry."

"Those are off limits right now."

"Okay."

She muttered between kisses, "Cause of Sophie. I'll be physically uncomfortable if you touch them too much."

Jeff made eye contact with her and paused. "Oh, sorry. I didn't even think about that." He stroked her hair.

His mind flashed to Annie handing off Sophie to him the night of her fight with Vaughn and how he had felt like a substitute. _But that wasn't what this was, right? She's wanted him long before the stupid hippie._ _Right?_

She looked intently into his eyes. "It's okay. Jeff, please….."

"God, Annie, you are so beautiful."

He pulled her back down to him and resumed kissing her furiously. He then started placing light kisses up and down her neck.

Annie let out a breathy moan. "Jeeeff."

He reached up underneath her dress and felt her smooth legs.

"Is this okay?"

Annie nodded, pulling back slightly and looking into his eyes. She noticed they were dark and he was looking at her as if he were going to devour her. _Not if I do first._ She moved back in.

Jeff was starting to wonder if he should move on to third base since second base was taboo. She seemed to be indicating she wouldn't mind if he began touching her a little lower. But he didn't want to push his luck in this moment. They could take their time.

Annie found herself unable to resist grinding into him with her pelvis. She felt his bulge and kept pushing against it, noticing it growing. He groaned. She was wondering if she could ever get sick of that sound. She was making Jeff Winger moan. She felt downright powerful.

"Dear Jesus, Annie."

She laughed into his mouth.

"Now you know what I have to do." He mumbled as he smirked against her lips. He reached down and began pressing against her skirt. She gasped and continued deepening their kiss. Jeff reached underneath and upward to find her panties. He pressed against the outside, right in the middle. He raised his eyebrows as Annie made an interesting noise. "Well, well, niiice." He muttered as he felt her wetness through her _lace panties._ _Yes, she was wearing lace. Thank you, thank you, thank you, God._

Although seriously tempted to reach inside her panties, Jeff decided to keep his hand on the surface. He was a gentleman, after all. And she was a lady. And he always waits for the lady to take the lead.

"God, Jeff, God."

They continued with Annie providing Jeff plenty of encouragement to explore a little further, which he did although he stayed outside of her. Annie relished the fact that he knew _exactly_ where to provide his attention. _That certainly hadn't happened with Andy. And the other two had needed to be trained._ She supposed she was reaping the rewards of Jeff Winger's sordid past. She didn't mind.

Eventually Annie unbuttoned Jeff's shirt. He shucked it off along with his undershirt. She widened her eyes as she openly ogled his ripped torso. She ran her hands up and down and began kissing him down his neck and his chest. Jeff gasped and was pleasantly surprised as she began to lick his nipples and then come back up to his neck.

"Jesus, Annie."

"Jeff, you are amazing." She kept ogling his body.

He smirked. "I know." He pulled her back down to him to resume kissing. He then reached around her torso and started to unzip the back of her dress. "This okay?"

She mumbled, "God, yes."

He undid the zipper completely and moved his hands over her back. He could feel the back of her bra. _Keep it in check, Winger._ He continued to pass his hands over her skin, moving them from her back to her hips.

He mumbled, "Your body…."

Annie very much enjoyed Jeff's attentions to her back and hips but guided one of his hands back under her skirt. _He can't stop that now._ She reached down to feel Jeff through his dress pants. She could sense him continue to grow thicker and harder. She started to wrap her hand around him, causing him to grunt. Well, she had no doubts how he was feeling about this whole thing. _Finally, Jeff Winger was not an enigma. Hooray._

Annie began placing kisses down Jeff's torso until she reached his pants. She raised herself slightly and began to fiddle with the belt. Jeff was eager to help her. She paused as they were halfway taking it off.

"What is it?"

She was breathing hard. "I don't know…um…"

He gasped for air. "Look, it's okay, we don't have to do anything. We can stop. I can take a cold shower."

She looked at him through fluttery lashes. "But I don't want to stop…."

 _Thank God._ But he could sense she was hesitant, and he wasn't quite sure why.

"We could do any number of things, Annie. For instance, we could flip back over and I could spend some time making sure _you_ get to celebrate the end of the semester. We don't have to worry about me tonight." _What the hell, Winger? Since when do you offer that without reciprocation?_ He began kissing her up and down her neck while his hands continued providing her with other attentions.

She gasped. "I just think we should have something ready in case, or you know when… I don't want to be stupid."

 _Oh that's right, some idiot already knocked her up once. Don't think about that, don't think about that, don't think about that._

Although Jeff was fully aware he had some protection in his jacket pocket, he thought it would be in poor taste to produce one in this moment. She'd start to think too much about how often he does (did?) things like this. _No, much better for her to take care of this._ He nodded. "Do you have anything?"

"Of course. Just give me a sec." She kissed him deeply for a moment and then held up the front of her dress as she jumped up and ran out of the room.

Jeff leaned back on the couch and gasped for air. He was sweating all over. As much as he hated the interruption, he was grateful for Annie Edison's forward thinking. Better to take a quick break now rather than have to fumble around and delay more interesting developments later. _And does this mean he's getting lucky? Hot damn._

Annie ran into her bedroom and threw open her nightstand drawer. She grabbed a roll of condoms and ripped one packet free. Her hands were shaking. She paused. Something had been gnawing at her all evening but she couldn't figure out what it was.

She glanced at her rumpled bed and thought about Vaughn. Dammit.What had she even been thinking in suggesting she and Jeff use her bedroom? _Was that trashy? Vaughn was practically just here. No, no, no. Don't think about him. You parted on sad but good terms. It's okay to be doing this, Edison._

No, there was something else. She thought for a moment. Something about the dance. The _I-love-yous_. Michelle had dated Jeff. Although Michelle ended the relationship, she might have regrets. But the whole Britta declaration made no sense whatsoever. Since when would Britta declare her love for Jeff publically? Or even privately? Annie knew Britta was attracted to Jeff but it was a far leap to go from snarky flirtations to _love_.

Annie tensed. She had told Britta to have a fling with Jeff. That hadn't happened though, right? Britta would have told her. _Jeff would have told her. Especially tonight, right?_

Annie's mind flashed to Shirley's words the day of their fight last fall. _He will choose Britta and then you'll be all alone again_. Just like she didn't know Adam had been sleeping with another girl and then he ended things with her. She suddenly felt sick. _I can't go through that again._

Annie walked back out to the living room and sat down in the chair. Jeff looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Annie, what is it?"

"Before we take this any further, I need you to be honest with me. Please promise me you will answer my question truthfully."

"Yikes. Of course. What do you want to know?"

"Did you sleep with Britta?"

xxxxx

A/N: Remaining chapter for Part One is next. Yes, dear readers, I've decided to make this story part one of a series. The pacing was working out so that the story needed more room to breathe. While I will wrap up this installment, there will be more to the tale.

And this is my first time writing mild smut. Don't know if I pulled it off but plan is for more, and potentially a venture into explicit content, in this series. Open to feedback so that I can live up to expectations! Or we can always fade to black and pick up in the next scene. Sometimes imagination is better than seeing it written on the page. But seriously, let me know, okay? (Review, PM, Tumblr, etc)


	25. Floating Back to Earth

**Chapter 25: Floating Back to Earth**

Summary: Annie and Jeff make a decision

xxxxxx

A/N: This is the last chapter for Part One in the series. Thank you again for all of your encouragement, comments, and suggestions. This has been a great experience, and I am motivated to write more. Please see note at end of chapter.

xxxxxx

Jeff was acutely aware he was sitting on Annie's sacred confessional couch. _Dammit._

"Here's the thing…"

"Stop."

"Look…." He also became aware he was half naked. He sat up and ran his fingers through his hair.

He noticed with disappointment Annie had somehow re-zipped her dress. She was facing him from the chair with a measured and intent gaze, leaning over and clasping her hands together.

"You will not lawyer your way out of this conversation. Answer me. Yes or no. Not that I don't already know right now." She threw a small wrapped packet on the table and pursed her lips, her cheeks turning pink.

 _Oh hell._ His voice was low as he averted his gaze. "Yes."

Annie began to shake as the pinkness deepened. _I'm so stupid. He and Britta are together, just like Shirley said. Why does this keep happening to me?_

Her voice trembled."Okay."

He looked over at her as he felt something inside him yank at his chest. "Annie, please don't cry."

"I'm not!" She started to wipe a tear from her eye.

 _Fuck._ Jeff took a deep breath. He leaned back and rubbed his hand over his face. "It just happened. It was impulsive and stupid. Britta and I both agreed it was a mistake. Nothing else came of it…"

Annie broke in, "Right. And that's why she declared her love for you. How much of an idiot do you think I am?"

His eyes widened as he continued to feel something pull at him. "You know I don't. I never have. Annie, I'm telling you the truth. We did it _once_ and shortly after Britta was adamant we forget the whole thing."

She relaxed slightly. _They only did it once. Okay, still not great. But better._ She looked at him hesitantly as she took a deep breath. "So you don't have feelings for her?"

"Not like that. It was just a physical thing, and I think we both needed to get it out of our systems."

She looked down and was silent.

 _Hell, do I have to say it?_ He added, "I'm not in love with her or any crap like that."

"I see."

"I was just as surprised as anyone when she made her declaration."

Annie shook her head, looking down. "Really? Come on Jeff. Sometimes you are pretty obtuse, I'll give you that. But you had to know she has feelings for you."

"I didn't know. Not really."

"And she's my _friend._ And more importantly, she's _our_ friend."

He sighed wearily. "I know."

She nodded and made eye contact again, her voice becoming more firm and steady. "I want to be clear I'm not upset that you slept with someone. We aren't together, and heck I had a boyfriend up until a few hours ago…"

"That's right, Annie. Clean slate?"

She narrowed her eyes. "No. See, Britta is my _friend_. And apparently she _loves_ you. That's not okay. I can't do that to her."

Jeff bit his lip while shaking his head. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't love me or anything close to that. She and Michelle were fighting about something I strongly suspect had more to do with their egos than with me. She literally shoved me into Troy at one point in order to strategize with Shirley."

Annie opened her mouth slightly. "Oh."

He nodded.

She hesitated before continuing, "But you still slept with _Britta_."

He pursed his lips as he felt his heart beating faster. "Annie, I know this seems like a mess. And I really hate to bring this up, but I kinda feel the need right now to defend myself. I'm aware of what you said to Britta. She told me you encouraged her to sleep with me."

Annie gasped and covered her face in her hands. "Oh no!"

Jeff nodded. _Gotcha there._ "And honestly, Annie, when she told me that, and please don't blame her for breaking your confidence because she was pretty damn hammered, it didn't feel so great. What did you expect me to do? You can't tell Britta to do that and then be mad when it happens."

She peaked out from her hands. "You had sex with her when you guys were drunk?"

He thought he detected a hopeful tone in her voice. He briefly wondered in Annie's mind if that would have made this situation better. But he decided, perhaps against his better judgment, to be honest. _Crap, what is happening to me?_

"No. She brought it up when we were drinking. But we didn't do anything until a few days later. And that was a little more spontaneous. But honestly, I couldn't help remembering what you told her to do. So I figured if you didn't care then what was the harm?"

Annie noted the bitterness in Jeff's voice. _Was he offended? Was he hurt?_

She brought her hands back to her lap and began lacing her fingers together. She looked down and lowered her voice to an almost whisper. "I'm sorry, Jeff. I told her to sleep with you because I really didn't think we would ever do what we did tonight. So I thought why not let you guys do what you've been wanting to do? I didn't want Britta to feel guilty about it."

"Guilty?"

She glanced up at him. "I think she knows. Or suspects. How I feel about you."

 _God, do I want to even have this conversation? Oh hell._

Jeff hesitated. "And that is?"

"Obviously I'm attracted to you."

 _Okay, that wasn't so bad. No love declarations. Thank you again, God._

He nodded. "Ditto. Duh. Obviously."

"But I didn't ever think anything would actually happen…"

He snapped, "Cause you were with the hippie, Annie. That wasn't my call." _Where did that come from? I didn't mean to sound so sharp._

Annie bristled. "What did you want me to do? You went on some bizarre rant at New Year's and pushed me away! We could have just kept doing whatever it was we were doing. It was nice actually. We were comfortable with each other. And maybe there could have been something else. We didn't have to define it."

"Oh, really?" Jeff began pulling his undershirt on over his head. _I'm not staying half naked during this conversation._

"Yes! In fact I thought I made it clear to you that I didn't want to define it. I didn't know what I wanted."

He shook his head as he grabbed his dress shirt from the floor. "See and that's exactly why I said what I said, Annie. If you don't know what you want then things get messy."

She threw her hands up in the air and dropped them back down as she rolled her eyes. "Ugh! Okay, so is it _such a sin_ I didn't know what I wanted? But I know that I didn't want to lose you!"

"You didn't." He began forcefully buttoning his shirt while averting her gaze.

"Yes, I did because _Mister I-don't-get involved-because-I'm-such-a-monstrous-jerk_ goes and gets a girlfriend! How was I supposed to take that? It was pretty clear that you just didn't want _me_."

Jeff almost gasped and stopped with the buttons as stared at her. _Is that what she thought this whole time?_ "Annie, oh God, no!"

Annie's eyes started to water. "And that's why I started seeing Vaughn. He was straightforward with his interest in me. He didn't hesitate. It felt nice to be wanted."

 _Jesus Christ does that mean the hippie wouldn't have happened if Michelle hadn't been in the picture?_

He grimaced and closed his eyes. "Look, I understand maybe it was confusing when I started seeing Michelle. But see, I knew she could handle things. I was just trying to protect you."

She furrowed her brow. "From what?!"

He paused and looked at her intently. "From me."

Her eyes grew wide. "I don't understand."

Jeff felt his neck and shoulders tightening. He leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees. "Because I would hurt you, Annie. I don't do commitment."

She leaned in his direction and looked at him. "And what makes you think I want that?"

He was looking at the floor. "Oh, come on, Annie."

"You mean because of Sophie? You know I have that all figured out."

He looked up, catching her gaze while smiling softly. "No, it's more because I'm pretty sure you're a hopeless romantic."

She tilted her head. "What makes you think that?"

He stifled a laugh. "Please, Annie. I've seen you doodle hearts in your notebook. And last fall they were accompanied by the name _Troy_."

Annie bit her lip in frustration as she folded her arms over her chest. "Okay, fine. I'm a romantic at heart. I'm not ashamed of that. And Vaughn was incredibly romantic. And you're right, I did like it. At the same time, it was _suffocating_."

"Really?"

She uncrossed her arms and hunched over, cradling her chin in her hands. She stared at the opposite wall. "It was. I told you I've been trying to figure out who I am. And I ended up not having the time I needed to do that. As our relationship progressed, he wanted to be with me 24/7. Which was sweet, but I don't want that."

"Oh."

Annie made eye contact with Jeff and looked at him with an openness that Jeff hadn't seen from her before. "And although maybe I am a romantic, right now in my life I just can't do that. I need to fly solo. But clearly I don't want to be a _nun._ I've given this a lot of thought. I'd be okay with something more in the present."

 _She sounded very convincing. Maybe she means it?_ Even so, he realized he needed to address another elephant in the room. He cleared his throat before continuing, "And what about the Sophie factor?"

Annie sighed. "She's little right now. I could do more casual, you know? But honestly I'm not sure for how long before she starts noticing or something. I just know I don't want anything serious."

She smiled sheepishly as she continued, "And I guess tonight was my attempt at casual? I mean I know you're okay with arrangements like that, so I thought we could try it."

Jeff found himself appreciating her honesty. While he suspected they might be on the same page, he realized he needed to be sure.

He swallowed hard before he continued, "Annie, I know who I am and how I function. And I'm not good at committing and being exclusive. You know _relationship_ stuff. And I never will be. And the last thing I'd want to do is disappoint you."

"I understand. I don't have any expectations that we would be exclusive. Or in a relationship. Just that we treat each other respectfully, as good friends."

"See, I wouldn't want to mess that up. I like us being friends. It's one of the few pleasant surprises I've had since arriving at Greendale."

"I know. Me too."

He sighed as he continued, "And other things could get stirred up. Between you and me I think we have plenty of issues. And then bad things could happen and you could get hurt. It'd be a risk."

"So then what was all this tonight?" She began to blush furiously. "You didn't seem to mind us trying out the physicalaspects of our friendship." Her voice caught on the word _physical._

His eyes widened. He cleared his throat again. "Annie, I didn't say certain parts of me are the smartest. My brain can know things could get messy but the rest of me doesn't always listen. And you were smoking tonight. You still are."

They stared at each other in silence for several moments.

"Jeff, you do casual all the time, don't you?"

"That's one way to describe it. But not usually with friends."

She fluttered her eyelashes as she tilted her head to the side. "But we make a good team. And that was fun earlier, right? And this is the year of new experiences?"

"Annie, you're going to have to stop looking at me like that."

"What?"

He raised his voice slightly and trembled. "It's May! Do you have the heat on for Christ's sake?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie was gracious enough to let Jeff use her shower. He took a long _cold_ one. He cursed himself as he let the water wash over him. He realized he need to literally cool down before he could even attempt to think this whole thing through rationally with her.

As he exited the shower, he stepped on some sort of rubbery creature. It squeaked. Jeff cringed.

He sighed as he reached over to pick it up. _Just great. Why the hell does a 10 month old need a rubber ducky?_ _And why the fuck is it pink? How did Annie find this thing?_ He frowned and placed the toy over in what he assumed was Sophie's baby tub near the window.

Upon returning to the living room fully clothed, Jeff spied Annie. She had moved from the chair back to the couch. She was flipping through a magazine and sighing.

He sat down next to her.

"Is it okay if I sit here?"

She glanced up. _The handsome hobo was even handsomer with freshly washed and damp hair_. "Of course. Are you feeling better?"

He looked off to the side. "Yeah. I'm lucky you have such amazing hair, Annie. Your conditioner was almost a reasonable substitute for mine. And well, the hair gel, let's just say at least I'll look somewhat presentable should a cop pull me over on the way home…"

 _He's doing his thing again._ "Jeff?"

"But it's not up to my standards, you know."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just now I smell like strawberries or some such crap."

"Jeff!"

He looked at her. "Sorry. Um, thanks."

She nodded. "It's okay. I feel a little bit of a jerk just stopping like that earlier. I know you were probably uncomfortable…"

"Yeah yeah, yeah. I think we both know that. And look, it's okay."

"Is it?"

He nodded. "Yup."

He reached over and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

She smiled softly and looked down. "So where do we go from here?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to treat you like crap."

"You don't."

"But see, I will."

"You're crazy, Jeff."

"And it's already starting to happen. Don't you see it? I sleep with Britta. And even though I like to think we've clearly established you had your part in that _(Annie grimaced)_ well, it kinda fucks this whole thing up…"

She broke in, "Jeff, this isn't just about Britta. I mean obviously I think you need to work things out with her. I don't want us to hurt her."

"Hm?"

"If we decide to try out some sort of arrangement. One condition I have is that you not sleep with Britta. I suppose I can't say you can't sleep with other women but just not Britta."

Jeff raised his eyebrows. _She has conditions. Does this mean they are opening negotiations? I'm a lawyer, I can do this part well._ He cleared this throat. "That sounds fair. I'd agree to that stipulation."

She slowly nodded. "But I also think it's good we stopped what we were doing for another reason. Sitting here now, well, I realize that tonight this just doesn't feel _right."_

He squinted. "See I thought it was feeling just right. Better than right. That was a seriously hot make out."

She reddened. "That's not what I meant."

"You didn't feel it was _right_?"

"I just broke up with Vaughn. I think I need to be by myself for a little while. "

 _Does she love the tiny nippled hippie?_

He nodded and affected a nonchalant tone,"So you're not over him?"

She shrugged. "It's not that simple. Let's just say I know in my heart it was the right call to end things. But that doesn't mean I should jump right into something else _immediately_ after he leaves, even if it is just a friendly-physical kind of thing."

Jeff noticed her wording. He raised his eyebrows. "Immediately?"

"You know, the same day we break up. That's kinda weird, right?"

He shrugged. "I dunno. But I guess I can understand. So what do you define as an appropriate length of time, you know, hypothetically speaking…"

"Um, I don't know exactly. I don't think I can make that call right now. I'd like to try to be _solo-solo_ for a little bit."

He draped his arm over the back of the couch and rested his head on his hand. "Again, to be clear, that means not sleep with me?"

"Not right now."

He mumbled in a low voice as he looked away. "But I'd kinda like to sleep with you, Annie."

She swatted at his chest. "I know that."

Jeff held back a smile.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "Maybe we don't rule it out?"

He grinned for a moment before sobering his expression. He nodded slowly, comprehension dawning on his face. "Okay. Yeah."

"Just not now. You need to clean up this mess with Britta. And with Michelle."

 _More conditions. This was a negotiation._ He looked at her."Sure. How?"

"Talk to them."

"Right. And probably not together."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Jeff, not together. And be clear with both of them."

"I will. No mixed signals."

"And I need some time. You know, to be solo."

"And then?"

"We could talk again? See where we both are on this?"

 _Negotiations postponed for now._ "Sounds good."

She smiled tentatively. "So, back to fuzzy friends for now?"

"I'll be your fuzzy friend any day, Annie."

She smiled more brightly and nodded. "Good." She glanced at her phone. Oh, um, I'm so sorry, but I have to go pick up Sophie in a few minutes."

He gave an exaggerated sigh. "Let's go pick up the baby hobbit."

She looked at him in surprise. _He said baby hobbit again._ "What? You don't have to come with me."

"Hey let me help tonight. I know you don't need me to protect you. But I want to. It's not safe in this neighborhood at night. And I'm Frankenstein, remember? I'm big and scary. Let me go with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Unless you're offended?"

She smiled. "Not at all, silly. Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff rode shotgun in Annie's car as they made their way to Shirley's house. As Annie drove, she reached over and patted his hand. He raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

"You're really cute tonight in your suit. I'm sorry you weren't able to fully enjoy the dance."

He laughed. "Thanks. None of that was your fault. I actually appreciate you getting me out of there."

"Yeah, it was more fun."

"That is so verytrue."

"And I'm sorry again for getting so upset about the Britta thing. I just want to make sure she's not thinking you guys are together or something. I don't want her to feel betrayed if she were to accidentally find out about anything we were doing."

"Right."

"And Jeff, I know your usual course is avoidance, but I really need you to do this. For me."

He sighed. "Fine. I'll clear things up with her."

"And I don't think we should advertise anything, you know, for the sake of group harmony."

"And Shirley."

"Right."

 _Another stipulation._ "So you're saying we should be discrete?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Sounds sensible. Agreed."

"And me being by myself for a little while…I guess I just want you to know that I didn't mean I don't want to see you. I'd like for us to hang out. I just meant if we were to try anything physical then I don't want it to be tonight."

"Annie, I told you it's fine. Really, whatever. And if you change your mind and just want to be friends without benefits than I guess I'm mature enough at this point in my Greendale exile to be okay with that."

"I don't really think I'm going to change my mind."

 _God I hope not._ "Take your time. And if you want to make out again, you know, just to see what you could be missing, let me know. Or really, if I can be of any assistance with research…"

She broke out in a grin. "Okay!"

"And we can define the para-somethings."

She nodded enthusiastically while giving his hand a squeeze. "Yes! And maybe I can get a babysitter and we could try someplace other than my couch?"

Jeff sputtered. "Jesus, Annie!"

"What?"

 _I've known since pottery she is going to be the death of me._

He mumbled,"Nothing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annie pulled into the driveway. Luckily the dance was still in full swing so Shirley was not expected home for another hour. Annie had been responding to texts from Shirley who was puzzled as to why she hadn't arrived. Annie replied earlier she was working things out with Vaughn and then of course there had been the long, _ahem_ , _interlude_ where she hadn't been responding. Later she texted indicating things were more complicated than she thought _(hey, it wasn't a lie)_ and she wouldn't be able to make it to the dance after all.

She turned to Jeff as she killed the engine. "It's probably best if you stay in the car."

He nodded. "Right. We don't need to explain my presence to Shirley's sister."

She shrugged. "Yeah, why make it more complicated?"

Jeff rolled his head back on the headrest. "Shirley would flip out. She'd murder me. You know, on behalf of all females."

Annie swatted at him. "She's just protective, Jeff. You know, like some other people you're fond of… for instance, _yourself_."

"Touché."

"I'll be back in a few minutes with the baby hobbit." She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

She went up to the house and was let in.

Jeff closed his eyes. The night had certainly not turned out the way he expected. Not in any way, from the beginning when he first put on his suit and went to the dance, to the love declarations, to the first kiss with Annie, to the make out _(hot!),_ to the sudden stoppage, and finally to the fairly civil _prelude to negotiated agreement about some sort of friends-with-benefits arrangement._ _With Annie. Damn._

 _Could they do this? Maybe she'll change her mind. Maybe she won't._

He felt himself coming down from some sort of adrenaline high. He nodded off. After about ten minutes, he awoke to some sounds. He spied Annie emerging from the house holding a sleeping Sophie over her shoulder. He waited in the car while Annie and Shirley's sister finished their conversation.

"Are you sure I can't help you out to the car?"

"No, it's okay, I've got it."

Lacey, a woman who looked much like Shirley but more petite, glanced over Annie's shoulder. "Oh, did you bring your boyfriend? He looks cute."

Annie blushed. _No need to explain this to her. It would just be weird._ "Um, see, I have help."

Lacey's eyes widened as she brought her hand to her mouth. "Oh, I'm sorry! You probably don't want to introduce me. Shirley texted saying you guys were in the middle of something. Like a serious relationship talk."

Annie smiled weakly. "Yeah. It was rough. I'll fill Shirley in later. Right now I just have to get Sophie home. Thanks again so much for watching her. I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem. She's a joy."

Annie went back to the car and opened the back door. Jeff hopped out and helped her load Sophie and a bag into the backseat.

"She's out, huh?"

"Of course. Her bedtime is at seven, you know."

"But she's not even waking up."

"She might. She did for a minute inside when I picked her up. Hopefully the car ride will keep her quiet until we get home."

After settling Sophie, they drove off.

Lacey peeked out through her blinds and grinned. She pulled out her cell phone.

[Lacey]: Annie just picked up the baby. Her boyfriend was with her in the car. He didn't come in

[Shirley]: Oooohh Are they staying together? I thought she was going to break up with him

[Lacey]: I don't know. She said it was rough. Said she'd fill you in later

[Shirley]: She better

[Lacey]: He's super HOT. A little older than I would have thought

[Shirley]: Yeah he's a little older. Cute but kind of a space cadet hippie

[Lacey]: Hippie? He certainly didn't look like a hippie to me. Looked like he came out of GQ :-) :-O

[Shirley]: Girl we must have drastically different tastes in men

[Lacey]: When are you coming home? Boys are in bed so you can take your time

[Shirley]: I'll be home soon. I need to take Britta home. She's wasted

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanos smiled at a sleeping Sophie when they returned to Dildopolis. Jeff helped Annie with her bag while she carried the baby upstairs.

On the way up, Jeff asked, "So normally he'd help you out with this?"

"Yeah. Probably."

"But you're fine with me coming up for a minute?"

"Of course. Thank you."

"No problem."

They entered the apartment. Sophie started making low crying noises. When she realized Annie was holding her she locked eyes with her and smiled through her tears while sleepily grabbing Annie's hair. Annie smiled back. "It's okay, sweetie. Mommy has you."

She turned to Jeff. "Please stay for a bit? I need to get her settled and it might take a little while. I'd like for us to talk some more."

"Yeah, sure." Jeff placed the bag on the table while Annie took Sophie back to the bedroom.

She emerged a little while later to find Jeff sprawled on the couch. He was hunched down looking amused as he scrolled through his phone.

He heard her come in and continued to look at his phone. "Yikes. You do not want to see the texts I've gotten."

"Britta? Michelle?"

"Surprisingly, not from either of them. One from Shirley telling me I'm an idiot. One from Starburns saying 'Team Britta.' And a cascade of others. I'll summarize. Abed wants to interview me, Pierce is of course calling me gay but also weirdly suggesting we hang out, and Ian is asking me to take him to the hospital. But then other texts from Garrett indicate he's already there with a broken nose. And I have no idea how Garrett got my number. Oh, and Troy has a tummy ache. He says he might throw up."

"Why does Professor Duncan have a broken nose?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention a fight broke out between him and Chang right before I left. It was actually due to that distraction I was able to remove myself from the whole clusterfuck."

"I see. You know, I am starting to think I should have gone to the dance. It sounds really fun." She walked over and sat down next to him, curling her legs underneath her.

Jeff finally looked up and noticed she had changed out of her dress and was wearing a light pink hoodie and green sweatpants. Her hair was back in a ponytail. _God she looks great even in her self-inflicted-friendly-fire sweats._

He looked back down at his phone. "About as fun as my New Year's with Alan. You thought that sounded great too. But trust me, it was not."

Annie leaned against the couch and began to twirl her ponytail. "So shall we do a repeat of New Year's, and you know, hang out?"

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her. "We should probably call it a night."

She shook her head and turned red. "Right. Sorry, that was stupid. Forget I said anything."

He sighed. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just been kind of a confusing night."

She nodded. "I guess I'm just lonely."

"That makes sense. You know there will be more of that with this _flying solo crap_."

She punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Don't make fun of me. I know I sound ridiculous. Okay, I'm lonely. Big deal. And I also know that flying solo will be good for me. Doesn't mean I have to like it right now. And you're still my friend. I told you I like hanging out with you."

"I thought you were worried about being suffocated."

"See I know you'd never suffocate me, Jeff. You're not that type of person. You've always got your own thing going on. That's kinda part of your appeal."

"You said once I don't let you breathe."

She gasped in mock frustration. "I didn't mean it. I was just mad at you because you were being a jerk."

He smirked. "I see. Thank you for admitting that, by the way."

She glanced at him hesitantly. "So, what do you think? Would you be up for staying a little while? I don't want to watch _Die Hard_ again but maybe we could watch something else?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. As long as it's not _When Harry Met Sally_."

xxxxxxx

A/N: This is the conclusion of Part One in a series. If you are interested in reading further, please favorite/follow or watch this site. I'll also post a link to Tumblr when the next installment comes out.

"Everything is Better, Part Two" will be up very soon, picking up summer of 2010.


End file.
